Le Chocolat du Bonheur
by Mlle Ostrian
Summary: Nous croyons que le destin ce joue de nous. Nous pensons qu'il nous amène à notre perte, que nous allons mourir sans avoir un avenir, la laissant entre des mains innocentes, sans doute éphémères... Mais le destin peut aussi nous faire croiser ceux d'autres personnes qui peut nous apporter bien plus qu'un avenir... Et c'est celle que je vais vous raconter.
1. Chapitre 1

Tout le monde nous le dis... tout le monde nous le répète...

_"Votre façon de croire vous mènera à votre perte ! Grandissez un peu et vous verrez que vous serez mieux accueilli dans cette société ! Oser mettre dans la tête d'un enfant fragile cette idée saugrenue et vraiment puérile, elle serait bien mieux avec nous !"_

Je grinçais des dents en entendant ces paroles terre à terre. A croire qu'être idéaliste dans le travail que je fais est interdit... Pourtant, je restais neutre face à ses répliques cinglantes qui faisait pleurer les enfants auquel j'ai la charge. Il fallait que je reste forte pour eux, quoiqu'il arrive.

Pourtant, moi qui pensait que je partirais de cet endroit affreux, démissionner pour trouver un travail meilleur que celui qui se trouvait dans un établissement aussi horrible que celui-ci, je revenais tout les matins.

Dès 6h, j'étais là pour veiller sur eux.

Une main au cœur, mes yeux d'une profonde couleur marron virant au noir fixant les façades mornes et tristes de l'hôpital des enfants de la charmante ville qui m'avait vu grandir pendant des années, je commençais à marcher dans la neige épaisse fraîchement tomber par ce mois hivernal. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que la nuit c'était bien passé pour eux... En vue du mauvais tempérament du directeur et des soignants abrutis qui le suivent comme des moutons, j'étais pas sortie d'affaire.

Je portais un sac à dos distendu et lourd en plus de mon sac à main alors que mon manteau n'étais pas vraiment chaud. Je grinçais des dents alors que j'arrivais au seuil de la porte. Il n'y avait pas à dire, je préférais nettement être en plein mois d'été. Je n'avais pas de vêtement adéquate pour cette saison.

J'entrais dans l'établissement avec un regard attentif, me dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour me vêtir en tenue blanche avec les bordures rosâtres. Je pouvais entendre sur mon chemin des soignants ce plaindre alors qu'un enfant s'était réveillé en pleurant bruyamment. Je constatais très vite que cela provenait de mon aile. Je me mis à soupirer devant l'attitude des professionnels qui commençait à faire la morale au petit garçon traumatisé par le regard effrayant de celle-ci.

-Sérieusement...

C'est sur ce mot que j'accédais aux vestiaires par l'intermédiaire de l'ascenseur. Une fois changé et les cheveux attachés, je revenais sur mes pas avant d'ouvrir la porte qui accédait à la salle commune à mon unité et celle d'une de mes collègues arrivé, comme d'habitude, 30 minutes avant moi. Je poussais un soupir amusé avant de poser une main sur mes hanches en la voyant endormi sur la table.

-Faudrait vraiment que je t'achète un réveil matin pour éviter ce genre de problème avant l'embauche.

Elle fut prit d'un sursaut en se redressant subitement en faisant mine que rien ne s'était passé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Enola...

-Et paye toi ma tête en plus !

On se regardait avec un sourire amical avant qu'on prenne place à la table de réunion, posant mon sac plein à mes pieds alors que l'équipe de nuit arrivait suivi du chef de pôle. Ma camarade matinale se nomme Leslie Favrin, une grande brunette d'un mètre soixante-dix qui était la seule que je trouvais saine d'esprit parmi toute l'équipe du service. Son allure détachée et quelque peu théâtrale me faisait beaucoup rire et elle était la soignante que les enfants de son aile aimait le plus. Elle adorait beaucoup son travail et ferait tout pour rendre les enfants heureux, tout comme moi.

Après un rapide bilan concernant cette nuit qui restait "normal" pour les veilleurs. On sortait de la salle avant que je ne prenne mon sac que je mettais directement dans notre salle de pause commune. Tout de suite, elle vint vers moi en faisant un sourire en remarquant mon fameux sac vieux depuis des années.

-Tu as réussi à t'en acheter avec le peu d'argent que l'on gagne ?

Je baissais le regard avec un sourire triste alors que je posais le sac sur la table, ouvrant la fermeture pour montrer les tablettes de chocolats colorés de la Chocolaterie Wonka.

-C'est pour eux ! Je serais prête à tout pour les voir sourire... J'ai sacrifié toute mon argent pour acheter les tablettes qui convenaient à leurs goûts, comme tu me l'avais écris sur un papier !

Leslie ne pu s'empêcher de me regarder avec tristesse. Pour elle, je donnais beaucoup trop aux enfants de l'hôpital et elle le savait que trop bien. J'avais la peau sur les os, les joues creux et j'étais souvent sujet à des maladies tellement j'étais faible. Mais je ne lâchais rien. Je venais quand même avec, cette fois, un masque en papier pour éviter de contaminer les enfants. La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de me trouver bornée mais à la fois remplie de bonne attention, avec un sens du sacrifice parfois poussé. Pour elle, si elle pouvait y croire, je serais un ange gardien. Celle qui veille sur le bonheur des enfants ainsi que sur leur santé.

Elle vint à en prendre quelques tablettes avant de faire le décompte pour son aile. Alors que j'allais faire pareille pour ceux qui dormait dans mon aile appelé "Dreamers", mon téléphone se mit à sonner d'une façon mélodieuse. Je fus étonné avant de doucement regarder le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran. Je fis un sourire en voyant qui s'était.

-Tiens ! Ma chère petite Kendy vient de se réveiller !

En entendant le nom de l'enfant que j'avais entièrement en charge par rapport aux autres en tant que tutrice légale, ma camarade fit un sourire avant de lever sa tête vers moi, avec un sourire rieur.

-Je sens clairement venir que tu vas m'abandonner pour aller prendre soin d'elle. Allez ! Laisse-moi dans ma galère et va t'occuper de cette petite !

Je déposais les tablettes sur la table avant de la remercier grandement avant de marcher rapidement vers la pièce que je connaissais par cœur, la chambre 13.

J'avais grandement hâte de revoir cette petite. Elle était celle qui me donnait du soleil durant ma journée et imaginer ma vie sans elle était, maintenant, impossible.

C'est avec cette pensée que je vins toquer à sa porte en douceur, le sourire doux aux lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 2

p data-p-id="f6ef68267ced6a7f69d14545af7d5e54"Assise sur son lit, ses cheveux de feu cascadant sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux d'un gris sombre fixaient un point devant elle d'un air ensommeillé, la petite fille s'étirait grandement alors qu'elle échappait un bâillement de sa petite bouche. Elle restait sagement sur son lit en attendant que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper d'elle./p  
p data-p-id="b4da96f10852a3ecadebaa5db02c8f14"Soudain, elle entendit toquer à sa porte alors qu'elle s'ouvrait doucement. La demoiselle se tournait doucement vers celle-ci avant qu'un sourire ne se fasse voir sur son visage pâle. Elle sortait d'un coup de son lit avant de courir en ma direction, les bras ouvert./p  
p data-p-id="b2afb9a016e8d926f9dbc370b6e320ce"-Bonjour, petit trésor ! Dis-je avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage en m'abaissant à sa hauteur./p  
p data-p-id="0bd153e1bbd2f9ccca39be2614e81676"Ses bras d'enfant vint entourer mon cou alors que je la serrais contre moi. Mon cœur se réchauffait en la voyant en forme. Elle semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête par rapport à sa dernière opération qui avait été effectué il y a un mois. Elle me desserrait avant de commencer à me faire des signes distinctifs avec ses mains en tentant de me faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je fixais ses gestes avec précision avant de sourire alors que je sortais de ma poche une tablette rouge portant le W tellement connu du chocolatier Wonka./p  
p data-p-id="078cbd9e26a16cfd3f61639b5057917c"Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un grand sourire vint fendre ses lèvres, heureuse et ses yeux grisâtres reprenant un peu de la vivacité qu'elle avait perdu en apprenant ce dont elle souffrait. A cette pensée, mon cœur se réchauffait. Elle ne méritait clairement pas de devoir partir ainsi.../p  
p data-p-id="7bda5d47ddbf7d0598dbb7c37f7752e6"Elle me fit le signe du « Merci » avant de venir me faire un bisou volatile sur la joue alors que je vins doucement la prendre contre moi pour lui donner de la tendresse./p  
p data-p-id="1f097d888812c403c6838fab6a060efd"-Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les chocolats de Mr Wonka... celui-ci est pour toi, ma chère.../p  
p data-p-id="639c15e36f09357d4c478500f93ebfec"Elle vint à se séparer de moi avant de cacher la tablette dans son tiroir bien rangé. J'acquiesçais doucement, contente que les règles que j'avais posé avec elle soit respecté. Étant porteuse d'une maladie compliquée à guérir, elle devait avoir une bonne hygiène alimentaire pour permettre à son corps de se rétablir au fur et à mesure... Elle pouvait manger une ligne de carreau par jour, lui permettant aussi de profiter de ses mets délicieux en ne mettant pas en danger sa santé fragile./p  
p data-p-id="fea3e8562eb8dd2ba43683c6f783c709"Une fois l'avoir aidé à faire sa toilette, s'habiller et avoir préparé son sac d'école, je mettais mon manteau miteux avant d'accompagner Kendy vers la sortie, suivis des autres enfants qui était pressé de revoir leurs camarades de classe./p  
p data-p-id="7d303b01fa49663bbac548d5a32ec30d"Aujourd'hui, j'étais celle qui devait tous les accompagner à l'école « St Xavier des Bois », un établissement qui avait accepté, en plus des enfants en bonne santé, d'aider ceux venant de l'Hôpital Véridun Morealis en les accueillant dans l'établissement. Pour Kendy, cela était important qu'elle puisse sortir de son environnement fermé, entre quatre murs à être telle un animal dépourvu de raison et traitée comme un objet. D'ailleurs, pour son bien-être moral et pour apprendre à communiquer autrement qu'avec la voix, cela restait un bon moyen d'entrainement./p  
p data-p-id="138b787182363c3ea32d828e33c4f4c8"Des auxiliaires de Vie Scolaire attendaient la venue des enfants de l'hôpital avec un sourire avant que Kendy ne lâche la main de son binôme pour courir vers celle qui s'occupait d'elle. Celle-ci communiquait avec elle en langage des signes avec un sourire en même temps qu'il rentrait en classe. Je la vis tourner sa tête dans ma direction avant de m'adresser un signe de la main, tout sourire, ce que je m'empressais de lui rendra avec un sourire bienveillant. Je sentais que cela allait être une bonne journée pour elle... J'espérais du fond du cœur que cela soit le cas.../p  
p data-p-id="45537e83e04bec38f878cf22ba8d4e2a"Je tournais les talons avant de revenir en direction de Véridun Morealis, les mains serrant mon manteau pour tenté de me réchauffer désespérément. Je passais rapidement devant le portail fermé de la grande chocolaterie avant que je ne m'arrête et ne fixe les grandes façades et les gigantesques cheminées de cette endroit ou beaucoup de gens auraient voulu y mettre les pieds./p  
p data-p-id="a3efcc3c2024199f2b6bd459dc426872"Mes yeux se perdaient dans ma contemplation. Je me souvenais encore de l'événement qui avait frappé le monde entier... La mise en place de 5 tickets d'ors que l'on pouvait trouver dans n'importe quelles tablettes Wonka. Cela avait littéralement mis le monde en effervescence. Tout le monde voulait a tout prix trouver l'un de ses tickets pour avoir la chance de visiter cette immense endroit avec l'un de ses enfants./p  
p data-p-id="18b5d81752436b3fd315097150bd14e9"Cependant, le directeur a refusé catégoriquement de prendre part à cette zizanie, trouvant cela parfaitement puérile. On avait beau essayer d'argumenter sur l'intérêt que cela pouvait porter aux enfants, que cela pouvait leur apporter du bonheur de faire comme tout le monde et de manger les créations authentiques de Mr Wonka que tout les pensionnaires adoraient les satisferaient, celui-ci a fait la sourde oreille./p  
p data-p-id="c41861ba27eec0b5a23381949af6dda9"Donc, avec Kendy, Leslie et celui dont elle a la charge, Gabriel Stanford, ont a suivi l'actualité concernant les cinq gagnants des tickets d'un œil triste et navré pour les enfants de Véridun. Nos deux protégés étaient dépités par les enfants qui se montraient devant les caméras, leur ticket à la main. Pour eux, cela était injuste et, pour certain, c'était même de la triche. Comme je le pensais depuis très longtemps, c'était ceux qui ont le plus d'argent qui avait le plus de chance d'avoir un ticket d'or. On aurait même pas été capable, Leslie est moi, d'acheter autant de tablettes pour 200 enfants, surtout dans le dos de notre directeur./p  
p data-p-id="f564cf6af8b99a044b3758e2e2755c9a"On avait été surpris, tout les quatre, que le cinquième ticket n'a jamais été paru à la télévision. Personne ne l'avait trouvé ? C'était tout de même étrange... surtout qu'on constatait, le 1er février, qu'il y avait bien cinq gagnants qui sont entrés dans la chocolaterie. Durant une bonne journée, personne n'avait l'accès à la chocolaterie, un périmètre de sécurité formé autour du portail de fer./p  
p data-p-id="8a00e9b7c4e4a1b2017f31ef7ad69548"Quatre enfants et parents sont sorties de l'usine de confiserie presque métamorphosé. Le premier était couvert de chocolat, la deuxième n'arrêtait pas de faire des acrobaties alors que sa peau était devenu toute bleu, la troisième fille était sortit, avec son père, recouvert d'ordures emmêlées dans ses cheveux alors que le dernier avait été comme étiré et aplati par une machine./p  
p data-p-id="10ef20c82ce54376210ac407eed168d3"Le Cinquième gagnant était introuvable. Personne ne la rencontré ou même vu à la télé, ni vu sortir de la chocolaterie./p  
p data-p-id="f171a9541f854d3cf8c693fecc3eb6d7"Je serais mon poing contre ma poitrine, mes yeux reflétant le désespoir que je portais au plus profond de moi. Je faisais rêver les enfants par cet idéal créer de toute pièce que j'appelais "Le Chocolat du Bonheur" en racontant une petite histoire concernant une sauce au chocolat qui voulait devenir un magnifique tablette pouvant faire le bonheur à ceux qui la mangeait... Tout le monde me voyait comme une folle de faire croire cela à des enfants. Mais le fait de voir cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, une parcelle de vie dans leur pupille qui se réanimait pour un faible instant... Cela me procurait du soulagement et de la joie pour ces enfants orphelins et/ou généré une maladie grave, quel soit génétique ou pas./p  
p data-p-id="e7f4d55a16a244c2a61a603c5e84ee9b"-Madame ? Vous allez bien ?/p  
p data-p-id="28bd559c79a677dee4a029b21c25a9b1"Je sursautais d'un coup, brusquement sorties de ma rêverie avant que je ne voie un petit garçon aux cheveux court et bruns, vêtue de pauvres vêtements grossiers. Il me regardait avec inquiétude avant que je ne lui fasse un sourire lui montrant que tout allait bien./p  
p data-p-id="2f03129b0732310eea64870595998e5c"-Oui ! Désolé de mon attitude qui vous a dérangé.../p  
p data-p-id="988b9851a098fcaf7321f8667729da19"Il fit un sourire angélique./p  
p data-p-id="12d12d1352d77b354a4d5537e8929ab2"-Ne soyez pas désolé ! Vous aviez le droit de ne pas vous sentir bien. Je m'appelle Charlie Bucket, ravi de vous rencontrer !/p  
p data-p-id="5f7476769189a91bd569068e0ff8f84c"Je fus surprise qu'il me donne aisément son identité avant que je lui fasse un sourire timide, lui faisant part du mien./p  
p data-p-id="3a3bbdade5a73a20d5cfcc03f6020196"-Enola Ostrian. Contente de te rencontrer, Charlie !/p  
p data-p-id="2a9aecf4cbc8809a82c4c5f8a0e28c11"Je me doutais pas, qu'à ce moment là, une présence me guettait par l'intermédiaire d'une fenêtre de la chocolaterie. Elle semblait me fixer avec intensité, analysant le moindre de mes mouvements. D'ailleurs, j'étais loin d'imaginer qui était ce petit garçon que je venais de rencontrer.../p 


	3. Chapitre 3

p data-p-id="134260da49f7748e0e136f715a272d97"Une fois mon entrevue terminé avec cette étrange petit garçon de 11 ans, je retournais sur mes pas, allant en direction de l'hôpital pour aller nettoyer les chambres en désordre de mes protégés. Beaucoup de tâches me reste à faire avant leur retour à Véridun et je devais préparer également l'anniversaire d'un enfant qui venait tout juste d'avoir ses 9 ans. Un sourire fendit mes lèvres. Rien que d'y penser, j'étais impatiente de pouvoir commencer à lui préparer ce qu'il aimait. J'avais écrit les ingrédients sur un morceau de papier et je devais pouvoir trouver cela à la cantine. Les cadeaux ont déjà été achetés par sa tutrice et quelques camarades de l'aile "Dreamers" et "Chimaera", l'aile attitré de Leslie. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais plus acheter un cadeaux pour le moment et j'en étais navré... Je n'avais plus d'argent de poche et sur mon compte, je venais à nouveau d'entrer dans la précarité./p  
p data-p-id="be8a35f0f629d48151cfad0b0f7dd333"Tant de sacrifice pour ses enfants... Tout ça pour voir ce sourire sur leur visage.../p  
p data-p-id="e8e545688706e26eefb7da21ba94a248"Tel était le souhait du chocolat du bonheur.../p  
p data-p-id="08b539fca49526a2d31623d8235ad6e3"Une fois arrivé à Véridun, je décidais donc de commencer les préparatifs avec entrain. Je sentais que ma journée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je devais à tout prix avoir terminé avant l'heure de la sortie d'école./p  
p data-p-id="3e0a9f0bb7b254b9bb712019d5b8e09f"-/p  
p data-p-id="05209ad733096aaf1ef07d02633048a1"Du côté de Charlie Becket, le jeune garçon avait laissé partir la jeune femme d'un regard songeur. Il avait bien vu qu'une certaine tristesse se lisait dans les profondeurs de ses yeux chocolat noir avant qu'il ne vienne à l'aborder. Sûrement de la nostalgie se disait le petit garçon... Pour lui, jamais il n'avait vu une telle misère décrite au travers de ce regard perdu et mélancolique de cette jeune femme d'une bonne vingtaine d'année. Elle lui avait dit où elle travaillait, dans un hôpital miteux dont les soignants et aidants ne connaissait rien aux enfants et demeuraient incompétents dans leur travail./p  
p data-p-id="63bfc51836c54009634e75fb8293936d"Le petit garçon vint à rentrer dans la chocolaterie par un passage inconnu de tous avant de courir vers la porte principale, rentrant au chaud à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée. Il vint immédiatement dans un grand ascenseur de verre avant d'appuyer sur un bouton un peu plus à l'écart, intitulé "Private Room". C'était les appartements de Willy Wonka, le plus grand expert en chocolat et confiserie du monde. Etant son successeur pour pouvoir, un jour, prendre sa place, Charlie a donc prit la décision de suivre ses pas et de veiller sur la chocolaterie et ses ouvriers avec bienveillance. Entre nouvelles idées, ronde dans toute la chocolaterie et veiller sur les dysfonctionnements des machines de haute technologie, le petit garçon se trouvait parfois un peu trop surmené. Mais il savait très bien compensé en allant voir sa famille demeurant maintenant dans "Chocolate Room" en compagnie de Mr Wonka qui faisait maintenant partie de la famille des Bucket. Cela enchantait beaucoup le chocolatier qui avait de plus en plus de facilité à parler avec les autres, trop longtemps privé de contact humain pendant de nombreuses années./p  
p data-p-id="4abe79aa40204c687e822b31493c15dc"L'ascenseur s'ébranlait avant de partir dans tout les sens avec rapidité, traversant de multiples salles, tantôt plus grandes que certaines, tantôt plus à la pointe de la technologie que d'autres. Il jetait très rapidement des coups d'œil pour s'assurer que tout va bien, saluant d'un geste de la main les ouvriers en tenue qui leur rendait volontiers son geste./p  
p data-p-id="f7622bf7464587fca457643c8dcff4ea"Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, la cage de verre s'arrêtait devant un couloir blanc, les porte s'ouvrant doucement pour laisser passer le jeune garçon qui marchait droit devant lui, une porte imposante et sombre, ayant comme insigne "Appartements privés Willy Wonka" se montrant devant lui./p  
p data-p-id="b6ad5c6ec115f5d4bb6c550d8f1355f2"Il toquait doucement alors que la voix du propriétaire de la chocolaterie lui donnait l'autorisation d'entrer. Ce qu'il s'empressait de faire avec un sourire heureux au visage. Il vint accrocher sa veste sur le porte-manteau en se tournant vers ce dernier./p  
p data-p-id="8d3cf0b6b5ba4418cfe16223578359e3"-Désolé d'avoir pris un peu plus de temps, Mr Wonka ! J'ai pas vraiment fait attention à l'heure.../p  
p data-p-id="94be2293e9e26a37fcdf55b518b7b50e"Celui-ci, habillé d'un pantalon et d'un haut noir bien habillé ainsi que d'une longue veste couleur prune se tournait vers son élève avec un sourire enjoué, ses yeux violets brillants à la lumière des lampes allumés dans la salle à manger./p  
p data-p-id="ac28acf11de3b88fc328f2f2c5ade030"-Ne sois pas désolé, tu étais en retard d'a peine 5 minutes ! Et puis, il faut parfois laisser l'imagination venir à son rythme, n'Est-ce pas ?/p  
p data-p-id="fbb44538e350c3b529cfde11fa08467a"Le jeune homme acquiesçait avec un sourire admirateur. Il trouvait son mentor assez drôle et un peu enfantin. Malgré cela, il restait un homme respectable et toujours admiratif de ses créations. Le sourire aux lèvres et joueur, il dégage une aura peu commune, le rendant unique. Mr Wonka était un homme extravagant, toujours habillé d'une façon élégante dont les couleurs sortait de l'ordinaire. Pour Charlie, Willy Wonka était un modèle qu'il souhaitait suivre volontiers. Il incarnait cet esprit que beaucoup d'adultes avait oublié dans ce monde, celui d'un enfant bourré d'imagination et toujours admiratif de ce qu'il a fait pour les gens./p  
p data-p-id="4b2a2d79ac045676861c34dcfa3c4b5d""Ce qui est sûre, c'est que je ne renierais jamais mon esprit d'enfant quand je grandirais !" Songeait le sucesseur de Willy Wonka./p  
p data-p-id="2c6539a8854192858919225641ec54a4"D'un splendide maniement de sa canne coloré, une des caractéristiques propre de Mr Wonka, il se dirigeait vers l'une des fenêtres de son appartement avec élégance, scrutant la ville d'un regard pensif./p  
p data-p-id="0cca4c63306fe518ebf550e9733ca14a"-Dis-moi, Charlie... Qui était cette personne que tu as abordé devant mon usine ?/p  
p data-p-id="de3da6519acfbda7abb643232db28e3e"Le jeune homme sursautait avant de regarder l'homme aux vêtements originaux sans ciller. Le trentenaire ne bougeait pas, continuant de regarder le panorama offert par son usine./p  
p data-p-id="68353ed2facb424858f81559ce745670"-C'est une jeune femme travaillant dans un hôpital pour les enfants atteints de maladies graves, l'hôpital Véridun Morealis.../p  
p data-p-id="9f08541982c9e73dfcc0dc5671b95338"-Véridun ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler de cet endroit.../p  
p data-p-id="0fe39c4574c7637f3bd378be678fd931"Le jeune garçon écarquillait les yeux en entendant les paroles du chocolatier. Il connaissait cette endroit cité par la jeune femme ? Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres . Cela ne serait pas étonnant, il avait bien devant lui le grand Willy Wonka. Cet homme avait sûrement des contacts pour faire profiter de ses confiseries aux plus démunis, y compris des enfants malades ou orphelins./p  
p data-p-id="fa400a819b4d25e5daa149146dd52f5f"Cependant, les sourcils de l'expert se fronçait alors qu'il se tournait vers son protégé./p  
p data-p-id="e23bdc88ba416739ae040118270c4287"-J'en ai entendu parler via mon père quand j'avais un peu près ton âge. Il m'avait dit que cette hôpital n'avait rien d'humaniste... Que les enfants étaient traités comme des animaux.../p  
p data-p-id="68181198617332402ec6f00f3ea69f00"Le jeune garçon baissait les yeux, réfléchissant aux dires de la jeune femme./p  
p data-p-id="e06bc8529881125d7ae540919e7b0f88"-Elle ne m'a rien dit sur cela... Mais j'ai pu constaté que quelque chose la rendait très triste ! Elle fixait la chocolaterie presque d'un regard mélancolique.../p  
p data-p-id="757a3752c3b0f2f7b435f13fefe694bd"Mr Wonka écarquillait un peu les yeux devant la perspicacité de son élève. Serait-il observateur ? Une qualité qui serait intéressant pour trouver des idées pour créer d'autres confiseries. Il fit un sourire satisfait. Charlie faisait preuve d'imagination et de génie depuis qu'il est venue habiter avec ses parents dans sa chocolaterie. Il mettait en pratique les théories que le chocolatier lui a appris et continue d'être curieux envers différents procédés que sa chocolaterie utilisait pour créer ses confiseries. Un bon point à noter pour l'avenir de son usine. Il vint doucement à ses côtés avant de prendre un livre qu'il donnait à Charlie avec un sourire./p  
p data-p-id="e43f1669148a794270ef45d5bed875bd"-Tiens ! Il faut que tu relises ce que je t'ai appris pour le mettre en pratique dans "l'Inventing Room". N'oublie surtout pas les propriétés du chocolat et le procédé utilisé pour garder sa saveur et son authenticité, d'acc ?/p  
p data-p-id="57bcce8faedd5d15fb4ac66f4df707fb"Le jeune homme acquiesçait avec un sourire avant de se remettre à étudier. Aider de Willy Wonka, il récitait certaines phrases très importantes et se faisait rectifier si il avait dit une bêtise. Le chocolatier lui montrait divers façons de faire du chocolat une œuvre pouvant être mangé alors que le jeune garçon récitait certaines formulations qu'il ne devait pas oublier lors des expériences montré par l'expert. La matinée passait très rapidement et vint l'heure de descendre dans la "Chocolate Room" pour venir manger en famille. Tout deux montaient dans l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur l'une des salles, faisant réagir le mécanisme qui filait à travers la chocolaterie à toute vitesse./p  
p data-p-id="70e0f7dbe3f6d6d1bd5043c94fa1084c"-Mr Wonka ! Se manifestait la voix de l'élève./p  
p data-p-id="6d029da46c47142c30fe4bb6921fe9a3"-Oui, Charlie ?/p  
p data-p-id="0ad5aeaa79b14c77627dc33d5a461c7d"-J'aimerais beaucoup aller voir cette hôpital... Le visage de cette femme m'a interpellé et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle demande de l'aide !/p  
p data-p-id="cae487b05185dbb824705e550d7a8196"Celui-ci le regardait un petit moment avant de mettre sa canne devant lui./p  
p data-p-id="03e9c755cf6a55893e2b303febe51c44"-Je ne pense pas que nous puissions lui donner l'aide qu'elle demande... Du moins, si cela concerne le personnel de cet établissement ou l'organisation qu'il y a en son sein.../p  
p data-p-id="fcbccaca910a6454030a0f3959e49cbd"Charlie baissait la tête avant de fermer ses yeux en songeant au visage de la jeune femme. Un appel à l'aide... Oui, c'était bien ça, mais en quoi cela consistait ? Pourquoi regarder la chocolaterie ainsi, comme d'un regard implorant ? Il fallait qu'il trouve des réponses à ses questions... Il relevait la tête en même temps qu'il tape son poing contre sa main, déterminé et avec le sourire./p  
p data-p-id="7fff5335fa6650c04fcc19fbbe945ef6"-Alors, je suis prêt à trouver les réponses à mes questions, Mr Wonka ! Et aussi, vous pourriez sans doute me donner un coup de main, je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'entrer dans cette établissement sans avoir une personne avec moi.../p  
p data-p-id="a55efa29b573eabf087ddf73ce65435b"Le chocolatier fut pris d'une léger rictus de gêne avant de dire avec un sourire désolé à son élève./p  
p data-p-id="5a9354c8920745aaa255570baee6109f"-Je suis vraiment navré ! Je suis sans cesse occupé avec mes inventions et je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de.../p  
p data-p-id="203274192444e0b11cb4ae03d7abae46"Il était à deux doigts de continuer mais le stress le prit à la gorge et le son ne sortait pas de ses cordes vocales. Son successeur le regardait en tentant de l'aider avant qu'il ne tente, le regard peiné./p  
p data-p-id="118750fe38560c2ac9041e983baf107a"-De rencontrer à nouveaux des gens ?/p  
p data-p-id="306cf7bfbf5701d921c0175bdfc50147"L'expert reprit à nouveau sa respiration avant de doucement regarder le tunnel dans lequel il traversait pour arriver à destination./p  
p data-p-id="2f197a59d0d93be532f2d9f351e2401f"-Oui... Je me sens pas capable d'affronter la vision réaliste et terre à terre des hommes... Je me sens étranger à eux./p  
p data-p-id="229227cfffa8badb4ee0284f6d05e5f3"-Mais vous l'aviez pourtant fait avec la visite de la chocolaterie. Mr Teavee, Mr Salt, Mme Gloop... Vous aviez bien affronté leur vision réaliste non ?/p  
p data-p-id="a4d6df72d335274135545ad6b6389355"Mr Wonka ne lui répondit pas tout de suite avant de finalement dire d'une voix sombre./p  
p data-p-id="a4ba8e5048db95161378a67936e271c9"-Il n'était que huit ce jour là... Ce n'est rien par rapport au monde extérieur, Charlie.../p  
p data-p-id="d42fceb14ab451f65f224b328852caa4"A ces mots, il arrivait au bout du tunnel pour ensuite descendre vers la prochaine pièce où se trouvait la demeure des Becket, la Chocolate Room./p  
p data-p-id="ce5e6e6719e7585608c21cc34ded83d7"-/p  
p data-p-id="e32712756cd5342beb07d4658dde3750"De mon côté, je me suis hâté de récupérer tout les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer le goûter d'anniversaire d'un des enfants de mon aile. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la matinée à faire la cuisine et ranger les chambres pour que tout soit en ordre dans mon couloir. Je travaillais sans cesse pour rendre cette journée le plus ensoleillé possible pour cet enfant. Leslie à pu me rejoindre pour me donner un coup de main comme elle avait terminé toutes ses tâches du jour, ayant sortie les décorations que nous allions mettre sur les murs, les néons et la salle commune de nos ailes, un des endroits où les enfants se retrouvent tous ensemble pour le grand plaisir./p  
p data-p-id="ff769f0796acf21c43a43e845b0d0567"En attendant que les gâteaux cuisent, j'aidais Leslie avec entrain en gonflant les ballons, mettant la banderole rouge et bleu dans la salle commune, préparant la table avec une nappe coloré et facile à laver et des couverts qu'on se servait en cas de rare occasion. Quelques heures plus tard, Une fois que tout fus prêt, nous finissons par nous poser sur les coussins avec fracas, épuisés. Elle fut la première à me dire./p  
p data-p-id="746764f135051c0cdad7d0b78a9c9f08"-A croire que tu es infatigable... Tu m'as lessivé !/p  
p data-p-id="c65a1dc9628a5bc4ec6d8bac5d69deb5"Je me tournais vers elle avant de lui faire un sourire rieur./p  
p data-p-id="dd17d84d98bb0f9187bec8281e91a301"-Et rien n'est encore terminé, i superviser l'anniversaire, ma chère !/p  
p data-p-id="244edb5c80d7116c2d91c3a67b07ad93"Celle-ci s'effondrait sur le sol en poussant un gémissement d'exaspération./p  
p data-p-id="d35561a45bfab66a9ccee9f6e8f79900"-Oh nooooooon.../p  
p data-p-id="73b849c3165602ddfdb50d6e7d604b73"-Et si !/p  
p data-p-id="d39e4e08ead0a41b288d560a2473bce8"Durant un petit temps, nous nous étions posé tranquillement avant que je ne fixe un point devant moi, pensive. Je revenais de penser aux tablettes de la chocolaterie Wonka de ce matin./p  
p data-p-id="962ecaedcd69632f4cb1e6f1ae2df9db"-Leslie... Tu as pu trier toutes les tablettes ce matin ?/p  
p data-p-id="fce647f527d65e31a8cdf944f5092acf"Celle-ci répondit par un grognement de fatigue./p  
p data-p-id="10301d1d42969811ffa9a23cd447b510"-Oui... j'ai tout mis dans un carton pour ton aile, caché dans l'armoire de ton bureau.../p  
p data-p-id="8f5b2c9d4a26e6a847659d1482ebd7fc"-Merci... On pourra leur distribuer tout à l'heure, cela leur procura du bonheur d'avoir une tablette Wonka./p  
p data-p-id="f758ee7b25ebb43110780023c79a1c18"La soignante se mit a soupirer avant de se reposer volontier sur les tapis du petit salon. Le contrecoup de ce matin avait frappé mon amie, me faisant sourire. On n'avait tellement tout donné pour cette anniversaire... j'espérais sincèrement que tout se passerait pour le mieux tout à l'heure./p  
p data-p-id="dc553c6c6fd7460696748560a6c517a1"Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, je décidais de me lever avant de me diriger vers mon bureau pour prendre un post-it pour écrire que j'allais prendre un peu l'air. J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées et penser à autre chose. Je le collais sur le front de ma camarade en souriant, amusée, avant de prendre la direction de l'espace de pause des soignants et aidants./p  
p data-p-id="d4d875542fb1c1f8cfd77365e3b74696"Alors que je passais la porte, je vis certains soignants prendre une petite pause avant de repartir travailler. Alors que j'allais en direction de la terrasse, une jeune femme d'environ mon âge me percutait. J'atterris contre le mur, surprise et confuse avant que la jeune femme ne se tourne vers moi en vociférant./p  
p data-p-id="10816375e12fe0bef1ce98e17d1ede70"-Fais attention ou tu vas, incapable !/p  
p data-p-id="bc744c5f5348fee3c8491d866484fe77"J'écarquillais les yeux devant cette agressivité avant de remarquer que c'était Jasmine, la soignante la plus populaire de Veridun. Pour une raison que Leslie et moi ne savions pas, c'est qu'elle avait une dent contre moi. Aurais-je fais quelque chose qui l'avait froissé ?/p  
p data-p-id="b9eee4a0b37f5b184e3f10f7d95660a2"Cependant, elle me prenait sans cesse de haut et me rabaissais à de multiples reprises si je faisais ce qu'il lui déplaisait. Pour ma part, je restais fidèle à moi-même et faisais ce qui me semblait juste pour les enfants. Elle ne méritait pas l'affection que je donnais, ne serais-Ce qu'à Leslie./p  
p data-p-id="99f816d1883e199edbab488aa340b61b"Je lui adressais cependant un sourire en guise de bonjour, restant néanmoins polie avec elle./p  
p data-p-id="bd84654ba432b9f9c0007a969906f256"-Bonjour, Jasmine !/p  
p data-p-id="d6d20868f491c1b71979d8b25231fbd2"Celle-ci était déjà loin, m'envoyant un vent magistral au visage. Je laissais couler avant de venir au niveau du balcon, posant mes coudes sur la rambarde avant de fixer le ciel de mes yeux singuliers. Le froid de l'hiver passait doucement en-dessous ma tunique, me procurant des frissons qui me permettait de décompresser au vu de cette journée bien remplie./p  
p data-p-id="fdd8195bc05155bc0b16eda766e6c317"J'entendais mes collègues partir en direction du frigo pour aller chercher leur repas. Mais je restais ici. Je n'allais pas les rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas les déranger et je savais très bien que tous serait en train de discuter avec Jasmine. Pour eux, j'étais une étrangère, considéré comme une exclue à cause de mes idéaux. Pour eux, je n'étais pas digne de venir dans leur cercle amicale./p  
p data-p-id="9a45a11bada59cab2182a834fe1c45a4"La solitude et la monotonie était mes seules amies./p  
p data-p-id="606308f287631fa24755982defaa255b"Soudain, la porte s'ouvrît, me faisant tourner la tête, montrant une perruque de cheveux bruns accroché en chignon sur sa tête. Je fis un sourire en constatant que c'était Leslie. Elle m'adressait un sourire avant de lever son panier repas devant elle pour me le montrer avec une bouille d'ange./p  
p data-p-id="8d0d84b6f9b960782c31956d1975d510"-J'ai pensé à toi cette fois ! Allons manger toute les deux, Enola !/p  
p data-p-id="2c0e5b8cdac80c9e3af5c7b4fb748c8a"J'acquiesçais doucement avant de la suivre en direction de la salle de pause concernant nos deux ailes. Une fois assises, on mangeait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Comme je n'avais pas mangé pendant des semaines, cela m'avait manqué de prendre un bon sandwich complet avec des légumes crus fraîchement coupés par mon amie. Sa cuisine était délicieuse./p  
p data-p-id="285eb19bafae00a339acba8518b5826c"Leslie me fixait avec un regard vigilant tout en continuant de mordre un morceau de poulet dépassant de son repas. Elle finit par prendre une de mes mains avant de l'examiner minutieusement./p  
p data-p-id="9b2d9a875298c133ffcd1a2573e126e9"-Tu es maigre... très maigre, Enola... tu pèses combien actuellement ?/p  
p data-p-id="42d1c25de94cd87a7ea9f0b2123ef27c"Je m'arrêtais de manger avant de la fixer avec des yeux étonnés./p  
p data-p-id="297337908ef5a202862bbdc340784d32"-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Je vais bien, c'est le principal, non ?/p  
p data-p-id="bffc5fe7eeb62c3644eb30c6fe1d7681"Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils avant de lâcher ma main./p  
p data-p-id="77bef96fccd2099d82b3fd0fba79b022"-Tu pèses combien ? Réponds à ma question !/p  
p data-p-id="de76d86bed148ecddfc268d54da16c64"Je fus surprise de son ton autoritaire. Mes joues rosirent légèrement avant que je ne me mettes à trembler légèrement, pas vraiment rassurée./p  
p data-p-id="e829dea7928a85e940b8273a5cc2f03c"-Je... Je ne sais pas, je me suis pas pesé pendant des jours.../p  
p data-p-id="ec4fe14b89d38b23763d3e5827c1cf91"-Tu es en sous-nutrition !/p  
p data-p-id="596814a9415e5e25c74a297d7addf25f"Un silence planait après cette révélation. Ma bouche n'osait plus s'ouvrir alors que je posais mon sandwich sur la table./p  
p data-p-id="48f883be0bd6fcdbfc37d6a237d0abe4"-Je... Je suis vraiment.../p  
p data-p-id="f9fd6e98769ebbf29f23185eaa933654"Elle fermait ses yeux en acquiesçant doucement./p  
p data-p-id="b565e7fe2af788bb24d32382a8c9bf00"-Oui ! Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire tout ses sacrifices... tu ne peux même plus manger correctement et tu risques de tomber malade./p  
p data-p-id="5ca57cfff5cd5f09d48ca73bc1a507e5"Je baissais les yeux avant de fixer la baguette de pain garnie tristement./p  
p data-p-id="e48f82106c983062743dd2c5bc80ad5e"-Je n'ai pas le choix... sans faire ça, tout les enfants seraient malheureux et touchés par la famine. Leur maladie pourrait les tuer en très peu de temps... Je ne veux pas les voir souffrir de la sorte et voir leur yeux se ternirent de souffrance.../p  
p data-p-id="e8dd6952a5db0728779f8591de5c6763"Soudain, elle frappait la table avec son poing avant de se lever d'un coup pour me prendre par le col, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je restais interdite alors que je la fixais apeuré./p  
p data-p-id="13f564a887642f359347c13120cf9497"-Quoique tu fasses, ils seront toujours malades ! Sacrifier ton argent pour autant de tablette était, certes, une magnifique initiative pour les rendre heureux mais tu n'as plus rien pour te permettre de vivre correctement ! Regarde-toi, Enola ! Tu n'as plus rien sur les os, tes muscles sont dans un état lamentable ! Pense à toi avant de penser aux autres !/p  
p data-p-id="3904a6f29b3e85e7faa37bf2cd0435f9"Jamais je n'avais entendu Leslie ce mettre en colère ainsi. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me mettre un poing dans la figure. Pour moi qui avait eu l'habitude d'être martyrisé dans l'enfance, cela me faisait presque plus rien de me faire frapper. Malgré les séquelles que j'ai gardé, je n'allais jamais me plaindre de certaines douleurs qui étaient restés durant ma vie./p  
p data-p-id="d677a9ac41a4e3b9ca651eeca4b94e90"Ma camarade réussit à se contenir avant de reprendre sa respiration pour tomber assise sur la chaise, portant ses mains à sa tête./p  
p data-p-id="34fc8a2a6bbe9b2e9fd0b1e837bd329e"-Tu me rends folle... je ne te comprends pas... pourquoi faire ça, Enola... ? Pourquoi te sacrifier autant pour eux... ?/p  
p data-p-id="8727bebcf8c60c062b750387657c15c0"Je la fixais pendant un petit moment avant que je ne baisse les yeux tristement avant de dire, la voix sombre./p  
p data-p-id="7e6f4b782afe033020433a921bc7e5e9"-Je suis simplement comme ça... je suis simplement Enola... rien de plus./p  
p data-p-id="b7d8e6db79bfa8e0540cefdd22585160"Leslie relevait sa tête vers moi avant de doucement poser ses mains sur la table, tremblante. Je sentais qu'elle était très inquiète pour moi. Qu'elle avait peur pour moi./p  
p data-p-id="9640c4a880e4f59b3fda5ca87a0e21e9"-Mais... tu risques de mourir... ou de tomber gravement malade... tu comprends ?/p  
p data-p-id="4303cdbf80d4747a379757f0d647e7bd"Je fis un sourire rassurant avant de prendre à nouveau mon sandwich./p  
p data-p-id="32aa9f23b09dd0be17ab89bb53ad1f9d"-J'en ai conscience... mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour ça... Tu es mon amie, non ?/p  
p data-p-id="0a786fd121d91a724be3160cb35313bf"La jeune femme se tut alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, perturbé et ses yeux verts vacillant sous l'inquiétude./p  
p data-p-id="a0637fd74f4447e79b5947fc0dbb1450"-Oui... Oui, je le suis.../p  
p data-p-id="820d1670089e0af0dd9770d0b5ef6495"En entendant ses mots, je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un sourire angélique, comme un petit ange heureux./p  
p data-p-id="b59a3936097843fbf044394e894446c2"-Alors, ne sois pas inquiète voyons ! Ai confiance en toi et en moi et le Chocolat du Bonheur sera vraiment heureux de te voir sourire !/p  
p data-p-id="613483d886749e012c5447baa3315e29"La jeune femme levait ses yeux vers moi avant de doucement me regarder, confrontant son regard au mien. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de songer./p  
p data-p-id="a0dfa8e452e18e26fd3986e9436a6c3c"« emEnola... Qui es-tu vraiment ? Pourquoi te faire souffrir ainsi... pour les enfants ?/em »/p 


	4. Chapitre 4

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aff54d43e79dc10ce04f7eb42868c3b2"La journée passait à une vitesse incroyable. Après le repas, Leslie et moi avions terminé de dresser les derniers préparatifs et de démouler les gâteaux avant de les mettre au frais, dans notre frigo commun. Alors que je préparais les pyjamas des enfants pour leur nuit et ainsi de mettre mes transmissions de cette journée sur le logiciel de santé de Véridun, je vis Jasmine arriver en compagnie des enfants qui chahutait en rigolant, leur cartable sur le dos ou tenu dans leur main./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="30dfcd5a92889ca0b4f2402fefdef455"Tout de suite, je terminais mes observations avant de venir vers eux en tapant dans mes mains doucement, un sourire d'ange à mes lèvres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ac7defadf28a722e3344a0eb09981c45"-Bonjour les enfants ! Vous aviez passé une bonne journée ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a169b451f5c78751739de16c585e3095"Tous s'arrêtèrent devant moi avant de le confirmer à vive voix. J'acquiesçais avant de les laisser déposer leur affaires dans leurs chambres, allant préparer la table principal pour le goûter d'anniversaire. Soudain, je sentis le regard oppressant de Jasmine qui me fixait sans ciller. Me demandant ce qu'elle avait, je me redressais pour la regarder avec interrogation./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c440af446dcf7bd1abec90f8c86431fe"-Quelque chose ne va pas, Jasmine ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dbecd8f8285a52017915389a0529b263"Elle me fixait d'un regard neutre. Allait-elle encore me faire encore la morale sur certains actes que je faisais et qui lui semblait inappropriées pour les enfants ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7b025ee93bb39289530c92beb7518511"-Tu es pathétique.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e7b6c8f055c7e2948679c0bf818776e2"En entendant ce mot, je l'encaissais sans difficulté alors que je clignais des yeux en soutenant son regard. Elle continuait alors qu'elle fit un sourire mauvais sur son visage./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6774d56f5bbfda8f1476cacc4221a82e"-Une personne comme toi n'est rien de plus qu'une enfant à éduquer pour les idéaux de notre société... Tu ne mérites pas ta place ici et ton soi disant "Chocolat du Bonheur" n'est qu'une illusion stupide pour ses enfants qui vont mourir dans très peu de temps ! Regarde-toi, tu n'es qu'une pauvre femme sans argent, sans aucun moyen pour survivre, tu devrais vivre à la rue comme ces individus sans toit !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a5443a5d0e48a6acdb6b0cb6c59b781d"Inconsciemment, je me mettais à trembler en entendant ça. J'avais beaucoup de mal avec ses paroles. Les passants n'arrêtaient pas de me faire presque les mêmes commentaires et je me souviens bien que j'avais très mal réagi la dernière fois quand un homme âgé me l'avait affirmé. Je n'étais pas fière de mon vécu... de ma vie en générale mais je tenais bon. Mon devoir n'était pas encore terminé, j'ai tant de chose à faire, à découvrir... Et ce n'est pas ces gens odieux qui vont m'empêcher de vivre à cause de ma situation et mes idéaux puériles !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3038699cd831b56c5c98b7b637fb4fb3"Je fermais les yeux avant de lui faire un sourire d'enfant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a0a41e40a85617effcffc208e2012077"-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="32363420361b4fe5806854be9925aae7"Elle fut étonné de ma réponse avant que je ne vienne à lui dire avec un sourire de ma fabrication./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="38faf2f47897d32131f5274e007fe658"-Si tu me détestes autant, pourquoi tu es encore dans mon aile ? Tes enfants doivent t'attendre non ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b7060d5827b840dac146892b33473f56"Elle restait interdite avant de froncer les sourcils, ses poings se crispant d'un coup. Elle se mit à grincer des dents, ses yeux me fusillant telle des éclairs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d3164147231a90730a54767275d6ba3b"-Je fais ce que je veux et j'ai également le pouvoir de te faire virer de cette établissement, tu es inutile et détestable !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1ee61bf816d53f83c7f0fce043c62e5e"Je la regardais d'un air totalement ennuyé avant de dire en me tournant vers quelques enfants qui riait, plein de vie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cca938169368a63e6af8b7e52592fa55"-J'ai d'autres choses a faire que prendre en compte tes menaces stupides... Bonne journée !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1f377c73b6d0f0807539ca8b525c2616"-Comment oses-tu manquer de respect envers... Fulminait-elle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b7e736a15a0dfa9f22e7f58044ec261f"Impulsive, elle se jetait sur moi, l'envie de me tuer se faisant voir sur son visage. Cependant, son poing terminait dans la main de Leslie qui la déviait en direction du mur le plus proche. La brune s'était interposé entre moi et Jasmine, le regard indifférent./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e19bb4f9b68ae3944db908aa534d4396"-Pas devant les enfants, tu l'as oublié ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8b31c360fc896b1b8621322dc51566b7"La jeune femme enragé se mit à râler en sentant ses phalanges atterrir contre le béton à moitié décrépie. Alors que je partais en direction de la salle à manger avec certains enfants, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un regard neutre en direction de Jasmine qui faisait la morale à ma meilleure amie. Un soupir de lassitude sortait de ma gorge. Cette soignante était l'exemple parfait concernant cette société corrompu, ne voyant que la popularité pour être à un grade encore plus haut pour faire souffrir les personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas. Le fait d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle me refermait sur moi-même./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e4c48be8a319b3e3ed6958153863e58e"Une fois que Leslie ai réussi a faire partir cette horrible femme, celle-ci se tournait vers moi, le regard préoccupé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="17a5ca86acd93237a5517b6b9cba3570"-Elle ta fait quelque chose ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eb7af5a466e2316eacecadf8d566c1eb"-Non, plus de peur que de mal... et elle m'a plus attaqué psychologiquement, mais j'ai rien de grave, t'inquiète pas.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="162fff17d64178017de2c50e10af6bca"Elle acquiesçait doucement avant de venir dans ma direction alors que des enfants venaient vers elle, lui demandant qui souhaitait son anniversaire aujourd'hui une fois qu'ils ont reconnu les décorations qui étaient très significatifs pour eux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="89dc6c3bba2dfc0c08ada5c1588391d5"-C'est qui, Mme Favrin ? S'il vous plaît, dites-nous qui c'est !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="07909d81dcafaad19cc5e2b03df7e7a9"Celle-ci leur fit un sourire avant de leur dire en levant le doigt./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4b5a2672381de50b03e70c02e5ec4152"-Voilà l'indice, c'est un petit garçon qui vient de l'aile d'Enola !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ab4d37afb6c3ebca27c6c4cf0de50aa5"Les enfants d'âges variées poussèrent un geignement indigné, frustré que Leslie ne leur ai pas dis le prénom. La concernée ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant le comportement enfantin et drôle de ses enfants. Ils avaient tellement besoin de rire, de bouger et de savoir des choses dans leur vie... que du bonheur à apporter à ces enfants malades./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="01a19fc88e788a48cf55c8d02813c2dd"Une fois que tout fus prêt, c'était l'heure de fêter l'anniversaire au petit nouveau de Veridun. Ce moment se passait dans le calme et le respect envers les uns et les autres, une conduite à tenir dans notre unité et ainsi, que tous soit bien dans leur peau pour un épanouissement certain. Tous s'amusait, mangeait les deux gâteaux que j'ai fais avant que je leur offre leur chocolat Wonka du mois. Tous étaient heureux et les garçons et filles jouaient ensemble dans un monde coupé de celle des adultes, entre l'innocence et la joie de vivre. Je regardais Kendy exécuter le langage des signes, le sourire aux lèvres, adressée à un de ses camarades qui arrivait à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'allégresse présent autour de moi./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9e37274e8650598103b5ebb6dcb6e115"J'espérais que le Chocolat du Bonheur était heureux pour eux... il le devrait au vu du regard brillant et vivant de nos protégés./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5c81161850e501fb14fc877ff44b36bf"Alors que je m'amusais avec les enfants avec une Leslie blagueuse et totalement folle, je remarquais une présence que je reconnaissais entre mille adossé au mur de la cuisine. Des frissons parcouraient ma nuque./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a16b5c583c19af97d0440c08f995c4d3"Le Directeur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e79549d3ca401167837845fccec5fb50"J'arrêtais de m'amuser d'un seul coup avant que je ne demande aux enfants d'aller voir ma camarade pour la suite des jeux. Je m'interrogeais pourquoi le directeur était là... ce n'étais pas dans ses habitudes de venir voir ce qui se passait chez les « Dreamers » ou les « Chimaera ».../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7cb4fc31657d55b175f5a7f6704ae9ec"Alors que je venais en direction de cet homme âgé dont le temps avait marqué son visage de rides, je sentis également une petite présence à mes côtés qui m'entourait la taille de ses petits bras. Mes yeux rencontraient ceux d'un gris froid de Kendy. Celle-ci était inquiète pour moi et elle vint à dévisager le directeur, implorante. J'étais surprise de constater cela... Pourquoi ma petite orange réagissait ainsi... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9a94f3c1bc53d5cc5848b5838d39d200"Je levais le regard vers mon interlocuteur avant de lui demander, interloquée. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3a674545e572fbdbec9eaa69c5612cff"-Que faîtes vous ici, Mr le directeur ? /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8c3e15dc87a5a786d63707948ae50fb1"Celui-ci continuait de me scruter à travers mes yeux d'une couleur délicieuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa voix grave est inquiétante sortait du fond de sa gorge. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="be97f06d481a2322a64b50909d2e6ed9"-Mlle Ostrian, votre rébellion envers votre supérieur commence à devenir problématique... /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6a9d73fc570cf7162992186f7cd3ac4b"J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant cela. Elle en a parlé au directeur... ! Celui-ci vint à lever la tête vers moi, son regard noir me paralysant sur place. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3422414c51266174102707db8b266f53"-Elle a réclamé que vous devriez être licencié avec le motif suivant : Violence envers autrui et devant les enfants !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d98ed2658dc01e7f46f6cc1fd1a39608"Un coup de poignard vint se garer au travers de mon cœur. Elle a osé me faire prendre sa sanction à sa place en me faisant passé pour elle ? Comment peut-on être aussi ignoble et fausse dans un établissement comme Véridun ? Je sentais l'adrénaline parcourir mon corps avant que je ne grince des dents, incapable de contenir ma colère envers elle plus longtemps./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fc731d02bd5b6ba766b38ad683c75eaf"-Monsieur le directeur, je n'ai rien fais envers elle ou devant les enfants ! C'est elle qui a voulu levé la main sur moi, les enfants vous le prouveront !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="43766cc1f7f0b698b3fc8a42e58ad040"Il fit un rictus moqueur avant d'éclater d'un rire méchant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2e8ee5f0ac29ecc19abe45f9a6d6988a"-Les enfants ? Laissez-moi rire ! Vos soi disant "petit cœur" ne sont que inconscients qui ne comprennent rien à la vie en société ! /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aafd90735c64e7f81f18ba7259d9db2f"Je fus tout d'un coup sidéré par ses paroles alors que je me mettais à trembler de plus en plus, des larmes commençant à couler sur mes joues. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bec26dd5ffe120bc3dda4695881cd094"-C-Comment vous... Vous pouvez être... Affreux envers eux... ? Vous êtes... Odieux de dire ça à des enfants.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ac85bf5534eb2ea739d6a15f4524cedc"-Mais je ne dis que la stricte vérité, les enfants sont influençables et stupides, comme vous tous ! Je peux me servir d'eux pour mon propre intérêt et en faire de vrai moutons pour servir la société !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3fd22db67a7053cfc442673fb41c09b2"Soudainement, Kendy tapait violemment du pied, furieuse d'entendre ce genre de phrase par un homme qui ne semblait rien comprendre aux enfants. Je fus étonné de voir ses petits yeux gris montrer son mécontentement avant de faire des signes avec ses mains avec rapidité. Le directeur la fixait d'un air hautain et méprisant avant de lui jeter à la figure. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9795e1843f37b2dfef6814f28b8be3a2"-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la muette ? Tu ne sers à rien alors va-t'en !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="837cd2d98df781cadb6faa97ef285051"Je n'y tenais plus. S'en était beaucoup trop. Ma main volait en direction de sa joue, la claquant fortement. Oser dire de telle méchanceté envers Kendy est impardonnable ! Cette petite fille voulait juste s'exprimer et montrer au directeur qu'il avait tord. Cet homme n'est pas humain... C'était un monstre !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a6b0ae656fed51562d9fe4096de7d42d"-Allez-vous-en d'ici ! Vous êtes la honte de notre établissement, partez de notre étage ! Criais-je, les larmes coulant à flots. Kendy voulait vous montrer que vous vous trompiez, vous n'avez aucun cœur, monstre !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="27c94d07f1f92c2abaaf98c174418b39"Celui-ci fut choqué de mon geste avant de se redresser, les yeux me fixant d'un regard à faire froid dans le dos. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="14882cc56bc763780a79aa0b4ed5fdea"-Comme je l'avais prévu... Maintenant, j'ai une preuve de votre violence... Vous serez l'objet d'un conseil disciplinaire, Mlle Ostrian ! /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7eb151f40b0bbbc3187567c6ba9bbd08"Qu'est-ce que... Non ! /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a6b5e55d6bf9a60a5e2d0e73419789b7"Mes jambes se dérobèrent, tombant à genoux devant lui alors qu'il fit un sourire méchant. Kendy tentait de me retenir, évitant que je ne tombe entièrement, sous le choc alors que ses yeux fixaient cette personne immonde avec une lueur de colère au travers de ses prunelles. Celui-ci se retournait avant de se redresser fièrement, le sourire au lèvres. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2da17628b74e4af2f21ac5662b24baae"-Inutile de vous dire que vous risquez d'être licencié... vous pourrez préparer vos bagages tout de suite et que je vous remplace par Jasmine rapidement, elle aimerait beaucoup être à la tête de ce couloir.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eea0e325f24a84578e22f56052cad839"Je serrais les dents. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Il m'avait incité à devenir violente, ayant tout planifié pour avoir une preuve que j'étais dangereuse pour les enfants ainsi que mes collègues. Je refusais de laisser mon amie, Kendy et nos protégés entre les mains des désirs manipulateurs du reste du personnel de Véridun comme j'ai été l'objet plus d'une fois. Tous ne doivent pas être les pantins de ce directeur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5c4d72edbd4c4c60f19a29d51defdb25"Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner de les avoir abandonnées.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7f321814a5c50b42e846da006b988cd4"Jamais./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="40925c96d9491de3adaa76226e5fdc32"-Mais je ne partirais pas.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c68f67ae821a1d4718da3e339ce21e16"Celui-ci sursautait en entendant ma voix qui avait terminé sa phrase définitivement. Kendy me serrait un peu plus le bras, essayant de me communiquer quelque chose avec ses yeux. Je vins à croisé leurs routes avant que je ne lui fasse un sourire rassurant pour lui intimer que tout allait bien malgré les traces de mes larmes sur mes joues. Celle-ci fut surprise avant qu'elle ne me lâche progressivement, me donnant l'opportunité de poser une main sur sa joue. Je vins lui dire avec un sourire tendre, la caressant délicatement telle une poupée de porcelaine. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e16ff8669612fbded59e6dd233a4bee5"-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais... Où que je sois, je serais toujours présente pour veiller sur toi, ma petite orange... je veux te voir t'épanouir et grandir comme tout les autre enfants.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e60fd3dacf2efe4d8b9994335b1edf45"Celle-ci écarquillait les yeux de plus en plus alors qu'un sourire d'extase se formait sur ses lèvres fines. Je lui redonnais son sourire avec sincérité alors que je me remettais debout tant bien que mal. Le directeur se retournait dans ma direction, rouge de colère devant ma rébellion. Alors qu'il allait m'aboyer dessus, il fut stoppé net par les regards perçants des enfants qui ne bougeaient pas de l'endroit où ils étaient, surmonté par le visage meurtrier de Leslie qui avait les bras croisés, ayant parfaitement entendu la conversation derrière le seuil de la salle à manger./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7e212c7cfda3a280de0eaf5fc2993956"Le directeur sentait de la sueur perler sur son visage alors qu'il commençait à reculer de quelques pas. Je me tournais vers ce petit monde qui se trouvait derrière moi avant de leur adresser un sourire de remerciement, telle une petite fille heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa famille depuis des mois. Le dirigeant fronçait les sourcils devant la tournure des événements... Il savait très bien que Jasmine serait mécontente d'apprendre que je restais auprès des "Dreamers". Il avait échoué, encore une fois. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ef656f1da7bc6550e800e444158713ea"Soudain, le téléphone fixe de Véridun se mit à sonner bruyamment dans la poche de notre fauteur de trouble. Alors qu'on le regardait avec méfiance, celui-ci le sortait rapidement avant de voir le numéro affiché. Il fronçait les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cette interlocuteur. Qui étais-ce ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5dfc09e8b89ad57087aa3762c9832890"Tout de suite, il ouvrit l'appel avant de le porter à son oreille, ayant d'un seul coup, à notre grande surprise, une voix joyeuse et accueillante./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e42ab7621e8b069824d641e818844711"-Hôpital Véridun Morealis, Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f8dd5644bf9491a37a49f8681cdad73"—/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8331af8c55bc1939432c5bf8ea03824f"De l'autre côté du téléphone se trouvait Mr Wonka. Celui-ci avait à ses côtés Charlie qui écoutait attentivement ce qui allait être dit. Il avait hâte de pouvoir voir à quoi ressemblait cet hôpital... D'après les dires de sa mère, cet établissement était le plus réputé dans le pays. Tout les orphelins et les enfants grièvement malade allait là-bas en attendant d'être hospitalisé ou bien une fois sortie d'une opération pour aller se reposer. Pendant des années, cette établissement a connu un apogée grandissant, les enfants étaient heureux de vivre à Veridun et le personnel était bienveillant et expérimenté. Mais il y a peu de temps, quelque chose est arrivé à l'un des pensionnaires. Un aidant a voulu tué une petite fille il y a maintenant 15 ans, lui ayant fait de multiples tortures pour lui faire comprendre qui décidait. La petite fille a était traumatisée à vie avant que la responsable ne soit licencié et expulsé de Veridun. C'est à partir de là que la réputation de cette endroit de paix a chuté considérablement. Maintenant, tout le monde regardait Veridun avec des yeux remplies de haine et de tristesse depuis cette événement. Très peu de personne osait confier les enfants à Veridun, préférant élever les orphelins trouvés chez eux ou à les confier à un hôpital plus sûr que celui-ci./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee22b43db58a34eb27943cfcae325ad0"Mr Wonka regardait Charlie avec un sourire confiant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui a prit d'accepter la demande de son successeur mais il avait maintenant le téléphone dans la main. Il restait patient avant d'enfin entendre le directeur de l'hôpital se présenter. Celui-ci fit de même./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1fecd866615475ab2fb0ba72cadc18ef"-Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Je suis le chocolatier Willy Wonka et je viens vous demander une petite faveur.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8e91dbc4070ff8f9070b64796df5e4c1"Par delà le téléphone, Charlie entendait tout ce qui se passait. Leur correspondant n'a plus émit un son en entendant l'identité de son mentor. Le successeur ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement, une main sur sa bouche. Il ne pensais pas que Willy Wonka serait aussi victime de popularité que la dernière fois où il a visité la Chocolaterie à ses côtés. Charlie en restait étonné mais pas moins admiratif. Les chocolats et les bonbons créé par cet homme généreux et débordant d'imagination était délicieux et unique en leur genre. Il réussit à se contenir avant de continuer la conversation qui se poursuivait. Le directeur avait réussi à reprendre contenance pour ainsi parler avec le chocolatier./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="764b7c8c48c55ad93e4ceb273bbfae71"-Hmm... Je suis... comment dire... étonné d'avoir l'appel d'une personne aussi connu dans le monde que vous, Monsieur !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="47990e6321b013b57929a98c89c46cd0"-S'il vous plaît, laissez entrer le soleil dans votre vie et ne soyez pas si rigide... Rassurait Mr Wonka avec un sourire d'enfant. Je suis une personne comme les autres ! Je voudrais juste vous demander si je peux venir, demain, visiter votre établissement en compagnie de mon successeur... On a beaucoup entendu parler de votre succès d'antan et nous aimerions beaucoup rencontrer vos enfants dont vous vous occupiez pour qu'ils est tous un avenir certain../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="950640f68eb1ec732cc4659e86716a44"-... Veillez m'excusez, monsieur... ai-je bien entendu votre demande ? Vous voulez visiter notre établissement demain ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e7e5a8788c9100caa074a0cdc35a7127"Celui-ci se redressait sur son siège avant de croiser ses jambes dessous son bureau, le plus décontracté possible. Il vint lui dire en faisant des gestes précis avec son doigt, ses traits du visage se transformant légèrement comme pour intimer quelque chose à son interlocuteur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f9d6269e715a7f20b31ab1da91be7f4e"-Bien sur et puis, les enfants seraient enchanté de me rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ? Ils seront très contents de pouvoir voir Mr Wonka de leurs petits yeux admiratifs.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5f16c914122094e887fb1b3ade8b8719"Le garçon brun faisait un sourire rieur devant cet esprit enfantin et joyeux. Espérons que cela allait faire autant d'effet à ce directeur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6faccc7ef4157f6e54945068d26a75c9"-... Euh... Oui... Oui, bien sûr... à quel heure vouliez-vous visiter Veridun ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="118a2b37064c64b3a3496b479f15800e"Willy levait les yeux vers son protégé avant que celui-ci n'acquiesce doucement en comprenant le message silencieux. Le propriétaire de l'usine fit un sourire d'enfant tout enchanté avant de confirmer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6819bb93c23ab523b774a5c6537202e1"-Nous serons présent dès 11h ! Nous aimerions également manger en présence du personnel pour en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement de votre incroyable structure !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="43488e1c7eb828d01aa47f13194068b0"-Très... Très bien, monsieur... j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette visite... Je vais prévenir de ce pas les cuisiniers.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="87cfd9dbdee070b2d52fdb5e0130fec7"Le jeune homme près du grand chocolatier était heureux d'entendre que le directeur était d'accord. Mr Wonka avait un sourire rayonnant au visage alors qu'il saluait poliment le dirigeant déstabilisé avant de raccrocher. Le jeune homme se levait d'un bond, tout sourire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e309604741c29d9fbbaf5b763dfb7718"-Ouiiiiiii ! Je suis trop content, nous allons visiter Veridun Morealis ! Ça me donnera sûrement de nouvelles idées pour de futures confiseries !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="503218eb3e0bc4a0c1045681c3d7b0a2"Willy Wonka le fixait de son regard violet, un sourire bienveillant ornant son visage. Il espérait que Charlie soit raisonnable durant la visite... D'ailleurs, il profiterait de cela pour offrir quelques bonbons aux pensionnaires de cet hôpital, cela leur réchaufferait sûrement le cœur pour à nouveau braver leur maladie... Comme l'avais autrefois Charlie alors qu'il s'entraînait à faire de la pâte de fruit, les bonbons sont le symbole du plaisir et de la gourmandise. Alors ces enfants ont le droit à avoir accès à ce bonheur que tous aimaient par dessus tout./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ebd308832178ceb484da6b0ce9603996"Soudain, la voix de son élève le fit sortir de sa rêverie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="76726cf527f791f77cc20aea1fcea68e"-Je retrouverais aussi la jeune femme avec qui j'ai parlé ce matin... j'ai trop hâte de la revoir !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6dabfda6ae7781759f5a07e5d79ad99f"Il restait sceptique devant autant de joie en ayant entendu la mention de la jeune dame que celui-ci avait aussi remarqué par delà la fenêtre de son salon. Il lui fit remarquer avec un sourire rieur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ebb55e5e29006e337aa8ff7d912daab6"-Tiens, tu ne serais pas en train de sous-entendre que tu serais amoureux d'elle ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="553c89393e1a15cf51042e050b9a2453"Le jeune homme écarquillait les yeux devant l'hypothèse de son mentor avant de le regarder, les joues rouges et le regard indigné./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aacfd6f5e83b32617b5bc5be1d0c2ec4"-Mais n'importe quoi, voyons ! En plus, elle est trop âgée pour moi ! Mais je sais une chose, c'est qu'elle est vraiment gentille malgré ses yeux tristes !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d3741f764c8e95345bcce72564eb9b71"Willy se mit a rire devant ce regard si adorable. Il était encore innocent... cela se voyait dans son regard. Il avait l'intention de lui laisser encore profiter de cela. La vie d'adulte était compliqué et semé de décision qui pourrait rendre la vie encore plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'ai déjà./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1f5c4496c00d50391c99ebbec8dde35a"-Sois pas si indigné, je t'embêtais !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="98ed6c3c702e080e26b6abbfa926a085"Les traits du petit garçon se détendirent doucement alors qu'il se rasseyait sur son siège, méfiant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6b615cbc4ea557593134c665e5d03d9d"-... Ouais, je vous ai à l'œil, Mr Wonka !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7a7b0ff85ea571e10eb9d3864f06b4a8"-C'est tellement menaçant, dis-moi.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1798a40af959f6e87d509eb5376b1832"-Maiiiis ! Arrêtez de m'embêtez ! Geignait le successeur d'une voix ridicule./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="166e70ae389814b8f39fef2d4341ab8f"Le trentenaire se calmait petit à petit avant de doucement se lever de son fauteuil luxueux avant de prendre le livre qui servait à Charlie à réviser pour aller le remettre sur l'étagère, sa canne à la main./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bbc0712d831b1589509a8c2e6da6772e"-Promis, j'arrête avec ça ! Je sais bien que tu ne l'ai pas mais je ne voulais pas laissé passer cette occasion !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7eb873475edc7789a7340d3c94d30c0d"-Ça m'aurait embêté que vous l'auriez pensé vraiment... et c'est pas drôle du tout.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="25769a5b3deb1e7ec263db8de6976caf"Le chocolatier tournait sa tête dans sa direction avant de venir vers lui avec élégance, le sourire aux lèvres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8abbf3f8e701534a51972cede039e920"-Je pourrais sans doute te donner un coup de main pour la trouver... elle ressemble à quoi cette jeune femme ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d06f828746e09cff1f6c74f47da3545c"Charlie baissait les yeux en direction de la table avant de fixer la baie vitrée en face de lui, pensif./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="62144aabcc815f8c1e7df41967380f5e"-Elle a les marrons chocolats noirs et ses cheveux mi-long ont la couleur d'une châtaigne tout juste tombé d'un arbre. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai remarqué qu'elle semblait pâle et la peau sur les os au niveau de ses épaules malgré qu'elle avait un manteau pas très chaud sur elle.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="46f06343fe51df0e477f1a1a12bdb171"Celui-ci fit un sourire devant de si belles paroles prononcé par Charlie. On pourrait presque croire que le petit garçon avait le béguin pour cette jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas le cas./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bcbc04aad1cadd96cb75eff4a3234231"-Très bien... je veillerais à la trouver avec toi, d'acc ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="82f87a656c14d7a5ac434dc74003d439"Celui-ci se tournait vers Mr Wonka, les yeux remplie de joie, avant d'acquiescer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b60072f1585cf74b37e380dfd0d4872c"-Merci, Mr Wonka ! Vous êtes très gentil !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c40e6119649e8f5997ddfbd39ab7585c"—-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5b69dde5fb56e9ce2bfccba30a3e8878"Alors que le directeur avait eu un appel imprévue, nous l'avons laissé pour aller raccompagné les enfants dans leurs chambres avant de débarrasser la table le plus rapidement possible. Je restais silencieuse. Même beaucoup trop silencieuse au goût de mon amie qui n'arrêtait pas de me jeter un coup d'œil, inquiète. Au bout d'un moment, le directeur finit par revenir dans la salle commune, le teint devenu d'un seul coup livide. On le fixait, dans l'incompréhension totale./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1d4f98d35e4a0b167007e21577534e45"-Vous allez bien, Mr le Directeur ? Demandait Leslie avec une pointe de méfiance, toujours sur le qui-vive après ce qui s'est passé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f258f824d653a064169d2a6a36a9a460"Celui-ci soupirait en guise de réponse, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se manifester. Il se tournait vers nous avec un regard nerveux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8bf768a92184f29e5b944fc313f4249c"-Demain, nous avons une visite importante ! Je ne tolérais aucun désordre, n'est-ce pas Mlle Ostrian ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b525ff7ac7757f2a28d963e662fe9ee1"Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Une visite importante ? Comment ça ? On est au courant que seulement maintenant ? Je lui répondais brièvement alors qu'il sortait du couloir, paniqué./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="61003d80374cc73aaeb6d25555becb11"-Comme-ci je jouais sans cesse les fauteurs de troubles.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4f374a8aff474c25188e19c8c89f95de"-Laisse Enola... cela ne sers à rien de marmonner alors qu'il a disparu de la circulation... Il ne vaut pas mieux que son personnel moutonné.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e4bb129db01ef4a325e35f5970eeb278"J'acquiesçais en entendant les mots de ma meilleure amie avant de terminer ma journée, la prochaine équipe étant déjà arrivé depuis une dizaine de minute./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="704fb050c44b4930405f9b0e9e1ab87f"Une fois avoir dit nos transmissions, nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires avant de ressortir habillé en tenue de civil, mes cheveux à nouveau détachés bouclant naturellement près de mon visage. Soudain, on entendit une exclamation familière, c'était Jasmine./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4408892c3c037458488ee1a9c02670b5"-C'est vrai ? Mais il faut que je mettes mes plus beaux maquillages ! J'imagine déjà être auprès de cet homme riche... Mon dieu, c'est le rêve qui devient réalité ! Je vous jure qu'il ira dans mes filets, celui-ci ! C'est incontournable !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a1bca64263950dbc65410550bfb76849"On se mit a soupirer doucement devant ce genre de réplique. On dirait bien que l'annonce de la visite importante est déjà parvenu aux oreilles de cette femme. Elle va tenter de draguer cet homme... je le plaignais déjà d'avance. Après toute les fois où elle l'avait fait... les garçons sont tous partis de l'établissement, répugné de ce genre de fille. Aucun n'était revenu./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d9f8886d463aaf2599c76de2b4aeaf27"Nous prenons la direction de la sortie avant de se faire la bise pour nous souhaiter bonne nuit. Je retournais chez moi, le froid étant moins mordant que ce matin. Très vite, je prenais la direction de la boutique de Cherry Street avant de continuer tout droit, arrivant près de la maisonnée qui possédait un étage assez grand pour accueillir une chambre et une salle de bain./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="097da0ddc9144f773ba18a8e52d9f67d"Je rentrais chez moi rapidement avant de tout de suite me changer pour aller dormir. Je n'avais pas envie de manger ce soir, en plus, j'avais pris la moitié du sandwich que ma camarade m'avait fait. D'ailleurs, toute ma maison était presque vide. J'avais juste une petite télévision grésillante et de quoi me laver. Il n'avais rien dans le frigo, aucun aliment et aucun objet ne décorait les étagères. J'avais un lit lit bancale et inconfortable ainsi que quelques journaux que je prenais dans les poubelles dans les ruelles. J'étais dans la précarité totale, j'avais juste assez d'argent pour payer mon loyer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ff50d767b641925c490d977bac3b4463"Rapidement, je me mis dans le lit avant d'éteindre les lumières, fixant le plafond d'un regard neutre et complètement dénué de sentiment./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e2f94f89f7d51fc138cefbb607304aa8"Soudain, sans en comprendre la raison, je sentis la tristesse me submerger. Une larme... puis deux... ainsi qu'un torrent de gouttes salés qui se déversait sur mes joues. Mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma cage thoracique alors que je n'avais que la peau sur les os. Je me sentais d'un seul coup misérable, ridicule et pitoyable. J'entendais sans cesse les paroles de Jasmine et du directeur dans ma tête sans avoir le pouvoir de les arrêter./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c4b6d678257e22b65f3a61fb369dba25"Je me cachais dans mes draps, essayant de calmer cette douleur qui me tuait à petit feu chaque jour. Je ne comptait pas les soirs ou je me mettais à pleurer sans m'arrêter, lâchant toute ma détresse en ayant seulement que le lit comme témoin de mes larmes. J'allais à nouveau mal dormir ce soir... je le sentais./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a1f990fe2506746c2853be109a5767c2"Quand tout cela s'arrêtera-t-il ? Quand réussirais-je a rentrer chez moi sans fondre en larmes quasiment toute les nuits ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d6f0fc6d4bdab36e7255682ab9516196"Quand pourrais-je me sentir fière du métier que je fais, sans être obligé d'encaisser les coups dures de mes collègues ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="91edf88748535c06152216ce25cfcdd3"J'ai besoin d'aide... s'il vous plaît.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="35003c9eeb499a57810d741c71c1d088"Mon cher Chocolat du Bonheur... j'ai besoin de toi... s'il te plaît.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8fd97f26c47f89916861a8230f7c8d86"J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin... de toi.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6e35785a02a942db8601be019d2ac8e7"Le sommeil me prit dans ses bras d'un seul coup, les forces me quittant de plus en plus./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0bf761caf53807c59d862e3af841268f"Demain est un autre jour... et j'espérais... qu'elle se passe mieux que celle que je viens de traverser.../p 


	5. Chapitre 5

p data-p-id="6f727d99c40f0069cc6b0ac7363c34c0"Alors que je dormais profondément, ma tête embrumé par d'étranges songes, je sentais les premiers rayons de soleil venir toucher délicatement ma joue. Je fronçais les sourcils, peu habitué que la lumière ne me réveille. A cette instant, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi l'astre solaire était déjà présent dans le ciel... Dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi seulement quelques minutes./p  
p data-p-id="1b1040d6aa6a9c633f4129e2f665a641"Soudain, le téléphone que Leslie m'avait offert à mon anniversaire se mit a sonner, une musique entraînante se faisait entendre au travers de ma petite chambre./p  
p data-p-id="4c2c293f034fd7eb30cf7ebf50f39395"Je le fixais d'un regard endormi, les cheveux en bataille, avant de le prendre d'une manière las. Mon corps voulait encore se reposer et j'avais vraiment envie de rester au lit pour aujourd'hui. Je laissais mes yeux fixer l'écran de mon téléphone avant qu'un éclair parcourt mes jambes, sautant de mon lit pour me préparer en vitesse./p  
p data-p-id="9d0739c4a72971dbe0835cbbeaf8c074"-Mince !/p  
p data-p-id="038b627e47f638e5ecff09b6fa079da6"Alors que mettais mes affaires rapidement en veillant à être le plus présentable possible, je me traitais de tout les noms. J'étais en retard... D'ailleurs de 4h ! C'était la toute première fois que je loupais mon réveil ainsi. Je remerciais Leslie de ses appels incessants qui m'ont permis de me réveiller. Tout de suite, je prenais mes affaires avant de courir vers Véridun, paniqué. J'espérais sincèrement que rien n'était arrivé aux enfants... Quelle idiote de dormir aussi longtemps !/p  
p data-p-id="f10933cc81d0e9ff05966b1f303bd99c"Alors que courrais en direction de l'établissement, je vis, près d'un lampadaire, une étrange machine qui ressemblait à un ascenseur en verre. Celle-ci avait des propulseurs d'argent accrochés de chaque côté de cet étrange moyen de transport et elle demeurait immobile. Je la fixais, sous l'incompréhension la plus totale. Serais-ce à nouveau mon sommeil qui demandait à nouveau à se manifester ? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit des hallucinations ?/p  
p data-p-id="50cd3b89d51874b0c105c4b44882f985"Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces idées saugrenus. Ce n'étais pas le moment de penser à ça... Il fallait que je prépare l'après-midi des enfants... Les enfants ! Est-ce qu'ils sont à l'école ? Quelqu'un s'est occupé d'eux en mon absence ?/p  
p data-p-id="b909e2e0b04d9dd09c2ab46d62ca148e"Je sentais que je devenais parano... Il fallait que je me calme.../p  
p data-p-id="065fee4e4067609c0aacad5554874d83"J'entrais dans l'établissement avant d'immédiatement aller me changer rapidement. En quelques minutes, j'étais déjà sortis des vestiaires avant de courir dans les couloirs pour me mettre immédiatement au travail. Alors que je contournais un angle de mur, je vis au loin le directeur ainsi que Jasmine qui accompagnait un homme vêtue d'un long manteau noir, des lunettes solaires qui masquait sa vue. Un chapeau assez significatif se trouvait sur sa tête alors qu'il tenait une canne au pommeau noir et blanc, dont les motifs me rappelaient grandement les symboles hypnotiques. Mais, ce qui me frappait le plus, c'était le petit garçon qui était à ses côtés. J'écarquillais les yeux en me rappelant de ces yeux innocents et débordants d'énergie ainsi que ses cheveux bruns court et bien peigné.../p  
p data-p-id="d28a78e19287004216ba5bbaa892f1b0"C'était le petit garçon avec qui j'avais parlé devant les grilles de la Chocolaterie./p  
p data-p-id="80b0918515fba5e47bb54725c26787fd"Je laissais de côté certaines interrogations qui me venait à l'esprit avant que je ne les suivent. Je remarquais vite qu'il se dirigeait vers l'aile des "Dreamers" et des "Chimaera", j'espérais vraiment que les enfants n'avaient pas fait de bêtises pendant mon absence.../p  
p data-p-id="4307e24a2ce548d55a49ea22b1c3e4fe"Je me dépêchais avant de doucement m'excuser, voulant passer./p  
p data-p-id="f3a59bb60bd70bc2a29ec9c4acbdcaad"-Pardon, veillez m'excusez... Il faut que je passe.../p  
p data-p-id="a95a39c9a7c5c164fe142db0b12197ef"Alors qu'ils se décalaient légèrement pour savoir qui leur avaient parlés, je n'attendais pas plus longtemps avant de continuer ma course, maîtrisant certaines glissades avec mes chaussures antidérapantes./p  
p data-p-id="7dbc3b3f6525d3a36ecdf1823eb8bb61"Leslie se trouvait devant moi, en train de faire ses transmissions. Elle avait l'air perturbée et son regard demeurait fixe. J'arrivais en trombe à ses côtés, essoufflé et paniqué./p  
p data-p-id="ccc2cd08defb6fe68aee96b13b67a143"-Je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas entendu le téléphone sonner... Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire du coup ?/p  
p data-p-id="852cf35d48faca4ab5dfea31040b8e6c"Celle-ci sursautait en entendant ma voix avant de se tourner vers moi tout en me mettant une petite tape sur ma tête, mes yeux se fermant subitement comme-ci j'allais me faire agresser. Elle me fixait d'un regard remplie d'inquiétude et d'indignation./p  
p data-p-id="5006465ac403fc73dc867e5bff6f67e1"-Où étais-tu passé ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.../p  
p data-p-id="47a3c2e67edfc6bb6d96141f3eb3f117"Je me grattais la tête, gênée. Je me sentais désolé pour elle. Je pensais que ma nature matinale allait se manifester, comme d'habitude mais, cette fois, il m'a fit la sourde oreille./p  
p data-p-id="05925d1bef67e829f62c060c0f46b792"-J'ai... loupé mon réveil par accident... Je suis navré, Leslie.../p  
p data-p-id="e77b49a5a49bd6af253f4b9ed2287432"Celle-ci me fixait de son regard verdoyant avant qu'elle n'abaisse sa main, son visage se détendant de plus en plus devant mon innocence. En quelques instants, un sourire vint apparaître sur ses lèvres avant de mettre une main sur ses hanches./p  
p data-p-id="d232f1e504aae6884b7d67629b29a956"-Les enfants ont été tous levés et ils sont tous partis à l'école... même notre petite orange. Je revenais d'un rangement de chambre quand tu es arrivé... Rien est à déplorer !/p  
p data-p-id="f7e987f24f13766e22cfeaa04d0a2c5b"Je ne saurais jamais la remercier autant. Elle a dû travailler deux fois plus durant quatre heures pour pallier mon absence, je la trouvais extraordinaire de réussir à faire cela. Ses actes et ses décisions ne faisait que sourire notre chocolat du bonheur./p  
p data-p-id="3fe780aeb9682fd48dec813d9ce6d3f3"-Tiens, voilà notre retardataire.../p  
p data-p-id="4760ceba3634eb640f3ec0ee639427b5"Nous sursautons en entendant la voix du directeur derrière nous. On se retournait doucement alors que ses yeux me fixaient sans ciller, ne reflétant aucune émotion. Plus je continuais à le voir, plus je me disais qu'il ne ressentais rien, comme-ci il possédait un cœur de pierre. Malgré cela, je sentais qu'il allait me réprimander pour satisfaire son égocentrisme d'être le directeur de Véridun Morealis mais aussi pour montrer sa supériorité devant les deux visiteurs qui se trouvait près de Jasmine. D'ailleurs, celle-ci arborait un sourire mielleux et nerveux alors qu'elle était maquillé de partout./p  
p data-p-id="eed9bc17f6264cadeff947991c1f8e57"Je pu me sentir qu'offusquée. Toujours prête à attirer les hommes dans ses filets au lieu de penser aux enfants qui avait besoin de son aide pour avoir un avenir certain... Je trouvais son tempérament complètement opposé à celle qu'elle devrait avoir avec les enfants.../p  
p data-p-id="6fc68b3c9490cb1b51b59c568bd8580a"Quel hypocrisie de la société.../p  
p data-p-id="cab4cff3892652dd275f97dc425e4136"-Qu'avez-vous à donner comme justificatif concernant ce retard honteux, Mlle Ostrian ?/p  
p data-p-id="2a63ff0792b023b254e426db2ebd1010"Je le fixais dans les yeux sans ciller avant de lui avouer, sans en être déstabilisé. Après tout, cela peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir oublié de ce réveiller.../p  
p data-p-id="5c9109936595fa22c258256535c7d6ed"-J'ai loupé mon réveil, Mr le Directeur.../p  
p data-p-id="eecf49d51a293bb8c5496bf1046bd2e2"-Rien que ça... Vous méritez d'être licencié de ne pas être si assidu dans votre travail... Cela est pitoyable de votre part, je suis vraiment déçu de votre attitude, Enola Ostrian.../p  
p data-p-id="845d6ed4ee055233e477990ea37f9d05"Le petit garçon fronçait d'un coup les sourcils en entendant les mots de cette homme. Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait. Cependant, il remarquait que je serrais mes poings inconsciemment, tentant de contrôler l'adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans mon corps. Il me regardait avec inquiétude, ayant peur que je fasse quelque chose d'impardonnable envers ce personnage horrible./p  
p data-p-id="07bf05134105ae06db69028836866c25"Celui au grand chapeau avait le visage tourner vers moi alors qu'un sourire qui montrait ses dents impeccables et parfaitement alignés se montrait sous ses lèvres, telle un sourire d'enfant. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce avant qu'il ne fasse quelques pas dans ma direction alors qu'il tournait la tête dans toute les directions, presque en extase./p  
p data-p-id="ef2125412745fdf103378ea79ac34bb2"-Vous vous occupez de ce couloir seule ? Demandait-il une certaine joie qui me surprenait grandement. Vous devriez être fatigué une fois votre travail terminé, non ?/p  
p data-p-id="0cc1d04005796a8bd13733e5e590bffb"Je le fixais en ayant un léger mouvement de recul, ma méfiance et ma peur agissant à ma place. Je préférais mettre un peu de distance. La plupart des visites se résumait souvent à ce que je me fasse rabaisser par Jasmine ou bien le directeur en personne... Et souvent, même celui qui visite l'établissement n'était pas chaleureux. Je lui répondis, sur la réserve./p  
p data-p-id="ef03d1f8921ac346243633c3eba58ccf"-Oui... Tout les matins jusqu'à 16h, le moment ou les enfants reviennent à Véridun... Et ce travail est très cher à mon cœur alors je m'occupe pas de savoir si je suis fatigué ou pas.../p  
p data-p-id="293d8d008fa1461bcd8a93509239f79e"Leslie, qui était resté pour continuer ses transmissions, s'arrêtait soudainement d'écrire sur sa feuille avant de baisser la tête, son regard fixant un point d'un regard triste et nostalgique. Elle venait de se souvenir d'un moment important entre elle et moi. Là ou elle a prit conscience que je n'étais pas comme tout les autres de Véridun... Mais également ici ou elle a commencé à vouloir me protéger, ayant peur que mes décisions me mènent à ma perte. Ses poings se crispaient alors que ses dents se serraient les uns contre les autres, renvoyant sans cesse ce visage angélique que j'abordais la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré./p  
p data-p-id="a30695230ae53a20c1e91fd36b83d85f""Enola... J'ai tellement peur de tes décisions, Enola..." Songeait-elle avec amertume, la boule au ventre./p  
p data-p-id="f3907f47fabc497eca2e0e267e98229d"L'homme au chapeau et à la canne sortant de l'ordinaire continuait de sourire alors que le plus jeune se tournait vers moi avant de me demander avec innocence./p  
p data-p-id="3d05850be7baa87d6f88423fdb570dbf"-Vous aviez jamais songé à votre sommeil ne serais-ce qu'une fois ?/p  
p data-p-id="a1b31c03fc7e066e7d72b8717f932fd0"Je me tournais vers lui doucement avant de lui adresser un sourire joyeux, un peu plus à l'aise. Sans doute étais-ce le fait de l'avoir déjà rencontrer par rapport au deuxième visiteur.../p  
p data-p-id="33b4487cc14d131b168de632e7d02f74"-La seule fois ou je me soucie de mon sommeil, c'est quand je suis chez moi ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser les enfants seules, ils ont besoin d'avoir une présence à leur côté.../p  
p data-p-id="53307c9900465303755a9859758baf14"-Les enfants des deux ailes ici présentes ont besoin d'avoir des présences humaines en permanence à leur côté ! S'exclamait Jasmine avec un sourire qui se montrait aguicheur envers l'étrange personnage aux lunettes de soleil. Mlle Favrin et Mlle Ostrian sont les seules de tout Véridun de disposer d'horaires aussi longues pour remplir ces conditions, pour le bien de ces enfants. Elles attirent le respect dans tout l'établissement comme des stagiaires qui se retrouve en extase devant elle quand elle les voient !/p  
p data-p-id="7a16209420d0a6b716ffe6e8fd3765fe"J'avais l'impression de rêver... Elle était en train de redorer son blason de cadre de santé en nous jetant des fleurs ? Quel ironie... Elle ment comme elle respire, jamais on a eu de stagiaires ici et on est considéré comme les souffre-douleurs de l'établissement. Les horaires que nous avions dépassent entièrement le respect du code du travail mais le directeur fait la sourde oreille au réprimandes de l'autorité locale, leur disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix à cause d'un sous-effectif considérable que lui seule peut y remédier. Cet homme macho continuait de nous détruire physiquement et psychologiquement les unes après les autres pour son bien-être personnel. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse dans ses paroles dîtes comme-ci cet établissement était un endroit de paix et de plénitude. Mais ce n'est plus le cas./p  
p data-p-id="025911f89ad9b292b9db0f65400c41ac"Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même... Une ombre qui consument les enfants et ceux qui y travaillent sans trouver de solution./p  
p data-p-id="01cd62fbfa47db7169f3bd6e06e97c6d"-Mademoiselle, vous pleurez... Se manifestait l'adulte près du jeune garçon brun./p  
p data-p-id="37d27ded5c1e2e2971d01f32a0505296"J'écarquillais les yeux tout en sursautant. Quoi ? Je pleurais ? Non... Non je ne devais pas... je... n'avais pas le droit de le montrer... Pour garder l'image de Véridun... Je touchais ma joue, constatant avec stupéfaction que je pleurais silencieusement, comme si la carapace que je m'étais forgée se fissurait par autant de négatif dans ma vie. Je fixais le Directeur et Jasmine avec un regard étonné alors que tout deux furent aussi surpris que moi. Soudain, le directeur fronçait les sourcils avant d'aboyer, me faisant à nouveau sursauter sur le choc./p  
p data-p-id="4d93002b550f5d42d2d7d0e4c7759310"-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes interdit de pleurer devant les visiteurs ? Vous n'êtes qu'une piètre soignante, incapable d'obéir comme tout le monde ! Vous méritez d'être battu comme ceux de votre espèce, femme !/p  
p data-p-id="8408577b8dd773c93eea891e3354235d"Je fus littéralement sidéré devant ses propos alors que Leslie c'était redressé d'un coup de ses transmissions, fixant le directeur d'un œil mauvais. Celui au haut chapeau fronçait les sourcils devant autant de paroles crus et inadaptés, surtout envers des femmes, sa main gantée de caoutchouc violet se crispant sur le pommeau de sa canne alors qu'il posait son autre main sur l'épaule du petit garçon qui était dans un état de choc total, une main secourante./p  
p data-p-id="1e52d2a4362ce591acd7e2ded445af14"Mes larmes redoublèrent en intensité avant que je sente mon corps agir seul, m'enfuyant dans la direction opposée, tentant de calmer mes pleurs incessants. Leslie fut choquée de ma réaction alors qu'elle me criait, alarmée par mon état critique./p  
p data-p-id="4be2ad2ec6358788afbdc4d1fbc7e7ec"-Enola, non attends ! Ne t'en vas pas !/p  
p data-p-id="a1d0be0b542e491e74e9b3cc22c2c93d"Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle devait impérativement terminer son travail, surtout que Jasmine était presque à ses côtés et elle serait capable de la remettre également à sa place. Mais j'étais tout aussi importante pour elle. Elle ne supportait pas de me voir aussi mal./p  
p data-p-id="a8b4f9d93b91d51d12f2da0bf83062ab"Que devait-elle faire... Que devait-elle faire ?/p  
p data-p-id="af1be0f5f7e50a94fdf9c91c65555c05"Soudain, une main ganté se faisait sentir sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retournait avec crainte, ayant peur de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec ses deux supérieurs. Cependant, elle croisait le visage pâle de cet homme au chapeau original. Il avait un air grave au visage même si ses lunettes noirs l'empêchaient de voir qui se cachait derrière cet inconnu qui semblait important aux yeux de ses supérieurs./p  
p data-p-id="b7f67a1f61b43558b11e003cb3f989ff"-Continuez votre travail, mademoiselle... Nous allons nous occuper de votre collègue... Vous savez où elle peut être aller dans ce genre de situation ?/p  
p data-p-id="3e0a9f0bb7b254b9bb712019d5b8e09f"-/p  
p data-p-id="529d9f7bd6323d900744d344ca4dc27f"Charlie ne savait que dire devant ce qui s'est passé devant lui, ni que faire. Autant de violence verbale pour une personne... Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela existerait dans un hôpital, surtout pour les enfants malades.../p  
p data-p-id="daafd0ba69f5dcf67a70968ad473c7fb"Voir cette jeune femme, celle qu'il avait rencontré hier, confronté à une telle situation le révoltait. Comment peut-on être si méchant et horrible avec ses employés, surtout avec des filles ? Même Mr Wonka avait réagi devant cette injure discriminante. Cela était honteux pour un directeur de traiter son personnel ainsi... Quel horrible personne.../p  
p data-p-id="0d07e149b0220ef9f2c2f369d008e128"Alors que la demoiselle s'était enfuie sous la tristesse et le choc, il avait remarqué que son mentor avait baisser la tête, réfléchissant à une solution appropriée. Charlie a doucement tiré son manteau pour attiré son attention avant de le fixer dans les yeux, au travers de ses lunettes noires. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, il avait fait un sourire enfantin avant de doucement interpeller la camarade d'Enola Ostrian qui fut surprise de la demande qu'il venait de lui faire. Celle-ci fixait l'endroit où j'étais partie, pensive avant de se retourner vers lui, les sourcils froncés./p  
p data-p-id="d5e62deece5297cda1458c0aecf52704"-Jamais je ne l'ai vu réagir ainsi dans Véridun... Mais si j'étais elle, je me serais dirigé vers un balcon ou un endroit d'où l'on verrait la Grande Chocolaterie de Mr Wonka./p  
p data-p-id="374f5b829cc784dfa303af0bfca569e8"Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant les paroles de Mlle Favrin. Comme cela, Enola Ostrian, celle qui avait attirer l'intention de son successeur, aimait regarder sa grande usine de confiserie quand elle ne va pas bien... Cela était étonnant ! La plupart des gens rêvait d'y rentrer pour savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses murailles... mais de là a apprécier la regarder.../p  
p data-p-id="0ea987b1c291770a10ca4859653d68c8"En quoi aimait-Elle regarder l'œuvre de sa vie ?/p  
p data-p-id="3aedcbaf6901bb475e9cb09491bf0776"Il savait que la réponse ne viendrait pas tout seul... Il fallait qu'il aille la voir et elle lui le révélera./p  
p data-p-id="3b3022e3f7a7d0a4511787ab0d546001"-Je vous remercie... Nous revenons le plus rapidement possible ! Disait-il en se tournant vers le directeur et la cadre qui furent choqué de ce retournement de situation./p  
p data-p-id="8a44481ff873ced9e75c1ab9df5c9035"Ce n'étais pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu.../p  
p data-p-id="597b2ba3caf1805c15e8aee90a26f753"Jasmine fit quelques pas vers lui avant de lui dire avec un sourire convaincant, voulant à tout prix qu'ils viennent tout les deux avec eux. Enola saura se débrouiller seule... d'ailleurs, si il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle pourrait prendre sa place alors elle en avait que cure d'elle./p  
p data-p-id="ce4851da09199b498c00fc58945c7ed9"-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Mlle Ostrian, monsieur... elle saura se débrouiller toute seule, elle sait se remettre de ses émotions ! Vous devez avoir faim, non ? Le repas fait par nos cuisiniers est le plus délicieux de la ville.../p  
p data-p-id="912339674d3a1dde090fde7eec9afbc1"Le successeur se tournait vers elle, son regard angelique désarçonnant la femme en quelques instants./p  
p data-p-id="8df571e48ab814ab3fd0162ad11ddaae"-Malheureusement, nous avons pris une décision et nous ne changerons pas d'avis, madame ! Les cuisiniers peuvent attendre n'est-ce pas ?/p  
p data-p-id="bbb99d81ca693dd1642e1c079601df12"D'un splendide maniement de sa canne, Mr Wonka fit volte-face en faisant voler son long manteau noir dans l'air ambiant, le sourire aux lèvres./p  
p data-p-id="82ac3470557a2bbc9b8b7a8e59517381"-Bien sur, Charlie... les cuisiniers ont toujours le temps et comme nous sommes des invités de marque pour Veridun, ils auront plus de temps pour préparer le repas qu'ils veulent nous faire goûter ! Allons retrouver Mlle Ostrian.../p  
p data-p-id="e4a5c976ef7c9bad989dfe166a239f80"-Oui, monsieur ! S'exclamait le jeune garçon, heureux de pouvoir discuter à nouveau avec la jeune femme aux yeux chocolatés./p  
p data-p-id="d798ea9734432af08c00d2e24546ee1c"Sans un mot adressé aux supérieurs de Veridun, tout deux suivirent le chemin qu'Enola avait empruntée, déterminés à la retrouver pour l'aider à surmonter son choc./p  
p data-p-id="ad230c1176fb5d364b1c815f2be88388"Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, tout d'eux essayait de trouver une tête brune avec une longue queue de cheval arrivant au niveau de ses épaules. Cependant, elle demeurait introuvable. Le petit garçon se tournait vers le chocolatier, malheureux, la boule au ventre. Celui-ci continuait de regarder autour de lui, ayant l'espoir de retrouver cette jeune femme qui commençait à l'intriguer de plus en plus, surtout sur le regard qu'elle portait sur son usine de confiserie. Il lui adressait un sourire rassurant avant de s'abaisser à sa hauteur./p  
p data-p-id="a63881c6c0adc1c2a27d9adbd0b41092"- Elle ne doit pas être bien loin ! On continuant nos recherches, on la trouvera.../p  
p data-p-id="79cc783ec2b57695017a84a7bda34d34"Celui-ci acquiesçait lentement, la peur dans les yeux. Il était vraiment inquiet pour elle... il avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.../p  
p data-p-id="fc8bf3eda743ed22f06f73cedbfd4bfa"-Oui, Mr Wonka... nous devons la retrouver.../p  
p data-p-id="002ce76c44189cb55fac972aad53b6d9"Tout deux continuèrent leur chemin, entrant dans un secteur plus médicalisé que les autres, les services d'hospitalisation de Veridun Morealis/p  
p data-p-id="8f8dd5644bf9491a37a49f8681cdad73"—/p  
p data-p-id="1f7d7aa4f6f0b3dc7b89d93997927ae7"Mon corps tremblait encore sous ce choc incommensurable alors que mes yeux étaient rivés sur un spectacle que même les enfants sains auraient du mal à regarder aussi longtemps./p  
p data-p-id="b839963629f2f3b54d22d282247e1882"Les deux mains se posant doucement sur la vitre transparente qui me séparait des pleurs et protestations de l'enfant maintenu par les soignants, je fixais la scène d'un regard triste et impuissante. Le médecin arrivait avec un vaccin alors que ses yeux arboraient un air désolé devant cette enfant sans défense./p  
p data-p-id="633e29358699e6c1ffde0a1479891ef6"Je sus de suite ce qu'il allait faire. Je connaissais cette énorme aiguille dont les enfants songeaient toute les nuits, ayant peur d'avoir affaire à elle un jour.../p  
p data-p-id="1dbe319173230b08e983848b141d6cac"Des flashbacks se manifestaient devant mes yeux. Des souvenirs que je ne préférais jamais avoir gardés tout ce temps à Veridun.../p  
p data-p-id="67aa895cd0f2811c93b0ba1551bf80bd"em« Pitié, laissez-moi... je n'ai rien fais de mal... je veux continuer à vivre, je vous en prie... » /em/p  
p data-p-id="f53b06e9401f8cb82c09378fb08e5584"Ce souvenir... remontant à des années.../p  
p data-p-id="d337ad434bec10ea47ea74d07997444d"em« Laissez-là ! Même si personne ne veut l'adopter, les orphelinats existent Docteur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »/em/p  
p data-p-id="2bca0ba3089fd819e80dda61280873f1"em« Enola pitié... pitié, aide-moi... je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas partir... »/em/p  
p data-p-id="f16224a1db9f10ebaf006fef27bb710d"Les pleurs imaginaires résonnaient dans tout mon être, telle des cymbales cinglantes qui se frappaient entre eux. Mes poings se crispaient alors que la mélancolie prenait place dans mes pupilles singulières. Je revivais l'une de mes plus grandes douleurs de mon passé.../p  
p data-p-id="2f4b311d267b357eb04bdf45b737a327"em« Imel ! Non, laissez-moi passer... laissez-moi rejoindre mon amie ! Vous êtes des barbares ! »/em/p  
p data-p-id="b5fa7726ab2828e19a6d67d7b4cd31d4"em« Enola ! Aide-moi, je t'en... »/em/p  
p data-p-id="6c0d6c61f710e07e51b992c3eda849d2"Des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur mes joues alors que j'entendais la piqure s'infiltrer dans la peau de mon amie, hurlant d'agonie alors que le vaccin se déversait dans son organisme./p  
p data-p-id="bef46f76d092af9a1cf7c6fa8d08b63e"em« Il est maintenant temps de dormir, petite Imel... Rejoins le monde des rêves, petite fleur... »/em/p  
p data-p-id="ae45ad41d9a1180bae6824548ba670e9"J'assistais, impuissante, à cette scène horrible que manifestait ma mémoire. Je pleurais, je pleurais de toute les larmes que mon corps pouvait puiser dans ses réserves... je m'écroulais au sol, anéanti, alors que l'enfant derrière la vitre s'éteignait sous l'effet puissante de l'anesthésie./p  
p data-p-id="8ef18bab88862192fe86bf4ce272f92c"Comme Imel des années plus tôt.../p  
p data-p-id="71173c9cddf67d2ee61d3b5632b3d26d"Mon amie.../p  
p data-p-id="f45c7e79add2e684b0e6506c2482cb58"Mon rayon de soleil.../p  
p data-p-id="7a6bd7527cb660725589ca45cd279904"Celle que j'aurais voulu voir grandir avec moi.../p  
p data-p-id="8ed7be9134a669faa330c4ee24d12d17"Mais on me l'avait enlevé... pour toujours.../p  
p data-p-id="4300fce3da69e7289dd476c0656c2734"Mon corps tremblait de toute part alors que je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, les mains posés sur ma tête. J'arrivais pas à sortir de ma torpeur, j'étais comme bloquée dans mes pensées. J'avais perdu la notion de l'espace et du temps et je paniquais de plus en plus./p  
p data-p-id="8bd9918c8f4bd474f54ac6a17723d35d"J'ai peur... j'ai très peur.../p  
p data-p-id="085c842ab3d8a7c02ebe63e9e18f42df"Pitié... je vous en prie, pitié.../p  
p data-p-id="70e3351e824c3f1cdb888017db149cc8"Soudainement, je sentais des mains se poser sur mes épaules avant d'entendre des voix que je réussissais à reconnaître. C'était le jeune homme et l'inconnu au chapeau qui était présent dans la pièce./p  
p data-p-id="a91862af2bdf1cae860402d1beb84927"-Enola Ostrian, vous entendez ? Répondez-Moi.../p  
p data-p-id="181103e78949b1bceb5e74eab8021d32"Je ne réagissais pas à la voix qui se manifestait. J'étais totalement perdu dans un autre monde, tremblante et sous le choc. De la sueur perlait sur ma peau alors que j'avais de plus en plus chaud./p  
p data-p-id="2e0d84ea7972c8791a45e29eddb86c94"- Il faut pas qu'on la laisse ici, Charlie... Aide-moi à la transporter et allons à l'extérieur pour lui permettre de respirer convenablement.../p  
p data-p-id="0b0a633713cca33c67037a2beceadb56"-Oui !/p  
p data-p-id="0114407f6887a074ac736f9c025d410d"En quelques secondes, j'étais mise sur mes pieds, un bras autour de la nuque de l'inconnu qui m'aidait à marcher vers une issue de secours, aidée par le petit Charlie qui me soutenait de ses petites mains./p  
p data-p-id="4f3b13c9ce37d53e1e3f2aac117b1620"Je fixais le sol, mes yeux ayant perdu leur éclat. Je me sentais vidée de mon énergie, ne ressentant plus mon corps en entier./p  
p data-p-id="367327134bc8aaf134dac6b95dc29526"Imel... Imel, Tu me manques beaucoup... j'ai peur sans toi.../p  
p data-p-id="19c41f6d8c81b185bdbe2962b6ed2247"em« J'ai peur sans toi... »/em/p  
p data-p-id="390e464bcc80817dae5f75c9a1262bbd"em« J'ai peur... d'être à nouveau seule... dans le vrai monde... »/em/p 


	6. Chapitre 6

p data-p-id="a93e39f22e089d555907e1d738d56a85"em« Imel... »/em/p  
p data-p-id="d344b89394a52f3c2fb3b21b1af0c21c"em« Im...el... »/em/p  
p data-p-id="f9d9f59d6a968e37d5de6c85dab01e83"Ma tête se faisait balloter dans tout les sens alors que des décharges électriques me parcourait les jambes et les bras telle des chenilles sur ma peau. Mon souffle arrivant à son paroxysme et je commençais à perdre pied, ce souvenir engloutissant ma conscience au fur et à mesure./p  
p data-p-id="9a045323d8bedb36672b63968fe9791f"Soudain, des mains recouvert d'une matière caoutchouteuse se posaient doucement sur les côtés de ma tête, créant un sursaut de peur au fond de moi. Je voyais flou et des silhouettes bougeaient dans mon champ de vision, créant une confusion dans ma tête./p  
p data-p-id="7395da789663218d6b39fc5807918314"-Tout va bien, madame... Vous êtes à l'air libre, il n'y a que nous avec vous... Se manifestait la voix du petit garçon que je reconnaissais./p  
p data-p-id="59ebf93e8f4afa27fb80c13542bc61f2"Soudainement, je me crispais en sentant les doigts de l'adulte au chapeau caresser avec délicatesse mes tempes. Mon cœur ratait un battement alors que mes yeux se fermèrent fortement, un frisson venant doucement courir le long de ma nuque./p  
p data-p-id="21447e398a601dd664564b54b1e22e2a"A ma grande surprise, mes tremblements commençait à disparaître au fur et à mesure./p  
p data-p-id="3f715dda957660b89133ce63184cd9a3"Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus régulier alors que je me m'abandonnais à ce geste si doux et nouveau pour moi, charmé par autant de douceur et de bien-être./p  
p data-p-id="00138d439ba1b65a3d0079793408e910"Je me calmais petit à petit... La plaie intérieur cicatrisait doucement, au rythme des caresses sur mes tempes qui me procuraient un bien fou./p  
p data-p-id="b863757210bee555411f988e8a2713ee"-Vous allez-mieux, mademoiselle ? Demandait le plus âgé avec une pointe d'inquiétude./p  
p data-p-id="e66ace59d82c47ec9bc77c4a2d772780"-Je... Oui, je... Merci.../p  
p data-p-id="7689ac024470766d3d1ec38b253e3b92"J'entendais un soupir de soulagement se manifester de la part des deux garçons./p  
p data-p-id="5ca70afac869cf08d3f362335ff78dd9"-Vous nous aviez fait peur... On a cru qu'on allait appeler les urgences... Vous étiez dans un état critique, mademoiselle... Affirmait la silhouette au-dessus de moi./p  
p data-p-id="909f6a0aa8c1770fb0ae6efae59ea423"Sentant à nouveau mes forces revenir petit à petit, je réussis à me redresser au fur et à mesure, tant bien que mal avant de m'asseoir en tailleur. Je pris une nouvelle bouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir mes yeux, me tournant doucement vers eux avec un petit sourire désolé, me grattant la tête nerveusement./p  
p data-p-id="5e4801b2efe64ed80913b59005c78a38"-Je suis désolé... Je vous ai arraché à votre visite, vous n'auriez pas dû me suivre... Notre cadre de santé et le directeur risque de me donner une sanction si ils apprennent que vous êtiez avec moi.../p  
p data-p-id="5a08946802a98ec421fd53da458e9ea7"Je remarquais vite que ma vision était redevenu normale, rajoutant une nouvelle baume à mon cœur encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé. J'étais soulagé d'être sortie de ce cauchemar./p  
p data-p-id="d8579177fc811495bba72b0a6c65bfdf"Le petit Charlie que je reconnaissais bien maintenant vint vers moi, joyeux de me voir debout./p  
p data-p-id="48f821d71e303fff11413c5ab3e97cab"-Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien, Enola Ostrian !/p  
p data-p-id="6881e1a35397691dec2c2f6b3315369a"Je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un petit sourire timide, encore un peu chamboulé et intimidé par la présence du plus âgé. C'est vrai, je ne le connaissais pas... il était peut être une personne qui voulait nuire aux enfants... ou sans doute à moi.../p  
p data-p-id="c0f381258dfc96150f0c004b3299894d"Soudain, je fus surprise quand je vis qu'il sortait de son long manteau noir et chaud, une tablette de chocolat emballé, portant le nom de celui les a créer.../p  
p data-p-id="2a7a8c5cd5355d63b0c17ba046894883"Une tablette de Chocolat de Willy Wonka./p  
p data-p-id="5835a1e4b84eb22a76b51756afe33e03"Je restais étonné alors que je vis le même sourire que celui de tout à l'heure s'étendre sur ses lèvres alors qu'il déballait le met que je n'ai jamais pu goûter de toute ma vie, trop occupé à procurer du bonheur aux enfants./p  
p data-p-id="58c110dc23e5c5fa0cc47475fb7383d2"-Vous aviez l'air affamé... Tenez, cela vous fera le plus grand bien !/p  
p data-p-id="4774ee94f15914845769276592b4c37d"Mes yeux restèrent figé sur la tablette qui était, cette fois, à base de noix de Coco. Je déglutissais difficilement, l'eau venant à ma bouche. J'avais faim, c'était sûr... mais étais-Ce une bonne idée de manger ce qui revient de droit aux enfants ? Je pense qu'il était plus judicieux de.../p  
p data-p-id="866ea4f296dbc8028578368c9c8c3a17"Soudain, je sentis un morceau de chocolat s'infiltrer dans ma bouche, me faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Ma bouche fut aussitôt refermé doucement grâce à l'impulsion des doigts de cet homme mystérieux qui penchait doucement la tête sur le côté, un sourire satisfait ornant ses lèvres d'un violet légèrement foncé./p  
p data-p-id="ff53c460730b35aa4b9a886becc18c2a"-Goutez-la, cela vous aidera à aller mieux... Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un morceau de chocolat pour se sentir nager dans les émotions positives !/p  
p data-p-id="b8b6e6c05f1739454a39538b4922ab4d"Je clignais doucement des yeux avant que je ne regarde Charlie d'un air confus. Celui-ci acquiesçait avec un sourire rassurant, montrant que je n'avais rien à craindre. Je fis un léger sourire timide alors que je croquais délicatement ce chocolat que tout le monde achetait avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur./p  
p data-p-id="8e58a81e825f2ee2926358b8203fa292"Les deux garçons me fixaient avec un visage plein d'espoir, presque comme deux enfants qui voudraient savoir ce que j'en pensais. Je fis un sourire nerveux avant que je ne ferme doucement mes yeux, essayant de percevoir les différents goûts qui constituaient ce Chocolat sortant de la grande usine que j'aimais regarder par delà Veridun Morealis./p  
p data-p-id="4f6d99d631c5ef98a436f950d340f4b2"Je sentais diverses ingrédients à l'intérieur... Non seulement de la noix de Coco mais également un soupçon de caramel, du riz soufflé entouré d'un chocolat onctueux et travaillé pour être léger et agréable à manger sans que cela alourdisse notre estomac. Ces ingrédients se mélangeaient à la perfection, comme-ci tous se complétaient les uns aux autres./p  
p data-p-id="c7e842317fce3cdc4cde6a382edc4ce9"Soudain, alors que j'avalais petit à petit le Chocolat pour le savourer du mieux possible, une étrange sensation parcourait mes veines, me faisant frissonner. Une boule de chaleur montait en moi tout doucement alors qu'un sourire vint se former progressivement sur mes lèvres, mes yeux brillant d'un confort non dissimulé./p  
p data-p-id="85d5f1b718d60b116023487aa2dd0bd7"Je me sentais à nouveau bien... comme-ci j'étais plongé dans un bain chaud ou un lit agréable./p  
p data-p-id="6801e50a61adeac98225a0da103d6ba5"-C'est un vrai délice... Je n'ai jamais goûté un si bon chocolat.../p  
p data-p-id="ea801c2bc365fe804a7beea17d51ddf4"Tout d'eux se mirent à sourire avant de se regarder pour exprimer leur joie à l'un et l'autre. Avec douceur, j'avalais le reste avant de baisser doucement la tête, ma tristesse ayant été balayé en quelques secondes par cette étrange sentiment qui est apparu au fond de moi./p  
p data-p-id="a0e0ee0a7159778b1a8f1728e2823afd"- Merci de m'avoir donné un morceau de ce chocolat... je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en toucher un... mais je dois avouer que c'est même très onctueux et ça passe tout seul dans l'estomac !/p  
p data-p-id="99690318f9e7269756ab101f72277d6c"-Ne me remerciez pas, voyons... S'exclamait l'adulte avec un sourire enchanté. Je me sentais obligé de vous venir en aide comme Charlie semblait vous appréciez !/p  
p data-p-id="32b49927536432744be51c8c5b0beb87"Comme ça, les deux se connaissaient... se pourrait-il qu'il soit père et fils ?/p  
p data-p-id="8561c6bab7f3c024fd0988300778c131"Le jeune garçon semblait avoir remarquer mon air un peu étonné comme il se mit a rire avant de dire avec une bouille d'enfant adorable./p  
p data-p-id="2bf6b898fad5ce852acdcd3a356aac7e"-Je suis son successeur. Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Mr Wonka, Enola.../p  
p data-p-id="207788486c21b63381044cbc26b9f22e"Un éclair me frappait en quelques secondes alors que je fixais Charlie, les yeux ronds. Mr Wonka... Non... ce n'est pas possible... c'est lui qui... ?/p  
p data-p-id="ec5c2e997229159ece32f8181e701e0e"Je me tournais lentement vers l'adulte qui arborait un sourire rassurant. Il s'inclinait en me saluant avec son chapeau./p  
p data-p-id="ea332947b1c11c42fa84ef54a8c1fd5c"-J'espère ne pas vous avoir effrayée... mais je suis content d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Enola Ostrian.../p  
p data-p-id="f24149df645297ec10b3093c8d0c62a2"Je n'osais y croire. Le grand Willy Wonka, le plus grand chocolatier et confiseur au monde... se trouvait devant moi.../p  
p data-p-id="54f553d1d461f1bef33b70ba3e446e74"En quelques secondes, je sentais mon corps se mettre à trembler alors que je me renfermait encore plus sur moi-même, mon sourire se perdant petit à petit avant de m'intimer, tout bas./p  
p data-p-id="a68c76c205a14361bb5bb0a997bbf9bc"-Je... je suis... également enchanté... de vous rencontrer.../p  
p data-p-id="0c8dc7e9cede3564cdcfbd0953c92d94"Celui-ci m'adressait un sourire heureux avant de frapper doucement le sol enneigée de sa canne alors qu'il se tournait vers l'établissement./p  
p data-p-id="6057b3ebc59d5ab75897eac7aaedf934"-Je sais bien que vous êtes pas tout seul à travailler à Veridun mais.../p  
p data-p-id="669692c2769bc60ba7c0e7744a375794"Il se tournait vers moi avec une aisance toute particulière, le sourire admiratif./p  
p data-p-id="673304b263206f987b5c2debfe9d2ab3"- Vous êtes la seule qui vous donne corps et âme dans votre travail... contrairement à certaines personnes, si je peux me permettre ! Nous avons pu voir rapidement les autres employés hormis votre camarade... et le résultat est tout bonnement décevant pour un hôpital.../p  
p data-p-id="fe41fe7baaf1b8a9c308188f0e9f4378"Je levais légèrement un sourcil avant de doucement me mettre sur mes pieds, mon regard chocolat courant sur la façade de cette établissement triste et sans vie, pensive./p  
p data-p-id="437bed80c07f2e374c75ffc13b2de7d8"-Oui... c'est vrai.../p  
p data-p-id="21c095f663e2777166741ba50167958a"Mon regard basculait au fur et à mesure dans l'affligeance, des souvenirs angoissants se refoulant dans ma tête./p  
p data-p-id="c239152e18b08166b522bd24fe624699"-Mais... Je ne suis rien pour eux.../p  
p data-p-id="2927273ba2ff1386f87367cf19f89fea"Les deux garçons se tournaient vers moi avec un regard interrogateur./p  
p data-p-id="cc83f4327d281616a7edc84bb5f05e7c"-Excusez-nous, nous n'avons pas entendu ce que vous aviez dit... disait Mr Wonka./p  
p data-p-id="8eb9d1ec9f60e1dd52c296954db4ac1e"En effet, ils étaient perdus dans la contemplation de Veridun. Le petit garçon au côté du chocolatier avait le regard brillant de bonheur./p  
p data-p-id="1460549b91433eef946beccc6afeb84f"Je secouais la tête avant de faire une façade en leur souriant en douceur./p  
p data-p-id="9b3d1204dfafa7313f252bea0b5391e6"-Rien d'important... Voulez-vous que je vous ramène auprès du directeur et de notre cadre de santé ?/p  
p data-p-id="5d645110ea37a3e06287925b97750057"-Quoi ? Revoir cette femme odieuse et laide avec ses pots de peinture sur les yeux ? S'exclamait soudainement Charlie, offusqué. Il en ai hors de question ! On est bien mieux avec vous !/p  
p data-p-id="06fb79aa58e5077803c1ca513d7c37d9"-Il a raison, vous êtes plus saint d'esprit que votre supérieur et cet homme qui s'attaque à vous comme une piètre soignante ! Avouait le trentenaire. Il me semble que cela serait une chose aisée d'apprendre plus sur Veridun par votre bouche que par les leurs... surtout après ce qu'ils vous ont fait.../p  
p data-p-id="d6896bee8ec6b471d68f5ef4c0c7194a"Je baissais le regard avec un sourire triste avant de mettre mes mains jointes devant moi./p  
p data-p-id="3a3c085c47ab1d8b535d30134e769d36"-Je suis navré mais c'est la règle hiérarchique qui en a décidé ainsi... Tout visiteur doit être en compagnie de ses accompagnateurs, je suis une employée et je ne suis pas désigné pour être avec vous.../p  
p data-p-id="0c59620873cdb39349b88bfb69f04c76"Le visage du Petit Charlie changeait au fur et à mesure, ses traits se transformant, devenant triste. Willy Wonka posait son regard sur lui avant de lui faire un sourire rassurant, posant une main sur son épaule./p  
p data-p-id="68623e9e4ebd2aa0b490cf6e7ba694f0"-Ne sois pas triste, Charlie... Tu auras d'autre occasion de la revoir, d'acc ?/p  
p data-p-id="0edaa2e3cdeddb164dfa5b56f233abde"Celui-ci acquiesçait avant de baisser la tête. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir se refléter un espoir qui commençait à s'éteindre... Je restais intriguée devant cette lueur que je voyais souvent dans les yeux de ma petite orange... Je me demandais qu'elle était la raison de cette espérance... ne serais-ce pas... moi quand même ?!/p  
p data-p-id="db83b08c1821e0b1ede2f1e21b81d7bd"En douceur, je vins m'agenouiller devant lui avant de poser mes mains sur ses épaules avec un sourire doux./p  
p data-p-id="eab94717064e494abd524f4646c6f7bd"-Tu sais, je ne vis pas à Veridun... Tu pourras venir me voir chez moi ou tu pourras m'inviter chez toi si tu le souhaites... enfin, si tes parents le souhaites bien entendu... J'ai nettement l'impression que tu aimerais me revoir à nouveau.../p  
p data-p-id="3d868ececc1454e059203feeeb572264"Le petit garçon écarquillait les yeux devant cette parole que j'ai dites. Il acquiesçait avec un sourire enfantin./p  
p data-p-id="8d32c58ad846ff30a45b8d84a7098341"-Oui ! Je demanderais à papa et maman si vous pouvez venir nous voir à la Chocolate Room ! Ils seront sûrement content de vous rencontrer comme j'ai un peu parler de vous à ma famille hier.../p  
p data-p-id="361b93c355d3610978afdf4016479e49"Je levais un sourcil en plissant légèrement les yeux, pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire./p  
p data-p-id="f414b662dc61b017d439a7775eb6188d"-La Chocolate Room... ?/p  
p data-p-id="b1720bb63e7f020d23c0ed71962eed29"Le chocolatier fronçait légèrement les sourcils en entendant cela./p  
p data-p-id="c88bcbeb77a474817a10ccc77160ccae"-Charlie... Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée pour le moment... On va sans doute devoir attendre, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'ouvrir mon usine à nouveau... les gens vont à nouveau venir devant la Chocolaterie... et connaissant leur réaction, ça va encore attirer les regards sur moi.../p  
p data-p-id="645d4719fc0607934d50dd57b65998e6"-Mais... Mr Wonka... Protestait le jeune garçon. Seulement pour elle.../p  
p data-p-id="35279b4b7639be7807e96bb00ef37518"-Désolé mais c'est non, d'accord ?/p  
p data-p-id="301e2cafcbc8f9127147f61f1896544d"Charlie sursautait au ton catégorique de son mentor. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et montrait bien qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Le jeune brun baissait les yeux doucement avant de tourner sa tête vers moi, le sourire désolé./p  
p data-p-id="c1bbd731600f8cef6c965f2b30059f22"-C'est pas grave ! Je trouverais bien un moyen pour venir te voir, Enola... Rien n'est impossible./p  
p data-p-id="823fab6ad142de8e7f27e15823e1cd7b"Je fis un sourire nerveux en mettant doucement mes mains devant moi, les joues rouges. Cette réaction semblait faire sourire Mr Wonka qui arborait un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu jusque là... un sourire presque attendrissant./p  
p data-p-id="7b4944f41d292e69c7b47b04a504a586"-Après, ça peut attendre tu sais... je n'ai jamais de congé alors ça risque d'être compliqué pour que je puisse t'inviter chez moi... et puis, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de venir chez moi.../p  
p data-p-id="97d9703bdc4fb924f9ea02bac1560213"-Tu n'as pas de moment pour te reposer ? S'exclamait le jeune garçon, stupéfait de cette révélation./p  
p data-p-id="8b1741ae7b9e11fd38353d07ba1940c2"En entendant sa question, je posais une main sur ma bouche, les yeux écarquillés. J'en avais trop dis... beaucoup trop dis... Si ils venaient à le signaler au Directeur où a Jasmine, je me ferais renvoyer sur le champ. Et Dieu sais que ma cadre de santé rêvait de ce jour pour prendre en charge mon couloir.../p  
p data-p-id="69431a7562ffda553224b31bd2d8ec7e"Je secouais vivement la tête avant de passer à un autre sujet d'un coup./p  
p data-p-id="1b690ac17eda923ee2b7502e15da3d96"-Bon... ce n'est pas tout ça mais tout le monde vous attend pour manger... l'heure de pause va bientôt être terminé pour certaines d'entre nous et le directeur et Jasmine vous attend depuis un bon moment, non ?/p  
p data-p-id="7963db1211c8056891c56912763706d0"Charlie me fixait d'un regard inquiet, essayant de trouver une explication possible à ce que je venais de dire./p  
p data-p-id="4395ffae6c185d2d458087a17b03b770"-Enola.../p  
p data-p-id="ed2e65a649c29292652582a3aa18c201"Je vins croiser le regard caché par des lunettes noirs de Mr Wonka avant que je ne baissent les yeux automatiquement, sentant qu'il me fixait avec insistance. Cela réussit à générer de la chaleur à mes joues qui se teintaient de rouges de plus en plus./p  
p data-p-id="52514b1ca98aec3522041899c50f0735"Je vins donc à ouvrir la marche, les emmenant à l'intérieur de Veridun, le regard ayant perdu toute sa splendeur. Je tournais à l'angle d'un couloir avant de remarquer les deux dirigeants qui s'échangeait des paroles avec un sourire fier et diabolique, près de la porte du réfectoire. Je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres d'eux avant de me tourner vers les deux visiteurs en m'inclinant avec un sourire d'ange./p  
p data-p-id="466b5e0bb51ef1268ddff51566729273"-A partir de maintenant, je vous laisse rejoindre vos accompagnateurs ! Je vais maintenant continuer mon travail et je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Mr Becket et Mr Wonka !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dd82f88bf2c1ff7d36cf4601302dd124"Je vis le jeune garçon faire un pas vers moi en levant un peu sa main, comme-ci il voulait me retenir mais je lui adressais un faible sourire triste avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre l'aile « Dreamers »./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="96ffd1d6aa14ac89df5ece4727b802e2"A chaque pas, mon sourire s'effaçait peu à peu alors que mes yeux fixaient un point, tristement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="af70a8978d6ae988a478bcad0ec3dbbf"Une étrange douleur vint se manifester dans ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait à nouveau douloureusement alors qu'une sensation désagréable vint monter au plus profond de mon corps./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="83b61769e232fb3498ac641cc6024c6a"Je posais doucement une main sur ma poitrine, mes sourcils se fronçant, ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi je ressentais cela. Cependant, j'en fis rapidement abstraction quand j'arrivais à la salle de pause ou m'attendais Leslie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="345bd3773ca0db19169948e0e81b7809"Elle était en train de réchauffer son plat dans le micro-onde, le regard absent et fixant son repas sans ciller./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="39581194cedc1dde6133b5d474aa3645"Je restais tout de même inquiète de sa réaction. Quand j'arrivais dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle était toujours là pour venir me voir et demander si tout allait bien... Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7b52b7d0058b09a72dc379a714e7f994"Tout doucement, je vins à ses côtés avant de la regarder avec des yeux inquiets./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="31ea74dfa7edd9bc93d15a50dc650435"-Leslie ? Tout va bien ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="628a661fc88e0aef8d88c402fd1b87c2"Celle-ci fut tout d'un coup prit d'un sursaut avant qu'elle ne se tourne d'un coup vers moi, ses yeux reflétant une angoisse proche du paroxysme, ses mains se posant d'un coup sur mes épaules, me faisant sursauter de peur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3f641b1c4e4ac1e7c59cbf410d4a7a4d"-Enola ! Enola, tu n'as rien ? Tu n'as rien fais de dangereux pour ta vie ? Dis-moi que tout va bien, je t'en prie !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="de2880c775a6e570603ac346d9faab72"Je m'étonnais en comprenant le pourquoi elle était dans cet état avant que je ne lui fasse un sourire rassurant en levant mes mains entre nous, en signe d'innocence. Elle se faisait à nouveau du mouron pour moi... Sacré Leslie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="27e18ee6412d39a57e80ca8d0f15a54c"-Je vais bien ! Les deux visiteurs m'ont retrouvé et je vais mieux !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee5b071db946521d633183a355ac9dc3"Elle fut pris d'un long soupir de soulagement en entendant ces mots avant de se retenir à la table de travail derrière elle, rassuré de voir que je n'avais rien fait de désobligeant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="032c60947c0150733f9232239aca58f0"-Ne me refais plus jamais ça... Tu m'as énormément fais peur alors que je ne pouvais rien faire pour te donner un coup de main à cause de la présence du directeur et de Jasmine.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="808ef3a98684b8d37b99f16e8df23b55"-Promis, je veillerais à ne pas faire emballer ton petit coeur la prochaine fois ! Dis-je avec un petit sourire d'enfant. Encore désolé de t'avoir inquiété à nouveau !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5f2f1c37cd41922b1ed59df2d8832eff"Celle-ci levait sa tête dans ma direction avant de faire un sourire. Elle allait pouvoir manger l'esprit serein. Si elle venait à me perdre, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle a tellement vu de chose à mon égard... qu'elle soit triste, poignante ou bien belle... elle savait très bien ce que j'avais enduré pendant tout ce temps.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b58e44c3be49fdaad6ddb35a95a46ae0"Et elle ferait tout pour que je puisse instaurer cette idéal aux enfants.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="81fd747a21f84f48e8c5ca8ae1e2cebb"Et au monde.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9a93286386659d447a0f60969d01e74d"C'est avec l'esprit soulagé et des ailes dans le dos qu'elle vint manger avec moi, même si je n'avais pas réellement faim./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f9a9736701d95696cc7d0dcade85e759"Il n'y avait pas à dire... Le Chocolat de Mr Wonka était assez nutritif mais aussi un vrai délice pour le monde entier !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f8dd5644bf9491a37a49f8681cdad73"—/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e9fd8c439ab909d637cb52ee1849d519"Durant ce temps, les deux garçons ont été allé mangé avec le reste du personnel, en compagnie des deux supérieurs d'Enola Ostrian avant de se retrouver dans différentes ailes de l'hôpital dont ils leur faisaient visiter avec un sourire particulièrement fier et arrogant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9e2c7ccd0804fd846c9882da0d96d8ab"Tantôt Charlie posait des questions pour le moins intéressante aux adultes, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Willy Wonka. Celui-ci restait mutique et semblait pensif, réfléchissant à quelque chose. Il regardait autour de lui, découvrant les chambres des enfants, leur espace commune avec d'innombrables jeux auquel il pouvait s'amuser en laissant le temps poursuivre son cours./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8db7fa10cab72a0a3baec0871b677072"Pour un instant, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à cette jeune femme que son successeur semblait apprécier de plus en plus... Elle devait avoir même pas 25 ans et son corps semblait être déjà au bout du rouleau... Il avait aussi remarqué que des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux, montrant un éventuel manque de sommeil qui pourrait être fatal à l'avenir... d'ailleurs, les horaires n'avaient rien de respectés et cela risquait de mettre en danger la santé des deux soignantes des ailes « Dreamers » et « Chimaera »./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8b1b09d9c317cb65a00097b282fb9beb"Même les Oompa-Loompas, qui était d'excellents ouvriers dans sa Chocolaterie, n'avaient pas d'horaires aussi longues. Cela étant de respecter leur vie personnel et leurs heures de repos pour permettre à leur corps de supporter les épreuves que leur donnaient la Chocolaterie pour tourner à plein régime./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a609b048172d08c4cfde13b883b80ecb"Ici, ce n'était pas le cas de Veridun concernant ces deux femmes. Elles risquaient grandement d'avoir un surmenage qui mènerait, à coup sûr, à un burn-out. Et dieu seul sait que Willy Wonka savait que c'était.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d11873310718264f09b78e7c0e2c3c16"... Horrible.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="23567981a3e6d0f37c00331132ea537f"A cette pensée, il fronçait les sourcils. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour les aider... mais ce n'était pas son domaine. Il ne connaissait rien en médical et sa vie se résumait à offrir aux enfants ce plaisir de manger ses créations que lui aussi admirait par dessus tout./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8ae6469744c5a00a5ba2f7827404dcf9"Son successeur avait eu l'idée de l'inviter quelque fois à la Chocolaterie, surtout dans la pièce où se trouvait la petite maison où vivait la famille Becket au complet pour qu'elle puisse les rencontrer. Mais, ce dont il avait crainte, c'est son attitude face à autant de sucrerie dans la « Chocolate Room »... Serait-elle vraiment comme les quatres enfants quelques mois plus tôt, en particulier le plus costaud ? /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5cd2a5c7145f86cefb7bec9f220cfdf2"Tant de chose venait à son esprit, l'inquiétant beaucoup pour l'état de la jeune soignante. Elle dépérissait de plus en plus, son corps subissant les poids de ce non-repos et de ses épreuves physiques et psychologiques... ce n'était pas bon signe. Il fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen pour la faire sortir de ce cercle vicieux.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="328a97a82afe0705721dc2fba74fd348"-Mr Wonka, Vous allez bien ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="57cc7529a53a6100e1fa2fd7551fafcb"Celui-ci fut tout de suite sortie de sa rêverie par un léger sursaut intérieur alors que la cadre de santé le fixait d'un regard particulièrement inquiet. Le chocolatier lui adressait un sourire rassurant et joyeux, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8a575153f0bebf51c93a1427f907c144"- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais même très bien ! J'avais juste eu une petite idée pour une nouvelle recette !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="733b0a29955db66a8ff8a12118a89c0e"Charlie sursautait avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux à nouveau brillant devant autant d'imagination de la part de son aîné./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6a78b32de007b7113f001428bab91b53"-Vous êtes incroyable, Mr Wonka ! S'exclamait la chef des unités, avec un sourire de petit enfant heureux. Vous semblez avoir une imagination débordante... ça me plaît beaucoup les gens qui ont ce talent si rare.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dbc32f42d771b8c629483bff38b19b6c"En entendant cela, Charlie écarquillait les yeux devant les paroles de cette dame avant de la fixer avec un regard méfiant, ses petits yeux innocents se plissant d'une façon adorable. Willy, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas et restait stoïque devant la réaction de celle aux pots de peinture sur les yeux. Il soutenait son regard derrière ses verres noirs avant de continuer son chemin, comme-ci de rien n'était, demandant au directeur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8c6c466845c2841d506c949ddfc3fcf0"-J'ai une petite question... Vous n'avez jamais pensé à redonner à Veridun un petite touche de nouveauté ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a342946a28411e1564564c73aad7dea2"Le concerné haussait les épaules avec un sourire évident./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="170cf1bc7f6318623f1b8a8c370f9107"-Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de l'allure de notre hôpital, Mr Wonka... alors je ne prend pas de décision qui va à l'encontre de leur désir.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f3fc09e1e29ca013db76127d370e22fb"Le chocolatier s'arrêtait avant de tournait lentement la tête vers Charlie d'un regard dénué d'expression. Celui-ci baissait les yeux d'un air triste, confirmant au patron de la Chocolaterie que le petit garçon pensait la même chose que lui./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="839c2a616cd35f349631dfd2a8ba066e"Ce directeur se fichait complètement que le bâtiment soit voué à la ruine alors que des enfants malades et qui vont sûrement finir leurs jours ici s'y abritent, dans l'espoir de pouvoir croire en l'avenir./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6a3aca38422a519e907b57d236d3c2ef"-Très bien monsieur le directeur... Disait-il d'une voix sombre, signe que ce patron était décevant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a21e56cd62c071051e339be0ef6a5716"Après que la visite fut terminé, Charlie et Willy Wonka suivirent le directeur et la cadre de santé vers la sortie de l'établissement, passant donc dans les couloirs qu'ils avaient visités. Le successeur remarquait très vite que les soignants avaient un certain malaise avec les enfants et certaines étaient prête à utiliser la violence pour calmer les plus agressives ou colériques./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="adb6b823e07a3e03e2fc769d6beb45dd"Tout cela le rendait triste... très triste.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b9d4105bb15c37e58f4b0eb17d3b10d7"« Enola... Comment fais-tu pour supporter tout cela... ? » songeais le garçon alors qu'il entendait des injures horribles de la part de la soignante./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fe14576c9a5676ed256da841e3ed6bc7"Très vite, il mettait ses mains sur ses oreilles en fermant fortement les yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu un endroit aussi misérable que celui-ci... les enfants étaient tous malheureux et rien n'était fais pour leur procurer allégresse et bien-être./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e142f70fca3d80f33e136d115790b98b"En remarquant vite que Charlie n'arrivait plus à supporter les pleurs incessants des enfants et ces injures qui ne devraient pas exister, Willy décidait donc de se tourner vers la scène avant de venir doucement s'accroupir devant les petites têtes malheureux avec une petite moue attristé, telle un enfant compatissant pour ses camarades./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eb5a717f1ed5dfddf1c1d618fc31d20c"-Mais voyons les enfants... il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça, vous allez nous rendre triste.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f01dbd300ded99b0d47b87d586c7dbca"Le petit public le fixait avec étonnement avant que l'un d'entre eux ne tente de se calmer en passant ses petites mains sur ses yeux, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6f232db4d777e80a43ba22e18eaddd5a"-Elles sont méchantes... elles veulent pas qu'on joue à un jeu... on adore faire des jeux, Monsieur.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0a256264f840393417e27524a7918fda"Avec douceur, Mr Wonka vint lever son doigt ganté de pourpre avant de doucement leur dire d'une voix expressive alors qu'il se tenait avec sa canne avec son autre main./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dda6f6c487778779c813298045ba297b"-Les enfants, il faut savoir que les adultes qui sont avec vous veillent à votre sécurité et votre épanouissement ! Peut être que votre jeu était dangereux et elles ont refusé pour veiller à votre sûreté.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8ea41e2eadb3ac9992097ac13fd3d3e3"-On voulait jouer au chat et à la souris... Avouait une petite fille blonde, d'un air triste. C'est dangereux, Mr au grand chapeau... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="09b4407aba1f3a49bcee57e7c244e50f"Devant ce regard adorable, il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire joyeux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d15321d1bf4ce9451c842c663444ed1c"- Bien sûr ! Surtout dans un hôpital ! Vous risquez de vous faire un bobo ou faire du désordre dans les locaux... d'acc ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4873123b4299653419a9f470988ff41a"Tout de suite, la petite fille ouvrait les yeux un peu plus avant d'acquiescer devant les dires de Mr Wonka. Charlie regardait la scène avec un petit sourire timide, les yeux fixant l'attitude du grand confiseur et chocolatier du monde. Étrangement, il semblait bien s'y prendre avec les jeunes enfants.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e6947692e16b0e47476511420878de2e"Cela l'étonnait un peu. Willy Wonka a toujours été seul dans son usine... serais-ce son côté enfant qui avait à nouveau raison de lui ? Sans doute que oui... on aurait dit que les enfants avait un nouvel ami parmi eux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="29f964d3d291427e978a935fe1f60a12"Après avoir saluer le petit monde de l'aile central de Veridun et avoir offert une friandise de sa fabrication à chacun, devant leur regard admiratif, ils continuaient leur chemin vers l'ascenseur de verre qui les attendaient./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a64dc8227c5bbac61769d90f8e068341"Soudain, un éclair roux passait à quelques centimètres de Charlie, en quelques secondes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="90a2ccba7dd90e3a4c0872a50be17182"-Mais... Commençait-il, stupéfait devant cette étrange enfant qui avait failli le percuter accidentellement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aa6340c948c80ed36e22633e71655b48"Le chocolatier s'arrêtait devant l'air hébété de son successeur avant de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="70e913990174dbab1fb13d0ea275cd85"-Que se passe-t-il, Charlie ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2203878c872a815a910eda7e4bab18d1"-Kendy ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir, désolé d'avoir loupé mon réveil.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d993376382a7444738fb9783f0145268"Ils furent surpris de cette voix familière. Soudain, une bonne vingtaine d'enfants arrivaient par la porte d'entrée, tout content d'être revenu à Veridun avant d'aller dans leurs chambres respectives pour aller faire leur leçon. Interloqués par ce remue-ménage, ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil dans le couloir./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6eb35ae971dc2e48b8dbe4b9b44b29f7"C'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent Enola en plein milieu du couloir, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille rousse de 9 ans, blottis contre elle, comme un bébé en manque de câlin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1af912d1ca6f4a053b66224f7962f16a"-Ma petite orange... j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'être arrivé en retard... je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ferais tout pour te voir à nouveau sourire.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d4764d76d1f563a14a35e9c5ea3cc622"Les deux garçons restèrent stupéfaits devant la scène qui se montrait devant eux, en particulier Willy Wonka qui ne pu détacher son regard de ce sourire heureux que la soignante montrait aux enfants./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="933586f92b6e9475ee6ea717ccef4db0"Un sourire remplie de bienveillance et de bonheur./p 


	7. Chapitre 7

p data-p-id="cd0cd8760df5de1ecfb665c236df2874"Alors que les deux garçons restèrent interdits devant ce qui se passait devant leur yeux, les dirigeants arrivaient près d'eux avant que le Directeur ne fixe Enola d'un regard dénué d'expression./p  
p data-p-id="dc24466017a452239d4cc2cad96b1f23"« Mlle Ostrian... Encore avec ce sourire niais et complètement stupide... »/p  
p data-p-id="27ead18fca9fae0c01be00f6bef3a8db"Jasmine vint près du chocolatier alors que celui-ci commençait à se crisper en remarquant qu'elle avait enfreint son espace vital, un grimace se formant sur son visage pâle./p  
p data-p-id="fc86d3ac11135cfa9f2534f86bfce1ec"-Vous semblez intriguée par Mlle Ostrian, Mr Wonka... Quel en est la raison ? Demandait-elle avec un sourire mielleux aux lèvres./p  
p data-p-id="77f7aecb655514b8a5404da1657a01a9"Celui-ci ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise tout d'un coup... les contacts humains n'étaient pas vraiment son fort et celle-ci l'avait presque collé avec un sourire qu'il reconnaissait beaucoup, un sourire charmeur./p  
p data-p-id="00bb9d35fe4f0d2a9477ee49a0eb57d6"Il mit sa canne devant lui, la tenant avec ses deux mains alors qu'il fit une mine dégouté devant cette femme aussi collante que sa pâte de fruits aromatisée./p  
p data-p-id="e87f12ca66bdc59a7cc943c3ea17324e"-Cette femme... D'où vient-elle ? Demandait-il avec sérieux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="986055f7d9d9e586c55cbf636477f9c9"Celle-ci fut soudainement surprise devant sa question. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir les yeux du chocolatier, elle ressentait qu'il s'intéressait particulièrement à cette lubie qu'était Enola Ostrian.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c4de3908249f8cc353d81a84b9ab6148"Quoi ? Non, impossible... Cette traînée ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b408554c6460e2e04850f04418d5fc16"Elle se mit a rire intérieurement. De toute façon, Enola ne s'intéressera pas à lui... Elle considère énormément sa vie comme misérable et jamais elle ne voudrait avoir un homme aussi merveilleux dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, Mr Wonka ne vivait pas dans le même monde qu'elle et inversement... Beaucoup trop d'oppositions entre en lignes de compte entre les deux personnes, ce qui rassurait la cadre de santé qui se disait d'avoir plus de chance de sortir avec lui.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="293e5ad0fd05387d07e25b6a4e00c807"Le Directeur répondit à la question du trentenaire avec un sourire confiant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ea8d23e4b0a8993d8f74a84fcbdd3166"-Enola Ostrian a grandit dans cette petite ville et, d'après la base de donnée de notre système, elle est une ancienne pensionnaire de Veridun Morealis !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a33fea18370bc96f18c0d1297b345d95"-Une ancienne pensionnaire ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="93e3ff11112c5470e7969fc457f46129"-Oui. Nous ne savons pas grand chose sur elle ni pourquoi elle a été recueillie à Veridun il y a maintenant 22 ans... Mais nous pensions sans doute au fait qu'elle a été abandonné par ses parents biologiques qui l'aurait laissé au pas de la porte de l'hôpital./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e4ff63f0d9bd628ff71b6dc941a154ee"Charlie fixait le directeur en écoutant attentivement ses paroles avant qu'il ne fixe le couloir vide, la soignante étant partis s'occuper des enfants dans leurs leçons. Son regard se fit compatissant, son cœur d'enfant se fissurant devant cette révélation./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7aade18a58e40711792a236e9b63db1f"-Pauvre Enola... Elle n'a jamais connu l'amour de ses parents... c'est tellement injuste.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="36fa66b161cd6b8f8ef774bedeff5b04"Willy fixait son successeur avec tristesse. Il avait raison... Quoi de plus injuste que de ne pas avoir connu l'amour de ses parents ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3afefd3f22c51d060df70398be2ffac6"Il n'y avait rien de plus pire que cela.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="31fa0afef12db6b9092f376ed2f44b84"Inconsciemment, il se rappelait de son enfance... Où son père le surprotégeait et l'interdisait de manger des sucreries... il se rappelait encore de cet affreux appareil qu'il avait eu, ressemblant à un casque de joueur de rugby... de son regard dur comme de la pierre.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="61fa8d34e0aba64be5770633b0dd91d0"Mais, grâce au soutien de son successeur, il a eu le courage d'affronter à nouveau son passé... de revenir voir son père qu'il n'avait vu depuis des années, renouer des liens autrefois rompus du au malentendu du petit garçon qu'il était... de retrouver enfin ce qui lui restait, comme famille.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="85fe6c70ed37fc0fcb8dd43a5a2c6005"Cela a donné un impact positive au chocolatier, le rendant un peu plus mâture sans pour autant abandonner son côté enfantin qui restait omniprésent dans sa vie de tout les jours. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son père si il se sentait triste ou que rien ne va plus dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b2dacf90ab50084fd21d27b4631184d2"Car il restait sa seule famille./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c076c4fb003bfbe6e2eea8d52a9da7fe"Il sortait doucement de ses pensées avant de regarder la jeune femme jongler entre différentes chambres, aidant les enfants du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, ne faisant sûrement pas attention que les deux garçons la fixaient ainsi que ses supérieurs qui avaient plus un regard critique sur ce qu'elle faisait./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7d8adccedf7496b482423dfa5c9fe2bf"Une question vint, cependant, pointer le bout de son nez dans la tête de Willy Wonka.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ac7e201a33288b3f352cd9bfe3884b1e"Mais comment se fait-il alors qu'une orpheline, n'ayant connu aucun sentiment similaire à l'amour, réussissait à donner ce genre de sensation à des enfants qui avaient, pour la plupart, encore leur parents ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d9bfa6721fd5737fe15a7e68b3b592a7"Aurait-elle rencontré quelqu'un qui lui aurait enseigné ce que c'était ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5b8f9ad67f93935b6a6f965e6c987233"Si cela ne fut pas le cas, comment peut-elle réussir à rendre des enfants heureux sans avoir eu de l'amour dans sa vie ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="59bb4baa76c10c77a8057d97df180f9d"Tant de mystère dans un si petit bout de femme... Jamais, ô grand jamais Willy Wonka n'avait rencontré ce genre de personne dans sa vie, même durant son enfance.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="185ee256f539e9d936ccc071e7ad9e58"Elle était elle même une énigme... un véritable secret dont la stupidité des hommes reniait comme la peste, au point de la laisser seule, la laisser souffrir et dépérir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="849211cd18b850ccdf32cf627f57b6c5"Il fronçait les sourcils à cette pensée. Pour lui, voir une personne à ce point laissé de côté par les autres étaient tout simplement abject. Seule une personne avait eu la bonne attention de se tourner vers elle, et c'était la jeune femme brune qui se trouvait dans l'aile en face d'Enola./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e33fce89b875028a32e0b198aa0ca020"Soudain, il sentait qu'on le tirait par son long manteau. C'était Charlie. Le petit garçon lui faisait des yeux implorants, comme pour le supplier quelque chose. Le chocolatier fit un sourire en comprenant son successeur. Il était sur la même longueur d'onde.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8cd174420b7f4e6895ec2e890bbef32a"D'un léger mouvement d'épaule, il se détachait de la supérieur hiérarchique d'Enola, la faisant sursauter de surprise alors qu'elle le vit s'éloigner dans le couloir des Dreamers, suivit du jeune homme qui avait un sourire d'ange sur ses lèvres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="56523280c05e5f9e96f4e04e09b43ee1"-Monsieur ! Que faites-vous ? Demandait-elle, les yeux écarquillés./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="edac957e19c1481a4d4001998c4d04df"Cependant, celui-ci lui fit la sourde oreille alors qu'il appelait d'une voix enjouée, une main ganté de lilas entourant sa bouche./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="46c65b66dec8149bfa3ddc523d0d549d"-Mlle Ostrian !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f8dd5644bf9491a37a49f8681cdad73"—/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a817de492820cfdd4e1abbb63c97e5d6"J'étais dans une chambre, en compagnie de Kendy dont j'aidais à faire ses devoirs avec un sourire non dissimulé. Alors que je l'aidais a comprendre le texte qu'elle devait lire pour demain tout en répondant à des questions, je fus étonné d'entendre quelqu'un m'appeler par mon nom de famille d'une manière joyeuse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0d01493b06cf79dc518dbf16c8711a7d"J'écarquillais les yeux en me rappelant de cette voix.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a7548f94f357bc1c8b377e7bcfd5adee"Willy Wonka !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="00f33f9237c96a7742eb968608303f14"Kendy sortait la tête de ses livres, intriguée par cette voix dérangeante et étonnamment enjouée avant de fixer le seuil de sa chambre. En remarquant son regard interrogateur, je lui fis un sourire tendre avant d'apparaître dans le couloir, le regard étonné./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b9f82e60322a7bb8334b6bfdaaad0cbc"-Vous... ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f80daffc6e47b7c7863c8aeb86532fe"Celui-ci me demandait de venir vers lui avec son doigt, un sourire d'enfant sur ses lèvres. Il semblait qu'il avait quelque chose en tête... Je fronçais les sourcils, protectrice envers les enfants./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d004b026b44ce885af6ff7520eb98b7d"-Que voulez-vous ? J'espère que votre idée ne va pas mettre en péril.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="094853fe92fd053b3dea4893642e4b3f"Je fus coupé court par un doigt posé sur mes lèvres. Je le regardais, mes yeux chocolats le fixant d'un regard surpris. Celui-ci vint doucement faire un sourire à pleine dents avant de se rapprocher de moi pour venir me murmurer à l'oreille./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bb78cac6a8b060ff91403759940ce248"-Il est peut être temps que je vienne vous aider à rendre les enfants heureux... n'est-ce pas, Enola ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6865dd4777463b5bfe0e6f17e1ce4f93"Je me sentais tout d'un coup déglutir avec difficulté alors que j'écarquillais les yeux en entendant mon prénom franchir ses lèvres rosés, telle une étrange mélodie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eabb72dca3b2643059352d36747a38ac"Je tournais la tête doucement vers lui avant qu'il n'ajoute en se redressant, sa canne tapant le carrelage d'une manière théâtral./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="946e1508f8ec6516235f616170b61338"-Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve votre salle de pause ? J'aimerais beaucoup donner quelques petites choses aux enfants de vos deux ailes mais j'aurais besoin de déposer mes affaires, s'il vous plaît.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="37325ab8963c50325dff9c8e3a1dd024"Je le fixais pendant un petit moment, un peu perdu dans ce qu'il avait dit. Il voulait... offrir des présents aux enfants ? Mais pourquoi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5e25210beca695f918926b64b19e3642"Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je sentais mon corps me pousser à accepter sa décision. J'acquiesçais doucement avant que je ne lui demande de me suivre, Charlie sur ses talons./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="30cc1382aa51b2562dc6971b315ec35e"Je l'ai emmenais dans la pièce où je prenais ma pause avec Leslie avant de me tourner vers eux avec un sourire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c7df498d2274dbe61c0f139938dd3b3b"-Vous pouvez déposer vos affaires sur une des chaises, je vais appeler ma collègue pour qu'elle réunisse les enfants de Chimaera dans la salle commune... Je vais faire de même avec la mienne !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ce71a60a089f2419936e83e6708f9941"Charlie me remerciait avec un regard d'enfant reconnaissant alors que Mr Wonka m'adressait ses salutations avec son chapeau original, le sourire heureux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dceb043e3bf084eae11d763da245ece3"Une fois qu'ils se préparaient, je sortais dans le couloir avant de prendre le téléphone pour composer le numéro de l'aile de Chimaera, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Je n'y croyais pas... j'avais l'impression de rêver... un visiteur désirait offrir quelque chose à ses enfants pour les encourager à croire en leur avenir et ainsi, de combattre leur maladie jusqu'au bout.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7ff7e605666fba2ec82c8a8dfe5744d5"Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, une onde de chaleur se propageait dans tout mon corps, et cela n'était pas dû au chocolat délicieux de Mr Wonka.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ae591e4dd3ac2ff1042234a652bc506"Cette onde me faisait pousser des ailes... elle faisait vivre une flamme au fond de mes pupilles qui n'a jamais été allumé de toute ma vie... une lueur d'espoir pour ses enfants !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="17f318940e9ab686ec128341f3850516"C'est avec une aura douce et enchanté que je portais l'appareil à mon oreille, attendant patiemment que mon amie ne décroche avec sa voix rigolote./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ebd6f3ba4c2f8da5f74cde3e937c77f2"-Enola ? Tu as un souci avec un enfant ? Demandait-elle avec une voix surprise. C'est rare que tu viennes à m'appeler tu sais.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="def23bc17024d316bed8aefa6a0e8007"-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Est-ce que tu peux réunir les enfants de Chimaera à la salle commune ? Je vais le faire avec les Dreamers, nos visiteurs désirent rencontrer les enfants !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="44e1a993b49bed1040696f9762018e7b"Un silence se fit entendre derrière le téléphone, indiquant que la jeune femme restait hébété devant ce changement de planning inattendu./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1601b8dce86e85311933907a70d43133"-... Très bien, je leur fais l'annonce de suite !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9e46a75ecdc2f6c7ed9584a7ce9b1b43"-D'accord, merci à toi, mon amie !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5aa8a716153a2629ed8449a6631d3bf4"Je raccrochais avant que je ne remettes le téléphone dans la poche de ma tunique blanche. Un sourire se formait sur mes lèvres avant que je ne commence à taper fort et distinctement dans mes mains tout en longeant le couloir, exécutant le signal de rassemblement dans la salle commune./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8d651dbe38c184b0101aa2ac53060f4c"-Les enfants ! J'aimerais que vous alliez à la salle commune tout de suite, nous avons de la visite !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3e276f472fa9d60e2e291872bbe665a6"En l'espace de quelques minutes, presque toute les portes du couloir s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les petites têtes des jeunes garçons et filles, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ec2da0c94faae5c8852cc93a4310d67d"Aussitôt, les enfants vinrent dans la pièce principale où ils virent, avec étonnement, leurs camarades de Chimaera installé qui les invitaient à venir s'asseoir avec eux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8234d798a502b75c71e513cf91481d94"J'arrivais avec les plus jeunes résidents du couloir ainsi que Kendy qui tenait par la main celui qui avait fêté son anniversaire hier, tout juste âgée de 4 ans. Ils s'installèrent correctement sur les chaises qui étaient dédiés aux enfants en bas-âge avant que je ne vienne leur mettre le harnais de sécurité. Je vis Kendy s'installer à sa place, mettant le plus petit entre ses jambes pour qu'ils soient en sécurité./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7c4ad4b8a6c17c2f4678b646b07e56bc"Je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un sourire attendrissant devant ce magnifique tableau. On aurait dit une sœur et son petit frère... Etrangement, je me demandais d'où venais cette initiative... Hmm.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cddbc4bcf191c287334a2e4f094713fa"-Ça y est, Enola ! Tout le monde est ici ! S'exclamait une voix atypique qui eu le dont de me faire glousser légèrement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7e34a7e57a8622732c1a655b67e08f4e"Je me redressais avant de faire face à la brunette, le sourire rieur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="08be58393de679b87b2aee3f5a8286c2"-Merci à toi, Leslie. Je vais chercher nos deux visiteurs... je reviens de suite !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d4d7adcd24b382aef687ff494c1b1fa4"-Va, je m'occupe de surveiller nos diablotins en attendant que vous arriviez.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="00be1448e8cb9245d7c55791f343abb7"J'acquiesçais vivement avant de marcher vers la salle de repos des soignants des deux ailes. J'espérais de tout cœur que tout se passait bien pour les deux garçons.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="77549ad1749a6ee4065ae3fbb453f9ca"Alors que je traversais le seuil de la pièce, mon corps s'arrêtait tout seul quand mes yeux croisaient ceux de Mr Wonka, dorénavant à découvert. Celui-ci me fit un sourire accueillant alors que Charlie avait aidé à préparer tout ce qu'ils allaient être distribués aux enfants... des bonbons et chocolats./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8c3cb549f24feaa43259ebb7e94c1e67"Pour un instant, j'avais l'impression que j'avais tout oublié. Que mon stress n'avaient jamais existé... Rien que d'un simple regard d'une personne que je ne connaissais qu'aujourd'hui./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4ccece10b48b387f7cc837ce2c92014f"-Mlle Ostrian, nous sommes prêt à rencontrer vos enfants ! Disait le chocolatier./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2f7a0cf2ae3b6d6b5455b783a4025382"Derrière ce manteau long et noir qu'il portait, il y avait un costume noir et bien habillé, surmonté d'une chaîne argentée accroché à ses boutons du bas de sa veste avant de descendre le long de sa jambe gauche. Par dessus le tout, il portait une élégante veste de couleur prune, lui arrivant au niveau des genoux alors qu'il gardait volontier son chapeau sur sa tête et sa canne à la main./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="56d117e0cf55654530d45e1304dfa0ae"A ce moment, j'eu un blocage. J'étais comme paralysé dans tout mon corps devant le vrai visage de Willy Wonka dont ses yeux, d'une étrange couleur violette, accentuait encore plus mon impression de mystère à son égard./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="249f18295f2a4ab4f804f69ea3354bc0"-Enola ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8430b9717f681a91d1058e7010826e2d"Charlie s'était avancé vers moi, inquiet de me voir tout d'un coup à l'arrêt. Je réussis à sortir de ma rêverie avant de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="47094631138deb7d655a9b2c16047fde"-Oh pardonnez-moi... ça m'arrive souvent ces moments... ne soyez pas inquiet ! Très bien, alors nous pouvons y aller !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="41bdfd0d632fea2fc7d0fd529f7f7e6c"Les deux garçons se regardaient, interloqués alors que je vins doucement vers les friandises préparés sur des plateaux magnifiquement décorés. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer autant de belles couleurs... c'était magnifique. Les enfants seront heureux de cet échange avec Mr Wonka./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3e2b5fbf96a2141ed54e1978e594477a"Je vins aider le successeur à porter les différents plateaux avant que nous nous dirigions vers la salle des enfants, le patron de la Chocolaterie à nos côtés./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b527c22fc23d909fed27a40999c6bced"Alors que nous arrivions, les enfants, auparavant bruyant, devinrent de plus en plus silencieux, fixant les étranges personnes qui me suivaient. Leslie, quant à elle, restait interdite devant l'identité de la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole dans le couloir, dans l'espoir de retrouver Enola. Il avait un visage similaire à celui d'un homme devant la grande Chocolaterie, sur un journal datant de plusieurs années.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="582d9dcd11d7f5ada5ee3dc676ae1404"Je posais mes affaires avant que ma camarade vienne me donner un peu d'aide pour disposer les sucreries comme le chocolatier voulait. Très vite, tous fut prêt pour la dégustation./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3af6f09f2a35921114074d532a02dc59"Mr Wonka tournait sa tête vers les enfants d'un regard qui se montrait innocent, comme-ci il avait sentit qu'on le regardait avant de doucement leur faire un sourire enchanté./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a6398b04c62ca6b3f8ef65abf1f800de"-Bonjour à vous les enfants !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ae9a1884a374c61a2cd01af7d5418c9b"Tous répondirent en chœur, heureux d'avoir la visite d'une personne dans leurs couloirs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="61d1af0094b7cd18bd7817a1f8f447b7"-Bonjour Monsieur !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f547df8a88bcf130bef268cefe737c73"Celui-ci fut comblé devant autant de politesse que faisait preuve les enfants de ces deux ailes. Je fis un sourire à nos protégés, surveillants les fauteurs de troubles qui viendrait se manifester lors de la présentation du chocolatier./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="423c390ee67ee628542855bf5a0bccfd"-Je m'appelle Willy Wonka, chocolatier et confiseur ! Je suis venu ici dans l'optique d'une simple visite de Veridun Morealis cependant.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9fbf7a5c0c19dfc21e9a4c0b66290e92"Il tournait légèrement son visage vers moi. Je le regardais, sans comprendre la raison de pourquoi il m'a fixé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="db1321ccb5a7cde22815eff6d28e6561"-... Cependant, mon successeur et moi-même avons décidé d'aller un peu plus loin qu'une simple petite visite... Nous avons décidé de faire connaissance avec vous et vos deux soignantes !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b7760356f373fbcddbf68be6920aa8d0"Alors qu'il avait dit son nom de famille, tout les enfants se sont regardés, leurs yeux exprimant la surprise d'avoir devant eux, une personne très importante à leurs yeux. Des chuchotements se faisait entendre, tous se demandant pourquoi le meilleur chocolatier du monde est venu les voir.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a97f33d10f81aec039f2182a87d6eff4"Le concerné, ayant prévu cette réaction de la part de nos enfants, vint doucement leur dire avec regard évident, un doigt levé vers le plafond./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d164daedf0e82249f9cfc305500a4d0d"-Nous sommes venu uniquement pour vous, dans le but de vous encourager à croire en l'avenir ! C'est très important mes chères enfants, de croire en ce que vous dit vos soignants... elle vous permettront d'avancer aisément dans votre vie, malgré les obstacles qui se dresseront face à vous !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="60d00d291b4a37d0e1bc4a4385e977a7"Je fixais Mr Wonka avec un petit sourire. Il avait raison... Tous étaient très jeunes, ils avaient tant de chose à voir, à découvrir... Par n'importe quel moyen, je serais prête à les voir s'envoler vers d'autres horizons./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="30abb0168df6dc6eed1eb73bed3e3bee"J'en fais le serment./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d6a942fd58285073c1aca3ee90c870a6"Le jeune successeur s'avançait devant les enfants alors que le chocolatier mettait sa canne devant lui, regardant son protégé avec un sourire fier./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7a597ebf08f6bbd7367b8f73694adec1"-Nous avons donc décidé de vous amener quelques confiseries et chocolats tout juste sortie de la Grande Chocolaterie, pour vous montrer que nous croyons en vous.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="22268cd42cc893762856228eea13c924"A la vue du papier coloré qui brillait dans la forte lumière du début du couché de soleil, les enfants furent tous en extase. Je voyais à travers leurs yeux qu'ils avaient envie de goûter à ces bonbons et chocolats./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e2f64f179aa4935937964420b6eddfde"Soudain, je vis Kendy lever la main, attirant le regard de Mr Wonka et de Charlie sur elle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="038231340d5d13ce9b94223a9e30b236"-Oui, ma chère enfant ? Demandait le chocolatier, le regard doux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="def0f4eb6054e46d23c1d32c6b55227a"Tout de suite, elle se tournait vers moi, commençant à faire des signes avec ses mains. Je regardais attentivement ce qu'elle faisait, décryptant ce qu'elle voulait dire à Mr Wonka./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0bf04794f6e8b903ec4fa6cc32b4ef42"Une fois qu'elle avait terminée, je fis un sourire avant de me tourner vers le concerné avec amabilité./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2de7766927c4d2ab9a1284139673d64c"-Kendy vous demande si vous allez dans d'autres établissement comme Veridun pour encourager les enfants comme vous faites avec nous.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cf2f58272e996b9bccf24ad2e91a4de9"Le jeune garçon brun posait ses yeux sur la petite rousse qui se mit a le fixer, interloqué. Charlie semblait lui demander quelque chose du regard avant qu'elle ne comprenne son interrogation et ne me demande gentiment avec ses mains, de dire au jeune garçon ce qu'elle contractait./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1f2c81b97cbbffb354d5cab9667abbfd"Intriguée qu'elle ai pris cette décision, je me tournais vers elle avant que je ne lui demande, les yeux ronds et à voix basse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f0dd5729ff6ebe3260b963075be6b039"-Tu lui accordes ta confiance ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0b6dbad2589302eb1d310408b2045df7"Celle-ci fit un sourire avant d'acquiescer, serrant le petit garçon dans ses bras comme pour le protéger./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8cdad478671245179f45d06a72acd6d1"Je fis une esquisse entendu. Très bien... elle avait l'air décidé de lui révéler la vérité derrière l'emploi du langage des signes.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="75ce0e1a691eead9d785a1b79992f6ca"Je vins doucement vers Charlie avant de lui révéler doucement dans l'oreille, tristement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a64241081935f3fbeb207e5b3f0b519a"-Si Kendy utilise les gestes pour s'exprimer, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement... elle est atteinte d'un cancer qui a touché sa cavité buccale... et ses cordes vocales.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cbe56c614704f6d8149704ed2db85d24"Il sursautait alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupeur. Je baissais légèrement la tête, mes yeux reflétant une grande peine./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ea0774e12c571d5b8afffd275c12f87f"-S'il te plaît... je voudrais que tu gardes cela secret... Tu peux seulement en parler à Mr Wonka ou à ta famille mais personne d'autre ne doit le savoir.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4304442b855abe7989a94cf6052cfe3d"Le jeune homme se tournait vers moi lentement, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à croire ce que j'avais dis./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c4eac4dca7ebff0ba53ecb668ec00e3e"-On les lui a retiré... car elles étaient trop douloureuses pour elle et pour tenter de ralentir la maladie... mais c'est compliqué, très compliqué.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4c0f69bf3bd4e8059186d3298c83d69d"Le jeune garçon baissait la tête, attristé par cette nouvelle. Avec un sourire compatissant, je vins doucement poser une main sur son épaule, en guise de réconfort./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6e6edbabaa26012b7fde59bd9b46ec06"Cependant, Mr Wonka répondait à la question de la petite fille qui écoutait attentivement ce qu'il disait, émerveillé de voir devant elle son idole d'enfance./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1e9b65536f9d227f3f7747253887ea29"-Vous êtes les premiers à avoir eu ma visite ! D'ailleurs, la raison est que votre hôpital nous étaient très intrigantes.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d0a133750c04f81d9368d9f10f3a3a50"En quelques fractions de seconde, sa voix changeait de timbre, devenant sombre et remplie de négation./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eb897e2006c545982c3d047a018eb1c5"-Mais... également décevante par celui qui en ai à la tête.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a1313912b0b4be5843b7b04f0f501f21"En entendant cette phrase, je m'étonnais légèrement avant de baisser le regard, triste. Il s'en était aperçu.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="95314bfabf9e36fc6f92146987cb2aaf"Tout d'un coup, le visage du confiseur changeait, devenant rayonnant comme un enfant plein de vie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d778baec91aa3e83613a25d1f8037c10"-C'est pour cet raison que j'ai décidé de venir réconforter vos petits cœurs en compagnie de mon successeur !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="556bcc33cee9b51ee66cc63fffb69769"Les enfants en étaient tous admiratifs. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer à l'unisson, heureux du geste du chocolatier./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="58a78039dd4c48bd240d3734532667f0"-Merci beaucoup, Mr Wonka !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fd63f3699ff31e1b30b34fca123270b7"Il fit un salut de son chapeau avec un sourire de remerciement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7bad71fa3dce988c4ab988e8d6a13bd7"-Je vous en prie, les enfants !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="195095a30eff5a7d671906e0362682de"Après les brèves présentations, Charlie, Mr Wonka, moi et Leslie commençons la distribution de bonbon et chocolat pour tout le monde. Nous prenons plaisir à les aider à manger leur chocolat alors que les plus âgées, environ une dizaine d'année, posait des questions curieuses au chocolatier. Charlie était heureux de parler avec les enfants de son âge et j'ai pu remarquer qu'il allait souvent voir Kendy et son petit protégé qui dormait dans ses bras./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5a6c747158a72dd35104d88fefa1f3ba"Je me mettais à rire légèrement en la voyant tenter de s'exprimer avec lui sans utiliser le langage des signes qui devait être appris pour réussir à le comprendre. Je lui faisais confiance, elle savait bien le faire. Si vraiment elle est en difficulté, elle tapera dans ses mains pour me demander de venir./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cb7875df5a0949d7c79fe6ee11ce2572"Tout le monde était heureux. Tous rayonnaient de positivité, cela me donnant l'envie d'éprouver ce sentiment magnifique... Je remerciais grandement cette initiative incroyable de Mr Wonka, il avait enchanté la fin de journée de ces enfants que je tentais, tant bien que mal, de les rendre débordant d'allégresse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="df3b12d444f792b72c5b3c88499b361a"Par la demande de Leslie, les Chimaera ont fait une photo avec Charlie et le chocolatier. Étant, d'après ma camarade, une bonne photographe, j'ai fais une merveilleuse prise./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="040437256702259db99a2d5e91cfbbf0"Vient mon tour avec les Dreamers. Je vins m'accroupir près des enfants avec un sourire qui laissait voir mes dents. Soudain, mes yeux virent Mr Wonka me faire un signe de la main, m'intimant de venir près de lui avec un sourire joyeux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="79f0eac6867b9f1d6b0dbf3b44493784"Je restais tout de même surprise à cette appel avant que je ne finisse par céder, venant doucement vers lui et m'asseyant a ses côtés. Je fus soudainement assailli par les enfants qui se collait un peu plus à nous, pour que nous puissions rentrer dans le cadre de l'appareil facilement. Certains avaient leurs bras autour de mon cou ou sur mes épaules, le regard rieur et joyeux de devoir prendre une photo avec Mr Wonka./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f9990bf6b8e02ca928af989477e46611"Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens en quelques secondes. Une étrange odeur de praline arrivait à mes narines, me rendant presque accro à cette odeur délicieuse que j'avais déjà cuisiné pour faire un gâteau avec les enfants alors que je fis un sourire nerveux, un peu gêné de me retrouver dans cette position avec lui./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="54978805992c1714e9bd323e58409725"-Haha... Désolé, les enfants sont un peu comme ça quand ils sont heureux... je suis désolé.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="883f795236a8e5718ce49bace2f2a7db"-Il n'y a pas de gêne à avoir, Enola Ostrian... Disait-il avec un sourire rassurant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aadccaac82bafac0eec7c21ac36193e7"Je m'étonnais doucement de ses paroles avant qu'il ne tourne sa tête vers l'objectif, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c0b5c34b4f095621e082982b8119243f"-Cela me comble encore plus de bonheur de voir ces enfants ainsi... Ils ont le droit au bonheur, tout comme vous !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c957ef405f28a7d33535b7ef4eae0813"Je sentais mon cœur battre rapidement en entendant cette phrase tout juste sortie de ses lèvres rosées. Je m'étonnais intérieurement de cette réaction... pourquoi je réagissais ainsi après avoir entendu sa phrase ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5bcb8162ddd2a1b9334acba1612f64a4"-Le petit oiseau va sortir ! Enola, ne fait pas cette tête là, tu vas gâcher la photo ! S'exclamait une Leslie indignée./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d9b8df8825a5713642170eb6b4f0611b"Je me mis à rouler des yeux devant sa réaction presque enfantine avant que je ne fasse mon plus beau sourire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4159435233aaa2a79f35aac7062c9650"-Magnifique ! Allez... Attention les enfants, préparez vous.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="feb1f5684458adc7c51ce0151061c96a"On attendait tous alors que je sentais un main recouvert d'un gant se poser sur mon épaule gauche, du coté des enfants./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="45083b0c490b77ee778ad9816f9b8c3c"Je n'eus le temps de réfléchir que Leslie levait la main pour montrer qu'il resterait que 3 secondes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="491912ff715c75e81b0a1fcfd0ca4ad6"-Happy Chocolate !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cecd922e03a68b957011188f60b7c3ed"Un flash se manifestait, aveuglant tout le monde./p 


	8. Chapitre 8

p data-p-id="f211766c59bad4ea6a619958488633a7"Je me rappelais encore de cette journée... de ce moment que nous avons partagé... les enfants, moi et Leslie.../p  
p data-p-id="3586a016d14eddfa3f7a4f38165b57bf"Mes yeux marrons contemplant la photo qui a été développé par le frère de cette dernière, je me lassais pas de fixer l'image des enfants, tout sourire heureux, venant presque se coller à moi qui se trouvait à côté de Willy Wonka, celui-ci ayant posé une main pourpre sur mon épaule droite alors qu'il se tenait à l'aide de sa canne au pommeau noir et blanc./p  
p data-p-id="a692b694b50e91d5edf02cdb14457899"Il avait un sourire débordant de gentillesse et de folie enfantine./p  
p data-p-id="f2b234063149d6e7db4016bfefb31f21"Un sourire que personne, à Veridun, n'avait fait depuis des années./p  
p data-p-id="249f18295f2a4ab4f804f69ea3354bc0"-Enola ?/p  
p data-p-id="b61fe1be72183f2eb73423baee64342f"Je sursautais à l'entente de mon prénom avant que je ne me tourne vers vers la brune, l'innocence se manifestant au travers de mes prunelles marrons./p  
p data-p-id="68dc0e62c23e75849d2dfab80c3f7a02"Celle-ci a été chercher les différents ingrédients pour préparer un goûter aux enfants. Elle me regardait, un peu étonné./p  
p data-p-id="7d2c54d47d59ed37c60988b2dc0490ce"-Désolé de te déranger dans ta contemplation... mais j'aurais besoin que tu ailles chercher du chocolat Wonka à l'épicerie de Cherry Street... nous avons plus aucune tablette et j'en ai besoin pour ma recette.../p  
p data-p-id="d71fe0bfca612d593c8870c9b5815f39"-Pas de problème ! Je vais t'acheter ça, tu veux que je t'en achètes combien pour qu'on puisse en avoir en stock ?/p  
p data-p-id="64dcd24534ff7b45c547ff19c3860edd"-Tu peux m'en acheter 5 pour le moment et je te dédommagerais quand tu reviendras... il faut que j'aille au distributeur au bas de Veridun pour prendre de la monnaie... Disait-elle d'un regard angelique, digne d'une enfant heureuse./p  
p data-p-id="4a6269812f86970bb4754ba9a7602af3"-J'y vais de ce pas !/p  
p data-p-id="3ee845b382640df30c835d02ac7a7d2a"Je prenais mon manteau que je mettais rapidement sur mes épaules, prête pour faire une course. Soudain, alors que je franchissais la porte, Leslie m'arrêtais./p  
p data-p-id="ac48b6a9f0e978ec012696133a83408a"-Enola.../p  
p data-p-id="50320f83b1f23bbddf63c8b232bd1978"Je me tournais vers elle, mes yeux marrons luisant dans la lumière du soleil de cet après-midi./p  
p data-p-id="e6ee5166910934f36b8a1846108a0dcd"-Oui ?/p  
p data-p-id="ebd788771788c79c2acfff712a6324fb"-S'il te plaît... n'oublie pas que tu es malade... n'insiste pas trop, tu risques de le payer après... Avertissait-elle avec crainte./p  
p data-p-id="0e276bf5db1b5d1f6ed2a18f694dd98c"Je clignais doucement des yeux, la regardant un petit moment, songeuse avant de doucement lui faire un sourire rassurant./p  
p data-p-id="31f3402eece08794d32e8d96c0d58ed4"-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens mieux depuis ce matin ! Je reviens d'ici dix minutes !/p  
p data-p-id="7a6cffac4c01c93bf048fd2aee781787"La brune hochait doucement la tête avec un sourire soulagé./p  
p data-p-id="8a13304133e4859d49b32dabf5f8aa61"-D'accord, sois prudente !/p  
p data-p-id="d4b95cf701c3472a95bb97adb66aa2db"J'acquiesçais avant de prendre mon sac, direction les vestiaires pour remettre mes vêtements. Avec mon jean slim, mes chaussures dépareillées et mon pull mauve surmonté d'une veste pas assez adapté à cette saison et une écharpe marron usagé depuis des années, j'enlevais mon élastique pour faire tombé mes cheveux ondulés sur mes épaules./p  
p data-p-id="5b5a325c0d26b46fedf5dc3dc5e28e61"Je sortais rapidement de l'établissement avant de prendre la direction de Cherry Street, le cœur cognant légèrement contre mon thorax./p  
p data-p-id="6d2003b57d6cf032647cfdd51f7da588"Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Mr Wonka et Charlie avait visité Veridun... Tout deux étaient reparties après avoir souhaité tout leurs meilleures vœux pour les enfants malades de Chimaera et de Dreamers. Ils nous ont également remerciés pour notre hospitalité et notre sympathie... ce que nous nous sommes empressé de le leur rendre./p  
p data-p-id="50baab59af54b1b58abf601e5c8e763f"Le lendemain, tout était redevenu comme avant... notre routine, les horaires, la fatigue... et la tristesse de ce lieu sans aucune joie./p  
p data-p-id="a57eeff4c66100c5fbfd8f12f090428f"Cependant, depuis quelques jours, je me sentais pas dans mon assiette. Je me sentais nauséeuse et j'avais souvent de grand pic de fièvre, allant parfois à 40 C. Mais connaissant très bien mon système immunitaire, d'ici quelques jours, je n'aurais plus rien./p  
p data-p-id="a5bdb46fb4982a58a1b1791de81970ed"Leslie m'a recommandée plusieurs fois d'aller voir un médecin. Il se pouvait que j'avais contracté une maladie, même si mes vaccins étaient à jours... mais j'y ai fait la sourde oreille, connaissant parfaitement comment se défendais mon corps./p  
p data-p-id="415bf6dd2511b24b30816a081a9fa324"Et je n'avais pas tort. Je ne ressentais presque plus de symptômes. C'était donc avec le cœur en joie que je marchais dans les rues du village, les dernières neiges disparaissant du sol, montrant un océan vert ou coloré, les champs se préparant à une nouvelle saison printanière d'ici quelques jours./p  
p data-p-id="eba7ad2e3954745d40cd814d5696ffda"—/p  
p data-p-id="46db871b4f29e79d7c4b7aa7bf16f686"-Mr Wonka, voici le journal du jour.../p  
p data-p-id="3083f6023bfca30f70ea54968528080e"-Merci Charlie, nous allons voir ce qui se passe autour de nous.../p  
p data-p-id="6ace24c1177198b8c6a881d40b84a62c"Le jeune garçon était sortie de la boutique de Cherry Street, le journal à la main avant de franchir la route avec précaution pour rejoindre son mentor, assis sur un banc juste devant une boutique de prêt à porter. Une fois lui avoir donner le journal et le reste de l'argent qu'il restait à Mr Wonka, le jeune homme s'asseyait à ses côtés, regardant la Chocolaterie avec un sourire./p  
p data-p-id="3b3c0df2c2b70fd608ee2e0c67ff9fde"Quant au chocolatier, il regardait les dernières nouveautés de cette journée. Entre débat politique, la crise des agriculteurs et du personnel médical, ils sembleraient que rien n'étaient très réjouissant ses temps-ci... ils fronçaient les sourcils avant de continuer à tourner les pages./p  
p data-p-id="e9452171a579461ee1e22b48ec4c5cd5"-Rien ne va plus pour les médecins et infirmiers à ce que je vois... Des pénuries apparaissent au chaque recoins du pays.../p  
p data-p-id="9d1da6e4ab288ae3f53219a81f32bc5b"Le petit garçon baissait légèrement la tête en entendant cela, peinée./p  
p data-p-id="9d78a7b607bcbf6a89eaaa705898a8d2"-Oui... c'est de plus en plus compliqué de trouver un médecin pour nous prendre en charge... même certains se retrouve en surcharge tellement ils ont plein de rendez-vous.../p  
p data-p-id="fe27d80b4afd95f93aa9be4127cb8302"Il baissait son journal avant de fixer le jeune garçon derrière ses lunettes noirs./p  
p data-p-id="b31727a612c19a187779b93e1f4a7163"-Ta famille avait un médecin avant que tous ne soient pris en charge par le mien ?/p  
p data-p-id="ce2594000ce1978f8a9d8d263273ae0c"-Non... nous avons toujours vécu dans la précarité et nous avons jamais eu besoin de l'aide des autres... du moins, les autres pensaient que nous étions condamnés.../p  
p data-p-id="859898b32f4747a4fd0be0595474b908"Celui-ci fit une grimace devant cette horrible pensée des gens avant de fixer les gens, les sourcils froncés./p  
p data-p-id="ffb830f037c4602e4a9f674b53a82d9d"-Quelle horreur de penser comme ça... Rien ne va plus dans la tête des gens, tout le monde ne donne plus aucune aide à tout ceux qui en besoin.../p  
p data-p-id="45496e2e0aa08f00107f956cc0cd21db"Il restait pensif, fixant la rue qui menait à Veridun Morealis avant de faire un léger mouvement de tête./p  
p data-p-id="8f9ee8ec184f664df15a69e223612b3b"-A moins pour avoir de l'argent.../p  
p data-p-id="09438240da834c31ce731eda2e92cb84"Le garçon acquiesçait devant les dires de Willy Wonka./p  
p data-p-id="939a3574465d14ac95ca4d717d09a4eb"-Oui.../p  
p data-p-id="e934756ccfe2faa785b57247baf33fcb"Tout les deux étaient dégoûtés de ce qui se passait dans la société. Charlie était en partie soulagé de savoir qu'il était sous la surveillance du médecin personnel de Mr Wonka qui s'occupait également de ses parents, grand-parents ainsi que les Oompa-Loompas. Dorénavant, il allait moins s'inquiéter sur les maladies qui peuvent venir à détruire sa famille si ils ne sont pas soignés./p  
p data-p-id="3598834224db78cf2e694380923e2e82"Pour Willy Wonka, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la société deviendrait si sombre. Peut être que son talent d'expert en chocolat le protégeait de tout ce qui passait dans le monde, mais il avait toujours pensé que les adultes qui l'avaient aidé à se hisser très haut dans le domaine du chocolat et des bonbons étaient bienveillants et compréhensibles.../p  
p data-p-id="b2c201aa26110086fad8c33eb5275696"Il baissait la tête, fixant les lettres de son journal, songeur./p  
p data-p-id="c2964aed62a167cf92b4262adaaf9d54"-Peut être pas pour tout le monde finalement.../p  
p data-p-id="8cf24347092171e6b7f05f715ea29bdc"-Qu'avez-vous dis Mr Wonka ? L'interrogeait son jeune successeur./p  
p data-p-id="d15f099322a603da5655d97a52b514f6"-Non, ne t'en soucie pas, j'étais en train de penser à quelque chose de pas très intéressant... Lui adressait le chocolatier avec un sourire enfantin./p  
p data-p-id="2f6a38d1f45df393a8548707ecd25ce1"-D'accord !/p  
p data-p-id="d787604a4eeafc269880316118259feb"Celui-ci retournait dans la lecture de son journal, tentant de trouver un sujet meilleur que tout ceux qu'ils venaient de croiser./p  
p data-p-id="f8c2e8373fa82adbf9cbf62d68c99915"Mais il n'y avait rien./p  
p data-p-id="062d3733caec7efc1ae8dab01e322b19"-Eh ! Mais ce ne serait pas Enola au loin ?/p  
p data-p-id="2b2c716fcbe230c52df94a60b84e29e8"Le chocolatier levait les yeux de son journal avant de remarquer que Charlie fixait un angle de rue ou une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains avançait d'un pas assuré le long de l'allée opposé à la leur, bondé de gens. Il fronçait les sourcils avant qu'il referme son journal./p  
p data-p-id="9a9724c368fc71c63d55453b909136d3"-Elle n'est pas censé travailler à cette heure là ?/p  
p data-p-id="ce57d2cea17b07794d102013b43d0c14"Le petit garçon osait les épaules avant de se tourner vers Willy./p  
p data-p-id="09b5054f9ec9cdc447f2f46b90a24b76"-Il vaudrait mieux aller lui demander, non ?/p  
p data-p-id="99d83e4360eb7f775e0f581b1fb1c0d9"Le chocolatier fit un sourire d'enfant au jeune brun avant de s'exclamer en repliant son journal./p  
p data-p-id="7dbff3568b8011473d42cbb40071bd64"-C'est une bonne idée, Charlie !/p  
p data-p-id="112a57c57bd2c1eaac13096e98622f66"Il vint mettre la revue dans la corbeille la plus proche avant de se lever, remettant son manteau en ordre. Il prit sa canne avant que tout deux ne se dirige vers la boutique de Cherry Street./p  
p data-p-id="1824947d1192f69b0f2a92897a23a0c7"—/p  
p data-p-id="691afc778955c8421e1879e0da1f4b43"Je marchais rapidement vers la petite boutique que je connaissais bien. C'est ici que j'avais fais ma commande de chocolat Wonka... ayant totalement liquidés les stocks du magasin. Le vendeur en était resté sceptique avant qu'il n'accepte avec un grand sourire quand il a su que c'était pour les enfants de Veridun. Je l'avais remercié vivement, contente qu'il est compris l'importance de faire plaisir aux enfants./p  
p data-p-id="f6bc7a53575de879b74b7aa757004a5e"Très vite, j'arrivais au seuil de la boutique avant que je n'entre en faisant sonner les petits carillons prêt de la porte. Des clients vagabondaient dans les rayons, à la recherche des produits dont ils avaient besoin alors que des enfants, munies de billets, achetaient des tablettes de chocolat exposés devant la caisse./p  
p data-p-id="26fee4f624b8567fdf74242d1b96b547"Poliment, j'attendais mon tour, regardant cet environnement que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts. Après, tout, c'est ici que j'allais faire mes emplettes non ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'un grand magasin... la boutique de Cherry Street me convenait parfaitement pour acheter tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour vivre./p  
p data-p-id="b3ce0e93ecd4f073f4eff0b447ba0fad"Alors que j'arrivais devant le vendeur, celui-ci me reconnut immédiatement avant de m'adresser un sourire sympathique./p  
p data-p-id="2d9ef025393649bbb0da3944d3e6a455"-Bonjour, Mlle Ostrian ! Vous revenez commander des tablettes Wonka ?/p  
p data-p-id="af4e28b217be53a912d8687ce681544d"Je lui fis un sourire adorable avant de doucement lui tendre un billet que j'avais réussi à retirer du distributeur il n'y a pas très longtemps./p  
p data-p-id="dccfc541b735dee7f37178637c4c22e2"-Non, pas aujourd'hui, monsieur ! Je suis ici pour acheter seulement 5 tablettes, une course pour ma meilleure amie !/p  
p data-p-id="09499f4d7ac330425eb616ca6e7e0dab"-Très bien !/p  
p data-p-id="01ad5b01f09dda56fbc2a2997993d9f6"Il me prenait l'argent avant de doucement me tendre les tablettes que j'avais choisis. Je l'ai prenais avant de les ranger dans mon sac. Soudainement, je sentais la température de mon corps grimper rapidement alors que je remarquais que ma vision se troublait au fur et à mesure alors qu'elle se mouvait légèrement./p  
p data-p-id="e2af529a54a82939e242f2a401cfa870"Qu'est-ce que... ?/p  
p data-p-id="204f9e29bf9f964f9170cefe8645afd5"Je n'eus le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que mon corps se mit a vaciller dangereusement, mes forces disparaissant au niveau de mes jambes./p  
p data-p-id="279c7f9c6ba730e26e91798d9731ed05"Non... Non pas maintenant... pourtant... je croyais que.../p  
p data-p-id="40ace0abdd941a3e638aae9d404c0347"Tout se passait au ralenti, mon cerveau essayant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je perdis l'équilibre, tombant sur le sol avec fracas, le choc m'ayant étourdi. Des gens venaient autour de moi, alors que j'entendais la voix de l'employé au loin./p  
p data-p-id="a4a73c9681f7b1e4e7e900d34431ce59"-Mademoiselle, répondez s'il vous plaît ! Hey, vous m'entendez ?/p  
p data-p-id="3c91a92dcab4de4bb76ce2a71ff3fa0a"Ma voix se bloquait dans ma gorge, comme-ci je n'avais plus de corde vocale. Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre, le cerveau en feu et le souffle court./p  
p data-p-id="3f988acc76d2902b5cb31e1ab1c221e3"J'avais... fais un malaise... ?/p  
p data-p-id="504828ae9ba11fda9012d7169fd12259"Tout le monde s'activait autour de moi, l'un tentait de trouver un moyens de me calmer alors qu'un autre prenait son téléphone./p  
p data-p-id="3a3ffac17e51c3cdd9a4f169f71fc424"-Je vais appeler une ambulance.../p  
p data-p-id="cfb77539e936646bb0c5bfe8a96a5a7e"-Non, nous allons nous occupez d'elle !/p  
p data-p-id="cc363585eb905501ecf824bbe04f0065"Je restais interdite intérieurement en entendant la voix. Non... c'était... ?/p  
p data-p-id="3d3d6f3ab49a1955e80a272a4bbae55b"-Monsieur... Wonka... ?/p  
p data-p-id="b9d7ebdb12f3e65784418ab7224e2fd3"Alors que je vis les gens se redresser pour laisser une personne au long manteau noir et au chapeau significatif venir à mes côtés, la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Je tentais de résister le plus possible mais cela fut inutile, elle est bien trop forte pour mon corps sans aucune réserve. Je tombais dans l'inconscience, abandonnant ce combat perdu d'avance./p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p data-p-id="e02e98a1a33603207e917a005a902640"Je me sentais tomber dans un vide sans fin, ma conscience meurtrie se faisant balloter par une spirale infernale. Je n'avais plus conscience d'où j'étais, ni si j'étais resté inconsciente pendant plusieurs jours. Je ressentais juste cette douleur qui pouvait être comparé à une flamme qui me consumait de l'intérieur./p  
p data-p-id="0f95e87e5c6c100513e8309e33c42b65"-Son état de santé est déplorable... elle a des carences alimentaires multiples, une faiblesse musculaire très élevé... il est impossible pour son corps de vaincre la maladie seule.../p  
p data-p-id="7d9df39ff3238e8b732b9570993a9541"Une voix me vint aux oreilles. Elle semblait être âgée... Sûrement un vieillard qui s'adressait à quelqu'un.../p  
p data-p-id="550cd2e1b21eb527996c5a6312de33e2"-Oui... Oui, très bien... Elle est actuellement inconsciente et je veille à ce qu'elle récupère des forces comme il se doit... Oui, à tout de suite monsieur.../p  
p data-p-id="69f4a6049f008a6ffcb13ae12a6d1b78"J'immergeais doucement, mes paupières s'ouvrant à l'étrange lumière blanche des néons qui se trouvait au-dessus de moi. J'entendais un son significatif d'une machine... celle qui concernait les battements de mon cœur alors que je me retrouvais entouré de chaleur, recouverte d'un drap blanc et épais. Je regardais autour de moi, confuse. Je n'étais pas du tout dans l'une des pièces d'un hôpital public... c'était... un peu trop coloré pour ça !/p  
p data-p-id="82e90613fc1d831f162399fa793d7ebf"-Oh... Vous êtes enfin réveillée, c'est un soulagement !/p  
p data-p-id="2c2f4748e417861cac25ac362bb03e89"Je sursautais intérieurement alors que je tournais la tête vivement vers un médecin qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, sur ma gauche. Je le regardais, les yeux surpris par la peur./p  
p data-p-id="3e7be85c27579a8ea55bdd6b7c6fd612"-Où suis-je ? Demandais-Je, en proie à la panique./p  
p data-p-id="f8da64b4b10df8ffa56f1cd5697cb023"Celui-ci terminait de faire quelque chose sur son espace de travail avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi grâce à sa chaise pivotante, il avait un sourire rassurant et semblait... très petit au niveau de la taille.../p  
p data-p-id="46a8f75af22142fae85c7461be3b9f36"-Vous êtes en sécurité ici... On vous a ramené et je veille à ce que vous repreniez des forces correctement.../p  
p data-p-id="fcf231ef403c7aeea790334f430ca9f5"-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, monsieur... Ou sommes-nous ?/p  
p data-p-id="9b4fa4ad6a47c5dde0b1bc16966a46a0"Celui-ci se mit a soupirer devant mon entêtement avant de se lever pour aller à son bureau./p  
p data-p-id="1f1132efa22e7e2eeb752e7d7e8357a4"-Vous vous trouvez à l'infirmerie du personnel de la Grande Chocolaterie de Mr Wonka !/p  
p data-p-id="cdbaacf8ae6fc54f54297ccde6260e37"J'écarquillais en entendant cela. Non... j'y croyais pas... j'étais dans... ?/p  
p data-p-id="a7af4a066253a7409be1e0ee1a38870d"Le petit médecin fit un sourire devant mon regard hébété avant de prendre un verre d'eau et un médicament./p  
p data-p-id="8062270660e923b4cadd6a9fdffd733a"-Vous aviez perdu connaissance au moment où Willy Wonka et Charlie venait vous aider à vous relever... Vous étiez dans un état lamentable, mademoiselle ! Votre corps n'a pas pu supporter votre maladie.../p  
p data-p-id="7fe9fd3ad3bd7659dec1396085bb7887"J'haussais un sourcil, confuse./p  
p data-p-id="91b990a5d60e7edd8dc4b02b1250bb1d"-Malade ?/p  
p data-p-id="992483ac508990d5f7449ec284a2536c"-Oui, vous aviez attrapé la Salmonellose ! Une méchante bactérie.../p  
p data-p-id="8b0c2d27dffcb9e20e285bfba986afa8"Je baissais le regard, peiné. Je me doutais bien que j'avais attrapé quelque chose... mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela serait cette bactérie... Je poussais un soupir contrit et fatigué alors que je passais une main sur mon front moite, de la sueur coulant le long de ma peau d'une pâleur omniprésente. J'étais malade... et qui sait, porteuse d'un parasite qui pourrait me tuer si je ne la traite pas correctement.../p  
p data-p-id="e8fc22f8ee665d5e4d563efcc010d002"Je prie le médicament avant de l'avaler facilement en buvant entièrement le verre mit a ma disposition./p  
p data-p-id="d2e81504876d3ebc139ef8f120a6491e"-Ça va au moins calmer vos maux de tête pendant un petit moment... mais vous devrez rester ici pendant, au moins, une dizaine de jour, vous êtes pas en état de retourner travailler et rentrer chez vous.../p  
p data-p-id="8adb80188b8122a12d78b15cc95bb532"Je fus pris d'un sursaut avant que je ne me redresse d'un coup, paniqué, faisant affoler la machine qui surveillait mes organes vitaux./p  
p data-p-id="bceb6c274653f3af51b085aa8ecb1650"-Non ! Non, je dois absolument retourner travailler... Je ne dois pas abandonner les enfants, docteur !/p  
p data-p-id="a16823e1c5890b2f3de78e929ce8e028"Je fus pris de vertige du à ce mouvement brusque. Ma tête tournait dangereusement avant que je ne sois dans l'obligation de me rallonger, douloureuse. Le petit médecin fit un léger sourire devant mon état avant d'insister./p  
p data-p-id="c1e5bc14889125342d89dce97f3a03c6"-J'en suis navrée... mais vous ne vous rétablirez pas à temps si vous continuez de travailler en même temps. Les conséquences pourrait être terrible... d'ailleurs, comme la Salmonellose est contagieuse, vous risqueriez de contaminer votre entourage./p  
p data-p-id="06edc1c4e2712cc2068059a26ed59cd6"Sa parole me fit encore plus mal au cœur. Non... les enfants... je leur avais promis d'être toujours avec eux... ! De veiller à leur bien-être... à leur épanouissement.../p  
p data-p-id="bac439bab268b03a68d03b87b0ef2669"Et la... j'apprends que je ne peux pas le faire... pour le moment ?/p  
p data-p-id="68e9c956c22c542082cadb0edd1f73c0"Une sensation étrange se manifestait dans mes veines. Elle montait de plus en plus le long de mes bras, de mes jambes alors que l'adrénaline prenait possession de ma raison./p  
p data-p-id="a9a9f32c70c868b05b0fd45f06b9fa96"En un éclair, je fais voler la couverture sur le côté avant de sauter sur mes pieds. Le petit bonhomme fut surpris de ma réaction avant de me donner comme ordre./p  
p data-p-id="ea84d9065663e538ae6109000fd18c75"-Allongez-vous, mademoiselle ! Ce n'est pas la peine de vous précipiter, votre situation est prise en compte.../p  
p data-p-id="0ea07dadf5ec4329d42d21497c8c34f9"Cependant, j'étais déjà sortie de la pièce, ayant arrachés les fils qui m'encombraient pour me déplacer librement. Le médecin regardaient la sortie, les yeux manifestant une certaine lassitude./p  
p data-p-id="c7e1eadf0ebe9499e37f3a141cc381ea"-Eh bien... Nous avons une Sacré demoiselle. Pour un peu, elle ressemblerait à Willy Wonka.../p  
p data-p-id="dd89ad7a988f74ddfdd426efc6d99acb"De mon côté, je marchais rapidement dans les couloirs, tentant de trouver rapidement la sortie de ce bâtiment aux portes indéfinissables. Malgré la présence de mon mal de tête, j'arrivais à poser le pied à terre sans problème./p  
p data-p-id="91c449f4e07fdd03a48306442909ef36"Comme quoi, l'adrénaline est une hormone extraordinaire.../p  
p data-p-id="696e988533a962b021e54a4d38b38231"Vêtue seulement d'une chemise d'hôpital blanche alors que je sentais que des bandages collaient à ma peau en-dessous celle-ci, Je croisais quelques soignants, ressemblant, à ma grande surprise, au petit médecin qui s'occupait de moi il y a quelque instant./p  
p data-p-id="b60e02f22afdc33a757cc876fcbee6d7"Je secouais légèrement la tête, me remettant les idées en place. Non, attends... ils se ressemblaient tous à l'identique ?/p  
p data-p-id="a5edff58222d1d9bf68a54e59726393c"C'est pas possible.../p  
p data-p-id="142b831550131c27c0f396c36cf3e336"-Non... c'est une illusion... il ne peuvent pas se ressembler à ce point... tous !/p  
p data-p-id="afc2b0c52d8b8973ae37114f9ea9a11d"Alors que j'arrivais à un angle du couloir, je sursautais en entendant soudainement une voix que je reconnaissais, parlant au médecin qui m'avait pris en charge./p  
p data-p-id="3fbd36c0b09fa4e3ed105b7246daabb9"Rapidement, je vins me coller contre le mur, mon cœur battant à vive allure, essayant de ne pas me faire repérer./p  
p data-p-id="fb90784ddde9d2f31c6db356038f208f"- Content de vous revoir ! Cependant, je suis dans le regret de vous dire qu'elle vient tout juste de déserter sa chambre.../p  
p data-p-id="95811370dc6a037aaefb87ab07bb7d10"-Eh bien... Je ne reste pas moins surpris de sa réaction... J'aimerais que vous la retrouviez au plus vite ! Si vos examens s'avèrent fiables, il y a risque qu'elle refasse un malaise.../p  
p data-p-id="d08301219a8394475d6562001ca15402"-Très bien, Mr Wonka !/p  
p data-p-id="7e11d28ba50b815f1ae05ff092a11b27"Je me tournais dans leur direction avant de remarquer que le plus petit se mettait à siffler, appelant ses semblables./p  
p data-p-id="0ee0b1bfa945ab6878468df0f6ce712f"Profitant de cette diversion, je décidais de continuer mon chemin en accélérant l'allure. Il fallait que je trouve rapidement une sortie et partir d'ici./p  
p data-p-id="50cea19f7237a5c3bdd5663020967e48"Au bout d'un moment, je m'avançais vers une petite fenêtre, ayant bien vérifié autour de moi qu'il n'y avait personne. Je voulais savoir où je me trouvais, précisément, dans la Grande Chocolaterie. Dans mes souvenirs visuelles, devant le portail de métal, elle était très grande simplement de face. Est-ce que c'était toujours le cas ?/p  
p data-p-id="203d7c8add73dbb0710717c5f750da77"Alors que je me mettais devant celle-ci, j'écarquillais les yeux en remarquant que je me retrouvais dans un bâtiment avoisinant un autre, d'autant plus impressionnant avec ses énormes machines qui semblait générer du froid, nourrissant un étrange cube où se trouvait une montagne à l'intérieur./p  
p data-p-id="c5982e0f84067fbee4720c4f458ed431"Je déglutissais à cette vue qui me donnait des sueurs froides. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?/p  
p data-p-id="d13e50cacd56d645c1587cc6207f94aa"Un peu plus loin, je découvrais une nouvelle machinerie tout aussi étrange. On aurait dit une grosse araignée de métal reliés à des silos alors qu'il y avait quatre autres stocks de chaque côté de la salle centrale ainsi qu'une machine situé en-dessous, fumant et grondant sinistrement./p  
p data-p-id="c35871c19c0dd4603f8933d257d131cc"-Vous étiez donc ici.../p  
p data-p-id="c2ba87b341fe448fcdf27c3d633245ed"Je sursautais en entendant une voix derrière moi. Je fis volte-face, méfiante./p  
p data-p-id="f74310aaaaa05e086782db394567cab6"-Laissez-moi... !/p  
p data-p-id="4eba7e7f2367ea340db4f18e36552255"Ma voix se tut aussitôt en croisant les yeux de Mr Wonka. Je restais interdite avant que je ne fasse quelques pas en arrière, sidéré./p  
p data-p-id="54c7bcc01bd0d80913042f4358a8beb9"-Mr Wonka.../p  
p data-p-id="c69148cb49fc62e2067b6ff5384e1373"Un sourire planait sur son visage. Ses yeux violets me dévisageaient attentivement alors qu'il mettait sa canne devant lui pour s'en servir d'appui./p  
p data-p-id="f25dcd6ea4dd29b6cc03fcf4a54ab012"-Content de vous revoir après ces longs mois, Mlle Ostrian.../p 


	9. Chapitre 9

p data-p-id="c38a2cea425d5053b3638561f3a7288d"Mon cœur semblait s'arrêter de battre en ce court instant alors qu'une montée de stress prenait possession de moi, mes pupilles se dilatant sous la panique./p  
p data-p-id="d031c6724f42a6ab02190593c2c3066b"Il m'avait repéré.../p  
p data-p-id="7769198ef029f256b9f6141a116daea9"Je n'allais pas pouvoir rentré à Véridun... prendre soin des enfants.../p  
p data-p-id="cb616a00771730ab5047d4d5ed5bf807"Je secouais la tête, chassant ses mauvaises pensées de mon esprit. Non... je devais à tout prix retourner à l'hôpital. Il faut que je termine ma course pour ma meilleure amie... Elle doit se faire du mouron pour moi.../p  
p data-p-id="88f02ab20c8bcb8a59ef1e50459bb7af"Je pris une inspiration avant de froncer les sourcils, fixant le chocolatier, un peu irrité qu'il avait réussi à me trouver./p  
p data-p-id="84ff69793d649fb4f059f637dd3263b8"-Bonjour Mr Wonka.../p  
p data-p-id="f0d7f00b91e2f5914ab9865b6d5c5455"A mes mots, je continuais mon chemin, pieds nus. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à parler avec lui... Ce n'était pas le moment. Je devrais être en train de travailler actuellement./p  
p data-p-id="0059b064d21dad70449fd7cdce895b53"-Quelle gentillesse, Enola Ostrian.../p  
p data-p-id="5ddefa5f60dbe069ab5cae463b2a57ca"Je sursautais en entendant la voix de l'expert en chocolat avant que je ne m'arrête en plein milieu du couloir. J'entendais ses pas se diriger vers moi ainsi que le son significatif de sa canne frappant le sol d'un coup sec./p  
p data-p-id="50091e99b052293b12af49df4c8f2690"-Il me semble que je vous ai porté secours à la boutique de Cherry Street... Vous étiez dans un état critique en souffrant le martyr, vous n'êtes pas redevable envers ceux qui vous aide ?/p  
p data-p-id="9a5bc2888cbddd1d37afdea0bf77d07d"Je fermais les yeux, sentant mon impatience prendre le dessus. Je tournais la tête légèrement dans sa direction, lui laissant seulement l'opportunité de voir un seul de mes yeux qui reflétait un mécontentement sur les aléas de ma vie, surtout de ce qui m'est arrivé i peine quelques heures./p  
p data-p-id="332c4a42351d41eed46fca35dd341f24"-J'ai eu l'habitude d'être seule ou que je sois et je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! Mon corps aurait bien pu se défendre seul face à la maladie.../p  
p data-p-id="2309cdba0e9121f71a920816e8b162f4"Il rompit l'écart entre nous, me faisant légèrement reculer en constatant qu'il était assez grand et élancé. Ayant un complexe sur ma petite taille, cela eu l'effet de me rendre quelque peu jalouse, mes joues chauffant sous une envie forte de le rendre un peu plus petit pour qu'on se retrouve à égalité. Je vis son visage devenir un peu plus triste. Me faisant presque sursauter devant son air semblable à celle d'un enfant déçu./p  
p data-p-id="b13dc28a5e5a275b559bce96487855ed"-Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que vous dîtes... Je pensais pouvoir vous aider, avoir un remerciement.../p  
p data-p-id="9d2e32e3d290dfbe39189b530ca7afd6"Son regard devint de plus en plus affligé, me déstabilisant en quelques secondes./p  
p data-p-id="00863fcc124fea5df7171e0858c4f059"-Mais, vous êtes en réalité une méchante personne.../p  
p data-p-id="c94de9b37af7cdf5aa7ce9b398e70f52"-Mr Wonka je.../p  
p data-p-id="5779ba1cce2636dfbaaee8b710d2c8f0"En remarquant que cela l'avais blessé, je tentais de trouver un moyen pour réparer mon erreur. Je réfléchissais a toute vitesse, essayant de trouver les mots justes, maladroite comme je suis./p  
p data-p-id="6222e751340012f30e7842e94fc4e49d"-Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Enfin... Vous voyez... Vous blessez ! Je suis navrée... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça... Pardonnez-moi.../p  
p data-p-id="e774faa3c79cd5c9b0f082a963b87594"Il levait doucement son regard vers moi, son visage ressemblant à la mine d'un enfant qui semblait réclamer un câlin par ses parents. Je m'étonnais de ce regard avant que je ne dévie le regard sur le côté, un peu embarrassé qu'il ne me fixe ainsi, cramoisi./p  
p data-p-id="df69210cfe6dbed1c684b1391bf22105"-Je... euh... je.../p  
p data-p-id="d59a3c685741a70ffd3efc31831c523c"Je me tournais complètement, dos à lui avant de doucement reprendre mes esprits, reprenant doucement ma respiration./p  
p data-p-id="180ed17b3a53f18a0cda8fdb9b878353"-S'il vous plaît... je vous demande pardon.../p  
p data-p-id="9733b8ee034c29a55b6a94b31162d6b2"Je n'osais pas me retourner dans sa direction, me sentant pas digne d'affronter à nouveau son regard si étrange, ses yeux semblables à deux petites friandises fruitées qui n'attendent qu'à être mangé. Je fixais le sol telle une petite fille qui avait commis une grave erreur alors que j'entendais ses pas se rapprocher de moi un peu plus./p  
p data-p-id="798badcb33aff133f677c69d9b545f98"Des frissons de peur et de stress montait le long de mon dos... Rien qu'à entendre le son de ses chaussures bien cirés sur le revêtement du sol impeccable du bâtiment médical de la Chocolaterie, cela me donnait la chair de poule. Je tremblais légèrement, sans savoir comment il allait réagir./p  
p data-p-id="c6863225c75e1509c74bf02c086fc931"Une main se posait doucement sur mon épaule, me faisant légèrement sursauter./p  
p data-p-id="5a67522f31bbf6e48bd8875ea8bcca45"-Je comprends votre retissance, je suis pareil que vous.../p  
p data-p-id="e456c341941b92e40d90ca9941a33e52"Je relevais la tête au fur et a mesure avant de me tourner dans sa direction. Mes yeux rencontrant à nouveau les siens. Il vint à fixer le sol, un léger sourire se formant sur son visage./p  
p data-p-id="d15b2e98dd14c7ee2bf4acd8e11eeca6"-Mais, cela a permis de réaliser mon rêve le plus cher./p  
p data-p-id="0c1511b7dadb5e27b766140c7774b9a3"Je continuais de le regarder alors que mes fins sourcils vinrent se froncer légèrement. Il fit un pas en arrière avant de doucement ouvrir ses bras avec un autre sourire, celle de bienvenue./p  
p data-p-id="27825942df0c674169090a6a848eefec"-C'est tout ceux-ci, qui fait ma fierté ! Ma vie entière a été consacré aux enfants et aux humains, essayant de leur apporter tout mon talent de chocolatier, et j'ai réussi à le réaliser !/p  
p data-p-id="509a591c5b21f97ff27202988173fd8d"-Je vous félicite, c'est bien... Dis-je d'une petite voix pas très audible./p  
p data-p-id="414aa40bd6956c6f55c3a24506c03594"Celui-ci vint prendre sa canne d'une manière très habile avant qu'il ne me tape légèrement ma tête avec, me faisant fortement fermer les yeux, de peur qu'il me fasse très mal. Il avait un sourire rieur./p  
p data-p-id="31ce8ae27918835c8adb59d95daf2e47"-Alors, ne vous montrez pas si malheureuse ! Ici, c'est le paradis ! Vous devez être détendu, en paix avec vous même, non ? Je vous garantis même que vous serez libéré de tout vos tourments !/p  
p data-p-id="b6e3064b41a53dcb733de8010ccad776"Une fois qu'il avait terminé, j'ouvrais mes yeux avant de fixer le sol, sans dire aucun mot. Je restais muette, immobile, une statue figée par le temps./p  
p data-p-id="f8e82affb245f473e1b8f9e471dbec8d"Le chocolatier restait surpris de ma réaction. Après quelques instants, il vint doucement se pencher dans ma direction, aidé par sa canne avant de chercher mon regard chocolaté avec un sourire heureux./p  
p data-p-id="ac116eee495c989d09646f76c6b0ff7d"-Hey ! Laissez entrer le soleil ! La Terre vous dis Hello !/p  
p data-p-id="c8411843b5a92991bf8125b108538f1b"-... Non... Non, pas moi.../p  
p data-p-id="741e20e403dcec6d2f31d1d26aaa81c0"Il fit un regard interrogateur avant d'esquisser un sourire à pleine dent./p  
p data-p-id="f819b1fc0d8d0393ad1026f19673201b"-Si ! Je sais que vous pouviez le faire ! Allez-y, souriez ! Souriez au soleil et au monde entier !/p  
p data-p-id="37ce52ab4ac651af269e13a548c7a17a"Je retournais dans mon mutisme, la tête baissée. Je me sentais de nouveau misérable... horrible à regarder... un laideron épouvantable.../p  
p data-p-id="9b3b03f6bc5ef459a42dfb9952dcd457"Je ne devrais pas rester ici... il regretterait ma présence et j'avais des enfants à.../p  
p data-p-id="27d15209f296cc342b47d76bffe6e534"Je n'eus le temps de terminer que je fus pris d'un violent haut de cœur alors que je sentais mon estomac se soulever, portant une main à ma bouche, les yeux écarquillés./p  
p data-p-id="606580d0cd2087c23c7002f7cf15f851"-Oh non.../p  
p data-p-id="96af67e4479aa0338a49a8454a8cae0c"Je fus soudainement prise par le bras alors que je fus subitement tiré par le chocolatier qui m'emmenait en direction d'une porte à double battant, d'un blanc immaculé./p  
p data-p-id="911e9cd0ea1065a785b0fe0100b340a0"- Ne restez pas ici... vous devez aller aux toilettes tout de suite, vous allez vomir !/p  
p data-p-id="b8db9a9b34b6b79dc98364c91329c296"-Je... Je vais.../p  
p data-p-id="b3717dccb10766c1da22c69e23575386"Je fus pris d'un nouveau haut de cœur avant que je ne me dégage de son bras, courant en direction des sanitaires avant de me jeter, la tête la première, dans une cuvette pour vomir tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac./p  
p data-p-id="1950c6db8fcf81b88a8f014f6bb29993"Les pas du maître des lieux s'arrêtaient à quelques mètres de là où j'étais avant qu'il ne dise d'un ton sérieux./p  
p data-p-id="2ff3dc9f90b1a010f97180c933b80ec9"-Si je serais vous, je retournerais dans ma chambre pour me reposer et prendre les médicaments que l'on me donne.../p  
p data-p-id="b0339c5d80632616aa8445996c2cc5cd"Je reprenais ma respiration avec difficulté alors que je sentais mes membres trembler de plus en plus. J'avais presque plus de force pour tenir sur mes jambes./p  
p data-p-id="e623479b100ab3b9603ec145f31a6108"-C'est facile de dire ça quand on a tout le monde autour de soi.../p  
p data-p-id="6e60d8d59d32fec38d63a8c1faf568db"Il eu un silence que je trouvais un peu inquiétant. Cependant, il continuait avec une voix presque offusquée./p  
p data-p-id="244c830610b71c0081c59ab1dcfcdb7f"-Nous sommes pas ici pour parler de nos vies, Enola Ostrian ! Terminer ce que vous êtes en train de faire et je vous raccompagne à votre chambre.../p  
p data-p-id="150a5a90ee85ac68c5d676408a8d43b3"-Non ! Je refuse, j'ai pas le temps de me reposer !/p  
p data-p-id="daab2dac4ba118c2c01fcf634b829da9"-Moi, je vous dis que vous allez rester au lit et y rester, vous êtes malade !/p  
p data-p-id="8361ed6029e98c1d9ad6a09f78196504"-Je me fiche d'être malade, il y a plus important que moi dans cette fichue vie.../p  
p data-p-id="fe61bf649e4837fe4395c2b1a7eb386d"Je fus pris soudainement d'un geignement en sentant sa canne frapper sèchement mon dos, montrant qu'il était mécontent de ce que j'ai dis./p  
p data-p-id="9a1a775a84bcfdc071a14d1c88f322e0"-Arrêter de vous pensez malheureuse ou que vous soyez ! Votre attitude vous apportera rien de bon dans tout ce que vous faites !/p  
p data-p-id="905d6644874394bac111ee8c4830973c"Aïe... mon dieu mais ça fait mal ! Il est complètement fou de faire ça ! Il a l'intention de me battre ?/p  
p data-p-id="cccaf323ae4b80ddbd02efec56683c8d"Une fois l'envie passé, j'appuyais avec difficulté sur la chasse d'eau, évacuant rapidement tout ce qui se trouvait dans mon estomac avant de poser mes mains sur le sol, mes forces me quittant peu à peu./p  
p data-p-id="604c71fed45e2ccfae329f631b76c0cf"-C'est la vérité ! Je suis détesté ou que je sois... je n'ai pas d'avenir, je ne peux que survivre... je sauve ce qui peut encore être sauvé dans ma vie !/p  
p data-p-id="d126fc79a49af32a95f57fbd2ed43868"-Les enfants de Veridun Morealis ? Demandait-il, les sourcils froncés./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ba1a47f1aa6450cbc2cabd8fd57b13d"Je ne répondais pas à sa question, montrant ainsi qu'il avait vu juste. Celui-ci vint doucement vers moi avant me prendre par l'épaule pour me mettre debout./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="459eb796faf5ddeced6634353f8e1de3"-Je ne cache pas que vous êtes généreuse, même dotée d'une grande charité... mais votre état ne vous permet pas de reprendre votre travail et de vous occupez d'eux, d'acc ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bc77e38e6f1caf4cede9f833d0a6103a"Cela me fit à nouveau réagir et je repoussais son épaule, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés, légèrement énervée./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7852eb92f65c264f5254432bc81b306b"-Je vous le répète mais je continuerais de travailler, malade ou pas !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8fbb3d54c0c91d3756ae8c906661652c"Il fut surpris que je l'ai à nouveau repoussé avant de venir en face de moi, à nouveau offusqué de ne pas accepter son aide./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="127902abcf0898c9eb410b90c3980f20"-Non ! Vous allez dans votre chambre !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="11fb0eb92175fe975b3847ffa69ee791"Je relevais la tête pour affronter son regard, tête de mule que j'étais./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0c66c737f38912f88072c58888b95bd8"-Non ! Je dois travailler !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="642ef72ad0d18e2ccd405c29e6906a6e"-Arrêtez d'être entêtée ou je vais finir par vous ligotez à un lit ! Menaçait-il, perdant patience./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fd4427f4a116b633ff6a6bf3914db60a"-Essayez et vous me reverrez plus jamais !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5d32da27f96684074a872fa95272fd3f"Soudain, je sentais des regards nous épier. Synchronisés, nous tournions rapidement la tête, le regard noir avant de crier ensemble./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ec4a858ea9c472da9c40ee8fc7b41152"-Allez-vous en ! Le voyeurisme c'est mal !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8264e9cad20dd77c0753e08e9c67e60d"Je restais étonné en entendant des petits pas précipités courir vers la porte de sortie, sûrement effrayé par notre voix agressif./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="499f2737c5bd4b494c04d63c800428eb"Attendez... c'était pas les petits hommes identiques qui nous espionnaient quand même !?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2a477550e9f1ac669cad5dfd370158d9"Je fus subitement emmené de force par l'épaule. L'adrénaline parcourait à nouveau mes veines avant que je ne commence à faire de la résistance. Cependant, celui-ci semblait avoir une bonne poigne. Il me fixait de ses yeux violets dont la lueur significatif de folie me fit, tout d'un coup, froid dans le dos./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a841cfa378d57e1273187b9aad23a2bd"-Vous allez voir ce que c'est de me voir en colère... Vous m'avez cherchée, vous m'avez trouvée ! Et soyez sûr que vous resterez au lit après ça !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f8dd5644bf9491a37a49f8681cdad73"—/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="df78d355202d5c62a70813079436c0f0"Pendant ce temps, inconscient de ce qui se passe du côté de son mentor, le jeune Charlie se trouvait dans le grand ascenseur de verre, volant au-dessus des innombrables maisons qui se trouvaient en contrebas./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0ea50e2fc4fafa0b74870e36047306bd"Willy Wonka lui avait demandé de ramener les tablettes de chocolats que la jeune femme avait acheté ainsi que la lettre rouge aux bordures dorées, adressé à Leslie Favrin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ef8976833d2be4a8ec994f4e9874262c"Le jeune homme en était étonné avant qu'il ne lui demande pourquoi il n'y allait pas avec lui, celui-ci lui ayant simplement dit qu'il allait voir comment Enola se portait, réveillé ou pas./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="421ad5b82fbefb1e0d060bb85477af05"Il en restait pensif. L'état de la jeune femme était, certes, alarmant mais Mr Wonka avait l'air inquiet en prenant cette décision... Comme-ci il avait peur que son état ne s'aggrave. br /Pour Charlie, jamais le « roi » du chocolat n'avait été inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que son successeur. D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait même, préférant s'occuper de ses inventions qu'autrui, restant dans l'ombre de son usine et les Oompas-Loompas. La jeune femme aurait donné un tape à l'œil au chocolatier solitaire et haut en couleur ? Elle aurait suscité l'intérêt de celui-ci, après ces longs mois sans avoir eu de nouvelles, La grande Chocolaterie et Veridun Morealis tout deux enfermés sur eux-même ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="24905dea16d5572bbdb524e4fbbd2011"Il secouait vivement sa tête de gauche à droite, chassant ses idées de sa tête. Peut être ou peut être pas... comme qui dirait, on le saura à l'avenir et tout peut arriver, quoique l'on décide... comme lui a dis autrefois sa Grandma Georgina, rien n'est impossible, même pour le plus grand des hommes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9de9b3f5ab90e4fb3ab81c500e23c6f2"C'est à cette pensée qu'il fit un léger sourire alors que l'ascenseur atterrissait près du lampadaire commun de l'hôpital. Il en sortit rapidement avant d'afficher son plus beau sourire, celle d'un petit garçon heureux et accueillant, entrant dans ce grand établissement autrefois glorieux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d3ed1475000eb0b502a2b21e3e04474b"Il se dirigeait vers les ailes des Dreamers et des Chimaera, croisant quelques soignantes qui le fixait d'un regard surpris. Y aurait-il une nouvelle visite de la part de Mr Wonka ? Cependant, elle continuèrent de papoter alors que l'une d'elle gloussait telle une demoiselle en émoi devant les dires de sa camarade./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e74ebe592006ed4f7c59b2ef7b3b7cd2"Le petit garçon ne fit pas attention à eux, tournant dans les différents couloirs, ayant réussi à bien mémoriser le chemin pour aller dans le secteur des deux femmes avec qui ils ont pris une photo./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1ba1f7b2085406d2187abf82d689ff3a"Après quelques minutes, ils arrivaient à destination avant qu'il ne voit la jeune femme brune dans la salle de pause commune. Celle-ci semblait faire les cent pas, le téléphone à la main, un air préoccupé au visage. Tout de suite, il vint toquer à la porte./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="57f4f5b07c94505853d8bf63ce1708e1"- Bonjour Mme Favrin !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b2ca772f3c20160663988e5d413bf455"Celle-ci sursautait en entendant la voix du petit garçon avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire qui essayait de cacher son angoisse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a917d91bc7947bb1be57438c979e8b69"-Oh ! Bonjour à toi ! Ça fait longtemps, Charlie !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d036bed1d3414d8c48767e59205c7f4f"Celui-ci lui adressait un petit sourire amical avant de venir dans sa direction, lui tendant les tablettes Wonka que sa camarade a acheté ainsi que la lettre rouge./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a860620f1ee51202ded4ffc8120a81e9"-Voici pour vous ! Je l'ai écrite en présence de Mr Wonka !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="06347c214f9f0542cca9c38e4232687c"Elle fut étonné de voir les tablettes de chocolats, surtout qu'il y en avait cinq, comme demandé à son ami. Elle l'ai prit, un peu hésitante, avant d'ouvrir la lettre avec précaution. Celle-ci était blanche avec des détails rouges, disposés de façon aérée et agréable à la lecture. Elle commençait à lire attentivement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9c2c31357a6eeb53ad9c7b158d131791"Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, elle sentit son inquiétude augmenter alors que ses mains tremblaient sous la peur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5364951c911d37846dbd57880b7633ad"-Oh non... Enola.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="225ce0d731a64d07c6948e284f529609"Le jeune garçon tentait de la rassurer en douceur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ed2b5073e9ab5acaaca0f24854b8fa72"-Tout va bien, Mme Favrin ! Elle est en sécurité et nous nous chargeons de son rétablissement ! Elle a besoin de repos et de veiller à ce que son corps reprenne un rythme de vie meilleur que celle qu'elle a eu jusqu'à présent.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="68f874e5bf544a683817c132004126d8"-C'est pas vraiment cela qui m'inquiète, Charlie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a944503d3c3f5e297b9d3d8961e2261e"Celui-ci fut étonné de ce qu'elle a dit avant de lui demander, curieux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3c047afe041df7ff0d7ab1ab5bacdc38"-Pourquoi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3906ebae2809cadd1f74cb7b16ff0684"Elle fit un sourire nerveux, vraiment désolé de la tournure des événements./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b7559a391a79c0ebd72154d82019065"-Elle... elle va vous donnez du fil à retordre... surtout avec des personnes qu'elle connaît peu ou pas du tout... et surtout, elle sera terriblement entêtée qu'elle ne lâchera pas prise !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fac40622387536dac2f4a9bdcb36da7d"-Vous voulez dire... que Mr Wonka risque de perdre patience au bout d'un moment ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4372b2694ee9ba18c2adbb99a1ca2b03"Celle-ci fit un regard en biais, de la sueur perlant sur sa tempe./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="74e706d64f8fc90187d65201808a2332"-Eh bien.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a037da48bad2c1b4098e8b7d8dece188"—/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2bda9e2b7fcbc9088a91a6062dc5b098"Dans le bâtiment médical de la Chocolaterie, certains Oompas-Loompas courraient dans les couloirs pour aller venir en aide à leur patron, celui-ci tentant de me rallonger sur le lit sans que je ne parte de la pièce./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c71f27507a5b83af87e3bd735612d7cd"Le résultat, d'après le médecin, était tout simplement ridicule. Que ce soit moi ou Mr Wonka, on continuait à être entêté./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c3cf6695816af9332bb723e953191872"-Laissez-moi partir !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3437d89aa4e2f0b8b4d6c171e1979760"-Vous restez au lit !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="603ab53460bca34aab0702ece094d203"-Je dois aider les enfants !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d530ddf197edfbe7262fbf51b3df265f"-Vous devez guérir !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2f6ea8ad4b5033befb47d7a35b0313e4"Celui-ci tentait de me maintenir sur le matelas en attendant que ses ouvriers ne viennent m'attacher solidement à mon lit grâce à rubans solides et incassables. Cependant, je savais très bien ce qu'il allait faire. Je tentais de me dégager de la prise du chocolatier alors que je bougeais mes bras en jambes qu'il tentait de maintenir immobile./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="164d953b48394350a1a5fc3f355e4669"-Arrêtez ! Vous allez vous faire mal ! S'exclamait-il en reclouant à nouveau mes mains sur les draps./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c70fc596580a0455019f0b1416d8de38"-C'est vous qui devez arrêtez ! J'ai plein de chose à faire à Veridun ! Lui répondais-Je en essayant de le repousser./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bfeaa30e8ef5590a900f055e5ee570b6"Pour Mr Wonka, mon attitude commençait à devenir pénible, il avait plein de chose à régler, à inventer, à mettre en œuvre... et il se retrouvait à calmer une femme hystérique qui n'acceptait pas d'être malade./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="485c5200cc89c7e167c13d64786ac332"Il me tenait fermement sur le lit, au-dessus de moi, tentant de trouver un moyen de me calmer sans en venir à la violence. Son haut de forme avait voler un peu plus loin dans la pièce alors que j'avais mis ses vêtements presque sans-dessus dessous, une lueur de colère dans le regard./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d5bacf7a2b49df8f601189145b546987"Soudain, il eu une idée. Mais il avait peur que ma réaction soit inverse à ce qu'il espérait. Après tout, il voulait juste me désarmer pour que je capitule et ne me repose dans de bonne condition, non ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a302ad7352cc7d09f57a7c88d01918ec"Il fit un léger sourire. Cela valait le coup d'essayer... comme le disait ce dicton : Qui tente rien n'a rien !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="517404959511588d989250b6e7278ac1"Alors que je tentais de me défaire de lui, je vis soudainement son regard devenir de plus en plus diabolique avant que je ne le vois plonger en direction de mon cou en un éclair. Je sursautais de surprise, abandonnant mon combat, distraite./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="20749e67ce855fe2873b6488a739d3a2"-Qu'est-ce que... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="80cd8d41342f91b5379c5b337db8b6f5"-Vous m'avez trouvé... alors je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de vous mesurer à moi... Sussurait-il a mon oreille avec un sourire fou. Détendez-Vous... Abandonnez-vous.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6b2efe8a3aaf3521c3d05671efc69dd9"J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant ses paroles. Non... Il veut... ? Je me sentais de moins en moins rassuré alors que je tentais à nouveau de m'enfuir d'ici, en vain. Il vint doucement poser ses lèvres rosés sur ma carotide, maintenant toujours mon corps sur le lit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fdf07b46cb9d93500b162d52138a2975"-Chhhh... relâchez la pression... Respirez... Vous ne sentirez rien.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="062bdaae4715612e7404bfedf2c92d9d"-Non, s'il vous plaît... je suis désolé, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f7af366facd50dde15a38488588107b7"Il fit un sourire caché derrière mon cou, tout fonctionnait à merveille. Rapidement, il vit du coin de l'œil les Oompas-Loompas m'attacher de façon confortable à mon lit avant de partir un par un, reprenant maintenant leur travail./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d3436c77dea358d150ae66d3ebb1a666"Une fois que cela fut terminé, il se redressait doucement avant de faire un sourire moqueur, me faisant sursauter de surprise./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5a091ea86a4e8be41b9e1dbdd3ac7b14"-Ah ah ! C'est moi qui est gagné le combat on dirait !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="37628349012d8c12d6c4dd22b4e7343f"-Quoi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2daefabde342208a32e9e7d9107c1005"Je tentais de tirer mes bras mais ils restèrent le long de mon corps. J'écarquillais les yeux alors que je viens à me débattre sur le lit mais les rubans étaient solidement attachés à mon lit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="039df0d1ace2c38a32378c5b64736417"Mr Wonka fit un sourire enfantin alors qu'il penchait sa tête, montrant qu'il était content de son coup./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b85a08ffbe20ac47d378f6782947ab3b"-Ne me sous-estimez pas la prochaine fois !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f9d6af1cfd815dda001d580f74b1762b"Mon visage se durcit alors que je grinçais des dents./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d785960479787bba1f9b7cc3f6b1d040"-Vous êtes.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c17d01eb816a51815aa2178213dfd46a"Je n'eus le temps de terminer qu'il posait un de ses doigts gantés de lilas sur ma bouche. Je restais étonné./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aa5aec066132d7e0acad06b808d1a985"-Non, pas de méchants mots ! C'est vilain de dire ça... Fit le chocolatier avec une moue triste./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2a627e6ae8adf457d86da2dd595f3c2d"Il vint à se remettre debout avant de réajuster sa tenue en ordre, suscitant quelques rires de la part de quelques Oompas-Loompas qui avait regardé la scène, moqueur. Il vint les regarder, étonné de leur présence alors qu'ils filèrent plus vite qu'ils n'étaient arrivés, sachant très bien ce qu'ils risquaient de leur arriver si ils étaient pas à leur poste./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0a8972cfe70fc28cb60b21ba07fd289c"Mr Wonka reprenait sa canne et son chapeau avant de doucement remettre la couverture sur moi, le sourire joyeux aux lèvres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5fa92a6ae3de1dabd329bef1bb31f248"-Voilà... Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer. Notre cher médecin va prendre soin de vous et vous redonnez une bonne santé, je vous le garantis !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="660d0b6b441d647e21084c4d6b3e403b"Il se tournait vers celui-ci qui n'avait loupé aucun moment entre nous deux, occupé à taper sur son ordinateur une nouvelle prescription pour un patient. Il tapait le sol de sa canne avant de lever sa main avec élégance, lui demandant avec délicatesse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f022b2c4c13e145cb3a021d32322d882"-Veille bien sur la santé de Mlle Ostrian et n'hésite pas à lui donner un bon repas pour lui faire reprendre des forces, d'acc ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="56d122e38b17d021a180d8cc057eeae1"L'Oompa-Loompa s'arrêtait d'écrire avant de se tourner vers lui grâce au pivot de son fauteuil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire aux lèvres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aec4fbcbef56cfbce2a1cc79cca83668"-Bien, Mr Wonka !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="14108d2bfc8c5ab7d688ebfc3d72a0bb"Celui-ci lui adressait un doux sourire avant de marcher dans ma direction, son regard violet se plongeant dans les miens, n'ayant pas perdu de mon mécontentement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="49ae85cd40eb24e3323017d0f20b7a02"-Je viendrais vous faire un peu de visite, d'acc ? Je veillerais à ce que vous ressortiez d'ici en meilleur forme qu'avant !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aab83bb0df8cde092a6e04efc1f0f676"Je répondais en fronçant encore plus les sourcils avant de montrer les dents en grognant, comme un animal sauvage tenue en cage./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c63bb17ff010ed2b0f8f455d8fe47910"Il fit un sourire heureux devant cette réponse avant de doucement dire en levant le doigt, comme un père à sa fille, le regard contrarié./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="24be8e0fd39e73dbaf6e0d85b186b830"-Prenez bien vos médicaments, hein ? Si vous ne le faites pas, je le saurais !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b5edfe81dfedd943de3f3102366aaa56"Je roulais des yeux, complètement las de ce qu'il disait./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f0e86a1d4340d495de3eb44cbd234522"-Oui Oui, j'ai compris.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="44ba2264fb3246ae431abfac2f7378d0"-Vous me rendez heureux dans ce cas ! Disait le chocolatier avec un sourire d'enfant. Je peux donc partir d'ici l'esprit serein !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d127840f9f88608c730b9048327423d5"Il tournait les talons en douceur avant de partir en direction des escaliers, son ascenseur ayant été utilisé par Charlie pour délivrer le message à Leslie Favrin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="479e9930a724b537c214744b8e526d02"Soudain, il s'arrêtait en chemin avant de doucement poser ses doigts lilas sur ses lèvres couleur lavande avant de faire un sourire tendre, se disant à lui-même./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9753705ce40b56317e28e12ac15d52f2"-Soit dis en passant... J'apprécie la texture de votre peau... Ostrian.../p 


	10. Chapitre 10

p data-p-id="6271d445012593b7dab32c39de6cc8bf"La journée filait en un éclair pour les ouvriers de la Chocolaterie alors que le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon. Certains secteurs de la grande usine fermait pour la nuit qui s'annonçait alors que d'autres continuaient leur production, un relais ayant été mise en place pour permettre aux Oompas-Loompas qui travaillaient de midi à 21h de pouvoir aller se reposer, d'autres venant prendre leur place./p  
p data-p-id="0fb487b902a5fa892138441238597f10"C'était le cas pour le pôle médical. Cependant, le médecin qui m'avait à la charge n'avait pas de remplaçant. Il devait donc avoir un avertisseur électronique pour veiller sur moi et accourir au moindre problème./p  
p data-p-id="d61165f6468d681f79c081a1b1f27de7"Celui-ci avait terminé de me donner les médicaments qui me permettaient de combattre la Salmonellose ainsi que de donner mon repas du soir, seulement constitué d'aliments cuits ou bouillis avec une grande bouteille d'eau pour éviter la déshydratation. Il me fit un sourire content avant de doucement se redresser sur son tabouret, mettant le plateau sur le côté./p  
p data-p-id="a554521991418deb07051022674bbbba"-Vous avez bien mangé, Enola ! Si vous continuez ainsi, votre poids aura évolué d'ici la fin du mois, ce qui me réjouira, ainsi que vous et Mr Wonka.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="74700c1d7739c12477f0f46c7a91ed47"J'avalais la nourriture qu'il me donnait, mes jambes et mes mains toujours scotchés aux draps. Je me contentais de le fixer, sans montrer mes émotions. Pour moi, je me demandais si c'était une bonne chose... Je suis resté si longtemps comme ça, mangeant peu... pour moi, je savais que ça allait être dur de remanger seule, sans l'aide de personne. Depuis très longtemps j'étais comme ça et même en faisant un travail sur moi-même, cela serait très compliqué./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="78270734f11f8b1a911401220627d2a4"À nouveau branché à mes appareils vitaux qui surveillaient certains organes, je ne pouvais plus bouger jusqu'à ce que le médecin et Mr Wonka décident de me relâcher./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9097b3153f1b91c844c0f495f8376353"Et vue les circonstances auquel je m'étais confronté à lui tout à l'heure... c'est fort probable que je ne sortirais pas de son usine sans une condition.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e00e6f55a4269caf855a0c079c654733"Le médecin descendit doucement de son escabeau avant d'aller mettre le plateau dans le chariot de repas avant de venir vers moi./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a4c7a216d199878dfc0a2a8d3589de29"-Il est temps pour moi de quitter mon poste ! Reposez-vous bien pour le lendemain, le sommeil est très important pour récupérer son énergie ! Je vous laisse entre les mains de nos aide-soignants si vous avez un besoin particulier !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="63bc67075a27e63edc3fff8d2d03281e"J'acquiesçais doucement, montrant que j'avais compris./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="01050a9da3c55f3288a9b99de085853a"Il vint abaisser la tête du lit pour me permettre de dormir convenablement avant que je ne me mettes bien dans les draps, fixant le plafond de mes yeux qui avaient un peu plus repris d'éclat grâce au traitement que l'on me donnait. Celui-ci me souhaitait un bon rétablissement, éteignant la lumière en fermant la porte./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f8dd5644bf9491a37a49f8681cdad73"—/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="467902bc54ba3243051c27391919d112"Non loin du pôle de médecine, dans le domaine privé de Willy Wonka, Charlie Becket avait terminé ses leçons du jour, heureux d'avoir trouvé de nouvelle recette en compagnie du propriétaire de la Chocolaterie. Il sortait de ses appartements, le sourire aux lèvres avant de saluer le chocolatier qui s'empressait de lui rendre son geste avec un sourire content, fier des progrès de son successeur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="48dd25ff359737be3922be7b500b356f"Alors que le garçon fut emmené par l'ascenseur vers la Chocolate Room, celui-ci soufflait doucement avant de refermer la porte./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="30ac49882959f21cb2249091d0a5084d"Il était temps de se préparer pour la nuit. Une dure journée l'attendait demain./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9d06aaa9308ff4ba466db7bc49dd4652"Il vint dans son salon d'une démarche élégante avant de fixer, par delà sa baie vitrée, le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire léger devant le village désert./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2528acd3f563dc15addfe3384c796764"Tout était calme. Endormi. Plongé dans un sommeil profond. Rien de plus reposant après une journée de dure labeur. C'était parfait pour fermer les yeux et penser à ses rêves, encore et toujours entre l'authenticité et la douceur d'un chocolat au lait d'après Mr Wonka./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="878aed377f95158650a84360f9fc4d11"Il prit une petite télécommande avant de doucement appuyer sur un bouton ainsi qu'un autre, se dirigeant vers sa chambre en enlevant son chapeau qu'il accrochait à son porte-manteau. Toute les ouvertures se fermaient au fur et à mesure alors que la lumière de son sanctuaire de repos s'allumaient, l'accueillant à venir tomber dans les bras de Morphée./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="68b8da7eebcd5331c80cba68b3815450"Il vint donc dans sa salle de bain tout équipés, se changeant entièrement avant de se mettre en tenue de nuit, se vêtissant d'un grand peignoir noir aux motifs dorées et de chaussons assortis, portant l'élégant W sous la semelle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="466157d44dbf4e499479f15f0a989c74"Il vint doucement s'installer dans son lit avant qu'il ne prenne un vieux carnet qui se trouvait sur sa commode assez original, là où demeurait les innombrables recettes qu'il avait imaginé et expérimenté depuis que son usine avait été bâti./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f0290a3efe79e3efac9a4f74c220977d"Cependant, il fronçait les sourcils en voyant la date des dernières lignes qu'il avait écrite.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a0f83b82876af07d3ce25e3a8804719c"Le 21 Février.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="951b409a30595212c10822ddd3e0ba27"Il levait les yeux devant lui, fixant la porte de sa chambre légèrement ouverte. On était actuellement 21 Mars.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6c6b360b592cd35ce0d79b8ef52cd8af"Un mois... Un mois sans avoir écrit une nouvelle recette dans son journal.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="839fc3fd6cf0c0525e23e0270202063c"Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'oublier d'écrire dans son journal dont plusieurs pages ont été déchirés avec rapidité... En tant que chocolatier et confiseur aux idées les plus originales et délirants, il se devait de ne rien oublier de faire, lui évitant toutes sortes de maladresses lors de la confection de ses friandises aux vertus inattendues./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e2e2857289101e09a3c366e5a430a35d"Il fermait doucement ses yeux, soupirant devant cet oubli. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il avait pensé à autre chose que ses chères créations... Instruire Charlie sur son métier, Ses rondes incessants en sa compagnie, Aller a l'extérieur pour ce ressourcer.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9a9d2b7dd74b351a7bff538255b4150f"Mais surtout... Enola./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="936c8e31017c4ab75cd73284cdeb1731"Sans en avoir pris conscience, son attention s'est particulièrement tourné vers elle, sur ce qu'elle était et son métier aux grandes responsabilités. Il était inquiet... inquiet tout ce qu'elle endure, le pourquoi de toute ses méchancetés pour une si bonne demoiselle comme elle et de sa réaction excessive de tout à l'heure.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dc2cf2d6c13030791d3be2d89e16fba2"Le trentenaire prit donc sa télécommande avant de le tendre en direction d'un petit écran noir, appuyant sur un bouton. Celle-ci vint à s'allumer avant de montrer un secteur en noir et blanc, des Oompas-Loompas travaillant dans la joie et la bonne humeur dans la Chocolate Room./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d2002df95342e925d2d66cf513d90cce"Ceux-ci le fit sourire. Ces petits bonhommes étaient formidable ! Des ouvriers tout à fait remarquables et plus honnête que les hommes, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était heureux de les avoir rencontrer dans les confins de Loompaland, un pays hostile qui aurait vu ce peuple s'éteindre par les attaques des bêtes féroces qui vivaient non loin d'eux, les sauvant de ce destin tragique./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0bb819311d4c2f4136dba6e9d73bd0b2"Il vint à passer plusieurs chaînes de caméras, surveillant ses ouvriers d'un regard vigilant. Il veillait aux bonnes états des machines, de la santé de ses ouvriers qui mettaient beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage et aussi à l'entente entre eux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="544cfbbc10e61dcc2d9a43ee8f512d52"Comme on lui avait enseigné, un bon rendement est égale à une bonne entente entre les ouvriers. Si il y a conflit, la production se retrouve ralentie et ce n'est pas bon pour les fournisseurs.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dc64d3feb242e053926b9ef483bea59a"Mais rien ne semblait perturber la communication entre les petits hommes qui se trouvait dans le secteur du Mont Caramel. Vêtue de leur combinaison rouge et de leur accessoires d'alpiniste, ils étaient près à commencer leur ascension pour récupérer de belles pépites de caramels, leurs rires se faisant entendre grâce à la caméra qui captait le son de là où il était./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e5ca12b604ce6689f38c7d6a798b4684"Heureux de les voir de bonne humeur pour cette nuit, il continuait de zapper les différents secteurs que fréquentaient ses ouvriers, très content de la tournure que prenait l'activité de sa Chocolaterie cette nuit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bc09125833a9271d0ec88c9a618d5394"Soudain, il atterrissait sur celle du pôle médical./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7036c80f7216de360b8d6d59e56609d4"Tout était paisible. Les patients dormaient et chacun veillaient à ce que tout le monde eurent pris leur médicament pour la nuit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a708c4dcafba6d4afcb86c3bbb784545"Un peu curieux, il décidait de voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre où sommeillait la jeune femme. Il vint à changer de caméra avant de tomber sur une image en infrarouge, montrant la chambre sous des tons blancs et presque verdâtre à cause de la chaleur environnante de la pièce. Celle-ci avait encore les yeux ouverts, son regard dénué d'expression fixant le plafond, comme statufié./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="724a3df94c08a5ded22dcc82a3b017dc"-Alors, vous ne dormez pas, Enola... Se disait-il à lui-même, sa voix sombre raisonnant doucement au travers de sa chambre./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d312086641799bd956c48c12e972734b"Elle clignait quelque fois de ses yeux, bougeant légèrement dans les draps, retenus par les rubans bien serrés autour de ses chevilles et ses poignets. D'ailleurs, il remarquait qu'elle tentait de les arracher en bandant ses muscles le plus possible, mais abandonnaient en raison de sa faible constitution physique dans un soupir contrit. Il fit un sourire amusé devant cet action./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="21719e90a88916882b9e1332e4714638"-Dommage pour vous, elles resteront ainsi tant que je l'aurais décidé, disait-il avec un sourire joueur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="367182275c3b3541c24fd56dbcc2d55a"Rassuré de voir qu'elle restait raisonnable et docile, il vint à éteindre les lumières avant de mettre la télécommande et son carnet sur sa commode, gardant le réseau de caméra centré sur le la pièce ou se trouvait la jeune femme. Il se pourrait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour enlever ses liens... Et bornée comme elle semble être, elle risque de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Il vint se coucher, le regard restant fixe sur l'écran comme-ci l ne se lassait pas de regarder le visage blanchie et malade d'Enola. Cependant, il vint se mettre sur le dos, poussant un profond soupir triste./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="147ae45125f4c628b1879ebf23757223"-Je vous promet que vous sortirez de l'usine rétablie et en très bonne forme... Vous êtes pas en état d'affronter le monde extérieur pour le moment.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9b9cde043886727069f5c134094c9304"Son regard se perdait au loin alors que son visage blanc se fit plus affligé, songeant une nouvelle fois à la visite du 1er février./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f6d79e670f90fd3dac725fec2cceb10f"-Tout comme moi.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a254ff9272a1f52223fb1b746ff27296"C'est à ses mots qu'il fermait doucement ses yeux, se laissant bercer par ses rêves gourmands ou ses recettes les plus improbables trouvaient leur source./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="81c078c9d2f22434a9dce7599c4c8786"em"Je veillerais à votre sécurité... à votre santé... Vous ne devez pas partir, pas une jeune femme aussi rare que vous..."/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c35140221edaf10b106ab3920f6cddf9"Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, le chocolatier dormait paisiblement, imaginant d'innombrables recettes des plus originales. Ses idées amenaient les ingrédients devant sa propre conscience qui vint exécuter divers techniques de cuisine, heureux de pouvoir faire un rêve aussi délicieux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cbd9ffffe567bfb40290ee39d2c20bdd"Alors qu'il avait terminé son mélange, laissant celle-ci se reposer avec un papier d'aluminium en guise de couvercle. Il laissait son regard se perdre dans ce monde où lui seul pouvait venir... Un rêve aux multiples sucreries, gâteaux et gourmandises qu'ils avaient créer ou qu'il était en train d'imaginer. Un monde pur et coloré./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="10a8789b809def36f2f294b3269ee7f9"C'était beau... C'était apaisant.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4511a8ed01bf41a5c708828106926d71"Un monde où personne ne pouvait venir le déranger... Un monde qui le protégeait de cette société corruptrice. Un paradis dont lui seul pouvait y mettre les pieds./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9c6653e1e46054746f465ecda05b9cdb".../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3acee051264b1505827881c67e8a34c7".../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7747ae4a5657e15242e7161e19f9ea36"em"Vous n'êtes qu'une piètre soignante..."/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3be310896a6a079f50a4a3811e2198ca".../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9d4abcf1211ee913643ae768fd3e5910"Le chocolatier fronçait les sourcils, ayant presque entendu une voix par delà son paysage féerique qui faisait rêver les enfants. Avait-il rêvé ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="757c3fe974a374d73a07c5c2fccd857b"Il regardait autour de lui, essayant de percevoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui avoir parlé, mais personne ne se montrait devant lui. Il haussait les épaules, le regard confus avant de prendre le récipient qui contenait le chocolat fondu à l'intérieur avant de le mettre dans un moule avec une délicatesse dont lui seul avait le secret, un sourire d'enfant aux lèvres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b5689507bdb2fb7801f392a2ee36746e".../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e9f4aa1e189b2f890565221791f774ed"em"Elle saura se débrouiller toute seule, elle sait se remettre de ses émotions ! Vous devez avoir faim, non ?"/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f639a3a8e1aeb815c73974c170e84db8"Il relevait la tête à nouveau, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Cette fois, il avait bien entendu les paroles... Et cette voix, il en avait un vague souvenir, semblait être celle de la supérieur d'Enola. La cadre de santé Jasmine./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a0ea5981006562698677daf7e154dffe"-Qu'Est-ce que... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c9e3bb883a51cc49fdef379cd5e78279"Il tentait de percevoir une femme sortir de derrière ses sucreries, en particulier celle qu'il trouvait hostile à la demoiselle, mais il n'eut rien du tout./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f14f78ee9a160c1a8222b0f7f0d5a84"Trouvant cela étrange que son rêve ne lui fasse rappeler ses paroles qui lui avait donné un goût amer dans la bouche, il posait son récipient sur la table colorée avant de la contourner pour se diriger vers une montagne de caramel, ses yeux se plissant, un peu sur ses gardes. Mais, à nouveau, rien ne semblait perturber la substance sucrée qui se trouvait sur la roche. Ni quelqu'un... ni quelque chose./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee0107acbc382dca1f32278c751a5f1d"Il fit un sourire rassurant. Ouf ! Ce n'était, peut être, que les dernières pensées concernant la visite de Veridun. Bientôt, tout cela partira dans le néant... perdu à tout jamais et impossible à retrouver.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="97da31a0fa7e419a66c329b84a6cd1be"Il revint donc vers sa table, content que tout cela soit fini. Mais il sursautait en remarquant que celle-ci avait disparu, son mélange exquis avec./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ae943b2a36c50491b00a0bc00124a366"A la place se trouvait une petite fille, les vêtements en lambeaux, déchirés de partout alors que son visage était crasseux, les cheveux emmêlés et long ainsi que ses petites mains étaient posées sur ses yeux, ses petits gémissements se faisant entendre, des pleurs qui donnaient des frissons à Willy Wonka./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b95bfde83182bcfa17a3bef679bd919"Il l'a regardait pendant un instant, perdu et interdit devant cette manifestation de son rêve. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi voir une enfant ici, dans un état de précarité avancé, alors qu'ici tout devait être magnifique et protégé de toute corruption ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="101ba710247b41256356e5ad2b8a354d"Il décidait donc de venir vers elle, encore chamboulé de son apparition. Il vint à sa hauteur en s'accroupissant, posant doucement ses mains sur ses épaules./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9a9600efa3106330e213101d3c31ae71"-Que fais-tu ici, petite fille ? Comment tu es venu dans cette endroit ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b336f95b3aab27f47bc7dc1e140cdfa"Il fronçait les sourcils en constatant que la peau de la demoiselle semblait être étrangement visqueuse, comme-ci quelque chose coulait sur son corps. Il retirait sa main doucement avant de la porter devant ses yeux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7157da9f2ebe29ae339d20df6331e57f"Il les écarquillèrent de surprise et de dégoût./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b69483465b9ec4fa27b09a3f805e678e"Du sang./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a7c9787026d3baf12f03e02b4e2c54a0"Du sang se trouvait sur sa main droite, descendant doucement le long de ses doigts couvert de son gant lilas d'une traînée rouge écarlate./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ebf92b4a3b3e18ac05183c71d0a199c7"-Non... elle est blessée... se disait-il a lui même./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fc6c70f20d2776aede80036687d4e876"Soudainement, elle tombait contre lui, inerte. Il fut surpris avant de l'allonger sur le sol rapidement, prenant son visage blafard entre ses mains, le regard en alerte./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c5c853ec18d70abf1ec18fe36f1ed69"-Non... Non, non, non... reste avec moi... S'il te plaît... tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, petite fille.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7fa40c3699ee3bc50147fb2dda134867"Alors qu'il tentait de la réveiller en lui faisant un massage cardiaque comme lui avait appris les cours de secourisme dans son école, celle-ci se recouvrait de sang au fur et à mesure./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2fb152996f84960ee6dfa2cf858c04fa"Willy Wonka eu l'instinct de sauter en arrière alors qu'il vit avec horreur le corps de la petite se dissoudre, le liquide rouge entrant dans la Terre avant de laisser à nouveau l'herbe briller sous le soleil de son imagination./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b5c2f444752209b13b21c560b75a82d"Il restait interdit face à ce cauchemar qui s'était manifesté. Jamais il n'avait vu un pareil songe dans son Sanctuaire de bonheur ! D'ailleurs, il bannissait tout ce qui était négatif dans cet endroit, dans le but de protéger ses idées magnifiques, quoique un peu farfelues./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6af8e7a7fc978c9cf5f0ec594d37cbf2"Mais là, ce cauchemar avait réussi à le rejoindre avec une certaine facilité, d'une manière qui lui échappait totalement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2542e19e1846c491f810b81fac708e90"-J'ai essayé... j'ai tellement essayé d'aimer la vie que je menais.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="26845c72744a24b9f08a60fd3ae1834d"Il sursautait avant de faire volte-face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui dormait actuellement dans l'infirmerie, en sécurité. Il soupirait, rassuré de voir que ce n'était qu'elle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9f9b2ee8e22322a7c4b37e629de1c0be"-Ouf... j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'un cauchemar était entré dans mon univers... cela en serait inquiétant pour moi !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e2a7082810e78cbb57b90ff09be66c48"Celle-ci ne répondait pas, demeurant immobile devant lui, la tête à moitié baissé. La peau de son visage, nacré telle un verre de lait qui attendait d'être bu, montrait des joues creux et la forme de plus en plus prononcés des os de son crâne. Ses cheveux bruns, lisses, tombait sur ses épaules en cascade alors qu'elle était vêtue de son uniforme de travail, blanche aux détails rosâtres. Elle semblait fatigué, exténué, au bout du rouleau, des cernes prononcés étant apparu sous ses yeux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="442188e56a6fbc5a1cd1e3d079da86ad"Celui-ci vint doucement devant elle avec un sourire, heureux de la voir ici, même si cela peut paraître étrange. Elle mérite de vivre dans un monde comme celui-ci... un monde où seul les êtres bienveillants, les généreux et les charitables ont leur place. Il cherchait à nouveau son regard, le sourire idiot./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d26b23c08b41cf354ad0030c44f9f385"-Je vous le répète mais il ne faut jamais dire de méchante phase... Moi, je vois clairement que vous aviez du potentiel ! Un vrai don pour la médecine avec un gros cœur sur la main !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="867afa9be8ec3313a7661e7cd737bccc"Celle-ci levait légèrement la tête avant que son regard ne fixe le paysage sucré et délicieux de son nouvel ami./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e6dfc6888541e230683fef33df35dffa"-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... vous ne pouvez pas savoir... tous m'ont détruit... tous m'ont torturé, influencé, détraqué... pour que je devienne comme eux.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f0a200cb90e3e24c10cb429221517399"Il fronçait les sourcils, constatant que ses paroles sonnaient telle une mélodie angoissante à ses oreilles. Il sentait que ce n'était pas bon signe... Cette Enola... Cette Enola semblait dégager une aura perturbante et puissante./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8cea6d2efeb845efeda4d566ee20cc84"Une aura corrompu par la noirceur de ce cœur meurtri par des années de douleur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="977a5ccd38dcd67699c4960718f20b01"Soudainement, il sursautait en voyant la jeune femme le tenir fermement par le bras, celle-ci s'étant rapproché dangereusement de lui, le regardant d'en bas de ses yeux, maintenant, d'un rouge dépourvu de pupilles. Des larmes de sang coulaient en abondance sur ses joues blanches et cadavérique alors qu'elle ouvrait ses lèvres pâles, le visage suppliant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7529057464f5e1712dc6ab41e84d40b9"-Le monde est cruel... Tous créer l'illusion... Pour mieux... nous détruire.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="56eff5ac8a6910932a3cc3bc15a30956"Il écarquillait les yeux alors que l'adrénaline parcourait son corps, ses pupilles violettes se dilatant sous le danger de cette transformation. Il tentait de se défaire de sa main, ses yeux la fixant d'un regard apeuré. Il avait peur. Son souffle rapide montrait clairement qu'il était à un stade critique de sa panique./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7c2317f0d6b84422be21c4d642a6628a"-Non... Enola... Non... Lâchez-moi... Vous ne devez pas penser à ça... Pensez aux enfants... Vous ne devez pas.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="707ff3d3084256a52113aff4122776c3"-Maudite... Une petite traînée... Je ne suis rien... Juste Inutile... décérébré.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1ea16e7ca42d679aae30c78d4ae5b7d2"Il secouait la tête frénétiquement, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux violets et peu commun./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="541aa3c8674d3ef0b1305d879a2343c3"-Non, vous êtes gentille... Remplie de bonne intention... protectrice... vous êtes quelqu'un de très proche des jeunes enfants.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a8742ddf8841bab865b2b631db824cd7"Sous la crainte du danger, il vint prendre la main de la jeune femme qui le retenait, tentant de la lui ôter./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="984d3f3ec2ba570a2976c4e0f1036858"-Ça suffit, vous me faites mal... arrêtez, vous êtes souffrante.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f42aedd7b74c46026f48aae01cd59156"Elle fut prit tout d'un coup d'un sourire carnassier, montrant des dents pointues effilé comme des lames de rasoirs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2680bab2fc55ed30ef63f0aaff2ac87e"Mr Wonka blêmissait devant ce monstre qui ressemblait à la douce et agréable aide-soignante de Veridun. Il tentait de reculer, en vain./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8601f4e7fd78f1ace15637bdd40c21b9"-N'approchez pas... Non, Allez-vous en.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="45ace5714550ab342f7e749029bbbf45"-Petit Chocolatier, laisse-moi te dévorer tel un délicieux chocolat au lait.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d8fd7e7099635e77d97700441658d1e2"Elle ouvrait une bouche énorme et disproportionné, tel une gueule béante pourvu d'autres dents plus petites et vicieuse, formant un cercle autour de sa gorge sans fond alors qu'elle fondait sur lui en quelques secondes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4f88e5ac0c8fa910386b3f25e3a086b8"Le noir s'est abattu sur son champ de vision.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ceb8c58da52534521a3fa39d7a497df3"Plus rien.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ed1a8aaffff11920a773d5a0441a5ae9"Ni son monde de sucrerie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="387ebb223ddb19ca0f3eeb8e269509fd"Pas plus que ce monstre ressemblant à Enola Ostrian../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="becc93b9ffa199af2246f8a5d72cf892"Tout s'était envolé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="22843f0c4ea30fccde99713338a18eba".../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dd8f22efb1900af2eb62b91f02577ba4"Son corps se relevait d'un coup, ses yeux exorbités et dilatait par la peur alors que la sueur perlait sur son front pâle et luisant. Son souffle haletant ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer alors qu'il regardait ses mains, tremblant, ayant encore la vision d'avoir encore le sang de la petite fille morte, consumé par son propre sang./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="20749e67ce855fe2873b6488a739d3a2"-Qu'est-ce que... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="97e72fe5193f0aec05773f96982f315f"Il levait les yeux devant lui, regardant rapidement où il se trouvait./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="55a123913dab5000b90353f6feebe1a4"Il était assis sur son lit, l'obscurité omniprésente étant bien tombé dans sa chambre à coucher./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9fec248e6cd519e2c9680a613a8cb044"Il sentait à nouveau une onde chaleureuse prendre possession de son cœur alors qu'il soupirait, retombant sur son matelas les yeux fermés./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ffe0b918e23f6b4137ef109985f0439"-Un cauchemar.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="693300fb8e85c1b43cefa5db7f9489a5"Oui. Depuis des années, il avait jamais été sujet aux cauchemars, surtout à un songe de cette envergure... C'était presque comme un film d'horreur, mais en plus troublant.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f53c550f965930d0245f5184426564c3"Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il entendit des couinements plaintifs provenant de l'écran noir de surveillance./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d307bf4a3184af463944d3fa330ba041"Il se redressait, étonné d'entendre cela en pleine nuit avant de se tourner vers celle-ci qui montrait la jeune femme endormi sur les draps./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d771812db1b08e9ca58df22a8cf610e0"Il fronçait les sourcils en constatant quelque chose... De la sueur perlait sur son visage et elle avait, quelque fois, un rictus douloureux sur les lèvres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f545c8d20f425aa41508b33ff4515920"Comme-ci elle souffrait dans son rêve.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c12df82bac8effe91d1eee7a37f77c78"-Mlle Ostrian... Vous aussi...?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="290812d3bb7a43c8c3ae3b23c0707f60"Soudain, il sentit une drôle de présence derrière lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avant de faire volte-face, mais rien ne se montrait devant lui./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="22c2aa3b2482ac2a28f69ce8d910305a"- Qui est là ? Demandait-il d'une voix forte./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0ca5dcc90a9b9b04e961ee6dcbd941a0"Le silence lui répondait. Rien ne se manifestait, même pas un seul bruit. Il restait aux aguets, sachant très bien que cette impression avait l'air réelle. Son imagination n'avait aucune influence sur ses pressentiments./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="347e23be97747be02a0fc907102fd1a6"Alors qu'il allait se lever pour aller voir si il n'y a avait pas eu d'intrusion dans ses appartements, il s'étonnait d'entendre une petite voix enfantine, toute guierette et cristalline./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cc159588cc66abe89075bb9f7fef95e9"-Ah Ah ! Quel joie d'être de pouvoir entrer dans cette endroit merveilleux... Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir voir cette fameuse Chocolaterie à l'intérieur.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5b9fd2d88bcdae96b2eae5f7b8fbc102"Il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur de ses appartements./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d5ff0863a0561a4d2b16d98183a7a18e"Il vint se lever avant de remettre son peignoir sur lui, se dirigeant vers la source de cette voix d'enfant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3396f98c65cee46bb2fdd4859155f810"Il finit par arriver dans sa cuisine, entièrement rangé et propre. Il scrutait chaques recoins de la pièce, prêt à prendre un ustensile en cas d'attaque./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cb64abe8d999be954997c870b5c8df5a"-Ah ! Je sens la présence si originale du maître des lieux ! S'exclamait cette petite voix espiègle. Hmm... On dirait bien que c'est celle de Mr Wonka... Mr Wonka ? Ouah ! Le Roi du Chocolat ! Il est vraiment trop cool !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5f1e82779d7440f463f3ee40965e5d7f"Il clignait des yeux devant ce ton si enjoué et bruyant de l'inconnu. Aurait-elle oubliée l'une des règles d'or des voleurs ? C'est à dire de ne pas parler lors d'une séance de braquage ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c685ca432f67c626117d1be5b717b5c6"Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il avait affaire mais il était déterminé à découvrir le fauteur de trouble. Il devait pas être loin... il le sentait, il était tout près.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c16e66cbe9cd80934b2daf00c71412ce"Soudain, alors qu'il trouvait une petite lampe pour se diriger dans le noir plus facilement, il éclairait une petite fille aux longs cheveux blancs qui se trouvait accroupis sur la table à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire à pleine dent et les mains jointes derrière elle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b94597d60df77eb72501288fe521da30"-Bonjour, Mr Wonka !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a49a4ccda9843690300726ba0c2e6e5e"Il fut pris d'un cri de surprise alors qu'il reculait d'un coup vers le mur le plus proche, une main agrippée à celle-ci, comme-ci ce simple touché aller le faire revenir à la réalité. Il tremblait de peur et de surprise, les yeux exorbités devant la vue de la petite fille aux cheveux platines./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="77a4feaeeaf7a51312d2626d74fde416"-Qu'est-ce que... ? Que... Que venez-vous faire ici ? Ou êtes-vous passé pour que j'y remédie sur le champ ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f6583d360c795bed006ac798fb10958b"Celle-ci s'étonnait de la réaction de son interlocuteur. C'était ça la réaction des humains quand un intrus faisait irruption dans la pièce ? Il voulait la chasser ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f69f01e162be62a8d0cc2f4cddcd3bd0"Elle s'asseyait en tailleur sur la table en se grattant la tête, un peu troublée par la réaction de celui-ci./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0a494d16829919a81757578cabb6ab9c"-Vous savez... Je ne voulez pas vous faire peur ! Je voulais juste vous rencontrer... Boudait-elle, déçue qu'il est pas fait la réaction qu'elle voulait lui faire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="acf195bf6a23cac7be7e636f10704a91"Le chocolatier fronçait les sourcils, pas vraiment rassuré de sa présence. Une de ses mains vint chercher sa canne au cas où elle venait à s'en prendre à lui avant de la tendre vers elle, déglutissant difficilement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="603495f4cd31218fdf7976d5f2978f3a"-Que... Qui es-tu ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="85f7529671f29d29a909a1a25529b8a1"Celle-ci relevait un peu la tête alors que des étoiles se mirent à briller dans ses yeux. Elle sautait sur ses pieds, ayant seulement sur elle un pyjama clair avec le gros W qu'il voyait sur le papier d'emballage de ses tablettes de chocolat. Elle se mit a tourner sur elle-même avant de lui tendre une main en lui montrant deux doigts avec énergie, le sourire rieur aux lèvres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="76c26e5ab6ed5cfaeb9236bad3fc4c74"- Je suis contente de pouvoir dire mon prénom à vous ! Je m'appelle Imel Kolti !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="945fafe2e07f575f1388d450892a52e0"Il restait stoïque devant cette énergie qu'elle exerçait autour d'elle. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour faire des présentations... ils devaient se lever tôt demain pour aller voir comment se portait Enola. Veiller trop tard n'était pas bon pour le sommeil./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9b58e9a50ebcffbf1c17e6c29645fe96"Il soupirait en baissant la tête, ses sourcils se crispant sur son visage./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="df658bf9757c8cd35986833a1493cd88"-Écoute, petite fille... Je ne sais pas comment tu es rentré dans la Chocolaterie mais je te demande de sortir d'ici rapidement avant que je n'appelle la police pour qu'il appelle tes parents !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="137ccf9204bee52096ed45bc05953bcf"-Mes parents... ? S'interloquait-elle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c834ee25abd5628840e1d48046eb29e"-Oui ! Tu dois partir sinon tu risques d'avoir de grave ennui... Et puis, ton papa et ta maman doivent s'inquiéter non ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9bd2e6cb9c52b6cc0f01c33dbd194111"Son sourire s'effaçait de plus en plus, devenant parfaitement neutre, comme-ci elle nous demandait ce que c'était de ses yeux ronds./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d6356d543c655ecdefe04aabd87a3a30"-J'ai pas de parents, Monsieur.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="da0c15a15b819e9ddba1b86e17a481f1"Il fut tout d'un coup prit d'un sursaut. Une orpheline ? Alors, si c'est vrai, comment peut-elle avoir un pyjama si.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2963897b69ffb1fcd574569ab9fa71f1"-Ils ont perdu la vie il y a 15 ans... Juste après qu'il on appris la mienne.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8689a4797d04eee873a94c1aeb70410b"Il fronçait les sourcils devant cette révélation avant de stopper la fillette./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="250a591487ee092cf77e25e6f71bcaf1"-Attends...Comment ça, « après la tienne » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="560ea562f0d118f2b6c3f47e9157c0e4"La petite fille fut prit d'un soupir avant de le fixer avec un sourire triste./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cdc891f29a9f9e672ea5c3b73cf9a89f"-Vous croyez vraiment que je suis venu par une ouverture pour venir jusqu'à vous ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d99926a874b81f0326df7a40f752c7e3"Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait peur que la petite Imel ne soit à nouveau un cauchemar... Il restait sur la défensive, pas rassuré de la tournure de cette nuit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="03400b534890d3b12a141d7b94baf415"Celle-ci fit un petit gloussement avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, son visage perdant tout son éclat./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2b7d0f1573ab68dc2562b7c8d8992446"-Je suis morte... Je suis un esprit chagrin, Mr Wonka... une conscience tourmenté par la douleur de ceux qu'il l'ont aimé mais qui n'a pas pu leur dire au revoir à jamais.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0d29057b9a1fb30d980a1f71ea392848"Le confiseur fut sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait, un jour, le pouvoir de parler à une défunte.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bc99a39e49ecd10b903d0a88ae2512ad"Mais, il avait le pressentiment que cette enfant connaissait la jeune femme endormi dans le bâtiment du pôle médical.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="316f9341e4a0c09bb31b94d0529f3c36"Imel Kolti... Qui es-tu exactement ?/p 


	11. Chapitre 11

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="97f88844578c6fd0b571db453e4b2d58"Après des heures interminables, l'aube vint apparaître derrière la colline qui camouflait la ville, les rayons caressant les dernières neiges encore présentes sur quelques parcelles de végétation. Les habitants se réveillaient de leur sommeil réparateur pour, à nouveau, aller travailler et côtoyer leurs amies et camarades, de multiples projets plein la tête et d'énergie pour la journée./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="545086f4ba52c655c704aa56b2dea7c2"Pour ma part, j'étais levé depuis neuf heures, le médecin étant revenu de son repos bien mérité. Celui-ci avait réussi à trouver une solution alternative pour que je ne m'échappe pas du bâtiment : Le bracelet à alarme sonore./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9c72370b5cafff8ef9d61107336a706d"Je soupirais devant cette décision, malgré que celle-ci n'a pas été approuvé par le patron de la grande Chocolaterie par manque de réponse ce matin. Au moins, je ne resterais pas attaché comme un animal sauvage à un lit sans pouvoir bouger de toute la journée.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5684d3fa47c8dfd603326b48599608ba"Ce qui serait du suicide pour moi.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fc3ca1042406c5903a483c0545f4ecd7"Je déteste me retrouver accrochée par les mains et les jambes.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4b271af30c29d92d1c6bcaaca4577dd7"Je soufflais alors que les petites mains mat du Oompas-Loompa avait réussi à accrocher le fin tissu noir et argenté dont un petit moteur cuivré surmonté d'une petite diode rouge collé contre la bandelette./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a9c98f5f1244d3da486383f04539dcb2"Je vais le faire payer au patron d'avoir ordonner à ses employés de m'attacher au lit... J'en fais le serment./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="06faa89fe82879885c96961e75a0c1da"-Et voilà, Enola ! Tu es libre de pouvoir te déplacer librement dans le pôle médical en vue de tes statistiques vitaux satisfaisants ! Fais attention, cependant, à rester éloignée des patients et soignants que tu croises pour éviter de les contaminer et aussi de sortir du secteur, tu es encore infecté et Mr Wonka n'apprécierait pas que tu vagabondes ainsi sans surveillance dans l'usine ! M'avertissait-il avec un sourire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9cf723908ee5910679d7841e15794bdc"-Promis, je ferais attention Docteur ! Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire agréable. Je resterais à l'écart et ne sortirais pas de l'établissement !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8e290c9efa0ebeff6a03bc21c6d47b2b"-M'en voilà ravie, ma chère ! Je te ferais signe quand ça sera l'heure de prendre tes médicaments et que je vois pour qu'on t'autorise à prendre un limitateur de contamination... Tu pourras ainsi t'approcher des gens sans leur donner ta vilaine maladie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0a366395b9a22fc5fd3f61b72701038c"J'acquiesçais, ayant compris ce qu'il m'avait dit avant que je ne vienne dans la salle de bain pour aller me nettoyer et me vêtir de mes vêtements usées par le temps qui ont été lavés avec soin. D'après ce que le médecin m'avait prescrit concernant mon hygiène de vie, je devais au moins me laver entièrement tout les deux jours et faire une toilette partielle lors des jours ou je ne devais pas prendre de douche. Non seulement cela me rendrait plus présentable mais je me sentirais mieux dans ma peau. Par conséquent, cela me rendrais un peu plus souriante et de bonne humeur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aecf4400fb0de28685f11467241ce601"C'est ainsi que je retirais ma chemise d'hôpital avant de la mettre dans le corbeille le plus proche ainsi que mes sous-vêtements, fermant la porte à clé à la moindre intrusion./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="81fb3dd746ec7a5fd58b90aac507393d"J'allumais l'eau avant de l'orienter vers la pomme de douche, celle-ci laissant tomber l'eau avec une pression délicate. Je vins me mettre dessous, laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être en sentant l'eau ruisseler le long de ma peau légèrement coloré, ma santé s'étant légèrement amélioré depuis ma venue hier./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0504dbe39ae0d93d9ea983b1c2b2cdf1"J'ai duré une bonne demi-heure sous la douche, un sourire qu'on a jamais vu sur mes lèvres. Je prenais soin de mon corps sans aller dans l'extrême, comme me l'avait conseillé le professionnel de santé, prenant soin de mes cheveux bruns et de ma peau fragile, mise à rude épreuve depuis mon enfance./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e0c7bf83c8ef60476e2f25bae3f53906"Comme me disait celui-ci, il était temps de tout renforcer pour un corps en bonne santé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="84d304d8c3a03b69538047a3cc440313"Une fois terminée, la sueur disparu et les saletés retirées, je vins m'essuyer les cheveux pour enlever le surplus d'eau avant de m'habiller, remettant ma tenue civile avec aisance./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f2e01aac6bb5aa2782e404cfa725630f"Alors que je mettais mes affaires à sécher, les cheveux peignés et accrochés en chignon simple, je vins me poser devant le miroir mis à ma disposition, regardant mon reflet avec attention./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="956702346e4188614d227b1e9991d8a5"Malgré que j'avais encore une faible constitution physique, je remarquais que j'avais beaucoup moins mal à mon ventre depuis que j'ai mangé un bon repas équilibré à la Chocolaterie, hier soir. D'ailleurs, cela m'avait donné de l'énergie ainsi que le petit déjeuné de ce matin, fait de pain complet tartinée de confiture de myrtille venant de la fabrique de Willy Wonka. J'avais meilleur mine et j'étais moins fatigué que quand je devais obligatoirement me lever à 5h30 du matin pour aller m'occuper de mes protégés à Veridun./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c3a89a766ef9094091022417c8b2150b"D'ailleurs, comment les enfants allaient depuis hier après-midi ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Leslie ou d'un message sur mon portable qu'elle aurait pu me laisser.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d1da114cc9f4d3aaaab24e999308894a"Je restais un petit moment pensive avant que je ne sursaute en entendant un toquement frénétique sur la porte de ma salle de bain. Je me tournais vers celle-ci, interloquée./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="426eacfa07b8cee25ef98281016ac14a"-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Vous prenez un long moment pour vous lavez, dites-moi.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="608d1d820e6b05772cd98eacfed63356"Je fis un léger sourire avant de doucement venir ouvrir la porte pour sortir de pièce./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ed41a513c37756f93182210235259453"Mais c'est à ce moment là que je tombais nez à nez avec le visage surpris de Mr Wonka, mes yeux soudainement attirés par ses iris gourmands dont peu de gens possédaient./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f8dd5644bf9491a37a49f8681cdad73"—/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e5411037c8862e8674064ca95ad97370"Le chocolatier ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme ouvre la porte juste après les paroles du médecin. Il eut le temps de faire un léger mouvement de recul alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de la jeune femme, tout d'eux étonné de la proximité qu'il eu entre eux a cet instant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5f87ebec435d36bd452b1d16b2071ef1"Il vint doucement la prendre par les épaules avant de la reculer légèrement pour lui laisser un minimum d'espace vital, faisant un léger sourire d'excuse à son encontre./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="585373fcbb7879349747117b8ac8ebde"-Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas pensé que vous auriez directement ouvert la porte, Enola.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="343f6ead23ac8504704f98f8adb63472"Celle-ci le regardait fixement avant de légèrement bouger ses épaules, montrant que les mains du chocolatier la gênait un peu./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f28745aefe2ea5320df48d4b4bde6328"-Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez derrière... vraiment navré.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ac80f7ff5210d807a89782d3504d4765"Celui-ci la lâchait délicatement avant de se tourner vers le médecin avec un sourire enfantin et énergique, tapant la pointe de sa canne sur le sol anti-dérapant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9c2a82f949bb4450e8ce7e6f672a8c93"-Alors, quel bilan avait vous fait sur la santé d'Enola ? Cela s'est amélioré depuis son arrivée hier ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="12c33ec1b4fbe1ea8b0b3a6a75cbe1a9"L'Oompa-Loompa fit un sourire devant son patron avant de regarder mes statistiques./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5438952927d27721edb0121bb641bfbe"-Elle n'a pas encore recouvrée la totalité de sa forme mais sa peau a nettement retrouvé un peu de couleur et elle a meilleure mine ! D'ici quelques semaines voir 1 ou deux mois, elle pourra être totalement libre d'elle-même, si tout ce passe bien !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d7d93dfbf00dffe1dee3f5fb3af3e8d3"-Mais c'est une chouette nouvelle ça ! S'exclamait-il avec un sourire heureux avant de se tourner vers moi. Je suis sûr que vous allez guérir en deux temps trois mouvements, petit chocolat ! Vous allez la vaincre cette méchante maladie !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="54fe74346acf0ec7966d3f817838bc6a"Elle sursautait devant ce surnom, se tournant vers lui, les yeux ronds. Petit Chocolat ? Pourquoi l'appeler ainsi ? Elle restait un moment pensive, essayant de trouver une explication possible./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5ffe6bf2514a080c5223c9a11b850401"-Cependant, elle est encore porteuse du parasite ! Il lui est formellement interdit de sortir du pôle et, si elle tente à nouveau de s'échapper, le bracelet viendra à donner l'alerte à l'équipe soignante ! Mr Wonka, j'espère que vous approuvez mes choix... La laisser attaché est une mauvaise idée alors j'ai opté pour cette solution pour qu'elle soit un peu libre d'elle même.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="497a4eefbba44eb97434c2ef28a156cb"Le trentenaire se tournait vers elle, le regard interrogateur, avant qu'il ne remarque la bandelette accroché à son poignet frêle, comme-ci elle était faite de porcelaine. Il fait un sourire, content que le médecin avait pensé au bien être de sa patiente. Étant le plus âgé des Oompas-Loompas mais aussi celui qui possédait un QI le plus avancé, il avait une grande connaissance des bienfaits de la nature en plus d'avoir appris ceux concernant la technologie médicale./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="898e823531ab60bc60868ceb75e67c27"Ce médecin était le plus fiable de tous... mais aussi celui qui a été désigné comme médecine personnelle de Willy Wonka./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6239890b953b365c7dd2eae4eeb49441"Le concerné se tournait doucement dans sa direction avant d'acquiescer, le sourire fier./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3946f4631e235f861c743da7907e181c"-Non, je pense même que c'est une bonne idée ! Elle ne sera plus enfermé ici et elle pourra communiquer avec le reste des ouvriers !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="248c78b1dd74d5d81a53433dd0f84543"Il se tournait vers elle avec un sourire rassurant, ses dents blanches se montrant devant elle, la faisant légèrement reculer, timide./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="daacd072f003cc19c18cceaab41f18e1"-Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, Enola ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b90d4886460c6d59a853e5d56143e90"Celle-ci déviait le regard, un peu déstabilisé par le regard si enfantin de Mr Wonka, frottant son bras avec sa main libre./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7fce5fa3bd53d3e67017832374e616bd"- Oui... si vous le voulez... je n'ai rien contre le fait de rester dans cette pièce ou pas, vous savez... Je ne souhaite pas contaminer les patients par accident.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c7620a93d53667fd76b12ac907c4f592"Celui-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul, les sourcils froncés. Elle aimait rester enfermé entre quatre murs ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était malade qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="451fdc70667effe5a0f497af0f5831b0"Il vint doucement devant elle avant de poser ses deux mains sur le pommeau de sa canne posé juste devant lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle se refermait sur elle pour une question de sécurité... pour se protéger contre les dangers autour d'elle.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="825423e1ccdb58aaad3023c6453d77c7"Mais il n'y avait pas de danger ici... elle pouvait rester elle-même, non ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e8c2ed7928163919992b11bb1bc86e55"-Cela vous fera le plus grand bien, Enola Ostrian... Vous avez besoin de parler avec d'autres personnes, de vous socialiser et penser à autre chose qu'à votre maladie ! La non-considération de cette maladie va vous permettre de guérir en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="de959aa6bc2181025c22b5e0e949b9d2"Tout d'un coup, elle levait un regard dans sa direction, son visage se crispant devant ses dires./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a0123784b2b852292f4e5f41fdaacb9c"-Dixit celui qui m'a attaché à un lit de force pendant une nuit entière pour éviter que je ne m'échappe d'ici.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="33aa186cb9f6c71c4cf78cb1d66498fd"Le chocolatier ne semblait pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Cependant, il restait à l'écoute de ses paroles alors qu'elle continuait./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="54b17914e9c17159eb467aa164320853"-Estimez-vous heureux que vous ne ne saviez pas que je détestais être attaché sinon vous aurez réussi une jambe là où je pense !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e2906d2efbab7314cc6c5f2f49bbd104"Il roulait des yeux devant cette remarque qui faisait référence à la prise de tête d'hier. Et c'est partie ! Il devait encore ce justifier.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9285f23aef80dd95e6d2230e3e507498"- Je n'ai trouvé que cette solution pour vous empêchez de vous faire mal, vous étiez hors de contrôle !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b68761c1088836e79097b5545f04f382"-Bien sûr ! Je suis pas non plus une sauvage, Mr Wonka !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="76ef3b3c645de206caec84b75bfd6756"-On pourrait se le demander en réalité.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c049166c7829f7d99b2849c39b3f59a7"Elle s'étonnait devant ces dires avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Cependant, il vint la faire taire en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche avant de dire d'une voix sombre./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="369935bd6b94609d8180802f618926bd"-Chut ! Plus de bruit maintenant !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e62cee07ee03fc64b63886e92900318d"Elle restait tout d'un coup interdite, le fixant d'un regard surpris avant qu'il ne retire son doigt en le rétractant avec un sourire satisfait, content qu'elle se calme./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eec3d6556bf72506963b58f488d2d649"-Merci de ce silence, petit chocolat !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2a00569735ba2ae925ff7708644d7d52"Il se tournait à nouveau vers le médecin avant de lui demander avec un sourire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f64fca27eaa25b6c13a7e708c94ce040"-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait part de ces bonnes nouvelles ! Je pourrais dormir serein maintenant.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a43d13c4a32696722c70b792fec6dbb7"Le concerné croisait ses bras, content que son employeur soit d'accord sur ces méthodes concernant la jeune femme./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e170fc994dffe90955d9df23866fe830"Quant à Mr Wonka, il passait devant Enola tout en lui demandant en faisant un geste élégant de la main./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ca12429fe90e03c403c92e383b89d52b"-Suivez-moi ! J'aimerais parler avec vous pendant un petit moment.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a037da48bad2c1b4098e8b7d8dece188"—/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f4bf2d363d25280af0933ad455ac96ac"Je restais étonné devant sa parole alors que je le regardais s'éloigner de la pièce, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire sur le coup. Finalement, je prie la décision de le suivre, lui emboîtant le pas rapidement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="55d88d83731462623fefc13eda8a45f9"Je restais en retrait, le suivant a une bonne distance de lui, sur mes gardes. Que voulait-il me parler ? Aurais-je dérangé son quotidien au sein de son usine depuis hier après-midi et qu'il voulait m'en faire part sans que personne ne nous écoute ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="53a2d12b5adb655dbd2d6f302e6c2f55"Après quelques minutes de marche, On arrivait dans une zone de pause où des Oompas-Loompas prenait soin de nettoyer les chaises et tables de la petite cafétéria alors que les vendeurs rangeaient les produits comestibles dans un frigo ou bien dans une armoire hermétique./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0a7891fcacb4084847c9c5a469d903e1"Il vint joyeusement vers une table avec un sourire heureux avant de venir s'installer, m'invitant à faire de même./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d8a4a00f3d4750f0931cc39c9d769d22"-Venez ! Je vais pas vous mangez, petit chocolat !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="31cd28ff845c4e40cef5daf2e74fad02"Je vins m'installer maladroitement sur la chaise avant de me redresser, un peu mal à l'aise, les mains jointes sur mes cuisses. Je regardais un peu autour de moi, la voix légèrement bloqué dans ma gorge./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="51192665e00688be4a5b46ee8cb64f21"Il n'y avait pas à dire, non seulement j'étais une personne timide, mais en plus, me retrouver dans le grand Willy Wonka en personne, surtout dans sa chocolaterie, sans d'autres personnes autour était assez spectaculaire. Je me sentais ridicule à côté de lui et pas vraiment intéressante à écouter parler./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="46ab202b43e0b34403fa03a71b10cd43"Avait-il une raison particulière de vouloir me parler ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4e9a1ab923750b0ca0cd4c04ac668976"Je vis qu'il mettais sa canne près de la chaise ou il était assis avant de doucement m'adresser un regard de ses yeux perçants, ses mains posés sur ses cuisses également./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4870cff59205a0f0233231b5c68eb99e"-Je vois que vous aviez l'air plus rafraichie qu'hier... vous avez l'air moins fatiguée./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d200d8bece451d2627d6d270a6cde0f2"Je vins croiser son regard avant de baisser légèrement mes yeux avec un petit sourire mal à l'aise./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c6a0f34abff72b4671ff559e17f95ac1"-Je... Je vous remercie... Il faut croire que la douche m'a fait un bien fou ce matin.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0adfb08b37d2e1a7c9e4d8a19b4a2738"-Cela ce voit... votre peau, malgré quel soit d'une pâleur maladive pour le moment, à quand même récupéré quelques couleurs comme l'a dit le médecin ! Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, il prendra soin de vous comme il le fait avec moi quand je tombe malade.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5ce5e4e6ab4638f336593f206c1a9932"J'acquiesçais doucement avant que je ne vienne à redresser la tête avant de la pencher doucement sur le côté./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="54c7bcc01bd0d80913042f4358a8beb9"-Mr Wonka.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2506502d48d9067c6dec1bd9fe94eed8"-Hein ? Demandait-Il d'un regard interrogateur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="57d0981b5d0bba62419f244b94bc082e"-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous désirez me parler seul ? J'ai fais quelque chose qui vous a gênez ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cba68a58b59df9d4837e926021ab6207"Celui-ci semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire avant de dire avec un petit esquisse de joie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="277a5cff75d9c9c01db62b94b5ef0dde"- Pourquoi me gêneriez-vous, Enola ? Ce n'est pas notre dispute d'hier qui va m'empêcher de venir vous voir ! Et puis, le docteur a trouvé une autre solution alors je me remet à sa décision !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a691ab80bafb5e8ea5005f6716113644"Il fit un petit rire nerveux qui sonnait agréablement à mes oreilles. Je lui adressais un petit sourire soulagé avant de doucement porter une main en douceur au niveau de mon cœur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="89b4946872805ebd2b2fefd6cae66b6b"-Vous me rassurez... j'avais peur qu'avec ce qui s'est passé, vous ne désiriez plus me voir... N'hésitez pas à me le dire si cela vous dérange... Je veillerais à ne pas recommencer !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="23d10958483addb1115c237298dbc1d5"-Je veillerais à cela... mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, pensez avant tout à vous pour le moment.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f7c28c009df8bb8508c9e196290b3361"-D'accord.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b46303e8281329eae52706aa98b50d87"Soudain, je vis un Oompa-Loompa venir vers nous, habillé d'une tenue costar cravate. Il tirait doucement la grande veste pourpre du patron de la Chocolaterie avec un sourire chaleureux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="348ebdeffd1fcd4611be07f0d3e7a807"Celui-ci se tournait vers lui avec un sourire d'enfant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d43121546c015632b7fb944452196d6b"-Coucou Drufus ! Content de te revoir après tout ce temps !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="04d428dfed275ec67abf0db0d129b2f1"Il acquiesçait avec un sourire avant de doucement me fixer, me mettant mal à l'aise. Mr Wonka me regardait avec un sourire rieur avant de m'inciter d'un mouvement de tête./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="514c167129fbfe4f760da747ebc3bf31"-Allez-y ! Présentez-vous, il est très gentil !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9c989ea153a5e277f46a4c65aa7dc33e"Je fis un sourire entendu avant de m'incliner doucement, respectueuse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5701eb235ced04faccdd8289aede9d47"-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Enola, enchanté !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f08efc6ea0102f41f6084b0a68ff7ea1"Le petit bonhomme haussait les sourcils avec un sourire intéressé avant de me regarder de haut en bas, comme-ci il m'analysait sur toute mes coutures. Ensuite, il se tournait vers le chocolatier qui se demandait pourquoi il avait un sourire étrange sur le visage./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9e78be896805e266b1ef99c30faa6c10"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drufus ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c2b2376c7beed0f4ad3a1cc8dda9fb94"Le concerné vint faire d'étranges gestes avec ses mains que je tentais de déchiffrer sans vraiment le vouloir. Soudain, un seul mouvement m'était familier, deux doigts qui se touchaient en bougeant l'un contre l'autre./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2717a1ad03616f6b234d7d3648c26d31"Hein ? Un rapprochement entre deux personnes ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9deeb97b74da90bffb56ac1c77926077"Deux Oompas-Loompas étaient amoureux ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="960a012deca8e0042877061af4a3debf"Je demeurais pensive alors que je remarquais que le confiseur avait un rictus gêné devant ce que le petit bonhomme tentait de lui communiquer. Il tentait de se rembrunir avant de faire un petit mouvement de main, lui demandant de filer rapidement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d103ddb7cf2f0f44ad0338fe90ad2d2a"-Allez zou ! Va donc nous préparer un jus de fruits multi vitaminée... ça va nous donner un peu d'énergie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="959995f0b46f51255bfd0487c0c0cce0"Celui-ci acquiesçait lentement, partant préparer la commande demandé par Mr Wonka. Celui-ci fit un soupir contrit alors qu'il m'adressait un regard boudeur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7f7f09b83b5914312b5c449c1969c6f9"-Il est toujours près à me déstabiliser... C'est pas très gentil.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8b79683f3c57805f44a164a3002a5ed4"A la vue de son regard d'enfant si adorable, je m'empêchais instinctivement de me jeter sur lui pour lui donner un câlin. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Mr Wonka s'exprimait comme pourrait le faire Kendy ou les enfants de Véridun. C'était assez... surprenant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7775c21e5ea44547df262e94f76eb254"Je vins lui faire un sourire alors que je me penchais dans sa direction, telle un enfant joyeux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="053b8e7936132e538d8d3bd3ffb96397"-Mais non voyons ! Il est très gentil, il vous faisait sûrement une petite blague !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="55a12c448520e17e61e63389ce64de8c"Je remarquais qu'il avait eu un léger mouvement de recul, ses sourcils se levant devant ma réaction. Je le fixais avec un regard rieur avant de doucement lui demander avec un regard curieux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0cca4b5532aeb6fc7bb6fe74cf40bc43"-Dîtes-moi... Je peux savoir ce qu'il a dit ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8d4a8e9764438ca2f0182bd43ab2892c"Je le vis déglutir difficilement alors qu'il me fit un sourire rassurant, montrant que cela n'avait aucune importance./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="011aa3fa1025a087db49686e97038ee7"-Non, ce n'est rien de grave... Vous pouvez être tranquille à propos de cela.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5ee7622a028a4b47d019e67840c2e1a8"-Vous êtes sûre ? Insistais-je./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f286c2c8c694cade0febabc11cd82778"-Oui ! Tout va bien !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c5c983d6fdc5b38f260e70070f570cb9"Je vins doucement me redresser sur la chaise avant de doucement plisser les yeux, portant une main à mon menton, essayant de savoir ce qui le déstabilisait autant. Le chocolatier semblait bien mal à l'aise depuis que cet Oompa-Loompa était venu lui communiquer quelque chose./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a91d31df64e67385d2b79c6bb37b767b"Après quelques minutes de réflexion, essayant de savoir ce qui pourrait rendre Mr Wonka aussi embarrassé, Drufus revint vers nous, portant un plateau bien décoré avec de grand verre de jus de fruit orangé et surmonté d'une rondelle de citron vert, une touille et une paille plongé dans le liquide remplie de vitamines. Mr Wonka se tournait vers lui avant de lui adresser un sourire heureux tout en prenant avec élégance les verres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1c3bef751947008d7550d8111d979fde"-Merci !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1c164fcf37b8c3d784ed3a9b8b2ca6ad"Il s'inclinait poliment devant lui, enchanté, avant de doucement mettre son plateau sous son bras, se congédiant pour aller aider ses camarades. Une fois que celui-ci s'était éloigné de nous, le patron de la chocolaterie vint doucement m'adresser un sourire doux, me demandant en même temps qu'il vint tourner sa touille dans son jus de fruit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="86f50dd898ee90ca7c33fb47f97137d5"-Dîtes-moi Enola... Je pense que vous ne faîtes pas que vous occupez des enfants, non ? Vous aimez faire autre chose comme de la cuisine, de la couture, du sport ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="686d6aa31098ba996f0bdb5383356607"Alors que j'allais prendre mon jus de fruit, mes yeux perdirent à nouveau leur éclat alors que je posais le verre en douceur sur la table, croisant doucement mes mains sur la table en baissant la tête, triste./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="16e0bd7d5e515621f747e0600bd6c0b1"-Non... Non, rien d'autre.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3985e81f7a5491da72e2177acb32ea5d"Celui-ci restait dubitatif devant la réponse que j'avais donné. D'après son regard violet, cela semblait presque irréel de ne jamais s'être intéressé à autre chose que le paramédical... Cependant, il me demandait, son regard traduisant une certaine tristesse à mon égard./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a933bd24b166fca75adbfd93631aa5f7"-Non ? Jamais vous avez touché à autre chose que la médecine quand vous étiez enfant... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ec31ef01a99be082d8fafcc89f3cfed9"Soudainement, je me crispais en entendant le mot "enfant". Je grinçais des dents alors que mes sourcils se froncèrent, mon rythme cardiaque devenant un peu plus rapide en sentant à nouveau une vive douleur au fond de moi, que j'avais longtemps oublié, cicatrisé par le temps, s'ouvrir à nouveau./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="524ce60d86ee2ffd741a82404345f6af"-Non, Ne parlons pas de cela ! Dis-je d'un ton sec et involontaire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="00e442badfa033f88d442c33be935184"Je sentais à nouveau mon cœur battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Non... je ne devais pas pleurer... Je dois rester forte, pour les enfants, pour tout ceux qui croivent en moi.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3180d933d1d934047a4800622a8ba386"-Je... Je suis désolé... Je n'ai pas voulu vous blessez.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="584c5afcc7775621b101c26a68d42de7"Je sortais de ma torpeur par un étonnement alors que je fixais le chocolatier qui me regardait d'un air confus. Il baissait doucement sa tête, son visage redevenant celui d'un petit garçon triste d'avoir blesser une amie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="69b9dc2e74b1f8e80bb78dcffe89abdd"Je m'étonnais doucement de sa réaction. Il semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir poser cette question... Le regard se baladant un peu partout autour de moi, je tentais de trouver un moyen de le rassurer sans vouloir le gêner, ayant peur de faire une bêtise./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bb80f0df86cbd301beba276bedb00169"-Mr Wonka... je.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4d6a203e6578d9a975e40c055f1eb46f"Cependant, je sentais que mon corps prenait le dessus sur ma raison. Un peu hésitante, je posais doucement une main sur l'une des siennes, essayant d'être la plus rassurante possible./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a4ec858e3d682479e884b5a03eb88298"-Non, tout va bien, je.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="71daba4814d5bb60d848f206e19ccc2b"Alors que mes doigts avaient à peine effleuré son gant lilas, je sentais brusquement qu'il se crispait. J'écarquillais les yeux en constatant ce que je faisais alors que je la retirais vivement, le regard coupable et apeuré par ce que je venais de faire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3d9162d44fbf624ccd397ad65ff2dd8e"Le chocolatier me fixait d'un regard surpris et perplexe, comme-ci il était étonné de mon geste. Il tentait de reprendre contenance avant de baisser le regard, confus./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e3d9714c08e0c29f85cb89fb4b02d243"-Navré... Je ne pensais pas que.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c3b02c39dd89ad81d56eed05c3e5693e"Je sentais à nouveau la peur d'avoir déstabilisé quelqu'un prendre possession de moi. Je vins reculer la chaise avant de me lever, mon corps de mettant à trembler devant ma maladresse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cfa5af405a3a52206bcf169f32fce2b4"-Je... je ne voulais pas... je.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6aa9e7009c602d9c202ab594fc737a16"Celui-ci levait la tête vers moi avant d'écarquiller les yeux, son regard montrant qu'il était en alerte devant mon depart. Il sautait de sa chaise./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a144fa9887452cc0827d1ef696fc95df"-Que faîtes-vous ? Non, ne partez pas !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e46f5911ba892c0eb220114170981eaf"Je le fixais, la peur dans les yeux avant que je ne culpabilise devant mon idiotie, mes yeux se fermant fortement tout en grinçant des dents. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bête d'avoir eu un tel geste envers le chocolatier... Je ne pouvais pas le rassurer autrement que par le toucher ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d6ed95df7de1ecd6ea58e70b1a3dfe96"-Je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé, Mr Wonka.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b698a8485a8c2eeb980fdaedc8e27df6"A mes mots, je partais en courant dans la direction opposé, ne voulant pas regarder si il me suivait ou pas. Tout ce à quoi je pensais à ce moment là, c'était que je n'étais qu'une moins que rien... Une femme maladroite et remplies de défauts./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3e0a9f0bb7b254b9bb712019d5b8e09f"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d6beaa274575825fb4d0056ee4fbf28b"Willy Wonka restait pétrifié devant la réaction de la soignante, son regard surpris fixant la silhouette chétive et maigre de celle qu'il a ramener ici. Elle s'était enfuit... Envolé.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e7b8419a435e8550793a2cab251f988b"Le trentenaire regardait la main que la jeune femme lui avait à peine touché il y a quelques minutes. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça... pour lui, c'était une étrange manière de consoler une personne... malgré qu'il est retrouvé son père, il avait eu l'habitude de toujours rester seul, sans penser à qui ce soit à part ses Oompas-Loompas et sa Chocolaterie, son univers féerique qui ferait rêver n'importe quel enfant à venir ici./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8894e27a8bf32d4ceb8e39b6fcbe2484"Alors... sentir le contact d'une main sur la sienne.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dc92f74334a6b90909a380b15e49a670"Il vint refermer doucement son poing avant de froncer les sourcils. Son corps avait réagit par instinct, indépendamment de sa raison... c'était de sa faute, pas la sienne.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9d42e4cd15516ce584b07916e0d95b00"Il levait la tête dans la direction où la jeune femme avait pris la fuite avant de doucement prendre sa canne, marchant vers le couloir circulaire d'une position assurée, le regard troublé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="90117a87e79a362a3e4f139a6a216542"Après quelques minutes à arpenter le couloir, il l'a vit au même endroit où il l'avait trouvé quand elle s'était réveillé ici.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f8611b0b55387882e0f2a0e0a851c27e"... A la fenêtre ovalique, celle qui se trouvait à proximité de la Nuts Sorting Room et celle du Caramel Mountain Room.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7178cc041c5337dfb40f83b01df3fec9"Il passait doucement derrière elle avant de venir, le regard innocent, près de son visage avec un sourire farceur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="98a3dcd7817bb987ede5ce2c2fdb0a98"-Bouh !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cd20ea5dbd642ce4ba7d58f67304f7d9"Un cri de surprise échappait à la jeune femme alors qu'elle se tournait dans sa direction en portant une main sur son cœur alors que le chocolatier avait un sourire à pleines dents./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7f1b8229bda3cf5bad65d25987dde475"-Mon Dieu... vous m'avez fait peur... Lui Disait-elle en tentant de reprendre ses esprits./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="126041b5a2be2352a7131c0382b39cff"-Pardonnez-moi, c'était tentant ! S'exclamait-Il avec allégresse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="15e0ca79b547af91e17c39d22f8c1ddd"Il vint se mettre à ses côtés avant de fixer les machines, mettant sa canne devant lui. Il sentait que la jeune femme se murait dans le silence alors que ses mains se rejoignaient devant elle, son regard dévisageant les innombrables écureuils présents dans le Secteur voisin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="065835564f43d3ac6d79358adaa720f4"-Je suis désolé, Mr Wonka... Veillez me pardonner de ce geste déplacé.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bde8e48e5df77c56be4a134188ec5b88"Celui-ci continuait de fixer le paysage avant qu'il ne baisse doucement sa tête, le regard triste plongeant dans la couleur du revêtement ./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b10d49a485d2e0a8a9adcc2a638aa5fa"-Non... ce n'est pas votre faute, Enola... J'ai été instinctif sans le vouloir et je pensais... que vous le prendriez du bon côté.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aa245b9bf6240c264f0e3db013f7fb7f"-J'ai mal réagi selon vous ? Demandait-elle d'une petite voix./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eb1440cc70832197449a4d1a137352e2"Il sursautait en entendant cette question avant de la fixer, les yeux ronds./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="edaf91a6decb9b2a0b8277301db93885"-Quelle est cette question, petit chocolat ? Vous avez réagi comme vous l'avez senti et ce n'est pas grave, vous savez.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="da96ba28efb0c98a60874adb549c043a"Il vint à se redresser de toute sa hauteur avant de dévisager les énormes machines faire leur travail, son regard violet parcourant chaque forme du premier silo à noix./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0c57e476f487d27678fb8359164b1c68"-En vérité, je n'ai jamais eu de véritable contact avec un autre humain depuis très longtemps.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c2e31c4ec62251c4542db727a7113a57"Celle aux cheveux bruns vint doucement à relever la tête avant que le chocolatier ne vienne à sentir son regard se poser sur lui. Elle devait le prendre pour un fou, elle l'avait vu venir à Véridun, parler avec sa supérieur et le directeur en compagnie de Charlie comme-ci c'était naturel.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e54ad5760500c8d1a02c4600e858fd4c"Pour lui, il était sûr que cette jeune femme aller le mettre dans une catégorie où jamais elle n'irait le revoir... Comme-ci il était la peste./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="46019871ad6fdac72708c26230be83e2"-Depuis combien de temps vous êtes restez seul ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="be0a569189e3366e8c0d393c095b7c36"Sa question surprit le trentenaire qui la fixait d'un regard étonné. Elle s'intéressait à lui... ? Non... C'est impossible... Elle ne réagissait pas comme toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré il y a longtemps... Ce n'était... Pas normal.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c5c5b29f878459a16db77ff3287dd55c"Pourtant, il lui répondit d'une voix éteinte et triste, son regard se baissant telle un enfant ayant fait une bêtise./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cad864d31807415c386f8927d711cec2"-Depuis une bonne vingtaine d'année maintenant... J'ai toujours été seul, surveillant mes chères Oompas-Loompas, sans avoir un quelconque échange avec le monde extérieur.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3878fdac24a560ba99a6eb156896c902"Un silence s'abattit dans le couloir après cette révélation. Plus les minutes avançaient, plus il trouvait que cela devenait pesant. Il n'osait pas regarder Enola, de peur de voir une expression déçu sur son visage de porcelaine./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="22c38585506def61454788ad35e07233"Cependant, elle vint doucement demander, sans aucune brusquerie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b02165fea3c148c3dfd32d20afc636ce"-Mr Wonka... S'il vous plaît, vous pouvez venir toucher ma main ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7e2ca160d7c04d82952bac8e120fc931"Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il se tournait dans sa direction, un peu perdu par sa demande./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4397f430a7c4fdad3922268baebc97c4"-Pourquoi voulez-vous... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a5c0c851c4f7e829774e20b1f2bdb5d8"-Vous n'avez pas eu de contact depuis longtemps... Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="edf0408d8bb0fc72ee50e814db0fb0e9"Celui-ci se sentit tout d'un coup pâlir plus qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Etais-ce une bonne idée de vouloir lui apprendre ce que c'était un contact ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7ad515db7b46c615430df38ef9734b34"Il ne savait que répondre. Mais cela valait le coup d'essayer, ne serais-ce qu'une fois.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dc0d8c5bf3e04e2f3c9a4d0dafc0ae54"La jeune femme vint doucement tendre sa main devant lui, sa paume tourné vers le plafond alors qu'elle fixait le regard de son interlocuteur avec des yeux encourageants, déstabilisant un peu plus le confiseur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="11544d2520a4e67fa2e9afea68d1a5aa"-N'ayez pas peur... Je ne vous veux pas de mal... Ayez confiance en moi, Mr Wonka.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1577a0a2e31825f2e6ebdd967c944ebf"Celui-ci se sentait un peu apeuré à l'idée de toucher quelqu'un... Mais pourtant, il avait bien réussit à le faire avec Charlie en lui serrant la main, non ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0fbe26b4b9b38953ffbf975b9b4933b4"Il déglutit difficilement avant de prendre son courage à deux mains./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b146de032684b3d50042e251e66a4d29"Il posait, avec hésitation et peur, sa main lilas sur celle, plus petite, de la jeune soignante aux yeux remplies de gourmandise dont il avait grandement envie de s'y plonger à l'intérieur. A ce contact il sentait à nouveau son corps avoir un soubresaut alors que l'adrénaline parcourait à nouveau chaque parcelle de sa peau./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="69f4ddf3aa367ad3030e5ddde31d6ddc"-Tout va bien... Inspirez et expirez... Laissez-moi vous mettre en confiance !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="170917c5a74f9f1a56ed07a4a3baae81"Avec une douceur que le chocolatier n'avait jamais connu, il vit la main de la jeune femme se coller un peu plus à la sienne avant qu'elle ne croise ses doigts lentement avec les siens pour venir serrer sa paume comme-ci il était tout aussi fragile qu'elle. La chaleur de ce contact vint se faire sentir, balayant tout d'un coup tout son stress et ses craintes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7b4f647f57e4a9030fac9206e06497e1"Une chaleur à la fois agréable et nostalgique, venant de son enfance lointain./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bd584d27c56963d829580e227da56de6"em« Papa... Papa, Maman va revenir ? » /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="09e9c2fc9ccfc1ce3f390b88c58746ca"em« Je suis désolé, Willy... Mais maman ne reviendra pas... »/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2d372eeb8a4d1362e4f74b62ac800993"Il se rappelait.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5d1aaa67faf8c6eed2055de6066edf3a"Il se rappelait de cet événement qui avait marqué sa vie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d12229074f36f6ef2b2c0c4730e05710"La où tout a commencé à changer... pour son père.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e3ba939130aae1f23e07b64c5e0f64da"em« Papa... papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu avec maman ? »/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9cc39125d19afd59e50f84b04cd3dbe2"em« Mon chéri... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer... »/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5a07934e8ba0997c80811e911f6d31d7"Soudainement, le chocolatier sentait son corps trembler de lui-même alors qu'il revoyait les images de son passé, ses yeux écarquillés. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, étant devenu celui qu'il avait été avant de devoir partir de la maison... avant que son père ne le surprotège beaucoup trop.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="30fae90d54c6fc830da77b8df412c059"em« Willy... Maman est partit... Maman est partit très loin... Elle ne pourra jamais revenir... »/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ed2827833ec7dd65ec637acd476c8918"em« Mais si je pourrais la revoir, Papa ! Il faut que je travaille plus pour voyager et la retrouver ! »/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6eb47ace34c1fe2a49ace82d41c724b8"em« Non... Non ce n'est pas ça... Elle est monté au ciel... La vilain bobo a gagné... »/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5dc9ffa43562b60547ebefcbef5e8a7c"Une larme.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5152aafdc482ee84b19f15fdc2ab5dde"Deux larmes.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="15449c7eb04b54ccb8b1a21087b43b81"Trois larmes.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="62de8d858a334268507df34974b734fd"Une rivière se formait sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il ressentait à nouveau cette douleur insupportable qu'était d'avoir perdu l'être qui lui était le plus chère à ses yeux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dd991393d7601560b2cf4626f03004dd"-Maman.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d906cb129538fae4cd25c5556ce20355"Alors qu'il revenait doucement à lui, il vit une image lointaine de son enfance se superposer à celle d'Enola qui avait un sourire bienveillant sur ces lèvres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4d6c554b7f57bf0bcb59c02319e9e89d"Une image qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5e2f0af49bb33a4c33f24409916cfa55"-Maman... C'est toi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="37cf4f508ccfe0e71921472e347251f8"Soudain, il entendait plus la voix de sa camarade, remplacé par celle de ses souvenirs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="229b3a561cffb508df6064713960e498"-Willy... Willy, je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas vous abandonner... Papa et toi... je vous aime... je vous porte tout les deux dans mon cœur.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9a783ae6ab9c84ec1d250edb1a4bed17"Ses yeux violets furent tétanisé alors que son souffle devint de plus en plus saccadée. Sa mère... sa mère défunte... Non, ce n'est pas possible.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2a811b51a0d726932543e96efb4579f2"Elle... Elle ressemble trait pour trait à Enola.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1805c128b1d140d764b326fdd221c772"Vivait-elle a l'intérieur de cette jeune femme ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3a05bc115774f2af4fc6342953970e3f"Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, privé de cette tendresse qu'il a tenté de conservé par delà les années en mémoire à celle qu'il a aimé plus que tout, il tirait soudainement la jeune femme par sa main accrochée à la sienne, la faisant atterrir dans ses bras. Il la serrait doucement, telle un objet fragile et précieux qu'il voulait toujours garder près de lui alors qu'il sanglotait en silence dans le cou de la jeune Enola, celle-ci étant confuse et perdu par ce qui venait de ce passer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="40e987df1504a537971ddeea06e97828"-Tu me manques... Tu me manques tellement... Maman.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="80dd978bae82bdcb6175f09e66f7c10d"A quelques mètres d'eux, seule la vue du chocolatier pouvant la voir, la petite fille aux cheveux platine croisait doucement ses bras, un sourire heureux se faisant voir sur son visage. Elle espérait que tout aille bien pour Willy Wonka... Cette douleur qu'elle avait réussit à percevoir la nuit dernière était la source de son malaise.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a2f98fa139a022a03773bc97759ee12f"Maintenant, il était temps de laisser le temps poursuivre son cours.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3f3086327c0a8fabd74652ce09d39900"Car, dans ce monde où tout bascule, les vérités peuvent aussi illuminer le ciel d'une personne.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="71853c5c8d34bf0a4b30d115c591f9b6"Et Imel ne le savait que trop bien./p 


	12. Chapitre 12

p data-p-id="9afb4c2415e06e58679fb4109e4fb931"Le mois passaient rapidement... sans que je ne puisse, un seul moment, compter les jours passés dans le pôle médical. Tous me surveillaient, prenaient soin de moi, me redonnait des forces et veillaient à ce que je ne fasse pas de rechute./p  
p data-p-id="d498e67ea202e37be8bbcbdd8794df97"Chaque jour se ressemblaient, ou presque. Je songeais souvent à Leslie que j'avais laissé seul à Veridun... aux enfants que j'aurais pris soin tout les jours... À Kendy, celle dont j'ai la charge depuis son arrivée a l'hôpital.../p  
p data-p-id="9c34b6f3ac7265d5dfd90614a2909515"Que faisaient-elles actuellement ? Qui avait pris ma place durant mon absence ? Est-ce que tout a été pris en compte pour que je puisse me reposer en paix ?/p  
p data-p-id="ad596e07d57a98798ba7046d4a81674b"D'après le plus âgé des Oompas-Loompas, tout a été traité et j'ai été indemnisé par une couverture sociale. Donc, le directeur ou un quelconque supérieur ne peut refuser le certificat médical envoyé par mail sur la messagerie de Veridun./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4129646296b12336594099b874f8e7e3"J'étais soulagé d'apprendre cela mais en même temps inquiète de laisser Leslie et les enfants seules exposés aux représailles de Jasmine et du directeur... Ils étaient capable de tout... vraiment tout.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="89f005dc69aa7eaf2a71e2cd53b76c6f"Dès ma sortie, j'irais immédiatement voir si tout ce passe bien. J'ai peur que tout deux n'assure trop leur autorité sur les Chimaera et les Dreamers.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fd0464a7be43ba43c5451c12776ef28a"Actuellement, j'étais en train de me préparer dans la chambre. Une fois mes statistiques vitaux analysés par le médecin, il me donnait sa confirmation pour que je puisse sortir d'ici, majoritairement rétablie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c684aee09a0ffbaa7a2e9fb7904905d0"Je mettais ma veste avec un sourire alors que je prenais le chemin vers la cafétéria, pressée de revoir Drufus que je voyais quotidiennement pour aller prendre un verre de jus de fruit en plus d'un petit déjeuné pour me donner à nouveau des forces pour le début de la journée./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1829e1f23b23f9f495b75253ddecafd0"J'arrivais doucement devant lui qui commençait à servir certains patients Oompas-Loompas en compagnie de leurs proches. Très vite, il levait la tête dans ma direction avant de me faire un sourire. Je le lui rendis avec plaisir, contente de le revoir./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3eaaa46aa5a4fa48476301668d2be7a5"-Bonjour Drufus ! Est-ce que tu peux me servir un jus de pomme avec deux tranches de marbré Wonka et une pomme, s'il te plaît ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f05a50ae8252534805d07b528a19d011"Celui-ci croisait ses bras sur son torse avant que je ne fasse de même, signifiant une certaine manière son accord avec son interlocuteur ou bien un « Oui »./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8e0cb407093009bda73bdac834945060"Alors qu'il partait préparé ma collation, je décidais de me mettre à une table avant de scruter chaque recoin de cet endroit. Il était vrai que ce secteur était assez grand... d'après mon médecin, il comptait au moins milles chambres en tout ! Ce qui était assez spectaculaire pour une usine assez imposante, déjà, de devant mais qui l'était tout autant à l'intérieur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4f5a80751c101b9b3944cf4228be2e2a"-Mystérieux... mais spectaculaire... Dis-je d'une voix faible et émerveillé à la fois./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d4d78760e8ce00e828b54151ce45f467"Alors que mes yeux singuliers se promenaient doucement sur les innombrables convives qui discutaient joyeusement autour de la table, je vis, non loin de moi, seul à une table avec une viennoiserie accompagné d'un jus de fruit, Willy Wonka ./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="844e8c23ce4f0d3c4b3a5ab7adcd403f"En une fraction de seconde, je tournais ma tête en faisant comme-ci je ne l'avais pas vu, le souvenir de sa réaction il y a quelques semaines me dissuadant d'aller le voir./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="45123a146c30c4ae97825435c16b0014"Je sentais l'adrénaline parcourir doucement mes veines en sachant qu'il était ici, m'intimant de fuir sa présence. Je ne devais pas rester... non, il fallait que je revienne dans ma chambre... Je ne dois pas le déranger.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="97fc15774d004abea8e58ccf84c2fb1d"Drufus arrivait avec ma commande avant de doucement le poser sur la table avec un sourire. Je le remerciais avec un signe de tête, le sourire rayonnant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4c0f81da5cd0f5c8e229524933206696"-Merci ! Passe une bonne journée de ton côté !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b912e8581fede7162cb484659cea5bb3"Il recroisait à nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de doucement me montrer du doigt gentiment. J'acquiesçais en comprenant le message qu'il me faisait passer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="274a38397daa491e13607b913eea82d9"-Merci à toi !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d024069d237ce049e5044e7e323814ff"Tout en douceur, je vins prendre en main l'élastique qui me servait à accrocher mes cheveux alors que je vins faire un chignon coiffé-décoiffé pour ne pas avoir des cheveux sur la nourriture. Je pris délicatement la tranche de marbré avant de mordre doucement dedans, prenant plaisir à ressentir toute les saveurs du chocolat dans cette recette délicieuse et onctueuse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3492edf77694b30272913ffda2c96097"Mangeant doucement à ma faim, je prie la deuxième une fois avoir terminé celle que j'ai dévoré tellement elle était divine avec ce goût d'une qualité extraordinaire. Soudain, je fus surprise de voir un morceau de papier rouge au fond de l'assiette, une écriture raffiné en italique écrite dessus./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9632bdcb8c18f363146913a007534a04"Un peu étonné de voir cela, je dégageais doucement les miettes avant de le prendre délicatement, mes yeux lisant cette écriture digne d'un chef d'entreprise./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5f8e777b4e4c5d9a0c792d33348b16c5"emEnola Ostrian,/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b4101e1b60f6665ee3c612c4ea1b1861"emNavré d'être partie si soudainement il y a quelques semaines, j'espère de tout cœur que je ne vous ai pas offensé... Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour présenter mes excuses et je pense que j'ai été maladroit avec vous.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3f7c3e2ade1d5c4ac5ded36904f83ea5"emTout cela pour vous dire que je ne suis pas un homme sociable comme vous pouvez le croire./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="72b2dbdcfa4a3376a60cae7c5ecbaf84"emMais je ne veux pas que vous me fuyez... vous semblez être une personne intéressante et peu commun, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre confiance et que l'on puisse s'entendre dans de bonne condition./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="95119c9df40458eef8346bde28f05f71"emWW /em /p  
p data-p-id="9bd5cb328dba0040c7cb259f7ccc8018"J'haussais doucement les sourcils en lisant ce petit mot qui était caché sous mes tranches bien net de marbré chocolat noir et chocolat blanc doté de cristaux glacé à la fraise. En douceur, je me tournais vers la table ou il se trouvait avant de remarquer qu'il n'était plus là, me faisant froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension./p  
p data-p-id="3db35256f00b597f549befe47bdc639e"Il avait terminé de prendre son petit déjeuné en réalité ?/p  
p data-p-id="e5ae58b4ff292560390395e34c34f4f2"En douceur, je pliais le petit morceau de papier avant de doucement le mettre dans ma poche, prenant mes affaires pour aller les redonner poliment à mon cher ami derrière le comptoir. Une fois terminé, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, le regard fixe reflétant la confusion dans ma tête. Depuis ce jour ou j'ai voulu lui montrer ce que c'était le contact humain, au moment ou il m'avait repoussé brutalement sous la peur, la distance restait omniprésente entre nous. Par respect mais aussi par crainte qu'il me rejette de nouveau, je restais à l'écart et l'évitais le plus possible, ne souhaitant pas le déranger. Comme il prenait régulièrement de mes nouvelles via le médecin qui m'avait en charge par téléphone ou par visite, je sortais de ma salle de repos pour aller parler à Drufus ou quelques soignants qui prenait plaisir à m'écouter et échanger des solutions a divers situations que j'avais eu du mal à gérer dans mon travail de soignant et d'aidant, faisant en sorte de ne plus croiser le chemin de Willy Wonka./p  
p data-p-id="4b570f9edae1df459372944faf1525de"C'était peut être un peu radical... Mais je devais le faire, même si ça me faisait de la peine./p  
p data-p-id="27fef20fba362d2f510f5b9a0ef514c3"Pour qu'il soit heureux, pour qu'il continue à être ce que les enfants de Véridun ont toujours admiré chez cette personne au regard de myrtille.../p  
p data-p-id="43122110ffff4232fe7427de0352b62b"Telle était le souhait du Chocolat du Bonheur./p  
p data-p-id="48184c939bb33e2a6ddb9f53007332b0"J'arrivais doucement devant la porte de ma chambre avant que je ne l'ouvre doucement, saluant le médecin de la tête./p  
p data-p-id="b0775b84b31f3f7057b70158f82350d2"-Je suis revenu !/p  
p data-p-id="6bd83dbce28d75649d8f9b54642ce5e1"-C'est parfait ! On va faire votre dernier bilan qui va déduire si vous êtes rétablie ou bien que vous devez encore rester sous surveillance... S'il n'y a rien à signaler, je vais pouvoir vous faire une autorisation de sortie pour que vous puissiez retourner chez vous en toute sérénité et que vous puissiez à nouveau retravailler dès le lendemain matin ! Cela vous convient, Enola ?/p  
p data-p-id="5099c0e4f8bb14b285ecda6361856269"J'acquiesçais avec un grand sourire, toute heureuse et pleine d'espoir de pouvoir sortir de la Chocolaterie et revoir les enfants sûrement inquiet de ne plus me revoir à Véridun./p  
p data-p-id="5f28d34236e328af86e59184faba4e6f"-Cela me convient même beaucoup !/p  
p data-p-id="25d5eacad7728ce04d14f70a70f41ad5"-Alors, commençons !/p  
p data-p-id="f1cac51727e7808f975ef278146edd42"Pendant une bonne demi-heure, je me laissais guider par le médecin qui prit ma tension artérielle, mesurait les battements de mon coeur par le stéthoscope et vérifiait mon poids qui avait augmenté durant mon séjour ici, mangeant régulièrement des légumes, des féculents et de la viande pour aider mon corps à retrouver une proportionnalité équilibré./p  
p data-p-id="925792cf1838115e31774384f3be6123"-Oh ! 58 kilogrammes, c'est le poids idéal pour votre taille !/p  
p data-p-id="e707dce6c870ca6a6d63fad8a4a8e852"-C'est vrai ?/p  
p data-p-id="096c80e0a8de217c40f84af224b5c83f"-Oui ! Veillez à rester toujours dans les 50 Kilos, votre corps aura des réserves si il est en manques d'énergie ! Vous tiendrez plus longtemps, surtout avec le travail que vous faites à Véridun.../p  
p data-p-id="a562b8385c8adddb17757b1580906192"C'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire... Tout l'argent que je gagnais par mon travail servait à rendre les enfants de Chimaera et Dreamers heureux en achetant des Chocolats Wonka. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber... Il était tout ce qui contribuait à mon propre bonheur, je ne supporterais pour rien en monde de les voir triste et souffrant.../p  
p data-p-id="87edd00bef666756e7a6395fe55de042"Je baissais la tête doucement avant de faire un sourire triste./p  
p data-p-id="fac6303cc4fe2b3ad8f206f073c160e9"-Je... Je pense que ce sera compliqué... Le peu d'argent que je gagne est pour acheter des tablettes de chocolats de la Chocolaterie pour en donner aux enfants... Je suis sûre que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps dans ce poids.../p  
p data-p-id="56ef795e2a72bc0a6d481b4c47313fb1"L'Oompa-Loompa levait la tête dans ma direction avant de doucement me regarder d'un air neutre, son dossier à la main./p  
p data-p-id="6b3808e833463793272d9c1e4c242ada"-Enola... Il faut que vous sortiez de ce cercle vicieux impérativement... Il n'affecte pas seulement votre corps, mais aussi votre moral. Il faut que vous trouviez un juste milieu et que vous soyez un peu égoïste, sinon, vous pourriez y laisser votre vie.../p  
p data-p-id="d7d80fbc196fe776fb6ca5cf2979046d"-Je le sais bien... Mais je n'y arrive pas, je déteste l'égoïsme... Je hais les personnes qui ne pense qu'a leur propre personne, sans se soucier du malheur des autres... alors, je me donne aux autres et leur rend service pour qu'il soit heureux./p  
p data-p-id="e10916f2fb737dd5e1a2bac68e9dd363"Le médecin baissait doucement la tête, fixant l'aiguille pointé sur le chiffre 58./p  
p data-p-id="9c506336fb58a85224dbf674b71a44e3"-Vous allez recommencer... n'est-ce pas ?/p  
p data-p-id="538c3d0499efc8c638344e140ed67894"Le silence s'abattait dans la pièce, traduisant au médecin que j'allais à nouveau ne plus manger correctement. Celui-ci fit un soupir, désemparé par mon attitude./p  
p data-p-id="aa2c46044b9cbe96edcb92f52d1683b8"-Que dirait Mr Wonka si il vous entendrait dire cela... ? Enola, ne mettez pas votre santé en danger, vous risquez de rendre tout ceux qui vous apprécie malheureux.../p  
p data-p-id="97763f7d82ab51b42996287e21b7113e"-Personne ne m'apprécie... Je ne suis rien pour personne, juste une femme utilisé comme un objet par la société... Personne ne me montre le contraire.../p  
p data-p-id="2a1c5cf15ef34783dab44efd01f092c2"-Avez-vous pensez à Leslie Favrin, votre collègue à Véridun et Kendy Dain, celle dont vous êtes la tutrice légale ?/p  
p data-p-id="0fd9e0a0583bffce36a7078708596b12"Je sursautais en entendant les prénoms de ces deux personnes qui accordaient beaucoup d'importance envers moi avant de fixer le petit médecin, les yeux ronds. Comment savait-il que j'étais la tutrice légale de Kendy, ma petite orange ?/p  
p data-p-id="ebfc560166a71ab668d9d573baa32151"Il fit un sourire qui montrait qu'il était content d'avoir marqué un point en ce qui me concernait. Il se tournait vers son ordinateur avant d'aller dans sa messagerie professionnel. Il cliquait sur un message avant de lancer l'impression, l'imprimante se mettant en route./p  
p data-p-id="d218ce667d31ab7168961c940e7f21d9"-Il y a quelques jours, Mr Wonka a reçu un mail qui vous étiez destiné... Il me la transféré en constatant que cela portait le nom complet de votre ami.../p  
p data-p-id="1b8b6919a8224e69c6e2912222df2517"Un message ? Leslie aurait envoyé un mail à Mr Wonka pour qu'il puisse faire en sorte que je le reçoive ?/p  
p data-p-id="1b35a4eafa3d9fcd23068ca139456c76"Je me mis à déglutir, un peu inquiète. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Leslie n'était pas ce genre de femme à envoyer des messages sur un poste informatique... Elle qui était très téléphone, à m'appeler ou même me harceler d'appel quand c'était important... Mais un mail ?/p  
p data-p-id="9362fd8e95731b71e125b7010b717aff"Celui-ci prit la feuille avant de me la tendre doucement. Je la pris délicatement avant de lire le message qu'elle m'avait envoyé./p  
p data-p-id="138e6f5f6a926eb97217765e4891b907"emBonjour Mr Wonka,/em/p  
p data-p-id="5440ebb68325d0c9d60c9f0cbbda8b98"em Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'aimerais que mon message arrive jusqu'à Enola. C'est très important./em/p  
p data-p-id="1638d90de8f6007170a4d40266234b6f"em[Bonjour à toi, mon amie,]/em/p  
p data-p-id="94c449930219ad045fa040d29c5ab5bd"em[J'espère que tu te rétablie bien et que tu es bien traité dans la Chocolaterie. Tu me manques beaucoup ainsi qu'aux enfants, surtout à Kendy qui me demande par le langage des signes si tu vas bientôt revenir...]/em/p  
p data-p-id="51876ce662f747754b71239ab4b0827d"em[Actuellement, les choses ne sont pas de bonne augure chez nous depuis que Charlie est venue m'apporter la lettre rouge de Mr Wonka accompagné des tablettes que tu avais acheté... Je tente de m'occuper des deux ailes en même temps malgré les représailles du directeur qui envisage de te remplacer par Jasmine pour m'alléger le travail. Je ne dirais pas non mais notre secteur n'apprécie pas notre cadre de santé qui a accepté avec joie la demande. Etant seule pour supporter cette pression, je tente de leur dire que tu vas bientôt revenir, repoussant au mieux ton remplacement mais maintenant, ce n'est plus possible.]/em/p  
p data-p-id="908d225174df3a27f4885a6e66898092"em[Je ne demande qu'une chose même si je dois laisser le temps faire son travail... Reviens-nous vite ! Tu sais bien comment Jasmine est avec les Dreamers... et je n'arriverais pas seule à apaiser les tensions.]/em/p  
p data-p-id="5ea65188c139f9d8529c70d8f3ee7ef7"em[J'ai grandement besoin que tu reviennes... pas seulement pour moi mais pour les Dreamers...]/em/p  
p data-p-id="431f6a840afa85fb9b7f3c040e49f9ca"em[En espérant que tu as bien reçu le message, mon amie.]/em/p  
p data-p-id="f8388f5c6ad109c9f9233b1104d0bc66"em[Rétablie-toi bien !]/em/p  
p data-p-id="2358a7ede67c7112b62390587a8bee1d"em[Leslie Favrin]/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7460b1526587496c3cc9c32c93729366"-Leslie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8b81a19b41d4b9090a08c4f2a489a9ba"Ma voix était teintée de tristesse et de culpabilité. J'avais abandonné mon amie... Une amie qui m'était chère et celle qui me faisait confiance au travers de mon travail./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="858796e7513f66591afa5f9c52da29f3"Je me retenais vivement de frapper la table ambulante près de moi en me traitant d'imbécile avant que je ne me tourne vers le médecin avec sérieux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="61d5a6e83b43d299314cc239502ec7f2"-S'il vous plaît, Y a-t-il un moyen pour que je sorte de la Chocolaterie sans passer par Willy Wonka ? Ce message qu'elle m'a envoyé n'est pas de bonne augure... Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="64f8dd2458422c1ec44726e8c2c9c11a"Le petit être portait une main à son menton avant de faire un sourire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3b5e9b446f80cf4b9d9f497f2e4748f1"-Avant toute chose, votre bilan est terminé et vous pouvez dorénavant retourner chez vous... Vous êtes rétablie ! Et pour sortir de la Chocolaterie... Je suis désolé mais seul Mr Wonka connaît la sortie. De plus, il a donné l'ordre à ce que personne ne vous accompagne à part lui./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ae88c0c59e81711b5c0320f8c5dec892"Je restais désemparé devant cette révélation. Quoi ? C'est une blague ou quoi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="db4cd7c369cac8ae97cf00e96b45ffa9"Non ! Il est hors de question qu'il m'accompagne ! Pas après ce silence entre nous qui a duré l'équivalent d'un mois !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e976b20d5d1009cb01df9c91847f6944"Je fronçais les sourcils, mécontente./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c09811d570f2c34049279681ddc81317"-Non, je ne veux pas le déranger et il a autre chose à faire que me suivre partout où je vais ! Charlie ou bien un Oompa-Loompa fera parfaitement l'affaire !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0845549b170514b719b89b1475fcb8d7"-Tiens donc... Pourquoi vous haussez la voix comme ça ? Vous êtes en froid avec Mr Wonka ? Disait le médecin en croisant ses bras, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="530b48f541bb3f7fd3e442325e82872f"Je sentais d'un seul coup mes joues prendre un coup de chaud alors que mon cœur ratait un battement. Hein ? Me disputer avec le chocolatier ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="936f98c6feadeedcc2485e52cacf0a7f"Le médecin continuait dans son élan avec un sourire rieur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2d0281029c51d140669adcf7f3ad55b6"-Ça explique grandement votre volonté à sortir de votre chambre au moment de ses visites quotidiennes ainsi que vos manières d'éviter sa présence dans le pôle médical.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f405a2fd6226bcae3deb34eef9d2d868"-Mais je ne suis pas en froid avec lui, docteur ! Je tiens juste à respecter ses difficultés en matière de relation sociale !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d134eb3b5583e49f794d70f43c15a197"-Vous haussez encore la voix, Enola Ostrian... c'est douteux... Insistait le médecin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="853c47a4a7ff6c747cf8177a374dbb3f"Je me mis à râler de désespoir en prenant ma tête dans mes mains./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="61556dd66d063262011e38a599a6d817"-C'est la vérité ! Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui... juste distante pour son bien personnel./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="25ae8b006875f0ac122df747831a7afe"Il se mit a ricaner de sa petite voix guillerette en me voyant à ce point embarrassé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="59e1c987775d28e1a474ac2645433654"-Je vous taquine !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b538a37835ff4ac53f1c068e9297447"Je levais la tête dans sa direction d'un seul coup, étonné de cette phrase. Il rigolait avec moi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0d95cc6680c10d18ca7b1f2b4d3eada8"Il continuait avec un sourire avant de croiser ses bras./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3761f200fdb1119289cbc5d399ba8067"-Je me sentais obligé de le faire comme vous semblez un peu tendu ! C'était l'occasion idéal pour vous embêtez un peu, Enola.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6ad2459f06be67d864ef2026750a963a"Je fis une moue boudeuse, un peu irrité de m'être fait avoir comme une débutante./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fc7121439d6006d09ccbf6906d073026"-C'est méchant.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b82a61de4fd1827c55f137d2d33f9940"-Pas du tout ! Cela partait d'un bon sentiment./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="418e59259771a09553048b3fbff619f8"Je le regardais pendant un petit moment avant de baisser les yeux vers mes pieds./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f7c28c009df8bb8508c9e196290b3361"-D'accord.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e538391c574b383867ee0e1b08684dc3"Le docteur reprit à nouveau contenance, tentant de trouver à nouveau son sérieux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="34c4611d16fc0dada479658ff0e98747"-Si l'on revient au sujet de votre départ de la Chocolaterie, malheureusement, cela a été convenu ainsi ! Même le petit Charlie ne peut contester les directives de Mr Wonka... Vous êtes dans l'obligation d'être accompagnée de sa personne !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="92b74bd12da1c90d682c888696096e16"Je me mordais la lèvre de frustration. Mince alors... Moi qui voulait qu'il reste tranquille, loin de tout contact comme il n'a pas l'habitude de cela... mais les règles sont là, je n'ai pas le choix./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7a63293f61df58ba944c475912ad85ee"-Très bien... mais j'accepte juste parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Je fais cela pour lui, pas pour moi.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b158b59e5440355b02e881fb3571aa24"-Je vois... Je vais de ce pas lui envoyer un mail concernant votre rétablissement !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="73bef07d77a7db0413ecc5a828b43212"Il pivotait son fauteuil avant de finir devant son poste informatique, pianotant efficacement sur le clavier. Par curiosité, je me penchais sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il écrivait mais je remarquais que son visage s'était terni, comme-ci il songeait à quelque chose de triste. Je demeurais interloqué en voyant cela avant que je ne me lève doucement pour me préparer, lui demandant avec douceur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9033ace5d5e76fe32bb9467a8c457f75"-Quelque chose ne va pas, Docteur ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f61034f4793e6c1d88bc645f4d9380bb"Il sursautait légèrement avant de baisser la tête avec un sourire nostalgique./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2e0a41d87bc89f98a5800be38b929352"-Tout va pour le mieux... J'étais juste en train de vous comparer aux anciens visiteurs de la Chocolaterie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e218d5cd7486af510b8e69ee1d1791b7"Les anciens visiteurs ? Il voulait parler des cinq enfants qui ont visiter la Chocolaterie le 1er février ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6a1f4e82988bb20c325f5490279a4990"Intriguée, je le laissais continuer, curieuse de ce qu'il allait dire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f02a2b6a514dc889711974bd040f42b"-Vous êtes... très très différente d'eux... honnêtement... Nous avons jamais connu une telle personne, venant de l'extérieur de l'usine, être aussi douce, compréhensible et remplies de bonne intention envers nous comme à Mr Wonka.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="352cd86ec75244e7194a9f27de4581d1"Je papillonnais des yeux, tentant de bien comprendre et qu'il voulait dire. Je réajustais correctement mon pantalon et remettais bien ma veste en place, attentive. Le Oompa-loompa vint doucement se tourner dans ma direction alors qu'il avait terminer d'envoyer le message à Mr Wonka./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6d8519465e63e0aeef09ee4064d90632"-Après tout ce que notre patron a enduré... les voleurs de recettes, les confiseurs jaloux, le profit des gens, la stupidité des enfants gâtées... Mr Wonka avait décidé de tout arrêter en constatant que tout les hommes devenaient trop réalistes, ne croyant qu'à leur propre intérêt et à personne d'autre sans avoir de la générosité, de la charité ou même un minimum d'imagination. Pour lui, les hommes à l'extérieur ne cherchent qu'à se vouloir être au-dessus des autres, sans penser à qui que ce soit... Ce qu'il n'est pas./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0b6b4160dbd9b03cbb6b32c679c0fd44"En entendant cela, je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi il s'était muré derrière les grandes façades et gigantesques colonnes de sa chocolaterie. Il ressentait les mêmes émotions que moi malgré que je sois plus exposés que lui aux attaques incessantes du monde extérieur. Lui a pu se protéger, faire barrage à ceux qui tentait de l'influencer, veillant sur son travail de toute sa vie et continuant à créer ce qu'il a toujours voulu donner pour un monde meilleur au travers de ses confiseries et chocolats aux multiples couleurs et goûts./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8bb7f0a9e9b844f723ca94d6c57309e9"Il voulait donner un sens aux rêves des enfants... Que chaque rêve n'est pas impossible, tout comme lui l'avait sûrement appris dans son enfance./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="12e8a36b9d431a3ab79941c94ad44ed3"Rendre l'impossible possible, laisser son imagination voir au-delà de nos limites, aller à la découverte de multiples saveurs, de multiples formes... les faire découvrir aux enfants et leur donner l'opportunité de voir au delà de la réalité.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="83d0bb6113f1396dd06059a77b1d39c8"Tout ceux-ci dans le but de préserver la pureté de l'enfance... loin des tourments des adultes... caché au sein d'une fabrique la plus grande de tous./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2db7abd3487531d4e8095106f66eb4a2"Je sentais ma gorge se serrer alors que mon cœur cognait douloureusement dans ma poitrine./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6691ed0b4dc7e0b49fe47ba391fea56d"Oui... Il avait réussi à préserver cet esprit dans ce monde... à le garder en sécurité.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="58503b365db431c4ebd5f6c1c6d3a285"Mais moi, moi qui œuvrait pour le même idéal, suivait la même réalité que lui en dépit de beaucoup de sacrifices.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e76a0035bb503e805a31f1be8ba012c7"Je n'arrivait pas à sauver ce qui m'était le plus important, le monde brisant mes ailes pour mieux me manipuler et emprisonner ces enfants au cœur dénué de toute corruption./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ae61219984da45f286823f7e5439a6b4"Ils arrivaient à m'achever... au fur et à mesure... à petit feu./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="828b67a5179778b151f632c7535f69d4"Aurais-je la chance d'être comme lui un jour ? Protéger cet idéal qui m'est chère, veiller à ce que l'esprit enfantin ne vienne pas à disparaître de cette Terre ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0c185e29ed9faeea8d3775e005a800a9"Mes yeux vinrent se baisser lentement vers le sol alors que je sentais la tristesse prendre possession de mon esprit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="15cd4571c5c391b7cdd6719196e1a160"Je n'étais pas à la hauteur de cet idéal... ? Serais-je trop faible pour pouvoir suivre la même voie que Mr Wonka ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="769aba992b0b02301d1cde3a4d7cb82d"C'était donc ça... je suis trop faible... trop... influençable.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ffbd1b9a2388d578e31e1fb510742e26"Mes poings se serraient sous l'émotion alors que je sentais mes yeux me brûler. Je suis faible... bien trop faible.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="62f1e6b59d18bca29c9b1d15da307663"Je me rasseyais doucement alors que je tentais de ne pas laisser mes larmes couler d'elle-même./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e93f2639799a336be7ee7f7adbb53ba4"Je ne suis qu'une idiote... une bornée, trop illuminé par ses rêves. Je ne serais jamais comme lui... c'est impossible.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2e76a55746dcdd05552f87903ec7256a"-Je l'envie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4da705bb7d5e98b0e3b437ef224d0c1f"Le médecin se tournait dans ma direction, intrigué./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="62dc5659ce560ff9e52d26c0f3484472"-Qu'avez-vous dit ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a194e150658418ebf166a0ce805dbc53"Je levais les yeux dans sa direction, avant que je ne vienne à me lever, tentant de nier ma tristesse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e6429d291050185e1bb89e38e0a42abf"-Non, rien... Tout va bien !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7aa7dc87d6b6b4e017b0c446d9e251f1"-Vous êtes sûre ? Il me semble que vous m'avez dit quelque chose.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="448b0f1bcbd58e30623c5b4d090c302f"-Non, ce n'était pas important.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="432363a775151282a16c80fb2f0c3455"Il me fixait pendant un petit moment avant de se tourner vers son poste informatique qui venait de sortir une notification. Celui-ci fit un sourire en lisant le message./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="acebb4b35661dcdbd602cc154414ae19"-Mr Wonka arrive dans quelques minutes... Il vient de terminer les leçons à Charlie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e28ff6a5f51dbd12ee1d168e42ad8ccc"-D'accord.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="542f70dccae975c0360c7dfa19f44710"Le plus âgé des Oompas Loompas se tourner à nouveau vers moi avant de me regarder avec des yeux inquiets./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9547b2962480bf9c79a512fd1fa5767a"-Mademoiselle... vous semblez triste, vous pouvez m'en parler si vous le souhaitez.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b780e550d4dce340157bcbef0d164af2"Je restais silencieuse pendant un moment, muette, mes yeux plongés dans une mélancolie sans fin alors que je disais finalement, entendant une certaine agitation dans les couloirs du pôle médical./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="06800bb6fb09430180ba91b00de26bae"-Ce n'est pas si important... mais je viens de constater quelque chose.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d4dc94c9a3f42a4f56a8b6d60aa91836"Celui-ci demeurait tout de même attentif à mes paroles, attendant la suite./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d207e5990a721a97978911c7932b5705"Je vins lever les yeux vers lui avant de lui finalement lui dire, un étau s'étant formé dans ma gorge./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="083d750484c8ac1fb418834e337a20c7"-Je viens de remarqué que je suivais le même idéal que Willy Wonka... mais que j'étais bien trop faible pour pouvoir le défendre./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6ae6bbd32aaae900861ec4cbcdbc6eba"Le médecin fut tout d'un coup prit d'un éclair en entendant cette phrase, me regardant telle un ange qui venait de passer. Soudain, quelqu'un toquait à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre doucement, une voix guillerette s'exclamant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6a41aa83292088c9a7df527ea7b42350"-Bonjour !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2b416e4e605d51670c278ba0fc308526"Cependant, mon intention restait porté sur le médecin. Je baissais à nouveau le regard, peiné, avant de doucement prendre la direction de la sortie, laissant le petit bonhomme stupéfié./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d40b10a880543bdf8fe2395473fbcd43"Je passais devant Mr Wonka, la tête baissé, alors que je sentais son incompréhension m'oppresser autour de moi. Je ne répondais pas avant que je ne sorte de la pièce, fixant les grands murs blancs du pôle médical avec un regard triste./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1a3cec677418e6b337ef960f7f32595b"J'entendais la porte se fermer au bout de quelques secondes alors que j'entendais les pas du propriétaire de ces lieux venir dans ma direction avant de se tourner doucement vers moi, son regard d'enfant me fixant comme-ci il avait raté quelque chose./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2077008034d9b3fe73219a9af2fdf62b"-Tout va bien, Enola ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a3142ed1035743677717cd46f753e211"-Oui, je vais bien ! Mentais-je en lui adressant un regard neutre./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fd20f02664ceb945c43e79b2f235d06b"Je vis dans ce regard qu'il commençait à douter de mes paroles. Cependant, il se tournait vers l'ascenseur avant de m'intimer d'un geste./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2e764ed834a4534bf5373ce43b20323c"-Venez ! Je vais vous raccompagnez à la sortie de la Chocolaterie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c438e669bbc8c67431e0c9b2ec4c3ad"Immédiatement, je lui emboîtais le pas. J'entrais doucement dans le grand ascenseur de verre alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton qui indiquait « Réception Hall ». Tout de suite, les portes se fermèrent avant que je ne sois surprise de la vitesse que manifestait celle-ci des qu'elle s'ébranlait du pôle médical./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b4e6f5d80d28c4a82ce17b4d46f12178"Durant tout le trajet, je ne disais aucun mot, ni n'adressais un regard au chocolatier, perdu moi-même dans mes pensées. Je laissais défiler les différents paysages devant moi, sans aucune réaction./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d4f9d17b9597973dddbc159315df474c"Ce qui était remarquable de ma part.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9d3a577e097758780297f546138a1785"-Enola... Avez-vous eu le morceau de papier rouge que Drufus vous a donné ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cd4afcd1be17d0903f91eec98f85229e"Je sursautais en entendant cette question avant que je ne me tourne dans sa direction, le regard interrogateur. Celui-ci me fixait avec un regard curieux, voulant une réponse à sa question. Je vins doucement regarder mes poches avant de doucement tirer l'objet demandé, un peu froissé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="28243765167db9abe1ee89de99001313"-Oui.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="01fc61392e8bda91843ef20bc73bf036"Celui-ci vint se mettre en face de moi alors que je le lui tendais timidement, hésitante. Intrigué de mon comportement, il vint doucement le prendre dans ses mains recouvert de caoutchouc alors que je baissais ma main, soufflant légèrement de soulagement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1708120a0a9936112e4602f900b94d79"-Le voici.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4653ab60bf88b4879c56b098fbe6a6fe"Je remarquais bien la façon dont il me fixait. Il attendait sûrement une réponse concernant le mot qu'il avait donné à Drufus pour qu'il me le fasse parvenir... mais j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrais sortir de ma gorge./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="86c4cf8352aa8e1b8ede5e7400d737a9"-Vous ne dites rien... Vous pensez que c'est impossible que nous nous entendions, n'est-ce pas ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="09ade16c734215a9b3a71834008992db"Je sursautais en entendant cette question avant de le regarder dans les yeux, étonné et apeuré./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ff417bc0b93e6b0f7aacc9ddd60b51ac"-Non... Non, je ne pense pas à ça... je.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b0a3a03e73ebbc3d8818382bbb60f7ce"Mon cœur cognait fortement dans ma cage thoracique, me donnant presque les larmes aux yeux. Je déviais le regard, comme honteuse de moi-même./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee30c9e66b8b44830e80381e9f0ea632"-J'accepte vos excuses, Mr Wonka... je suis navré de vous avoir gêné, je ne le ferais plus.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="924e34fb5180a6ea128c21066dfc9e5e"Il fit un doux sourire devant ma réponse. Il était satisfait et même content de pouvoir continuer à me parler./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ed2e6ec8a86a3b4f49830e61ea6a855b"-Merci... je vous remercie, sincèrement... j'avais peur que ce soit terminé à cause de ce malentendu.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c25276d55fa4dcb4fa86dcaae027dada"-Ne le soyez pas... je n'aurais pas du vous aider à vous réconcilier avec les contacts sociales... Vous n'étiez pas prêt../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7f83bd0ebab87f5ede07f21024c250fd"Il se tourner doucement vers les différents panoramas avant de faire remarquer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d4038d6793c001cbac9e66452904ae8c"-Je ne le suis peut être pas... mais je saurais m'habituer à sentir le contact de votre peau contre la mienne... laissez-moi un peu de temps, Mlle Ostrian.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fe37f120fc42675557ffdffe0c7f3cf9"-Alors, je vous en laisserez... vous avez ma parole./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f717f4db0b8c66e149a232a90a440c63"L'ascenseur arrivait doucement à destination avant de nous laisser passer. Willy Wonka passait devant moi avant de m'emmener à travers le hall de réception dont un immense tapis rouge à détail doré était déroulé de la porte principale jusqu'à une petite porte qui pouvait faire seulement passer des animaux de petits tailles./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="43c28ac2da69e6cb8ac69049aea4c8e1"Je restais interrogatrice par une si petite porte avant de continuer à le suivre, traversant la pièce avant que la porte principal ne s'ouvre, laissant passer un violent vent printanier qui s'engouffrait dans le hall./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="77ca806370a26b335dae1d718a31285d"Il vint doucement taper de sa canne au sol avec un sourire rayonnant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="752e3d54bf844c552250169ddbe00f31"-Eh voilà ! Vous êtes dorénavant libre ! D'après le médecin, vous pourrez recommencer à travailler demain alors soyez vigilante pour ne pas retomber malade./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="31d8b2d8911fb7f0f9dd12015240142a"Je le fixais attentivement avant d'acquiescer, m'avançant en direction de la grande cour ou des camions rouges y étaient garés./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ff1ac5154ebab813e7164337f3c7fa40"Soudain, je m'arrêtais avant de me tourner en direction du chocolatier qui me regardait attentivement avec un sourire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="02c23dee6ba3361a9f80ea32b0d1862c"Mon regard devint plus intense alors que je vins dire d'une voix monotone./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a01cb58623fd855a9ef25210297b57e1"-Mr Wonka... Je vous envie beaucoup.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cf1590981c63f6798409c7e912c47068"Celui-ci clignait des yeux avant de me regarder avec des yeux ronds, surpris de ma parole. Je me retournais à nouveau avant de partir en direction du portail de fer, le cœur meurtri./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="431d142f6c6add8f036a720652b549a9"Oui, je l'enviais beaucoup... et une chose était certaine, le roi du chocolat avait sûrement beaucoup de chose à me révéler.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8ef77fdda3d0cc1fa61c3cdfd259c2e3"Et peut être... un jour... je pourrais lui révéler les miens.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="02d752948902305704fe40f79dbe11a6"Pour le moment, ce n'étais pas le moment. Je devais à nouveau revenir à Veridun et montrer à Leslie que je n'avais pas abandonné les enfants ainsi qu'elle. Et je serais prête, à nouveau, à affronter les représailles de Jasmine et du directeur./p 


	13. Chapitre 13

p data-p-id="d649a2331c4f8ec7fc6af15940f797c7"Des éclats de rires se font entendre dans les couloirs de Veridun, deux petits garçons courant dans l'hôpital avec un sourire plein de vie. Ils semblaient jouer entre eux, se chamaillant gentiment./p  
p data-p-id="98b2cb13615887d61fcb8db339fc2944"-Tu m'attraperas pas !/p  
p data-p-id="97c57f6818a33144428809c970c480a9"-Si ! Tu vas voir, je suis très fort en athlétisme !/p  
p data-p-id="61964993ce81393006e9340e6df4d6d9"Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans une aile, sans faire attention à ce qu'ils faisaient avant que l'un d'eux vint bousculer par accident une petite fille qui tombait avec fracas sur le sol, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage. Celle-ci frappait le sol d'un de ses pieds sèchement, mécontente d'avoir été brutalisé, faisant sursauter les deux troubles-fêtes./p  
p data-p-id="3c8679a3fc663dfa93f0036cfdf5fef5"-Oooh ! Mince, on est désolé, on n'a pas fait attention.../p  
p data-p-id="cd76dfc254e5464705bdb830d75d5e1f"Tout de suite, l'un d'eux vint vers elle avant de l'aider à la lever avec un sourire innocent et drôle./p  
p data-p-id="56306e63d762cb6abcbc3109320ccf70"-Ça va ?/p  
p data-p-id="6ac1f41c002b11a458d137050c0a0b27"La petite fille vint doucement remettre ses cheveux ondulés en place alors qu'elle vint à nouveau faire des gestes rapides, témoignant qu'elle aimait pas qu'on la bouscule ainsi./p  
p data-p-id="740ff4a026dfc3e3df4c8dfad63e7763"Tout de suite, les deux garçons, ayant appris les bases du langage des signes à l'école, comprirent ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils firent un sourire avant de rire./p  
p data-p-id="a6cbde7ee142708b42743b38803c996b"-En même temps, tu es la protégée d'Enola... Normal que tu ne connaisses pas la liberté de s'amuser ! Pour nous, Jasmine nous laisse faire ce que l'on veut et nous sommes traitée comme des rois Ah Ah ! Alors, ne reste pas sur notre chemin s'il te plaît, nous sommes les rois de Véridun !/p  
p data-p-id="23d40bf7b53fabe814609c944e9fc787"Celle-ci gonflait ses joues de colère en constatant que son camarade était prétentieux et égoiste, ne pensant aucunement aux autres. Alors, c'était les pensionnaires de l'aile majeur de Véridun dirigé par Jasmine, la supérieur de sa tutrice ?/p  
p data-p-id="3257bf72e42cd71b7674275998803f61"Pour la demoiselle, elle trouvait ses camarades de Chimaera et des Dreamers bien plus gentils et amusants qu'eux... Elle n'aimait pas l'aura que ses deux garçons dégageaient, comme hostile et dangereux pour elle.../p  
p data-p-id="439939898e22845c0b82a953fb182fac"Elle tenta de les raisonner en leur expliquant que ce n'était pas bien de se croire supérieur aux autres par ses petites mains mais ses interlocuteurs ne semblaient pas très intéressés à l'écouter, trop occupé à se vanter. Ils se tournaient en direction de la jeune rousse avant de la pousser sur le côté sans ménagement./p  
p data-p-id="81cea3c3492d06f7143f0e7998d39975"-Allez, du balai ! Tu commences à nous énerver d'être sur notre chemin ! En plus, tu risques de nous porter la poisse avec tes cheveux roux, Kendy poil de carotte !/p  
p data-p-id="b3db2adbee15f06672cd3b5e81975f2e"Elle se retint rapidement à un mur avant de les fixer d'un mauvais œil. Qu'ils était insupportables ! Aussi odieux que Jasmine !/p  
p data-p-id="07bdf0d72851d7535ddf15833b19be84"Si Enola avait été là, elle les auraient sermonné gentiment avant de leur demander de revenir dans leur aile respective./p  
p data-p-id="4f441160e785547fe363176d2ec7ece7"-Kendy ! Que dieu soit loué, je te cherchais partout !/p  
p data-p-id="725cfa6065815382b89295cd8825454b"Elle sursautait en entendant son prénom avant de se tourner vers le couloir qui menait vers les chambres des Dreamers. Leslie Favrin arrivait d'un pas rapide, les sourcils froncés et un peu mécontente envers la petite rousse. Elle s'arrêtait devant elle avant de doucement mettre ses mains sur ses hanches, de la sueur perlant sur son visage à la surprise de la demoiselle./p  
p data-p-id="df27b04d7a45ad87905756da45604c72"-Je sais bien que tu aimerais sortir de Véridun pour découvrir le monde autour de toi... Mais je ne peux pas exaucer ton souhait, je suis toute seule ici et je ne sais pas quand Enola reviendra... Il va falloir attendre avant de demander de faire une sortie, d'accord ?/p  
p data-p-id="7ccc19f5eb6b8fd304641650325d2bb3"Celle-ci fixait la collègue de sa tutrice attentivement. Elle respirait rapidement, probablement dû au fait qu'elle a couru et elle remarquait aussi qu'elle semblait s'être un peu amaigri ces temps-ci.../p  
p data-p-id="4298807907dc9ecf598f91112d8d9f54"Elle baissait les yeux, son regard se ternissant de tristesse./p  
p data-p-id="5cb1055b87ed5b02848185b514c0ec16"Oui... Depuis qu'elle avait appris, par le directeur, qu'Enola ne serait pas présente pour quelques semaines, elle a remarqué que l'adulte se tuait à la tâche pour réussir à s'occuper des deux ailes en même temps, ne voulant strictement pas que Jasmine ne vienne remplacer son amie. Elle savait très bien que les camarades de la rousse détestait la cadre de santé et ses méthodes de travail odieux et que, si elle venait à prendre la place d'Enola, les enfants se rebelleraient et seraient sûrement envoyé dans un centre de redressement pour mineur./p  
p data-p-id="cd0ed185c75b9749d3de32e39e82cf0b"Ce que Leslie et Enola ne souhaitaient en aucun cas pour leurs protégés./p  
p data-p-id="b8abbfce4f5908e4cf3ecc218a83fcb5"Le directeur est impitoyable, et elles le savaient que trop bien !/p  
p data-p-id="abf0cd5803ecde769d1f239df980500c"Mais voir l'amie de sa soi-disant "maman" dans un tel état, ne mangeant presque plus dû à un excès considérable de travail... Kendy n'aimait pas ça. Leslie était comme leur deuxième ange gardien. Un jeune femme devenu ce qu'elle est grâce à Enola, l'une de ses plus belles rencontres dans sa vie d'après ce que lui a révélé l'adulte lors d'une lecture du soir./p  
p data-p-id="0802ad04d54c70595836460bbfc39fff"em"Je me rappelle encore de sa rencontre... Quand les arbres dormaient, quand le ciel blanc annonçaient une nouvelle averse de neige... Quand les flocons dansaient dans l'air glacial, près d'une rivière gelée ou des jeunes enfants patinaient joyeusement sur la glace... C'est dans cette nature endormie, froid et magnifique que j'ai rencontré Enola, Kendy... Que j'ai trouvé ta "nouvelle mère", celle qui est toujours là pour toi..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="8d223d98af115c268cc632a0816b1605"Ces paroles raisonnaient encore dans la tête de la petite rousse. Leslie semblait être revenu d'un autre monde en ayant dit cela hier soir... Comme-ci elle avait fait la rencontre d'une créature merveilleuse ou un être divin que la petite fille apprenait dans les livres./p  
p data-p-id="182b2f4abbc542d209d0b1f894650766"Mais Enola n'était pas du tout une créature... Ou même un être divin.../p  
p data-p-id="5fc1b8afc532cc98fc7017a117841c8d"C'est une personne au grand coeur, la "maman" des Dreamers, la "Tati Câlin" des Chimaeras.../p  
p data-p-id="0b2cd600955ef8fdc424527c38b8acf1"Pour Kendy, Enola était sa "Maman angélique", une maman qui veille sur elle, ou qu'elle se trouve. Qu'elle soit malade, qu'elle soit perdu pour revenir couverte d'égratignure ou de plaie causé par des épines lors d'une escapade périlleuse en forêt, qu'elle soit couverte de boue, qu'elle soit ridicule aux yeux des autres, qu'elle soit encore plus entêtée qu'un âne.../p  
p data-p-id="95426cce7c1d98df2e4414a93e452235"Pour Kendy, c'était sa "maman". Celle qui sourit, qu'importe les situations. Celle qui encourage les enfants à rêver, celle qui se montre rieuse, celle qui raconte des histoires, celle qui veut voir le bonheur au travers des yeux des enfants, celle qui adore son travail.../p  
p data-p-id="e00aef4a8b052c28222aab4d3a548e49"C'était... Enola Ostrian, sa "Reine" et elle, "sa princesse"./p  
p data-p-id="25699b7bca6647955689756a5a47fc6b"Pour rien au monde elle voulait qu'elle l'abandonne. Elle avait tant de chose à apprendre avec elle... Le monde, les saveurs, la nature derrière les murs décrépies de Véridun.../p  
p data-p-id="08d32d2e2e9bc97ec255b74f5ac2685e"La jeune fille sortit doucement de sa rêverie avant de tendrement lui adresser un geste, celui du pardon./p  
p data-p-id="e307d76178bb0b343cef8fb100072f7f"La soignante de 24 ans se mit à soupirer avant de doucement la prendre par la main./p  
p data-p-id="dd566d646e77922ad27129ac4cb61a93"-C'est pardonné ! Mais sois prudente, les enfants de l'aile de Jasmine pourrait se montrer pas très agréable avec toi... Et pour rien au monde je souhaiterais qu'il t'arrive malheur ! Enola serait capable de me passer un savon, même quand elle se montre pas en colère.../p  
p data-p-id="0ea3196d9cfb2bf5f439f48b610f6089"Kendy fit un sourire rieur tout en gloussant. Il était vrai qu'Enola, malgré ses sourires angéliques et bienveillants, pouvaient faire également des sourires qui pouvaient basculer du côté obscur... Et Leslie en avait de sacrés preuves. Après tout, "Leslie la baladine" ne lui allait pas pour rien n'Est-ce pas ? Toujours prêt à faire la fête, à faire des bêtises ou même embêter les autres sans vouloir les embarrasser... Une vrai comique !/p  
p data-p-id="3c74b33f8d7228a5350e7680f21998be"Mais Enola n'était jamais loin pour l'arrêter./p  
p data-p-id="c35ae9a91da65df52917e24a21e776e2"Quelle drôle de duo ils avaient dans ce secteur !/p  
p data-p-id="1c5a532d8aa40142429861831959da12"La jeune rousse revint volontiers dans sa chambre avant de venir s'asseoir sur son lit médical. Les enfants avaient quartiers libres actuellement et Leslie avait promis à Kendy de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle pour compenser l'absence d'Enola. La jeune femme oubliait de manger et passait son temps près de la petite rousse, jouant à divers jeux, à deux ou bien à plusieurs si d'autres pensionnaires venaient les rejoindre. Tous prenaient plaisir à prendre du bon temps et communiquait aisément avec Kendy via la parole ou langage des signes pour s'entrainer en vu d'un contrôle prévu d'ici les prochaines semaines./p  
p data-p-id="eff6c728f4dc3523787bdcad97621ef1"Quand arrivait 14 heures, les enfants quittèrent la chambre de Kendy pour aller vaquer à lueurs occupations individuelles. Leslie vint doucement se relever avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille, sortant un gros volume de son armoire avec un sourire rieur./p  
p data-p-id="9c157f115f80f71d2c8e54557a9251aa"-ça te dirait de regarder quelques photos de ton album ?/p  
p data-p-id="2a475f833b4bbd58e2e89200b3c4a4b3"Celle-ci se tournait vers elle avec un sourire remplie d'extase avant d'opiner joyeusement. Elle aimait beaucoup regarder ses photos... Surtout pour se rappeler des moments qui lui ont été cher en compagnie des Dreamers ou même des Chimaeras. Enola et Leslie en avait fait des demandes au directeur pour organiser des sorties en pleine nature ou même une fois au zoo pour voir de vraies animaux... Les enfants en étaient revenus enchanté et tout sourires./p  
p data-p-id="d7f9626f732ebce5400b2b57c6a52015"Leslie vint s'asseoir près d'elle avant d'ouvrir l'album, feuilletant doucement les pages pour laisser la demoiselle regarder ses souvenirs. Soudain, elle demandait à arrêter avant de prendre délicatement de la petite protection transparente, la photo qui la montrait dans une petite robe blanche à fleur colorées, assise sur le bord d'une fontaine magnifiquement sculpté, ses cheveux de derrière tressés alors qu'il tombait sur ses épaules alors que ses grandes mèches de devant étaient enserré par d'étranges bagues dorées, en plaque d'or, de chaque coté de son visage alors qu'une couronne de fleur printanière se trouvaient sur sa tête./p  
p data-p-id="84c093a7f5e62ff446c1f44d1a45c91f"-Tu te rappelles de cette photo on dirait... Que te rappelles cette image ?/p  
p data-p-id="217567b4ca678619e3daeda3a7f1806c"La jeune fille vint doucement lui faire part de ce que cette photo lui rappelait par divers signe de la main./p  
p data-p-id="aac2db94109c4461a75d693d150b5794"Elle lui rappelait ce fameux jour ou certains enfants de Véridun avaient fait une sortie scolaire pour aller visiter un château dans leur cadre de leur programme. Enola avait accepter la demande de la maitresse d'école pour accompagner les élèves et avait fait en sorte de rendre la petite fille à l'aise en vue de cette journée chaude. Elle ne s'était pas privé pour lui faire une belle coiffure lors de la pause déjeuné dans un parc naturel avant de lui fabriquer une couronne de fleur./p  
p data-p-id="ab1d50d31cdcb96cbeb811f9b4a4fa97"em"Kendy... Les fleurs ne sont pas immortelles ! Si tu veux garder cette couronne de fleur toute ta vie, il faut la prendre en photo... Comme ça, elle sera toujours présente dans tes souvenirs et même le temps ne pourra pas l'effacer de ta petite tête !"/em/p  
p data-p-id="2cc39ff4497fb4ce10625f2604976dd7"C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fait une photo, une très belle prise même. On aurait dit que la petite fille était en réalité une nymphe des bois à l'apparence humaine, le regard neutre, la tête basculant légèrement en arrière en direction de sa photographe./p  
p data-p-id="39e411a245a7c6284db6b8bcdd0f87cd"Leslie opinait doucement avant de faire un sourire./p  
p data-p-id="1b8fd2b1f9dd2f98d64b2a292209f808"-C'est bien ça ! Enola m'a donné l'appareil pour que je puisse développer les photos et c'est ainsi que tu as eu cette photo souvenir.../p  
p data-p-id="6aa86a274352d13954d9789de1a6f416"Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire à pleine dent, les joues rouges. Elle en était tout émoustillée./p  
p data-p-id="4ebbabd9fd81f083452610fe529348ad"Tout deux continuaient de regarder les photos, s'arrêtant quelques fois quand la petite fille le voulaient pour restituer ses souvenirs. Comme Enola le dit souvent, les souvenirs sont les restes de notre passé que nous avions vécu autrefois... Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ils sont l'auteur de ce que nous sommes devenues, de ce que sommes actuellement. Pour Kendy, s'avère indispensable pour son bien-être psychologique de savoir ce qu'elle est devenu et ou elle doit aller dans un futur proche ou lointain. Cela l'amène à réfléchir sur elle-même et lui permet de choisir ses propres valeurs, ainsi, elle devient elle-même ce qu'elle veut être sans être influencée par les choix des autres./p  
p data-p-id="bf07d02ad8ef2762926f40c6020ebd23"Une véritable leçon morale./p  
p data-p-id="37f06959583878cdfbbcc954d4c962b8"Pourtant... Kendy voulait également qu'Enola lui raconte ses souvenirs, qu'elle lui montre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à les raconter à d'autres.../p  
p data-p-id="c4136a58becb6f2f4ce600ef11994123"Mais elle refusait. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire part de ses propres souvenirs. Elle lui a demandé la raison et elle lui a dit que c'était pour la protéger.../p  
p data-p-id="d8e02e8225224d0cfc8732c2abe2fa80"Mais de quoi ?/p  
p data-p-id="03d87a080967b939a8aa0a264a09591c"Elle ne savait pas la réponse. Enola demeurait muette à ce genre de question sur elle-même./p  
p data-p-id="88ba7b57a64dee00a21b4ff68e2e578b"Une fois terminé, Leslie refermait l'album avant de le ranger dans l'armoire. La rousse vint doucement se mettre en tailleur sur ses draps avant de fixer les multiples photos qu'elle avait collés sur son mur de chambre, malgré les réprimandes de l'agent de service hospitalier qui venait faire le ménage dans sa chambre. Ici se trouvait les photos qu'elle trouvait cher à son coeur. La plupart montraient elle, Enola et Leslie dans divers situations et divers pauses./p  
p data-p-id="178a1b03462aeada4575ee76ea671baa"Elle en gardait une en particulier, celle ou Enola s'était proposé pour être sa tutrice avant de faire un photo pour avoir une preuve juridique. Elle a demandé à Leslie de l'avoir et ainsi, la gardé au-dessus de son lit./p  
p data-p-id="b77f87d404dde050a682f811e255c296"Elle se rappelait encore de ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors qu'elle avait 6 ans.../p  
p data-p-id="d3cce68b7a18246e34db70d9c61a3a6d"em"Kendy Dain... Je ne suis peut être pas ta véritable mère, mais je te promets que je te rendrais heureuse, comme-ci je l'étais vraiment ! Pour moi, tu seras comme un trésor et je veillerais à te montrer le véritable chemin pour devenir un être humain à part entière ! Je serais là pour toi, sois en certaine..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="a859c91fc81166ccf3b23fe625f7e0ab"Et c'est ainsi qu'elle a créé le premier contact avec elle.../p  
p data-p-id="64c59968abc58b23f80af514c262f15a"Sa main contre celle de la petite fille de six ans./p  
p data-p-id="c1455e4c5ea0023079810f28b7a5bf30"em"Je t'aime déjà... Petite orange.."/em/p  
p data-p-id="1984026f04a9357906cd1e11de5b24aa"Ce lien... Qu'elle gardera à vie... Pour l'éternité./p  
p data-p-id="529fe26ebe1c582cb180297760db925d"La photo au-dessus de sa tête de lit montrait Enola, tout juste âgée de 18 ans, assise près de la petite fille qui se blottissait contre elle, ayant peur de la caméra. Les bras de la jeune adulte était disposé de façon à la protéger, alors qu'elle arborait un sourire presque maternel sur la photo./p  
p data-p-id="8d19d284748a1faced63c261a28a17cb"Celle-ci... c'était sa préféré !/p  
p data-p-id="7008d0cd321ad59cb5389f74c9b3d937"-Le jour ou tout a commencé pour toi... n'est-ce pas ?/p  
p data-p-id="b1edb62cf728db2d96170c06d9127999"La concernée baissait doucement les yeux alors qu'un petit sourire timide vint doucement apparaître sur son visage, une esquisse semblable à un sourire nostalgique./p  
p data-p-id="23aa1f6ea996dd56204d0e982e516c71"Leslie acquiesçait doucement avant qu'elle ne croise ses bras, fixant la demoiselle avec un sourire confiant./p  
p data-p-id="c7f45c15ad9adf667168e2fd9aa5def6"-Enola n'a jamais été aussi heureuse depuis qu'elle est ta tutrice... Elle n'a de yeux que pour vous et elle a tout délaissé pour son travail !/p  
p data-p-id="881ae9bc92d4ea35053a23387db9d374"La jeune rousse fut prit d'un sursaut. Quoi ? Comment cela « tout délaissé » ? Elle se tournait vers sa tantine et référente des Chimaeras, le regard interrogateur./p  
p data-p-id="6eaed0a4135554bf991f23eabc258baf"Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gloussement, portant une main à sa bouche. Si seulement Kendy pouvait connaître aussi bien Enola qu'elle.../p  
p data-p-id="7ae4635f6b657371545714bed2091e56"- Tu peux me croire, Kendy... Enola était quelqu'un d'autre avant... une future étoile qui émergeait des ténèbres !/p  
p data-p-id="525bb0de45726f192f0e7f35c44185f9"—br /J'étais revenu dans mon modeste appartement... cet appartement que je qualifiait seulement d'abri, de toit dans les jours difficiles./p  
p data-p-id="210b57fe2654f8251ec4f665b082efbe"Je vint doucement me dévêtir, posant ma veste sur mon porte-manteau avant de doucement m'asseoir, la tête dans les mains./p  
p data-p-id="148e8b508abd7035236bcaa865f62b81"Je repensais à tout ces événements qui me sont arrivés ces derniers mois... De l'arrivée de Mr Wonka et de son successeur à Veridun jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la fin de mon séjour dans le pôle médical de la grande chocolaterie./p  
p data-p-id="c05f50ab7edac756962f7e9b69b76c50"Tout semblait si irréelle... jamais je n'aurais cru ce qui m'arrivait./p  
p data-p-id="1ff161688fa357a52bc8c54d56b0bf30"Rencontrer Willy Wonka... Voir quelques secteurs de cette endroit gigantesque... Faire la connaissance des Oompas-Loompas, des petits bonhommes doté d'une certaine sagesse mais également de bon plaisantin.../p  
p data-p-id="66b89d14f1e554e78790de0ae280dc73"Moi qui pensait que je connaîtrais seulement les couloirs de Veridun, les centres d'hospitalisation et les urgences... il s'avère que quelque chose est en train de changer.../p  
p data-p-id="ecad23d478a03b94d1274640ef5a5edd"La routine dont j'avais emprunté depuis quelques années semblait prendre fin./p  
p data-p-id="236d40ec8d4192684b0341a6e7f8891a"Doucement, je regardais droit devant moi, mes yeux se posant sur l'écran noir de ma petite télé des années 80./p  
p data-p-id="8f3d0cb907a23124cc696233f34244af"-Cette routine va disparaître... mais jamais je n'abandonnerais ceux qui me font confiance ! Demain, je reviendrais, Leslie... Demain, je serais près de mes chers enfants... Je te le promets !/p  
p data-p-id="8225f1386256a13ec7142060d7726634"Rapidement, je me levais avant de prendre la direction de ma salle de bain presque vide pour aller enlever les derniers pansements du à certaines perfusions qui servait à donner des médicaments plus facilement./p  
p data-p-id="7f47e9a4dff25900fbfbd81902a555c3"Soudain, alors que je passais devant mon armoire, je fus soudainement surprise de recevoir un éblouissement./p  
p data-p-id="482d4a4c5212b1d17ed703ab3b7c9a6e"-Qu'est-Ce que... ?/p  
p data-p-id="70458644e255a658b69187ec87b7f838"Je me tournais en direction de la source avant d'apercevoir, caché en-dessous un drap, un sac de sport ouvert alors qu'une étrange lame en sortait, accroché à une chaussure blanche à petit talon./p  
p data-p-id="5f4fb2ba6911cef8ae39ec39f4a950cb"Je restais un moment à fixer l'objet de ce reflet solaire sur mes yeux avant que je ne vienne voir ce que cela est, prenant le sac par ses lanières avant de l'ouvrir complètement./p  
p data-p-id="3637f48cc1864e88759c4161c12344ef"Des patins.../p  
p data-p-id="ad1d1076da4da0ca2a91ff5bba7acb27"Des patins blancs pourvu de lame aiguisé qui se trouvait protégé par un linge protecteur, sûrement pour prévenir de la rouille et les garder intact de l'oxydation.../p  
p data-p-id="7ae89f0aa8f4ce8110999104fa349147"Soudain, je fus pris d'un sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, alors que j'entendais des éclats de rire se manifestait dans ma tête accompagné d'une mélodie que j'avais déjà entendu./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-preview-image=" . " data-video-id="YE60xlrDYrg" data-p-id="343f8d7f4561b90e93758982f4acc568" /p  
p data-p-id="ad14c5f8f61fae17f9eeedabc66e1ae2"Des frissons me parcouraient de toute part alors que j'avais l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, là ou ma vie à croisé celle d'une autre./p  
p data-p-id="b1b3a9082c6b0d5bdd4f21c6c305536c"em"Hey ! Tu as vu ? Il y a une fille qui te regarde depuis tout à l'heure !"/em/p  
p data-p-id="2b0c36fdb970478e7a94a14e86f5e287"em"Tu as vu comment elle est habillé ? Si ça se trouve, elle est pauvre et elle veut voler mes patins... En plus, elle est moche ! Si elle était plus jolie, je serais d'accord pour être amie avec elle... Tu es d'accord, mon amie ?"/em/p  
p data-p-id="183792f65f3a2fe0968dcf239cf1ffe8"em"Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, Céleste... Moi, je la trouve adorable avec ses yeux marrons et ses cheveux en bataille ! Au moins, elle n'utilise pas de maquillage pour ressembler à des grands, elle est belle naturellement..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="ce4f2d089dd772e08854935820a019e8"em"Pourquoi tu t'opposes à moi ? Je suis moche, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas plus belle que cette gamine toute sale ? /em/p  
p data-p-id="aa77d506986305d1e84906fe487c2b8d"em"Je ne peux pas te dire mais, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle dégage quelque chose de curieux ! Ca me donne envie d'en savoir plus... D'ailleurs, oui, tu es moche avec le maquillage de ta sœur , ça te va pas du tout ! /em/p  
p data-p-id="5cba0917f90ffc3b941652e3e8df8bdb"em"Tu es pas gentille ! Tu oublie que je suis la plus populaire de toute l'école et la plus aimée, je suis la reine !/em/p  
p data-p-id="537b882a21c18188758af901ead996f9"em"Tu n'es pas du tout une reine, tu es comme nous et tu restera toujours comme les autres ! En plus, comme tu es méchante avec les plus pauvres que toi, eh bien, je ne suis plus amie avec toi ! Tu ne vaux rien par rapport à la petite près du buisson et je déteste les personnes hautaines comme me dis ma maman !"/em/p  
p data-p-id="e511adfd8a74f1ff9ea05a38dec6be90"em" Eh bien, moi aussi je t'aime plus ! Tu n'es plus mon amie et je ne veux plus te voir chez moi ! Vilaine ! Méchante ! Moche ! "/em/p  
p data-p-id="36ee050414cf35f2f8ef621c011d39f1"Elle était venu, elle. Délaissant ses anciennes amies superficielles pour me voir, moi. A peine âgée de 8 ans, la neige brûlant mes pieds nus , mon pyjama rayé de noir et blanc lacéré de partout, mon dos souffrant dû à de multiples contusions, elle est venu me tendre sa main avec un sourire d'enfant, ses longs cheveux bruns volant dans le vent froid de ce mois de Décembre./p  
p data-p-id="80bc164958f6ee6703933ecf9c3afe4e"em"Bonjour, toi ! Je suis contente de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Leslie Favrin ! Et toi ?"/em/p  
p data-p-id="e4c6d71a82537cfe4a0fe06510bb3680"Leslie... Leslie mon amie... Celle qui se fait appelé "la Baladine", celle qui veille sur les Chimaeras, celle qui a toujours veillé sur moi pendant de nombreuses années.../p  
p data-p-id="5385198edf1d809177d2e20517da4abd"Celle qui s'inquiète pour moi.../p  
p data-p-id="b35a4723a0ef514f9e7a5365bba0d4ab"Celle qui veut me voir sourire... Comme autrefois.../p  
p data-p-id="89c592cc6f8c82556666a58e9c3e8468"Et celle qui m'a fait rencontrer le plus beau sport que j'ai jamais rencontré.../p  
p data-p-id="6be3184d296979235cbe9c32e410f6bf"La patinage./p  
p data-p-id="bf4afc1185dc089ef6d050d0818ed365"En douceur, je prie l'une des chaussures tout en veillant à ne pas l'abîmer avant de doucement m'asseoir à une chaise pour aller les lacer comme le faisait les danseuses sur glace avant de mettre la deuxième, constatant que mes pieds n'avaient pas changés de pointure depuis mes 16 ans. Je me rappelais encore de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, d'un ton assez catégorique, une main sur ses hanches alors qu'elle était dans les vestiaires de son club./p  
p data-p-id="d24c0f8b4c315031a0bc867c6d96b6be"em"N'oublie pas, Enola, tes patins sont comme tes enfants ! Tu dois en prendre grand soin, comme je te l'ai montré ! Des patins bien entretenus sont égaux à des patins neufs ! D'accord ? Et comme ça, tu pourras les réutiliser pour patiner avec moi !"/em/p  
p data-p-id="988b9a55e5e1a957bd1e2638a0f84e0d"Depuis tout ce temps... Elle était ici, protégés de l'humidité par leur serviette bleu, attendant l'heure ou je les réutiliserais pour à nouveau danser sur la glace, comme avec Leslie sur le lac gelé de notre entrevue, tout les matins et les soirs./p  
p data-p-id="7e70607ee7dbc8b45f0f1700a5ea3404"Mouvement après mouvement.../p  
p data-p-id="d8570a92a6680aebf8479f7cc6b7a067"Saut après saut.../p  
p data-p-id="82d303fb6bdfca1617d55668d9386bd6"Pirouette après pirouette.../p  
p data-p-id="f4f780fcf0646e315ffce053805cb314"Pour toujours est à jamais, au lac Frostwood./p  
p data-p-id="98560fd30ba02034baeaa169e90cebd6"Je vins doucement me mettre en équilibre sur mes lames, totalement à l'aise alors que je fixais mon reflet avant qu'un léger sourire ne se forme sur mes lèvres. Leslie me disait sans cesse que j'étais magnifique avec des lames aux pieds, habillé d'une tenue légère et permettant de faire des mouvements amples et travaillés, comme un justaucorps surmonté d'une jupe avec un collant magnifique et chaud pour éviter que peau ne soit mordu par le froid de la glace./p  
p data-p-id="706ba75a4465060f99c65a7c73ebac1c"J'étais sa petite danseuse des neiges./p  
p data-p-id="798b3888d13cdffa27d38660297b882c"Mais suis-je vraiment ce qu'elle prétend ? Ou ne serais-ce que l'ombre de moi-même, perdu depuis des années ?/p  
p data-p-id="96ad092a5d9a47f4cfa2b1a875346b54"em"Mes patins ? Tu aimes mes patins ? C'est gentille ! Tu voudrais essayer de patiner sur la glace ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te tenir en attendant de trouver ton équilibre..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="8faa450b8a0006f56553fcee5799b254"Elle m'a tenue. Elle m'aidé à tenir debout, à avancer, à prendre mon envol sur le chemin froid et semé de faux-pas des patineuses artistiques. Elle, comme une coach, moi, comme son élève./p  
p data-p-id="47937230f17df853182aad7ac3a5f3eb"em"Ensemble, nous nous envolerons vers le ciel ! Je t'aiderais à trouver tes ailes, pour aller au sommet !"/em/p  
p data-p-id="3857cea61316ef0e486db0ee55b258f7"Mais rien ne c'est passé comme prévu... Tout deux n'avions pas pensé que cela aurait été bien plus compliqué que cela./p  
p data-p-id="d10518ebc2846e077d61e5c40ee26d42"Je secouais la tête pour tenter de chasser ses souvenirs de mon esprit alors que je fixais la chocolaterie pendant un bon moment, perdu dans ma contemplation. J'espérais que tout aille bien pour les Oompas-Loompas et Willy Wonka. La vie a du reprendre son cours au travers de ces façades... Les machines tournant à plein régime.../p  
p data-p-id="279502913b11db42c62413ef7f457860"Tout en douceur, je retirais mes affaires avant de mettre leur protection et les remettre dans le sac qui était prévu à cet effet, le rangeant correctement dans mon armoire. Je vins doucement me dévêtir avant de me diriger vers la douche, laissant couler l'eau sur ma peau en soupirant de bien-être./p  
p data-p-id="f169b410a1bc786ed8400286453ac745"Une fois que cela fut terminé, je me séchais pour me changer avant de me diriger vers ma télé pour que je puisse regarder ce que Leslie m'a prêté./p  
p data-p-id="1ba3865fc42c7600cccf29c94c339287"Pour cette journée, j'ai décidé de faire défiler certain films et de préparer quelques activités pour les enfants. Je devais rester tranquille jusqu'à demain alors pas d'empressement, même si cela est tentant de venir à Véridun pour m'occuper de mes pensionnaires./p  
p data-p-id="aeab1fe3a9b283fba4209598d748eb20"C'est ainsi que je laissais couler ce jour./p  
p data-p-id="0ef841f4d48aafc969f3e7cfb4a77ef8"Demain, ce sera un autre jour. Un jour que j'espère plus favorable pour moi, Leslie et les enfants./p 


	14. Chapitre 14

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="98ab4f45b29e1321b2f2e3625b6bd984"Le lendemain matin, une musique entrainante vint résonner dans toute ma chambre, me réveillant immédiatement, sautant tout de suite de mon lit comme mon premier jour de travail à Véridun. Je vins me préparer rapidement, oubliant presque de prendre mon élastique pour accrocher mes cheveux pour mon travail. J'étais si impatiente de reprendre mes fonctions et retrouver ma meilleure amie trop longtemps laissée seule, sans personne, dans son travail.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="49403c82101ef547d2ed4ef897146de8"Une fois avoir remis mes vêtements, je sortais de mon appartement, prenant la direction de Veridun Morealis, mes pas remplies d'assurance mais également d'entrain rythmant ma démarche. J'avais tellement hâte de revoir les enfants... Ils ont du s'ennuyer sans moi.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="118c5b9e4560ce4c6e344c58f440c404"Une fois arrivé, je me changeais rapidement avant de me laver les mains, m'accrochant les cheveux dans l'ascenseur qui montait doucement vers le rez de chaussée tout en boutonnant correctement ma chemise de travail aux bordures roses./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5218c2df44aec07b832ec10c5e69b599"J'arrive, mon amie... Je vais à nouveau reprendre les rênes de mon secteur et alléger ton travail.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bc5551b11dbbcf04114c09eda1209170"—/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="73a4e7d8df5b3148ba1398fd52403876"Dans le secteur des Dreamers, dans la salle de pause prévu à cette effet, Leslie était assise sur l'une des chaises, fixant d'un regard pensif la lettre donnée par Jasmine lors du bilan de cette nuit. La jeune femme avait les bras croisés, lisant et relisant ce qui était marqué, trouvant ce qui était marqué était tout bonnement insensé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f628032579ebdd77b80785314ccbbc0d"Depuis la visite, la Chocolaterie n'avait plus jamais ouvert ses portes au monde entier... et là, elle vient d'avoir une lettre du directeur qui révélait que Willy Wonka aurait décidé d'inviter quelques enfants de Veridun Morealis dans un but qu'il n'a pas expliqué au travers de ses lignes tapés sur un ordinateur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b3d3c7fb00ca16059acc49f89c93b42e"La jeune femme se mit a soupirer de lassitude. Cela devait l'emballer pourtant.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="532386831309d2a61589ca566ff78cb4"Mais là, elle n'avait pas le moral pour sauter de joie ou ne serais-ce prendre le téléphone pour appeler Enola et lui faire part de la nouvelle. Elle devait aller reprendre son travail car les enfants ne devaient pas tarder à ce réveiller et tous devrait aller a l'école. C'est dans une lenteur et une envie de vouloir revenir chez elle pour se reposer qu'elle se levait avant de prendre la direction des chambres prioritaires au levée, mettant la lettre sur le panneau d'affichage./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4860696edfda4a9bf07bc3f5c54d8171"Elle levait en douceur certains enfants, s'occupant bien de les rendre présentable pour aller voir leurs camarades avant que les autres ne viennent à faire de même, réveillé par les paroles surexcités de leurs amies un peu trop bruyants./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="11dfb405712e1ca813362ce541761a35"Une fois que les Dreamers ne soient tous debout, elle vint s'occuper de son aile avec un sourire façade en attendant qu'une soignante ne vienne les chercher pour aller à l'école./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="916f0fd4f23363c036121b472f6e369a"Soudain, elle entendit d'étranges mouvements dans le couloir principal, semblable à une personne qui courrait./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2a6e1b9f02a05687259805e12207031e"La jeune femme clignait des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui poussait le soignant ou une personne importante de Veridun à courir ainsi... il y avait quelque chose d'important à dire ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aa57bcd7a6745f6429080dc83620e740"Elle en fit abstraction avant de continuer à préparer ses petits protéger, le sourire bienveillant et l'esprit joyeux malgré que son moral devenait de plus en plus terne à cause du surplus de travail./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="41730ba1096cab51ae255d9be101cffc"Alors qu'elle eu terminé, elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, amenant ses protégés vers la jeune femme présente avec ceux auquel elle avait la charge. Elle lui adressait un petit sourire avant de lui dire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6b0f882664d300aca0b270853e580c0e"- Fais attention à bien les surveiller... Ils ont l'air d'être débordant d'énergie aujourd'hui.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bbf4c5e3a4dbd37f261ff3ca3cb46028"-D'accord ! Je ferais attention... Tu as des nouvelles de ta collègue ? Si non, va falloir que tu acceptes l'aide de la cadre de santé.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8e5018df44a4d3ae7c80cd3759e85ed7"Leslie se mit a froncer les sourcils immédiatement avant de dévier la tête rapidement, énervé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ca56b41528407d3da2feb6a98a660c73"-Je ne l'accepterais pas même si elle me l'oblige ! Je sais qu'Enola va revenir... Il lui faut du temps en vue de ce qu'elle a attrapée !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b48aa9fc320c5091fe96beb943ce50e2"-Ne sois pas si entêtée... Tu vas finir par flancher au bout d'un moment, s'occuper de deux ailes en même temps est très surréaliste !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dad2e627df1c3120cfb396a6a3c0af85"-C'est drôle d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un mouton qui suis l'exemple soi disant juste du directeur... Disait la soignante aux yeux vert forêt d'un regard qui en disait long sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant elle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="009e82f2ea198bcd9ed739c0412dfeb8"Son interlocutrice fronçait les sourcils avant qu'elle ne serre les poings, offensée par les paroles de sa collègue./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4fdd5a6c974937d41fcc25f1f7fdafea"-La société est bien trop puissante pour que nous puissions nous en défaire ! Et puis, les idéaux du directeur sont bien meilleurs que Mr Lagraine, nous avons des droits qu'aucun soignant à Veridun n'a eu pendant des années !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f7281f324ef45787ea876cafbdf78e08"-Des idéaux ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4af52ffd6d810537fd6d611fdf20cccc"Leslie se mit a éclater franchement de rire en entendant les dires de sa collègue suiveuse. Quelle ironie... Tout le monde se fait avoir par les belles paroles de monsieur le directeur et de sa chère Jasmine et personne ne fait quoique ce soit pour venir en aide aux enfants ou même à l'hôpital en entier./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8dc9e2d8241e5f0fd6da95ec39cd002a"« La preuve que les gens autour de soi ne s'intéressent à rien d'autre qu'à leur nombril ! » Pensais la brune aux yeux vert avant de tourner le dos à son interlocutrice, ayant assez entendu pour aujourd'hui./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8022dd69a6eedfeb095445f05bcd1019"-J'ai assez parlé avec toi ! Emmène les enfants à l'école avant qu'il ne soit en retard, je dois continuer mon travail !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3a2135e86041b4d122be62a09e390867"La concernée grinçait les dents. Leslie Favrin était une indomptable... comme le disait ses autres amies. Personne n'arrivait à l'apprivoiser a Veridun a part Enola Ostrian, la référente des Dreamers. Tout deux formaient un duo qui donnait sans cesse du fil à retordre au directeur et à Jasmine qui tentent à chaque fois de les licencier. Sans succès./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b57af8d7397936e1ac080b67c11ea65e"Elle soupirait d'exaspération avant de se tourner vers les enfants qui chahutait joyeusement avant de leur donner l'ordre avec un sourire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ea8b779c0119f2a8669fb21cceabcbdd"-Allez, on y va les enfants !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="66a7644f83639c8abbf6447f8510612f"Les premiers du rang hochèrent la tête avant de se prendre par la main pour avancer vers la porte coulissante de l'entrée principale. Tout le petit monde semblait être heureux mais Leslie remarquait que Kendy tournait sa tête dans sa direction, ses petits yeux gris traduisant une inquiétude dans ses pupilles. La brunette lui adressait un sourire rassurant, lui faisant un clin d'œil pour lui montrer que tout allait bien avant de lui faire un geste timide de la main./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="25a26ef3be19f57cc6965eaa3f64da9d"Cependant, son visage se métamorphosait, devenant de plus en plus terne./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7a3504ed8d8a1a2e61311bb7fc7e5995"-Passez une bonne journée, les enfants... Murmurait-elle, ses yeux tristes fixant les petites silhouettes qui s'affairaient vers la ville qui laissait voir ses belles couleurs printanières./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="48b4701a290dd43152b238dbedbbb965"Alors qu'elle allait se retourner, elle sursautait en entendant une voix familière./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ea9c480179af391369b96ffbd4bc9094"-Bonjour à toi, ma meilleure amie !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8c6d0bf3d3ad152d4b3b4af3fb7d00af"Elle n'osait croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Cette voix... C'était... !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="91416b25a1e42083494e765493b242d0"Elle se tournait lentement vers son interlocutrice avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent en découvrant Enola, tout sourire, habillé en tenue de soignante, prête pour cette journée qui s'annonçait assez ardue./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5e1e497a990d68ff1ab8f20f21f1eb43"Elle restait clouée sur place avant de réussir à dire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="31a3984eedb1f70346afcec0cc8c775e"-Tu... Enola... Tu es revenue.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5c46ef1c87d6a8ae507df3a35fba3e5a"Celle-ci acquiesçait avec un sourire heureux, ouvrant ses bras telle un ange tombé du ciel./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="98d747d98051fa038e980030ae71d3d0"-Oui... maintenant je suis là... Je vais reprendre mes fonctions auprès des Dreamers et te laisser t'occuper de tes petits Chimaeras... Je suis à nouveau en pleine forme pour affronter mon quotidien !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7c74aaaa7a3fcd1fcac694a4153c6d31"Elle en resta pétrifiée sur place, ses jambes n'osant faire le moindre mouvement. Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait céder la place d'Enola à Jasmine... Elle qui pensait qu'Enola ne se remettrait jamais de cette maladie assez forte pour laissez quelqu'un au lit pendant des semaines.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a0b9f290822ec6ddb62c02e66d4a8cd5"Elle la voyait devant elle... tout sourire, pas une seule once de fatigue sur son visage, sa peau ayant un peu repris de couleur.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7c3484845990cf7932ab63e9438ea0af"Mais aussi que son corps semblait avoir repris un peu de poids, un poids qui restait très équilibré à sa taille./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7b8f70f7898a8b95206a404e876ed1f6"La jeune femme vint tout de suite vers elle avant de doucement poser ses mains sur les joues d'Enola, des larmes de joies bordant ses yeux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c15cabc58db2dad72eaece7cdef6ca4"- Moi qui pensait que tu n'allais jamais revenir... j'étais à deux doigts de commettre une erreur... une erreur qui allait me coûter la confiance des enfants... Je suis tellement contente de te revoir après tant de semaines.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="969db2ac7ed9d9a0b7779405c70a8842"Sa camarade lui fit un doux sourire avant de doucement la serrer contre elle, ses bras venant la bercer contre son torse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2dd4c1f108339906c194719d9f3fc8bb"-Promis, je ne referais plus jamais ça. La maladie a disparu et j'ai eu l'autorisation du médecin pour sortir... Les enfants n'auront plus aucune crainte maintenant.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9504723c0fc380107e2a188865c18505"La jeune femme brune accepta le geste d'affection de sa camarade, son cœur battant moins douloureusement dans sa poitrine, soulagé de voir sa meilleure amie présente près à reprendre son service. Elle s'était tellement inquiété pour elle.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0619d90fd8e4f3f6ef6be89f06a5e58c"Tout en douceur, elle vint se détacher d'elle avant de lui demander, le sourire retrouvé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5ff9a57e095470da2028ae5cf5ba69d1"-Tu es passé par Jasmine pour lui donner ton certificat d'autorisation pour travailler ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c4519561c6fa53b0aa08b0b12b76ea93"La concernée fut pris d'une grimace alors qu'elle portait une main à ses cheveux en montrant un sourire d'excuse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d82180d23c3e0649b37d731f61ac695d"-En réalité, je viens juste d'arriver... Je ne suis pas encore passé par le bureau pour montrer mon autorisation à Jasmine... J'étais tellement surexcitée de te retrouver ainsi que les enfants que j'en ai oublié les priorités !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a00380255b36c2e7af01a86a56a1cf68"Leslie ne pu s'empêcher de glousser devant son amie tête en l'air. Là, elle pouvait vraiment avouer qu'elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie. Enola n'est pas Enola si elle n'a pas la tête dans les nuages./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee8fd03f383aa56c3c3f162c27747778"Tout comme elle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f6b517d76b52624452093a6fffc61eb0"De suite, elle vint doucement lui faire une pichenette sur le nez, le sourire rieur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="20ca8bb00573dc9790ec0a93d0a9fae2"-Rêveuse que t'es, j'en étais quasiment sûre que tu allais faire cette gourde.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a32ce379d30f1881ccab977197bcc3af"-Aie ! S'exclamait Enola dans un sursaut, les joues rouges de gêne avant qu'elle ne vienne à frotter son nez douloureux. C'est pas drôle.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="406c9b3c76dc184fe3851d8cbdf7cfec"-Si, c'est même très drôle, ma petite traceuse de rêve !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9d3d4b62eb6188d0152fb6a8f1c56557"Soudain, un grand silence vint se placer entre les deux jeunes femmes après que Leslie avait fait mention d'un surnom qu'elle avait utilisé à une époque pas si lointaine de celle-ci. Cependant, pour Enola, cela a eu un effet de surprise, voir de choc, traduit par l'expression de ses yeux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aa5233088c276ff22e4a3846ddbabaf5"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c79701faffeead95098593f1fd9e785"Je restais interdite après avoir entendu cette appellation qui m'avait fait une renommée il y a quelques années. Un surnom qui avait vu ma passion et mon talent chuter face à ce que l'on avait osé me faire durant une épreuve importante de mon ancienne vie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="523e28b6981b50e1b29f9fc38324d61d"Tout de suite, je vins regarder ailleurs, l'expression de mon visage devenant de plus en plus embarrassé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="69d37ff2cc3cc5dcc94edd975c0bcf3b"-Leslie... S'il te plaît, je t'avais dis d'oublier ce surnom... Je ne veux plus l'entendre, d'accord ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3e398872d3fee6eae238929e972aa606"Celle-ci fut un peu surprise de ce que j'avais dis avant de baisser la tête, affligée./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="834bd2008bff1f3c80714021cd61f4d4"-Pardonne-moi... Je pensais que le temps aurait cicatrisé tes blessures.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c57b130876a6d1cf237886c03a82fb57"-Des blessures comme celle-ci ne s'oublie pas... Surtout quand elle est profondément encré dans la chair... Je veux juste ne plus entendre ça !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7130daca9aaf7cadf6c0ad9f3c9f45a4"-D'accord, je ne le referais plus, je te le promets.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="643ee3184f85c82975d6f2a29473766d"-Merci, je suis soulagé que tu es compris ma souffrance./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="791412460fa792968bf6fd17d407eab2"Je sentais au fond de moi que cela m'avait même laissé une marque de brûlure sur mon coeur alors que je me rappelais encore de la douleur atroce qui avait habité ma jambe droite alors que j'agonisais sur la glace, les gens criant et me huant de leur voix forte, révolté de me voir au sol dans une compétition si importante. Depuis ce soir là, j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais touché à mes patins à glaces, mon ancien rêve brisé en mille morceaux par tout ce qui m'est arrivé sur la patinoire du stade de New York./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="996fc5d6137a53dc453bc9fef4f76f43"Malgré cela, je continuais à poursuivre un autre rêve, celle de rendre les enfants de Véridun Morealis heureux, mettant en pratique ce que j'avais appris durant ma formation en Sanitaire et Social ainsi que les connaissances acquises pour obtenir mon diplôme d'aide-soignante, dans un but humaniste avec l'aide de Leslie qui continuait de veiller sur moi malgré ce que je portais sur mon coeur, la douleur disparaissant au fur et à mesure des mois et des années grâce au bon traitement de l'hôpital./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cd80ab4395c757b3577af977cf5f2d28"Maintenant, je continuais de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'aux enfants et Leslie, soignant ma réputation de soignante à Véridun qui m'avait connu toute petite./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0801aa97a9457f263fe9d7ab103f748e"Ma meilleure amie relevait doucement sa tête avant de me demander d'une voix timide, un peu inquiète./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ac3636f859228395b8ce065679641ee7"-Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu as déjà songé à vouloir reprendre les patins, ne serais-ce qu'une fois, et danser à nouveau sur la glace comme autrefois ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dd771d78577a6792223313c867a48cb3"-Reprendre le patinage artistique en gros... Rectifiait Enola, une lueur triste dans le regard. Eh bien... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Après ce que m'est arrivé, je ne suis pas sûre que.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b922cf07dad71c3d6798108832732932"La brune fronçait légèrement les sourcils, pas sur de comprendre avant de fermer les yeux en faisant un sourire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a14b7e81427a07d62ed34ed6cb519806"-Je ne parlais pas de compétition... Je voulais juste dire patiner, patiner en toute liberté, patiner sans aucune contrainte, sans aucun juge ou même rival, juste pour le plaisir de s'amuser comme quand nous avions 8 ans !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6f88e0c91adefe063c841f187a50b40e"Je sortais de ma rêverie en entendant cette phrase, la fixant d'un regard qui appréhendait beaucoup cette idée. Après tout, cela fait de nombreuses années que je n'avais pas touché à mes patins... Je doute énormément que mes compétences soient les mêmes que ceux quand j'avais 15 ans, ils ont forcément régressés.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1adb3fa63dc5aedb1c67fa40d99db1da"La boule au ventre, avec le sentiment d'être ridicule de ne plus savoir patiner, je déglutis avant de dire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="07af5af8bf5ef8ef282fdaec6c98eaf7"-Hier, j'y ai repensé en posant, par mégarde, les yeux sur mes patins à glace que j'avais lancé comme un chiffon dans mon armoire... Tout un tas de souvenirs que je croyais oublié ont refait surface et la majorité était inoubliable, surtout celle de notre rencontre.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="50168bc61a8f69c38b802d256af01ca1"Elle me fit un sourire d'enfant en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avant de m'adresser un regard bienveillant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="df1f3622faad041cd1767601a3cde68e"-Nos chemins se sont croisés par une simple curiosité de vouloir essayer mes patins pour enfants ! Je me rappellerais toujours de cette petite bouille que tu m'as fait quand tu voulais les chausser.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8fc343355ff175c1f5b6445ec5469e4c"Je virais instantanément au rouge cramoisi en me rappellant de ce souvenir. L'innocence était tellement présent durant cette entrevue... Leslie avait été tellement gentille avec moi, à m'apprendre à vivre correctement, comme une jeune fille normale qui était une écolière et qui était une grande passionnée de patinage artistique. Je ne remercierais jamais ses parents de m'avoir donné un peu d'argent pour que je puisse vivre avec un minimum, m'ayant payé un toit comme ils ne pouvaient pas accueillir un autre enfant chez eux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e8a90d5c2e9ffbba63b8a6fd532187c6"D'ailleurs, ma meilleure amie m'a toujours un peu caché aux yeux de ses proches. Y avait-il une raison ? Je ne savais pas... Mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait donné beaucoup pour moi durant cette période, prenant soin de moi comme-ci j'étais une petite sœur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fa604e53c8a4de626bc92603a7533444"Une petite sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2f99e44d556e0088ee6344cd4c5ba6a9"Je tentais de me rembrunir avant de croiser les bras, fermant les yeux comme-ci je faisais barrière à cette remarque un peu gênante pour ma part./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b6653cd13767ffc2b5e08f60164d71bf"-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. J'étais juste curieuse, c'est tout !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1f9a62d44067fa66f05b41a6c5eb4aa5"-Une curiosité qui aurait pu aboutir à une renommée nationale.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="20eca9cf18007232660540dd4574dbfa"-Non, c'était dit régional !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4e8e376d2d137be35ba7baae147897fe"-Mais également nationale.. Il y avait la présence de la sélectionneuse américaine pour franchir les portes de la meilleure patineuse du pays et accéder au rang international.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fb870e06e99398a9004c47f429c21a5c"-Quoi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="24679b5189743cbfd3fbd262ec64ca3d"-Bah oui... Faut bien remarquer les patineuses en herbe.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cd0aa4944f3c882de235371dbb50ade5"Je restais complétement sur le choc de ce qu'elle me racontait. Il y avait la présence de la sélectionneuse américaine pour aller aux jeux olympiques ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4ebdcb525bd33e1192466becc57d347b"-Tu te moques de moi, là.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dfc0426887114a573264490dcc358866"-Absolument pas !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fb27ed12326a943122846de77a19f6f2"-C'est pas drôle.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f7c486aed474ab715322f3c85d69ecdd"-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle était dans les gradins avec son sweet au couleur de l'Amerique que je te montrais souvent par des images./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="78104a431128dfa09dfff5b806cdac54"-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b89785db055384adab856f1de7058fd6"-On ne doit jamais déstabiliser son élève avant une représentation !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0cefe3a82ddee44e7fb6efa05a95bbff"-T'es sérieuse ?!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ed491825f40ea26fc5edd30b6d079c4f"Leslie était plus entêtée que moi sur ce point là, surtout si c'est dans un domaine qu'elle excelle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8eacf74ecd861378d31868f0f6378cbe"En même temps, sa maman était professeur de patinage de tout types, elle a dû en apprendre des notions maintenant que j'y pense... Mais en tant que meilleure amie et élève, j'avais le droit de savoir qu'il y avait une présence importante durant ce concours !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bc19e34a976011f6e0352696d7b2bf7b"Je soupirais d'exaspération devant cette attitude./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a7e5a4452d61205c9c676526da5782f3"-Je dois te haïr parce que tu m'as caché ça ou te sauter au cou pour m'avoir sauvée d'un stress plus grand que ce que j'aurais dû affronter si je le savais ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="db1b3a564f7250973670c19caefff6af"La jeune femme vint doucement porter un doigt à son menton, signe de réflexion chez elle avant qu'elle ne me sorte avec un sourire rieur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e06cadc54fdcf184efa24f40bcf23ea1"-Ah ah !.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8e845111a1a9f5864fc06e48aba8c023"Soudain, une goutte de sueur se mit a perler sur sa tempe, signe qu'elle avait oublier ce qu'elle devait dire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="afad92c5f316178728d705239ca91a7c"-... Aucune idée !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b5351860297ff81c3b866963ab21f6f"Je portais une main sur mon front, complètement désespéré de l'attitude de ma meilleure amie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4552a471138a425b129e5f606fe9d830"- Tu es irrécupérable.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="37e0d87f58924b490942b3fd587d02c2"-C'est pour ça que tu m'adores d'ailleurs.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="711f3482a120a781bf856dcb48891bd7"Elle a pas faux pour une fois. Irrécupérable mais impossible à influencer. Elle ne changera jamais pour les beaux yeux de quelqu'un./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="af24c10ec671fec8c5ba789283898109"C'est soit tu acceptes Leslie comme elle ou tu t'en va, c'est aussi simple que ça !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f7ff42a194306fcd80d4036dc31a52a"Je l'adore tellement Leslie Favrin.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="587e54a979ec991c56a7991f04d29aec"-Bon... Je vais t'accompagner au bureau de Jasmine pour qu'elle signe ton autorisation... nous verrons pour le patinage plus tard, nous devons nous occuper de ton retour... Affirmait-elle, ayant repris son sérieux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9527745a90af59ee968180021cd6e2e0"Sans plus attendre, nous prenons la direction de son bureau, passant dans l'allée centrale auquel la plus âgée des soignantes s'occupait avec un certain désintérêt. Mais, comme on dit actuellement, c'est la crise, faut pas que tu démissionnes au risque de te retrouver sans domicile et sans argent.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="12bfeb39ce8ba3c1485d23a12cf7e27a"Alors, tout le monde prend n'importe quel emploi, tant qu'ils ont de l'argent pour vivre, sans faire attention à ses compétences dans telle domaine. C'est ainsi que fonctionnait Jasmine./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3dd0fae0190b6813f79b4e1791ee9e7b"Moi et Leslie, nous avons rien à voir avec cette état d'esprit. Nous avons des compétences dans telle domaine, nous continuons à évoluer dans cette branche./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="299b70e84cd5f5efc621e5321c6e4b4f"Logique !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="00540614900c55980dd39e7217edca32"Du moins, pour nous en tout cas.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cf4bd578c92433d6c4d5eaf9475739ed"Après une petite dizaine de minutes de marche, nous arrivons enfin devant le bureau de la cadre de santé qui se trouvait actuellement dans sa salle de travail. Elle avait un sourire au lèvres, triant tout ses documents avant de les ranger dans ses dossiers de travail./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7e63684ccd219e868eb0e84dcbc93326"Leslie vint doucement toquer à sa porte, ses yeux me fixant avec un sourire magnifique./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1294c219f24878b09acfd165e5648359"-Entrez ! S'exclamait la voix grave de la supérieur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7f9134593f9bae9d873ad70b5c6bf41a"Tout de suite, Leslie ouvrit la porte alors que je la suivais derrière, la refermant doucement, sans la claquer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3b411f63e1d31f9432cabcc87f8bf8fb"-Jasmine, Enola est revenu ce matin et en très bonne forme ! Je demande à ce qu'elle reprenne les rênes de l'aile Dreamers, s'il vous plaît !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f4d00f444ebf3f7cc9fc88f09e5ec8c9"Des l'instant où elle posait son regard sur moi, l'aînée des soignantes se crispait, ses mains se refermant avec force sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas prévu que je revienne.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dc8dbe54371be961d217b855fb48cec8"-Eh bien... Moi qui pensait que vous vous alliez nous quitter, Mlle Ostrian... voilà que vous revenez d'entre les morts.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="60fbc39c978e0075d9e2b910362fc60a"Je fronçais les sourcils légèrement avant de lui dire en posant doucement ma feuille que le médecin de Mr Wonka m'a imprimé pour que je puisse reprendre mon travail, comme convenu./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="01c4e3cfd6e02ce5204d648d87ad6d50"-J'étais atteinte de Salmonellose et on m'a donné deux mois d'arrêt pour que je puisse guérir et me débarrasser du parasite... Voici la feuille d'autorisation écrit par le médecin traitant, Jasmine.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4b1c64e5f0bc4a4f1c9a3fc40d945fd7"Celle-ci vint prendre la feuille avec une certaine lenteur avant de doucement la reposer près de son poste, l'emplacement des feuilles à traiter prochainement d'après mes souvenirs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6f5b392584bd5b72ce6936aeeb604efd"-Bien ! Je m'occupe de cela sur le champ, vous êtes autorisée à reprendre le travail auprès des Dreamers.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="059f7150347e65e51b6e07f0ee598d89"Je sentais une certaine pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle tenait à ce point à vouloir travailler dans mon aile attitré ? Mais pourquoi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="66f2633217e3bc6328f2f8e0226f4b39"Je vis Leslie croiser ses bras en douceur avant de la regarder avec des yeux analysateurs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f6b2a839ddc8ba8955b589a84e0c2432"-D'ailleurs, nous avons également un service à vous demander.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="07376a13731db1aa3e848e1fe6725781"Celle-ci relevait sa tête en direction de ma meilleure amie avant de poser ses coudes sur son bureau, son menton posé sur son poing./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3e4e9b1d8670f4b504729ed409728e1c"-Un service ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4108172b981bab18cbf88f8f41f21a5e"-Nous aimerions, Enola et moi, avoir moins d'heures de travail pour des raisons strictement personnelles ainsi que des congés pour que l'on puisse se ressourcer.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="22f2a573dbdc0d96e7779924b8565f32"Elle fut soudainement frappée par la foudre alors que je remarquais qu'une grimace discrète se faisait sur son visage, caché par ses doigts. Je fronçais directement les sourcils, j'ai l'impression que c'était de mauvaise augure.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9846aa95cf85cfc23b19145f63ad243f"-Je suis désolé, Mlle Favrin, le contrat que vous avez signé stipule que vous devez vous plier aux demandes de l'établissement, donc du directeur et de moi-même. Les horaires ne peuvent pas être modifiés et cela est applicable aussi à Mlle Ostrian !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="52eca421065534c74be7ab5920dcc8f4"-Jasmine, s'il vous plaît, nous revenons tout les jours chez nous en pensant travail, nous avons de plus en plus de mal à faire la différence entre les enfants et notre vie privé, nous sommes comme prisonniers de notre fonction à Véridun Morealis et nous sommes au bord de l'épuisement... Essayez de nous comprendre, on aimerait penser à autre chose qu'eux, pour notre bien moral.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b5f9c8767abce8018bc50756081f2fce"-Je suis navré mais cela ne sera pas possible... Vous savez tout autant que moi que les enfants de vos deux couloirs ont nettement plus besoin de suivi que ceux des autres ailes de l'établissement. Si vous ne comprenais pas, vous vous pouvez bien rompre votre contrat et laisser la place à ceux qui aimerait vous remplacer... A ma connaissance, beaucoup de candidats aimerait être titutaire de l'aile Chimaera et Dreamers, il n' y aura aucun mal à trouver une personne plus digne de confiance pour ce poste.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1237b1d6f6375c3ad6f73e321885ccb4"Le regard de Leslie se fit soudainement plus agressive alors que ses lèvres se retroussèrent, montrant ses dents qui grinçaient de colère. A la vue de la transformation de ma meilleure amie, j'écarquillais les yeux de peur alors que j'eu le réflexe de faire un pas en arrière, mon cœur battant d'inquiétude pour elle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="57ef9e81ca57dcbe958bacf0d7441126"-Comment osez-vous... Grondait la soignante brune. Nous voulons juste avoir un peu de vacances et de bon temps pour être plus en forme... Nous sommes pas des machines, Jasmine ! Nous avons aussi des limites et le repos est très important dans notre métier !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c1c6d7ed0ec7ebcf7c39136dc0ddefe3"-Ce qui prouve que vous êtes bien trop faible pour faire ce métier... Vous êtes à Véridun, ne l'oubliez pas ! Vous n'êtes plus sous les ordres de l'ancien directeur mais de son remplaçant alors vous obéissez à ses directives ou vous serez licenciés, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f35d54fc84d973a397df2ceaf5ee73e9"-Foutaises !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fcbde4ef77aaee090ec264f2ae4b5e0c"La chaise en face de moi fut balancer sur la droite avec force, me faisant sursauter de peur. Leslie avait littéralement fait exploser sa colère, tentant de la contenir le plus possible pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et risquer de se faire virer pour avoir mis le bureau de la cadre de santé sans dessus dessous. Elle vint pointée du doigt sa supérieur, son regard haineux me disant clairement qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="76b1dbda7e552843577f889eba324a45"-Avec tout ces temps de travail accumulés... Tout les sacrifices du sommeil que nous avons endurés pour vous... Le fait d'avoir accepté des règles qui n'avaient rien d'humanistes mais de pure suicide pour le personnel, servant soi disant la cause de Véridun... Voilà comment vous nous remercier ? Nous avons besoin de vacances et je suis prête à faire appel à un juge pour vous montrer ce que la loi en dit !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="85cd71bffe32d5c228fce8c3a3ae567e"-Leslie... Dis-je d'une petite voix, tremblante et inquiète pour elle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d9caba5feb6c82ab8018326de3e7fb73"Jasmine fermait ses yeux, complètement désemparé de l'attitude de son employé. Je la vis se lever doucement avant de se mettre devant elle, même pas trente centimètres les espaçant l'une de l'autre./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8ee990acdfb6d35966a747a4ba014a3b"-Mlle Favrin, sortez immédiatement de mon bureau... Ordonnait-elle d'un ton curieusement calme, faisant hérisser les poils de mes avant-bras. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0aecca0ef8e6ba30ac6ddafeae78f8cd"Malheureusement, Leslie ne bougeait pas, la défiant de son regard meurtrier. Elle restait telle une statut devant sa supérieur, ne se laissant pas dominer aussi facilement. Cela fit cependant réagir son interlocutrice qui vint un peu plus près avant de doucement lui dire d'un regard stoïque./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0cc0447751a101f700a59516ba3c6415"-Je vous le répète, sortez de mon bureau ou je suis dans l'obligation d'appeler le directeur pour votre manque de civilité à mon égard !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f1b6a6e60366527a45dd21816019e997"Comprenant que cela risquait de déraper si Leslie allait lui répondre, je vins immédiatement poser une main sur son épaule en douceur, comme je le faisais si bien avec les enfants pour leur donner du soutien amical./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b92ca2e4906cee0325f4c144396b89d6"-Leslie, arrête ça, s'il te plaît... Ne te cause pas d'ennui inutile, ça ne sers à rien.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ca3edf889b7fe242992d94b1dae22d38"Soudain, elle se tournait vivement vers moi avant de me jeter, sous la colère./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5f32edd175849f85a7a91c85662077d1"-Te rends tu compte de ce qu'elle nous dit ? Après tant avoir fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe à Véridun, elle ose dire que nous avons pas le droit de prendre nos congés que nous voyons sur nos salaires... C'est interdit par la loi de refuser de poser nos congés ! Ils ont assez de temps pour recruter du personnel ou des remplaçants et nous laisser un peu plus de temps personnel pour faire notre vie ! Nous sommes pas des esclaves !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1790b93fd33bda793aadc11878567f9b"Je la fixais d'un air triste, peiné de cette dure réalité. Depuis l'arrivée de ce directeur, les soignants n'avaient plus du tout la même organisation et les horaires étaient bien trop longues pour être admises par le code du travail. Malgré les représailles de la justice et les menaces de fermeture de Véridun, le directeur faisait la sourde oreille et trouvait toujours un moyen pour contourner les directives par un manque de personnel pour avoir une preuve totalement monté de toute pièce. Beaucoup de soignants aimerait trouver du travail et les employés aimeraient aussi avoir, de temps en temps, du repos pendant quelques jours voir quelques semaines. Je renforçais un peu ma prise pour lui témoigner mon inquiétude envers elle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="848ae04f2c72f120e8c89931285d2726"-Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose de toute façon... Nous devons l'accepter et faire notre travail comme nous l'avons toujours fait./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="13d3aa7273bbfe0fed1228d655b6e456"-Je ne tolérais pas que quelque chose nous arrive à cause de ça... Ton corps a déjà craqué à cause de la maladie mais aussi de la fatigue et du surmenage, qui sera la prochaine maintenant ? Moi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6f359e646722b31dcb7e718b18ef3366"-Leslie, ne pense pas à ça. Nous affronterons ça ensemble, jusqu'au bout. On s'est toujours serré les coudes pour les enfants et leurs bonheurs, non ? On doit continuer. Affirmais-je d'un regard inquiet./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b91558638e1f31387228c902712d28d"Le rire diabolique de la cadre de santé se fit soudainement entendre dans la pièce. Je me tournais vers elle, interloquée alors que Leslie était à nouveau à deux doigts d'exploser, ne supportant pas ce rire horrible./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7277ad205b7d8704e9cb91b1cb1fd241"-Comme c'est touchant... Pour les enfants et leurs bonheurs au lieu de penser à votre petit plaisir personnel.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="55e9483207679bbb0f1c97fa016dd371"-Contrairement à certains, nous sommes pas des égoïstes ! Maugréait la soignante de 23 ans./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fcbda0f2967e68f918e0f9490eb675ee"-Voilà qui confirme que vous valez votre poste ! Alors, ne pensez plus à vos congés payés et aller vous occuper de vos petits avortons ambulants de votre secteur !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b09d455b1a7c4b1d897d3bc52d2fd6e0"-Je vais la tuer.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="de7355bc809e10f02bfc2b80236da583"Au quart de tour, Leslie s'était jeté sur Jasmine pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle osait dire des enfants mais j'eu le temps de la tirer par le bras avant de la pousser vers la porte de sortie, ne voulant pas plus de discussion avec ma supérieur qui avait suffisamment fatigué ma camarade./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d1cdef3e82240175a546accd9406423f"-Avance et te retourne pas, allez ! Dis-je d'une voix hâtive alors que je l'encourageais a s'éloigner rapidement du bureau./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="49427524e07c495853ac36566c84102a"-Mais Enola.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3855dad878258e2b40b77d9482e4c042"-Discute pas !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c7c75c663790bedcff7da1baab499915"Tout de suite, nous prenons la direction de nos ailes respectives d'un pas pressé avant d'arriver à notre salle de pause. Leslie tomba lourdement sur une chaise, une main maintenant sa tête redressé, exténué par autant d'agressivité dont elle a fait preuve alors que je m'accroupissais devant elle, posant une main au niveau de son épaule en douceur, anxieuse. Celle-ci tentait de reprendre ses esprits en posant une main sur ses yeux avant de me dire d'une voix monotone./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="70d2befe464f114db178f46a0ec53e38"-Comment tu fais pour ne rien dire ? Pourquoi relativiser alors que rien n'ai fait pour notre épanouissement ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ded2a07b28cdf40163d8a2b9b7c2bfe6"Je ne disais rien, continuant de la regarder avec inquiétude. Ma main qui se trouvait sur son épaule vint doucement prendre sa main libre avant de la frotter doucement pour lui donner du réconfort. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle puisse retrouver le sourire après cette confrontation avec Jasmine./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a34660d9844f0b7624f330f0bb4e40a9"-Nous avons tout donné, tout établit pour offrir le meilleur à nos enfants... Voilà comment nous sommes traitez... Je n'en peux plus de tout ça... Véridun n'est plus tout ce que nous avons connu il y a quelques années./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7460b1526587496c3cc9c32c93729366"-Leslie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ada8e02d9ad886d62ae3632d69b3af10"Sans brusquerie, je vins doucement porter mes mains à ses joues, m'agenouillant doucement devant elle alors qu'elle me regardait avec des yeux étonnés, surpris de mon geste./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1d268f72a6f610b5ab2fae77319109fb"-Peut être que je relativise... Peut être que j'idéalise beaucoup ce que je dis à propos de cela... Mais tout ce que nous apprenons aux enfants, tout ce qu'ils vont retenir de nos histoires, de nos façons d'être, de nos discussions... Cela va les aider a aller de l'avant, à se découvrir eux-mêmes et ils vont transmettre tout cela à leurs propres enfants si leurs vies ne sont plus en danger... Tu comprends ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5d2e80c2c3940cae25259e4f64eb914f"La jeune femme me fixait droit dans les yeux, essayant de percevoir une lueur de réconfort dans mes yeux délicieux, telle une onctueuse crème au chocolat tout juste près à être mangés./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f756f425cc7e9aefd2565d2dc460de87"-Et nous... ? Enola, as-tu pensé à nous ou à ton avenir ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7eb1c071ddc6c8653a57cdf0a1306df2"Je clignais des yeux, étonnée de ce changement de sujet./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e4246c8bcaa61688eab13e086bdbcf68"-Mon avenir ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fc2a1cfb352caeef6bd6b45049828213"-Oui ? As-tu songé à avoir plus qu'un métier ? Un mari, des enfants, une maison... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8b87e6f9049ef0fe9b7c44facf84bfe3"Soudainement, mon cœur se fissurait en entendant cela alors que mon visage se fit de plus en plus affligé. Elle parlait de cette avenir là.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ca2aafaa3ceb90a0e07b98c111daef99"-As-tu pensé, ne serais-ce qu'une fois, à l'avenir de notre amitié ou à voir au-delà de ton métier ? Trouver mieux que l'amour de ce que tu fais pour les pensionnaires de Véridun ? Insistait-elle, presque d'une voix criarde./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4b9dfa06ee292e46b9c5a8815e29ecb6"Je me levais, mon regard fixant mes chaussures de travail. Un avenir comme ça, hein... ? Un avenir ou elle peut me voir heureuse, dans les bras d'un homme, des enfants jouant autour de nous ou que je porterais dans mes bras.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2fe9a4052f430a9ac99ee879e98648da"Le rêve de toute fille qui souhaite vivre ainsi.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aaf84f56260338d5edcf0a0d7d783700"Je lui tournais le dos en douceur avant que je ne fixe l'évier, la gorge serrée alors que je fermais les yeux, une lueur vivante s'éteignant au fond de mes iris chocolats./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f28beb3fbf6ecc654fb09fe342f5ded3"-Je n'envisage rien... Je n'aurais aucun avenir... Je souhaite seulement être à tes côtés, que ce soit dans les moments les plus fous ou plus difficiles, car notre amitié est plus forte que n'importe quel relation !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="48a69fb9565bbf96f3c554a7a206bf7e"Leslie fut soulagé d'un côté mais particulièrement très angoissé en entendant le début de mes paroles. Comment cela aucun avenir se disait-elle ? Si seulement elle ne pouvait pas placer autant d'espérance en moi... Mais, je ne savais que trop bien que personne ne se comportait comme Leslie à mon égard... Elle me considérait comme sa petite sœur ou même bien plus... Une amitié proche de l'amour fraternelle. Personne ne viendrait la faire douter de son opinion, personne./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5d24eb17e419255448a29878d5772682"-Aucun avenir pour toi... ? Pourquoi tu penses à cela ? Qu'Est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8930925c9785d0b17fa506f005c15abe"Je ne disais rien, mon esprit s'enfermant dans une carapace. Je n'aimais pas parlé de mon avenir... le destin me détestait et je détestais mon destin. Je suis destiné à mourir seule, sans enfants, sans mari, sans être marié./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="67d86c759f68683085da2def79b8b36a"-Enola... Réponds-moi, s'il te plait... Tu as le droit d'être heureuse et fonder une famille, comme tout le monde.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ff2999775f618ffb2e1eae2d73a67700"-La seule famille que je prends en considération, c'est celle des Dreamers à Véridun... Le destin me déteste tout comme moi, je ne serais pas ce que les autres souhaitent devenir plus tard.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8a68754957c2ab7c01a9d54c4b3539de"-Ne pars pas sur ce genre d'argument, tu peux écrire ton propre destin. Tu es une personne formidable, pleine de bonté et une personne qui voit des choses que personnes ne peut voir... Cela viendra par le temps mais tu ne dois pas t'interdire ce genre de chose, surtout l'amour avec un grand A... Tu mérites de trouver ton avenir... Un bonheur que tu mérites... Un homme que tu mérites.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ff6f9bc492c439a062d02ea663c21af"-Je ne suis rien de tout ça, je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même... Je risque plus d'être exposé à mes pires ennemis qu'être protégé et je n'ai quasiment pas d'argent, même avec les allocations que je touche, je suis pathétique.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee6fd0a65b505c1c457dc06742ea7d1a"Soudainement, j'entendais le son de la chaise qui se reculait, signifiant que Leslie s'était levé. Alors que je m'attendais à me recevoir un poing dans la figure à cause de ma bêtise, je fus stupéfaite en sentant ses bras entourer ma taille, sa joue se posant sur mes omoplates./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="707bf38bb16c335a90fea05d4823d6dc"-Tu as juste souffert... Beaucoup trop souffert dans ton enfance... Il est temps que tu laisses le passé derrière toi et que tu vois au delà de ce que tu peux apporter aux enfants... Je suis aussi là pour ça, non ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="12f9d723c7c46fbec2b2a52d9063ac89"Je fis un léger sourire qui disparu aussitôt. Oui... elle était là... et moi, j'étais comme une enfant, incapable de me débrouiller seule... Elle ajouta, ses bras me serrant un peu plus comme-ci elle ne voulait pas me perdre./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5a10bf2c80faaafa87cee9bc49a4770a"-Nous allons patiner à nouveau, ce soir... Cela nous fera du bien et tu vas pouvoir à nouveau t'amuser, comme au bon vieux temps. Au Stadium de la ville, cela te va ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e8ea22c04414dc42ea4358b035588317"-... Oui.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f4a255a7a0a8e1a5d30dc6586d56730e"-D'accord... Nous irons faire un tour au magasin de sports d'hiver pour t'acheter de nouvelle tenue d'entrainement après la débauche et nous virevolterons comme avant, sans faire attention au temps.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="64f0042eb47be531db54ab519f31a2a5"J'acquiesçais faiblement, rendant doucement le geste qu'elle me faisait pour la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dc7e39c19080ae26c744650f8ffb0af4"Q'importe ce que Jasmine et le directeur diront, nous ne resteront pas, sans cesse, enfermé à travailler ici... Il était temps de s'ouvrir un peu plus au monde et d'apprécier la vie que nous menons, à sa juste valeur./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2528a0b2b94b01af7f04bd0a12be3123"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="81cdde67b2b313b7336f9c2b880bdb2c"-Hmm... Non, ça ne va pas.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b06cc35e806815c6042ad7b69e2787b3"-Ah bon ? Pourtant il me semblait que j'avais super bien appris la leçon avec papa et maman.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0fb20b0add23d86d85ac26d4b27014f4"-Tu as de bonnes connaissances Charlie ! Mais tu as besoin d'encore revoir les différentes méthodes pour faire un chocolat de la meilleure qualité qui soit ainsi que les formules de bases pour les confiseries à base d'arômes naturels... Faut juste que tu te concentres plus sur la pratique que sur la théorie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="24b69aad3fb96e1b25f4400374167ddb"-D'accord ! Je vais donc suivre vos conseils, Mr Wonka... J'espère que je réussirais à faire des confiseries et chocolats aussi délicieux que vous.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b62e0047382ce95c3e7813ee865e3f03"-Ne doute pas de toi, je sais que tu en es capable ! Tu as la motivation et l'état d'esprit qu'il faut pour me succéder. Tu as juste besoin d'entrainement et de savoir-faire et je te promets que tu seras un incroyable chocolatier comme moi !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="86ecddec8fee2ad6430b7be9316aecdc"Le jeune garçon de 10 ans lui fit un sourire heureux, jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était content d'apprendre qu'il progressait dans sa formation de chocolatier et il avait hâte d'en savoir encore plus sur les mystères des recettes de son mentor./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9b76f156e6bbc65f1a36fc3531c7727f"Une fois la correction de sa restitution écrite faites, le petit garçon vint remettre doucement sa veste avant de se tourner vers Mr Wonka avec un regard curieux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bedaee111efacf2d1e51797d981acc8d"-Mr Wonka, c'est vrai ce que Doris m'a dit ? La chocolaterie va à nouveau ouvrir ses portes pour une nouvelle visite ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9e9dc08f7013c733586620d053cc202c"Le maitre chocolatier s'arrêtait soudainement de faire ce qu'il faisait, le crayon à la main, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement en entendant cela de la bouche de son successeur. Aie... Il avait pas vraiment prévenu Charlie de cette nouvelle visite... Ses parents étaient au courant, certes... mais à ce moment, Charlie n'était pas arrivé chez lui, occupé à étudier dans la salle de télévision. Il remerciait intérieurement sa secrétaire administrative d'avoir prit cette initiative. Il se redressait doucement de sa chaise avant de fixer sa feuille pendant un petit moment, dans ses pensées./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6bd8e801b2c266e8ced7be28be80d401"-Oui... Je suis navrée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé mais c'est bien vrai... J'ai proposé une visite pour quelques enfants de Véridun Morealis dans l'objectif de leur laisser l'opportunité de rêver.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="86f6c62b4dd5bb48811b9818c55fbc1e"Le jeune homme fut soudain pris d'extase devant l'initiative de son aîné. Il avait tendu la main à ces enfants pour leur permettre d'avoir cette chance infime de voir ce qui se cachait derrière ses murs gigantesques aux colonnes vertigineuses./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4c655314a460273ec28df2bbe3c87b8d"-C'est super gentil et incroyable ! Je pensais que vous n'allais plus la rouvrir, ne serais-ce qu'une fois.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b05606a152a425f8228cceee43697ac5"Willy Wonka fit un sourire nerveux en entendant cela. Pour lui, il avait encore quelques craintes à propos de cela. C'était le choix des enfants et le choix des accompagnateurs. Il espérait qu'ils soient raisonnable devant autant de sucreries devant eux et que personne n'aurait la désobligeance de tenter de lui faire du charme comme Mme Beauregard ou bien la cadre de santé Jasmine.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0053357cab9a1275577417b7cae7e9c8"Oui, il se souvenait bien du jeu qu'elle jouait avec lui lors de la visite de Véridun. D'ailleurs, cela en devenait tout simplement ridicule et il avait pas le temps de penser à de telles bêtises. Il espérait tout simplement que ce n'était pas l'argent qui les attiraient, ce serait problématique. Comme quoi, les gens se focalisent trop sur la richesse de l'individu, si tu es riche, tu as toute les femmes que tu veux.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5729822849b1950f3645e5f7d5c451b7"Quelles balivernes de penser à ça ! C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'a poussé à ne plus jamais ouvrir ses portes à un quelconque être humain qui lui demanderait d'être employé chez lui !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a6cb75c523855c9b7490555d9c264b0b"L'argent, l'argent, l'argent !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b96678eaaecf698bdd4b9c59a734a392"Il se mit a soupirer de lassitude devant cette pensée. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait le mériter. Il était bien trop différent des autres, trop enfermé sur lui-même et trop imaginatif./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c4b7056465c6d69f0a3d842372c83663"Personne n'arriverait à le surpasser. Il était après tout le grand Willy Wonka, le roi des confiseurs et chocolatiers.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c72eb4a3fff11dca60568b3aad742723"Alors, l'amour, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu d'ici quelques années. Il était bien tout seul, entouré de son imaginaire, ses confiseries et ses chocolats qui habillaient chaque parcelle intérieur de son usine. Et puis, il pouvait faire confiance à Charlie pour le succéder si il venait à partir et les Oompas-Loompas continueraient faire tourner les machines de sa Chocolaterie avec un plaisir qui leur était propre.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="76d486ac061eeff0cc33b91ec419350e"Alors, tout était tracé pour lui. Il était certain que son avenir était d'être seul, sans personne./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c006215d26c8d8056373812c488d69b5"Et cela le dérangeait guère./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1d44a9552bd1d3ff786f7835e4febb91"Soudain, il fut soudain étonné de se rappeler du visage innocent et peu commun du visage d'Enola Ostrian au moment où il pensait que sa vie serait emplis de solitude et mouvementé par de nouvelles inventions./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4670659b6e3ddfee33ad21a178f6463c"Il se rappelait de comment elle avait accepté de se réconcilier avec lui, ayant lu le petit morceau de papier rouge que Drufus s'était empressé de camouflés sous les belles parts de marbrés qu'elle avait mangés avec appétits. Elle semblait si pure, si fragile comme de la porcelaine... n'ayant perdu aucune trace de sa personnalité enfantine qu'il reconnaissait si bien par des sourires jusqu'au oreilles, des gestes hésitants et des réactions similaires à un enfant qui ne voulait pas embêter l'autre, timide et embarrassé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c230f5e681b98b29886f55262702e827"Après ses deux mois, il a pu voir de plus près comment était cette jeune femme que Charlie avait remarqué près de la Chocolaterie, très inquiet de son regard emplis de mélancolie et de douleur du passé. Elle souffrait... Il sentait énormément de souffrance irradier d'elle, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas en dire les causes mais il était sûr qu'elle devait avoir besoin d'aide en plus de sa meilleure amie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="86aa53ad85c5e9c4ecb9fb50c64d9649"Elle devait tout sortir de son cœur. Cela ne fera que la soulager, quitte à pleurer pour un rien ou bien à s'emporter comme une hystérique... elle avait besoin de cela. Pour elle et son moral./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6820e9b66f16fb367d58795e48291f79"Mais il savait que ça ne sera pas si simple que ça et que rien n'était encore joué pour elle, il le sentait.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dae6340c7cdcd5532c10f579e8756d2d"Enola n'était pas qu'un mystère... Elle était aussi synonyme d'énigme, un texte que personne n'arrivait à déchiffrer, obscurcit par la pénombre de ses regrets et remords./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d01447518ba65d6306357e7156167c97"Il l'a trouvait intéressante, remplie de bonne intention, il ne le niais pas... mais également sombre, apeuré, triste ou qu'elle aille.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d43be59f4ad41f14702fcc49abe06ee0"Non... Non, non, non... ça va pas du tout ça, il faut qu'elle se mette à sourire, à faire rentrer le soleil dans sa vie ! Elle en sera que plus heureuse !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6423e843f93673793a872a4fab61fd52"-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire on dirait... Disait-il à lui seul./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="06a3bc4bcb2251967a86fb2a2c924908"Il fut soudain sortie de sa rêverie en constatant que Charlie venait de sortir en toute hâte de ses appartements, sans doute appelés par ses parents, ayant claqué la porte sans le vouloir./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="754312518fc8fefe372cc23ea2ddeb39"Il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire rieur devant autant d'empressement de la part de son ami et sucesseur, sa famille, s'était toute sa vie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="47e5c3b984bf224d70a617c4b10748e6"Contrairement à Willy Wonka.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b68a8feac429778277062da4dd436fba"Il vint doucement arrêter de remplir quelques fiches concernant les exportations de matières premières avant de prendre doucement son carnet de notes, sortant de ses appartements en oubliant de reprendre son chapeau presque aussi emblématique que son excentricité./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="679048720dfd57cbce8b13d5e6ad113e"Il prit vint prendre l'ascenseur de verre avant d'appuyer sur un bouton tout juste créé ce matin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6c252f11d0bdbf4e0213d6b9640c3a58"-Il faut que je continue à trouver la forme pour cette nouvelle invention... j'espère avoir l'idée rapidement.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="10a234440d3cbe352e306d3f3ac3ee55"En quelques zigzags et descentes infernales, il finit par arriver devant la nouvelle pièce qui était encore pleine construction depuis hier soir. Les Oompas-Loompas qui avait œuvrer toute la nuit et une petite équipe aujourd'hui faisait un travail efficace et rapide. Il avait déjà réussi à faire la salle centrale, celle où sa création allait voir le jour./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="165b22d16a93e6521917a96d577c8f02"Il rentrait à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de saluer gentiment ses ouvriers avec un grand respect avant de doucement se diriger vers le centre, se trouvant près d'un piédestal qui attendait d'être occupé par quelque chose que seul le maître des lieux connaissait./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="89b3613f0b999c07fca84873fe4cea5b"Willy Wonka fit un sourire enfantin, impatient de savoir ce qu'il allait à nouveau créer avant de doucement prendre son carnet avant de doucement analyser chaque recoins, l'espace et la hauteur des murs de la pièce, les notant dans un coins de son carnet./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d5d7df0d5dce5964741e5dbc3ec544c1"Soudainement, il fit différents dessins de différentes formes. Il tentait n'importe quel coup de crayon, faisait des arabesques assez brouillon mais utile à sa réflexion. Il regardait partout autour de lui, fit différents pas assez dansant avant de s'arrêter, ayant eu une idée./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bbc51d3bc496cc5d9e1792207054fb24"-Ah !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6cffd3431e1a4268dc9e68f5d99ebde2"Les Oompas-Loompas relevaient la tête en même temps de leur travaux, fixant leur patron d'un regard étonné alors que celui-ci vint faire de nouvelles figures avec son crayon. Soudain, il fit une grimace en remarquant que c'était, finalement, une mauvaise idée et pas très beau a regarder./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c72593404739cf06ed5c59a40e28f294"-Ah ! C'est terriblement moche... on recommence.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6b470f41a16738a7ffb943756a637d4b"Il continuait à faire des courbes, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire cela jusqu'à l'heure du repas avant que lui vint une nouvelle idée. Après tout, il avait jamais essayé de faire cela auparavant, ça valait le coup d'essayer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d7c744de07d7eda31532c3ff20773b73"-Je sais la forme de cette nouvelle invention... mais je sens que j'aurais besoin d'en savoir plus sur les femmes pour pouvoir parfaire mon idée et rendre mon œuvre encore plus belle.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fb075265d59f9df21957fb210cbff5f8"Il savait à qui il pouvait faire appel, mais allait-elle accepter de lui donner un coup de main ?/p 


	15. Chapitre 15

p data-p-id="951fe1a1f5ac16e967259146508d8fe0"La journée vint se terminer pour nous à Véridun Morealis. Courant de chambres en chambres en passant parfois dans les stocks pour changer les draps souillés et préparer la nuit des enfants, Leslie et moi, on se privait pas de nous donner quelques coups de mains pour finir en tant et en heure. Je préparais le goûter des enfants en fonction de leur goût mais aussi de leur maladie avant d'installer la table principale où les enfants que j'avais en charge allaient une fois revenu de l'école./p  
p data-p-id="f1314d171743700e38acbd1d368fac01"Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, alors que je rangeais les jeux près de la télévision, je fis un sourire en entendant les exclamations surexcités des enfants qui venaient tout juste d'arriver dans le couloir des Dreamers./p  
p data-p-id="3b310020ee5bc8812bfea23921911fef"-Le premier à la table commune gagnera un câlin avec mademoiselle Ostrian !/p  
p data-p-id="fc0cdc5faa751e19b35d5ac865f4dee0"-Hey, c'est pas juste, tu es partie avant moi !/p  
p data-p-id="1aa47d435abf98bcaf67cdd9346d1a7f"Les pas de course des plus âgées des Dreamers se font entendre dans le couloir alors que je vins doucement les regarder de derrière le mur, mon œil droit analysant le petit monde qui se ruait en direction de leur chambre. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Kendy revenir avec son cartable sur le dos, le regard fixe, comme plongé dans ses pensées./p  
p data-p-id="9ece7af6e8aa5e9b773ce02b02605fce"Je m'étonnais intérieurement de la voir ainsi... Elle qui est souvent de bonne humeur, utilisant ses mains pour communiquer la plupart du temps avec les autres en revenant de St Xavier des Bois... Ici, elle restait seule, sans parler avec ses camarades./p  
p data-p-id="60a15a9c97c5bd0e3564decd64964e04"Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? Quelqu'un la un peu trop embêté à son goût ?/p  
p data-p-id="e1c144c7efb428ed9eeee684a3aaa714"Alors que tout le monde était parti se poser un petit moment dans leur havre de tranquillité, commençant à faire le devoir ou simplement rester au calme dans leur chambre, je vins sans faire de bruit vers la chambre de Kendy avant de toquer doucement mais sûrement à sa porte./p  
p data-p-id="cc5f4a5fd98277ed8791b5d7a2ddaa72"Je pouvais entendre ses pas s'approcher de celle-ci, sans empressement, peut être un peu las par cette journée chaude qui annonçait le beau temps pour les prochains jours. Elle l'ouvrit en douceur, ses yeux gris se demandant qui pouvait bien la voir à cette heure-ci. Tout de suite, je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire, celle qui ressemblait à celle d'un enfant heureux de retrouver son ami./p  
p data-p-id="a75169012ccb0d42882c01f770206a33"-Bonjour, petite orange... J'espère que tu as été sage avec tatie Leslie.../p  
p data-p-id="d8a2312aa310d368983a1396c189de6c"Soudain, sans que je ne m'y prépare, elle se jetait sur moi, manquant de me faire tomber sur le sol. J'eu le réflexe de la serrer contre moi pour éviter qu'elle ne bascule de trop, mon cerveau tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Je lui ai manqué à ce point ?/p  
p data-p-id="ddc037b572c48a330dc8d9144f9f6083"-Kendy... Kendy, tout va bien... ? Tu es contente de me voir ?/p  
p data-p-id="9eec5179d583718ccf7f36ecffca5a39"Celle-ci ne voulait pas me lâcher et renforçait un peu plus sa prise. Je vins doucement la regarder du coin de l'œil, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre mais j'écarquillais les yeux, m'inquiétant de ce que je venais d'entendre à l'instant./p  
p data-p-id="24311a92cb43928e01783508a30f59c6"Elle... Elle pleure ?/p  
p data-p-id="d4f2cfe3d24ea2c13ca2fff11721f4da"Tout de suite, je vins vers son lit en fermant la porte en douceur. Je vins m'accroupir en douceur pour l'asseoir sur les draps avant de doucement lui prendre ses mains, les gardant tendrement dans les miens pour lui montrer que j'étais présente si elle avait besoin de me parler. Elle continuait de sangloter sur mon épaule, son petit corps frêle tressautant sous ses sanglots, son visage posé contre mon cou qui laissait des traces de larmes perlant sur ma peau./p  
p data-p-id="f7ecc85d12e1601e53f1f0b79ef11d60"-Hey... Ma chérie... Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Une méchante personne est venu t'embêter ?/p  
p data-p-id="4275df55d9ea9bb6c497318de6c1e4a7"A ma question, je vis une de ses mains se lever en tremblant alors qu'elle vint doucement faire quelques gestes. J'écarquillais les yeux en comprenant cela./p  
p data-p-id="399ec6ee6647492478b46b825bb32df6"em"Tu m'as tellement manquée, maman..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="f8347fe8ff39db501cd89c2d45d9826a"Le dernier mot me laissait quelque peu sans voix, comme-ci mon cerveau avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.../p  
p data-p-id="6b0fa06c98b3028268078ab09de53a54"Maman ?/p  
p data-p-id="9ad76fcca05e3d357c63109c3f1464ad"Elle me considérait... comme une maman ?/p  
p data-p-id="08620c226e2c807628d743c4509723bd"Mais pourtant... Je lui ai rappelé que.../p  
p data-p-id="91f212c0e8e415249a181a787b462ffd"Soudain, je fus pris d'un sursaut, mes yeux s'écarquillant en me rappelant d'une voix qui m'était familière./p  
p data-p-id="770b62539a661802f3b67f6197032286"em"Tu me manques... Tu me manques tellement... Maman..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="f0a5cced9e05af675b61656dddf5332f"La vision de Willy Wonka se manifestait, remplaçant le jeune corps de la petite fille par celle plus grande, plus imposante et particulièrement curieuse du chocolatier au visage pâle comme la neige en plein mois d'hiver, celui-ci m'ayant soudainement enlacer dans ses bras comme-ci sa vie dépendait de moi telle un enfant ne voulant pas laisser sa maman partir loin de lui./p  
p data-p-id="91f980c1a26e1b61505cc5322f860222"Je me sentais confuse, perdu par cette pensée très inhabituelle et déstabilisante en raison de ce contact physique qu'aucun homme ne m'avait jamais offert, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel./p  
p data-p-id="1c49db3d288d075faf123d7d15db9630"Comment je me sentais après cela ? Eh bien... Je me sentais comme d'habitude ! Pourquoi je ressentirais quelque chose de particulier lors du contact avec cet homme ?/p  
p data-p-id="d27747b4c3b84701927cb3ad21c02265"Et puis, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'autant d'affection, même si Leslie me donnait assez de considération et me vénérait tellement elle trouvait mes qualités merveilleuses et qui méritait bien plus que cela./p  
p data-p-id="1c8bd252a5e3565209987e9757661df8"Ce contact était tout simplement une erreur, cela ne se reproduira plus, tout simplement.../p  
p data-p-id="47e88601482efdcd7636062fa42a76d3"Willy Wonka est inaccessible pour une simple fille comme moi. Et puis, je suis sûre que le lien qui va nous unir ne tiendra jamais longtemps... Je suis qu'une simple soignante alors qu'il est le meilleur, le roi des confiseries mais également le gardien de l'esprit enfantin. Il n'aura aucune considération pour moi./p  
p data-p-id="a3bdc6010d2c652ba0c52b176aceec4b"Et cela m'enchantait un peu... Je n'étais pas faîtes pour vivre sous les paillettes et les projecteurs, encore moins devenir une célébrité.../p  
p data-p-id="43f5f55b826aa816d8f179d81f81900c"Ma modestie me suffisait et je préférais vivre parmi les autres, comme-ci j'étais une personne comme tant d'autre. Jamais je ne serais capable d'être ce qu'il est vraiment, c'est impossible pour moi./p  
p data-p-id="48d96a1e9b0c6f650257e1e175861166"Ma petite orange vint doucement se détacher de moi alors qu'une de ses mains essuyait ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Je vins doucement poser une main sur son visage avant de lui demander, un sourire réconfortant au visage./p  
p data-p-id="563232d010a44a21cde2c8ce80899e75"-Ca va mieux ?/p  
p data-p-id="37a905618fe720863e23b62e6e27933b"Elle levait ses yeux gris vers moi avant de doucement me dire avec ses doigts./p  
p data-p-id="bd30fb452c4e7fb75180d5c4dbc98a6d"em"Oui, merci maman... Je me sens beaucoup mieux, j'adore vos câlins."/em/p  
p data-p-id="a0d661f1f56c54e4e9435893d05a428e"-Kendy, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas ta véritable maman... Je suis ta tutrice et je me suis engagé à te rendre heureuse comme une vraie maman... Mais ça ne fais pas de moi ta maman, d'accord ?/p  
p data-p-id="8fdc1ee33353c19e26e5256a904b0800"Celle-ci me fixait en silence alors qu'elle vint doucement me communiquer, ses yeux se baissant avec tristesse./p  
p data-p-id="18944748462efb632386efb29aa17003"em"Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas maman... Mais vous êtes celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, pour rien au monde je ne souhaite vous perdre... Enola Ostrian, j'aime beaucoup que vous jouez le rôle de ma maman pour moi !"/em/p  
p data-p-id="bda5aa1a02fc9e5bde649af1f48bda2a"-Kendy.../p  
p data-p-id="84ceba27bb278366fdeb907883072b0b"Tout en douceur, je vis qu'elle prenait doucement, avec hésitation, une de mes mains avant de doucement poser une des siennes sur la mienne, comme la toute première fois que l'on s'est connu./p  
p data-p-id="728df31decbc8a424b057e0f15dd26e8"Soudainement, elle vint croiser ses doigts avec les miens avant d'agripper doucement ma main, me faisant sourire devant ce geste si significatif pour elle comme pour moi./p  
p data-p-id="09a21fca145fb80268f7dbd85990eb5a"Comme une mère avec son enfant, notre lien est tout aussi intime et fort que n'importe quel pierre précieuse./p  
p data-p-id="3b9c676becf518d0975212041dc9fd79"-Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup petite orange... Dis-je avec un regard doux et tendre à la fois./p  
p data-p-id="b0e5eb761357ea6a6d1dc6bc776a4fa9"Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir, témoignant que le soignant de relais pour les Dreamers était arrivé./p  
p data-p-id="8f8c8809478127333f8052214a5ce15b"Il était temps pour moi de lui faire mes transmissions avant de partir en direction des vestiaires, ma journée étant terminé./p  
p data-p-id="89df27dc456268246446855441d0c7bb"-Allez, va rejoindre les autres pour que vous preniez votre goûter... Mr Gauthier est arrivé !/p  
p data-p-id="e2e078f0e649807115b4ae25deb5d0c7"Comprenant ou je voulais en venir, elle se levait doucement de son lit avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue. Je ne pu empêcher mes joues de libérer un peu de chaleur alors que je le lui rendais avec un sourire, comblé de ce peu d'affection que me donnait la petite rousse. Je la laissais partir en direction de la salle à manger alors que je sortais de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi avant de me diriger vers l'infirmier de nuit, lui transmettant tout ce dont j'ai remarqué, mes inquiétudes pour certains enfants et ce qu'ils ont fait durant la mâtiné que Leslie m'avait dis rapidement, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit./p  
p data-p-id="6336653591508c78c16ce3f196149d39"C'est ainsi que Leslie est moi nous nous rejoignons à l'intersection de nos couloirs avant de prendre la direction des vestiaires, chacune discutant joyeusement de notre journée./p  
p data-p-id="269016982f10382a4bb0f61d2d1fb8ee"D'ailleurs, on était joyeuse pas seulement pour la fin de notre travail... Mais également parce que nous avions hâte de reprendre ce qui a bercé pendant près de 5 ans notre enfance./p  
p data-p-id="7d7de21dfc2c2c4bf59efb29917bc88e"Le patinage artistique./p  
p data-p-id="7bed4db40686a8cadfe8f024c9baef4d"C'est avec un entrain non dissimulé et une effervescence grandissante que nous revêtons à nouveau nos tenues de tout les jours avant de quitter Véridun Morealis, le sourire aux lèvres. On se dirigeait vers le centre de la ville, là où se trouvait le magasin que Leslie m'avait parlé tout à l'heure quand on préparait les lits des enfants./p  
p data-p-id="1e104771f38ec015b479bff61c30740f""Soleil Hivernal - Magasin spécialisé dans les sports d'hiver et Entretien des lames qualifiées"/p  
p data-p-id="cce62b33d4cf30945a912cc393b3e4dc"Une fois arrivé devant une magnifique enseigne bleu nuit et blanche surmonté d'un soleil brumeux, je sentais à nouveau une étrange chaleur se répandre dans mes veines en remarquant les différents articles présents sur les mannequins. Leslie me fixait d'un regard rieur, les mains sur les hanches, contente de l'effet que cela produisait sur moi./p  
p data-p-id="95487bc2808caac80610610e5a4068c9"-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Cette boutique est ouverte depuis 2 ans et je trouve qu'elle a tout ce qu'il nous faut si on a besoin de réparer ou d'acheter des objets pour nous permettre de nous perfectionner.../p  
p data-p-id="c344fef3a50332260e2e0dd794f5722c"Je me tournais dans sa direction avant de lui faire un sourire d'enfant, curieuse de voir précisément ce que vend son propriétaire./p  
p data-p-id="d7f6c47b2e7fabdb3d360af9b521d729"-Je suis d'accord avec toi, je pense aussi qu'il vont pouvoir nous conseiller sur certaines méthodes d'entretiens et je suis curieuse d'essayer les différentes tenues d'entrainements qu'ils nous proposent.../p  
p data-p-id="4d16973ef908dbed677c3eb0b41d842a"Celle-ci fut enchanté de voir que la boutique la plus proche de nos appartements semblent nous convenir. Sans que je ne saisisse les implications, je fus brutalement emmené par le bras alors que Leslie avait un regard pétillant d'impatience, débordant d'énergie./p  
p data-p-id="1078d587856afe6924dad23b195fda5a"-Alors n'attendons plus ! Allons choisir choisir les tenues pour que l'on puisse s'entrainer au plus vite !/p  
p data-p-id="e43dbf13295f7823d1dc8ccb1606ea79"Pour une raison qui m'échappait, un sourire vint prendre place sur mon visage alors qu'une chaleur prenait place au fond de moi. Cela m'avait manqué de faire les magasins de sport avec Leslie... Durant le début de l'adolescence, nous n'avons jamais arrêté de courir dans les rues, allant de magasin en magasin, en quête de nouvelles tenues qui pouvaient stimuler notre imagination et donner naissance à de nouvelles chorégraphies, parfois innovantes ou simplement basique, tout dans l'optique de s'amuser, sans personne pour venir nous juger./p  
p data-p-id="a63694eb02acb4d19168d2288b45ad53"Ces moments m'ont révélés que j'étais faîtes pour danser sur la glace. A chaque fois que je commençais à faire des mouvements qui me passaient par la tête, mon imagination se mettait en marche./p  
p data-p-id="020cee4c0a165d8df4b22f42ac3ddde7"Je me laissais importer par le son de mes lames sur la glace alors que je laissais mon corps se faire emporter par les sons de la nature, alliant le froid mordant des mois d'hivers au soleil qui se couchait derrière les sapins et les arbres endormis de la forêt Frostwood./p  
p data-p-id="e6415f0b19caaf9186c36b68d668c696"Sans musique artificiel, sans exclamations, même Leslie ne disait rien et patinait en écoutant le son si naturelle et pure de l'hiver./p  
p data-p-id="f7fc2919c76f18afc66cedc6068a74d7"Nous avions jamais eu besoin de son ou de musique pour danser... Seule le corps s'exprimait, notre esprit s'enfermant dans un écrin en attendant de reprendre le contrôle de nous-même./p  
p data-p-id="65c8fc8b1b8c1a7a32d892107f4454c5"Nous étions notre propre musique. /p  
p data-p-id="bb0440402bef658ea96c9c7fbdb108b8"-Incroyable... Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce magasin soit aussi grand.../p  
p data-p-id="934c1411e7ad7c3a997f775ee023fc8d"Je sortais de mes pensées en entendant la voix de mon amie, celle-ci étant stupéfaite devant ce qu'elle voyait. La boutique avait l'air petite de l'extérieur... Mais, en réalité, elle s'étendait sur toute la largeur, les propriétaires ayant sûrement acheté les maisons qui se trouvait derrière l'ancienne boutique de vêtement pour enfants qui avaient élus domicile en périphérie de la ville. Maintenant, tout a changé pour faire de ce charmant coin paisible, à proximité de quelques montagnes, un endroit pour faire du Ski, du snowboard et du patinage./p  
p data-p-id="f002cced08405132710c3c9ccfbc1233"Je m'avançais doucement vers les articles avec un sourire content./p  
p data-p-id="7946d012f1911a40ed10b43dc9ffa1fb"-Bon... Je pense que nous allons dans le secteur qui nous intéresse, tu ne crois pas ?/p  
p data-p-id="b44581a2abd29d576255160b3ac76de9"Elle acquiesçait lentement, encore sous le choc de ce changement non loin de Véridun Morealis. Décidément, nous avions beaucoup de mal à suivre les transformations de notre cher petite ville.../p  
p data-p-id="99a0df9ea1d2b8ad61de8f00caa3ce45"Rapidement, on marchait vers les articles concernant les tenues de patinage, allant à ceux qui correspondait à l'entrainement à ceux qui basculait à la compétition. Je fus émerveillé par autant de couleurs, allant du plus sombres au plus clairs. Il y avait des justaucorps surmontés de jupe à paillettes, des pantalons aux motifs travaillés, des survêtement chauds et des jogging.../p  
p data-p-id="30254cf71eaeabdac7a1c569d32cdc53"Je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choix... Tous me plaisaient et éveillaient mon imagination... Je n'arrivais plus à voir mes objectifs par autant de choix./p  
p data-p-id="c7eeb4d58ea505f1d156b5fde71e0f58"Soudain, Je vis Leslie derrière une rangée de tenues, ses bras portant différents justaucorps, pantalons ou combinaisons. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, sûrement heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau recommencer à danser comme nous le faisions il y a quelques années./p  
p data-p-id="7735aac7c7e1e0f059a5c09735f1cbcd"-J'ai trouvé tout ça pour toi ! J'en ai de toute les couleurs, à toi de faire un tri pour savoir ce que tu aimes le plus ! Elles sont toutes à ta taille !/p  
p data-p-id="cb678022a65318bd29cd5daf893a9e2c"Je vins doucement vers elle avant de les prendre délicatement dans ses mains, un regard attendri qui irradiait de mes yeux marrons./p  
p data-p-id="aaf27e1d96b7b36f241b42216bebac58"-Merci... Mais laisse-moi, la prochaine fois, choisir moi-même d'accord ? Penses avant tout à toi au lieu de moi. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur autant que moi.../p  
p data-p-id="0e762d31ffd1b9a7c613061176a79fbc"Mon ainé écarquillait soudainement les yeux devant ma parole alors que je passais près d'elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, me dirigeant vers une cabine d'essayage./p  
p data-p-id="4c3498327ae3349535ce514e41da5d3d"Les minutes défilaient, nous laissant aucun répit dans l'achat de nouvelles tenues pour le patinage. Leslie avait réussi à trouvé des combinaisons à sa taille, que ce soit au couleurs unis ou bien à celle de l'arc-en-ciel, avant de les essayer avec moi devant un grand miroir mural une fois que nous les avions vêtus./p  
p data-p-id="93446f0c1ed64d01607945ab9d60cc14"Nous nous faisions plaisir à essayer quelque pause, juste pour le plaisir de nos yeux, comme au bon vieux temps, enchainant les essayages les unes après les autres./p  
p data-p-id="563eca5703761206ea5923403b7e2042"Cependant, aucune ne me convenait./p  
p data-p-id="6523853e20602cbd68cdaf9439c25da1"Pour moi, j'avais pas l'impression que les robes ne me méritaient pas et que je ne valais rien aux yeux de ces robes au couleur multiples, parfois digne de grand créateur./p  
p data-p-id="44837429b8e5ec9e263e2bc422456900"J'avais l'impression de les salir... Je ne pouvais mériter ces robes./p  
p data-p-id="ed26371474102a2138f1944259e65344"Du côté de Leslie, elle avait déjà tout essayé et on pouvait voir différents tas formé sur les bancs, montrant qu'elle avait déjà fait ses choix. Elle en avait des multitudes de couleurs, allant au blancs nacrés au noir de jais, au rouge bordeaux au rose pinky... Presque toutes les couleurs étaient présentes dans ce tas un peu bordélique de ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle sortait de sa cabine, à nouveau vêtue d'un ensemble menthe-noir, allant à la perfection avec la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Cette tenue était un pantalon élastique noir avec des motif géométriques vertes alors que son haut était fait d'une étoffe agréable à porter dans un style baroque, du même vert que le pantalon alors que des traits noirs délimitaient la chemise d'une façon harmonieuse./p  
p data-p-id="280fc0be06d8ad0fc4b8551745ab9821"Je fus soudainement captivé par sa brillance et l'éclat qui se dégageait de ma meilleure amie... La tenue semblait entré en osmose avec l'aura de celle-ci.../p  
p data-p-id="428725e1e87e60de39f9f067bafacb88"Comme-ci elle méritait de porter la tenue./p  
p data-p-id="543e178836a334fefdc7390c95609978"Mon visage se fit de plus en plus affligé alors que je retournais dans ma cabine, prenant les tenues que j'avais essayé pour aller les remettre en rayon. Je n'avais rien trouvé qui correspondait à ma personnalité... A ce qui se dégageait de moi.../p  
p data-p-id="461cf6b283efba760c9e402d07826fdd"Rien./p  
p data-p-id="1e08b00db89a0f5c5e9c12c122ab96a5"Je me demandais si j'avais vraiment bien fait de reprendre le patinage. Je n'avais plus du tout le même état d'esprit qu'à mon adolescence et ma brillance s'était ternis par tant d'année de souffrance.../p  
p data-p-id="053beeab4185739cab68b4cc23461527"Que me restait-il maintenant ? Dois-je continuer de croire que le patinage peut apporter le bien à son danseur comme me le disait Leslie ?/p  
p data-p-id="3075e986baebbc73c47c928d0bfad655"Je posais les affaires dans un soupir de tristesse. Ce nouveau magasin était très bien, il y avait tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour faire du patinage. Je reviendrais sûrement un jour pour voir les nouvelles collections quand j'irais beaucoup mieux./p  
p data-p-id="1950e1a44e34e2a1ad824b3fdcf6fac5"Alors que je reprenais la direction des cabines d'essayages pour attendre la décision de ma chère amie, mes yeux semblaient soudainement attirés par une robe, accrochés à part des autres, son blanc pailleté omniprésent laissant apparaître des coulées de chocolats à certains endroits de la robe alors que la jupe blanche était faîtes d'un tissu raffiné, se dégradant en marron vers le bas, s'arrêtant à mis hauteur des cuisses./p  
p data-p-id="d5a87080b66a389a5017859d6d1acc94"Je restais ainsi, pendant un moment à contempler ce que je voyais devant moi, pensive./p  
p data-p-id="58df7c794e3aca607df5645bacf6e958"-Cette robe... On dirait que le créateur s'est amusé a laisser couler du chocolat sur la robe.../p  
p data-p-id="58e57888426cd25f15ddbae32a5d4a6b"La tenue était simplement fait de cette robe. Je devais donc en déduire qu'il fallait avoir un collant couleur chair pour pouvoir la mettre./p  
p data-p-id="5fad9d9f6a7d6e4b74d1dec7ae90caf8"Mais... Pourquoi la mettre à part ? Elle était issu d'une collection d'un grand créateur qui le considérait comme son chef d'œuvre ?/p  
p data-p-id="719c38176b7076811a24c5c4d885c436"-Il me semble que "l'hiver chocolaté" a trouvé sa porteuse... Disait une voix masculine avec une certaine fierté./p  
p data-p-id="c0be3044a735356cf2307239944a606e"Je sursautais en entendant cela. L'hiver chocolaté ?/p  
p data-p-id="60220310a35a1b715b63918fef3c944e"Je me tournais vers mon interlocuteur qui s'avérait être l'un des vendeurs du magasin. Un sourire planait doucement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avait les bras croisés. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils alors que je basculais doucement la tête sur le côté, curieuse./p  
p data-p-id="ec50b819ed6b40187eb54cb22b9553d9"-L'hiver chocolaté ?/p  
p data-p-id="20b60098a7dfaf9864d4742d96d39baa"-C'est son nom, mademoiselle.../p  
p data-p-id="e5d7bc22af6c68e39d4746fa83ad7744"Je restais tus en entendant cela. Cette robe avait un nom ?/p  
p data-p-id="1d06ea903e5cd45bdbc0daef249c2e90"Pourquoi lui donner un nom ?/p  
p data-p-id="57c5d65e275c67ce9367d256e41347a3"Le vendeur vint doucement dans ma direction avant de s'arrêter près de moi, regardant fièrement cette étrange création de ses yeux presque émerveillés. Je suivais son regard, un peu confuse de ne pas réussir à comprendre ou il voulait en venir./p  
p data-p-id="1aa87e585c6e2346cd33ae045aeec301"-Le créateur de cette robe la conçut juste avant qu'il ne décède... D'après certaines rumeurs, il aurait tout donné dans sa dernière création, créant ainsi quelque chose de sa propre essence, de son imaginaire et de ce qu'il aime./p  
p data-p-id="a826c1879024234b0ddbecaa01bba3a7"A l'entente de sa mort, mon regard se ternit à nouveau de tristesse, mon cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Même si je ne connaissais pas le créateur, je devais dire que cette robe était très particulière et semblait dégagé quelque chose de pur, mystérieux... à la fois unique avec un soupçon d'envie de goûter celle qui possède cette robe.../p  
p data-p-id="d1b2eee416303c9c4e6e080fb22847d9"Telle une mystérieuse pâtisserie à visage humain./p  
p data-p-id="d0e5fa0aa877d56fcb5cf61eca77b2fe"C'était donc l'âme de ce créateur ? Une âme froide, délicieuse et énigmatique ?/p  
p data-p-id="09a2182513a3efbe641267540c71c9e5"Pour une raison que je ne pu expliquer, je sentais mon corps être poussé de lui-même vers l'avant, voulant venir à la rencontre de ce vêtement magnifique. Je vins doucement le toucher du bout des doigts, regardant la matière s'échapper de ma main comme si elle coulait le long de ma peau./p  
p data-p-id="7dcb6d80bc941eef2cd5dcb0f8e4a078"-Il a fait un travail particulièrement étrange et à la fois fascinant... Ce n'est pas la beauté de la tenue qui ressort, mais les circonstances de sa conception... De comment elle est née... Expliquait le vendeur en acquiesçant doucement, les yeux fermés. Cette robe n'est adressée qu'à ceux qui se montre digne de sa lumière, de son aura pleine de question sans réponse.../p  
p data-p-id="97dd1350cb50f1a0679b06fa6fe335c2"Je levais les yeux en direction du commerçant, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Cette robe est donc comme un être humain orphelin. Elle sait qu'elle existe, qu'elle vit... mais ne sait pas d'où elle vient ni de qui la réellement fait existé.../p  
p data-p-id="745f5eb2e44ce120a29eafbc707fbfb0"Elle ne sait rien.../p  
p data-p-id="dee57b26f9c0ba7fc4c621d86382b7f6"De suite, je vins doucement la décrocher de son support avant de la caresser délicatement, jouant doucement avec sa texture, fixant les motifs similaires à des flaques de chocolats incrusté dans le tissu./p  
p data-p-id="e96983cf01b0fcb5b94ff9a20ea9a274"Comme-ci elle a été salit./p  
p data-p-id="9c42851d11f7ca267ec21a91b4f3939e"Je pouvais sentir une étrange sensation remonter le long de mon bras, venant à la rencontre de mon sang, libérant une étrange sensation au fond de mon être./p  
p data-p-id="c774c965a44ac9fa4cfbd0c6afcc6660"Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement en sentant des frissons étranges parcourir mes épaules, franchissant en douceur les innombrables barrières que j'avais créer autour de moi, pour me protéger./p  
p data-p-id="f228765f66a8b86a62a8d1a23eda51cd"Me préserver./p  
p data-p-id="8c65acb19f3f92f9ae40dc8b01d95c16"Je sentais mon esprit vaciller alors qu'un courant calme et apaisant tentait doucement de le prendre dans ses bras, telle une douce couverture autour de nous. C'est ainsi que mes yeux restèrent fixé sur l'étoffe que je portais dans mes mains, comme-ci l'environnement autour de moi n'existait plus./p  
p data-p-id="bd45e585337e332dc00ac9b4b552c64d"em"Souffrance... Je ressens ta souffrance..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="fdc78bacf73fb01ada6ba3b68e360d08"Je fus pétrifié en entendant cette soudaine voix, limpide, triste, innocente. Jamais je ne n'avais entendu une voix aussi désenchanté. A qui appartenait cette voix ?/p  
p data-p-id="c503f6f5efbf6cdc5a4ed10695540338"em"Tu es comme moi... Tu ne sais rien... Tu ne sais pas ou tu dois aller... A qui tu dois être dévoué..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="568dee4ad38bf004fe3f5297a94924b3"Je restais tus. Cette robe... Cette tenue... Elle avait une conscience ?/p  
p data-p-id="023e1c3e0bfa12e16c7137d33ea9f84a"Je déglutissais difficilement en comprenant que ce morceau d'étoffe, magnifique soit-elle, n'était pas comme les innombrables tenues colorés de la boutique./p  
p data-p-id="3e55ce115b47e057e3c22bb723e925a8"em"J'ai ressenti ton aura, jeune humaine... Tu n'es pas comme eux... Tu es différente... On salit tes rêves, on essaye de t'influencer... Mais rien n'arrive à faire sombrer la pureté de ton cœur... Tu t'accroches à tes espérances... Désespérément..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="a7cd14c43485e4f3232c9b3f9f4c6248"J'écarquillais les yeux devant ce qu'elle disait. Elle... Elle était en train de lire en moi comme un livre ouvert... ?/p  
p data-p-id="b1d408210eeb55a3e502c992dec88df2"Tout de suite, je tentais de fermer mon esprit pour l'empêcher de s'immiscer dans ma vie personnelle. Cela ne la concernait pas./p  
p data-p-id="54e79dc7b4f930914adf6b054e2b4891"Je sentais qu'elle tentait de forcer le passage mais, à ma grande surprise, elle arrêtait de le faire plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru./p  
p data-p-id="18b759c5b30bcbbab285fe8005e18218"em"Très bien... Tu ne souhaites pas m'en révéler plus, ce qui est tout a fait normal... Je ne forcerais plus à partir de maintenant..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="c08e20264e0b5fdf38cd1701c3dae8d1"Je restais silencieuse, assez intrigué par la présence de cette conscience auprès de mon esprit. Que voulait-elle ? Aurait-elle un objectif que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ?/p  
p data-p-id="88e2e3c7d5068615a2d4e0cf7b52efdb"em"Enola Ostrian... Tu es une personne qui correspond à mes attentes ! Je souhaite me joindre à ton aventure dans le monde du patinage artistique... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire !"/em/p  
p data-p-id="cc57500b7e4caa1842b9fac3e80e66dd"La surprise se fit voir sur mon visage alors que je sentais la présence devenir de plus en plus omniprésente autour de moi alors que je sentais une étrange énergie submerger mon corps, mes pupilles noirs se colorant de plus en plus d'un blanc extrêmement glacial./p  
p data-p-id="1240f0d55ee4bd702b95781e9638d696"-/p  
p data-p-id="5ab408db135b4e9e52fc86af7d2d4df5"Non loin d'Enola, Leslie continuait de regarder les différents articles proposés avec un regard pétillant d'énergie. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose... Revêtir ces vêtements et ses patins à glace pour aller glisser avec grâce et amusement sur un patinoire./p  
p data-p-id="c1827b7e290d521d4d1bf9ac2ac1fab4"Soudainement, elle redressait la tête vivement, se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose./p  
p data-p-id="5cf2aa39192979429a9e2577a94f21c3"Enola./p  
p data-p-id="588b8dd2285a0ba233fd803f4d70c7eb"-Mince ! Je ne pas fais attention, elle s'est éclipsé.../p  
p data-p-id="4a9da1ab4f399af666043cc35e4210a7"Un peu déçu de devoir abandonner ses recherches, ses bras remplies d'étoffes travaillés ou grossier aux multitudes de couleurs, elle se décidait donc de partir à la recherche de son ami en regardant dans les innombrables rayons du magasin./p  
p data-p-id="15b73d0a9e930f131f852e1fc5522a0c"Curieusement, elle constatait qu'elle était nulle part./p  
p data-p-id="010234392baeec190edbb3ce6501da06"Elle poussait un soupir d'exaspération, complètement désespéré par son amie. Elle la connaissait tellement par coeur qu'elle était sûr d'une chose./p  
p data-p-id="022179b54c101b2bdcdf05b535a838b9"Enola aurait renoncé à faire du patinage et serait partie chez elle pour se reposer./p  
p data-p-id="f54469266a2b4dd584ead7bcf56039db"Elle passait une main libre sur son visage rosé, soupirant d'un air las./p  
p data-p-id="c486a3b08fc76de431bc627fb015397d"-Enola... Pourquoi tu es a ce point têtue... ?/p  
p data-p-id="0dd96be9dd5411e3f586694173a35a38"Elle sursautait d'un seul coup, les yeux écarquillé de surprise alors qu'elle entendait son téléphone portable sonner dans une des poches de sa veste bien habillé. Elle vint donc le prendre dans sa main après avoir posé ses affaires sur une chaise. Elle fronçait les sourcils devant l'étrange numéro qui se faisait voir l'écran./p  
p data-p-id="b2fdc41cc23039fb3f208c2ad3c5d301"-Qui cela peut être... ? Il me semble que j'ai payé toute mes factures, impôts et toutes les fiches administratives alors je n'aurais aucun souci avec les aides.../p  
p data-p-id="6e46517ce25ea88e9a71fdc28f2a3083"Elle réfléchissait rapidement en laissant ses yeux parcourir sa mémoire avant d'hausser les épaules et de décrocher à son interlocuteur./p  
p data-p-id="714ef57f754e1996aac16647964fcf66"-Allo ?/p  
p data-p-id="3f58f657e02b250f2c0cac477a77585e"-Bonjour, Leslie Favrin ! C'est Willy Wonka à l'appareil.../p  
p data-p-id="51d617a59925ce148f28c5363cdc9118"La jeune femme écarquillait les yeux ,sous le choc, alors qu'elle avalait sa salive de travers, manquant de s'étouffer. Elle se mit a tousser jusqu'à s'en arracher la gorge, les larmes aux yeux./p  
p data-p-id="d8f9191c52518e9d087f04057330e2ab"-Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?/p  
p data-p-id="a6e588dd19fa8c333746fbc629cc6500"-Oui... Oui, attendez deux minutes... Essayait-elle de dire d'une voix cassée./p  
p data-p-id="3f760f12db15afda044cb94b1447e375"Elle fut prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle était en relation avec l'idole des enfants de Véridun en ce moment même. Cependant, elle fut prit d'une interrogation. Elle vint à reprendre son sérieux avant de demander./p  
p data-p-id="0ce0526c0a14bdc2ca6b1a237c5c31d6"-Comment... Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?/p  
p data-p-id="549cdbb921c003916b2887ad192b780a"Celui-ci fut prit d'un léger rire presque enfantin derrière le combiné avant de doucement lui dire d'une voix assez taquine./p  
p data-p-id="e93b9508e3a34a9fb357da4df171826b"-Vous savez, il suffit de trouver votre numéro de téléphone via un annuaire et le tour est joué.../p  
p data-p-id="7cc0471f8a0f06d018276b1a099141f9"-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail... Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ?/p  
p data-p-id="e41bc953936f89d15e9565d5ba085378"-Oui, je souhaite parler avec Enola Ostrian... Cela concerne quelque chose de très important... Pourrait-elle me rejoindre près de la boutique de Cherry Street ?/p  
p data-p-id="405a36eb09748aca92ca58f3214f1629"La jeune femme fut soudainement prit d'un rire nerveux, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe. La journée n'était décidément pas de son côté aujourd'hui. Entre une Enola qui s'est fait la malle et l'appel du grand chocolatier qui aimerait parler à la concernée d'un sujet important... Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Elle avoua, les joues rougis par autant gêne./p  
p data-p-id="903c243132012b5207f7643be4afb987"-Ce n'est pas que je veux pas... Mais je ne la retrouve pas du tout dans le magasin ou nous nous trouvons à croire qu'elle s'est fait la malle et serait rentrer chez elle se reposer.../p  
p data-p-id="8f1d93ea94c6e55b00c96a9a111f4ecd"-Aie Aie Aie... Je tenais vraiment à avoir les informations rapidement... Si je ne l'ai ai pas, je ne pourrais pas continuer ce que j'espérais terminer avant la visite des enfants de Véridun.../p  
p data-p-id="ab45030db6638c4929cfd516b149376d"La jeune femme fit une grimace devant l'embarras du chocolatier. Il tenait vraiment à avoir ce qu'il voulait on dirait... Après tout, c'était son travail de créer de nouvelles gourmandises pour les gens... Elle se grattait la tête, un peu affligé d'avoir dit cela quand soudain, elle vit une cabine s'ouvrir à quelques pas d'elle, laissant apparaître sa meilleure amie dans une tenue particulièrement originale mais super bien travaillé./p  
p data-p-id="4ea96d04555afa347d247e7fbd61ccb5"Les yeux verts de l'ainée s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise mais également sous un émerveillement très expressif devant la silhouette majestueuse de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci, était vêtue d'une magnifique robe d'un blanc onirique alors qu'elle laissait apparaître des motifs semblables à du chocolat fondu ayant été versé à certains endroits de la robe./p  
p data-p-id="df782e71208b1c52935f01c5840ff35b"Un design très rare dans le monde du patinage artistique./p  
p data-p-id="1fb35b546945f4596f590c5a78eebe10"-Mon Dieu... cette tenue s'accorde tellement bien à elle... c'est magnifique.../p  
p data-p-id="17fb542e038a623b1d4a7457c4d10426"-Mlle Favrin... je ne comprends pas, vous êtes où ?/p  
p data-p-id="e50513b52adde6b69327ad30198d22f2"Elle sortait rapidement de sa rêverie en entendant la voix virile du chocolatier. C'est vrai qu'elle était encore au téléphone.../p  
p data-p-id="415e77947d2c7e573cca75542a61ad79"Elle fit un sourire avant de lui révéler, fière./p  
p data-p-id="d1c4fddac651607db8354c11c1fad3a3"-J'ai réussi à la retrouver... Votre requête est toujours valable, Mr Wonka ?/p  
p data-p-id="1673bb37f3c998d701dfbf727146d6bc"-Évidemment ! S'enthousiasmait-il, content d'entendre qu'Enola n'était pas partis chez elle tout de suite. Je vais de suite l'attendre près de Cherry Street ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne dura pas des heures notre entrevue.../p  
p data-p-id="dfbef388496b0475f89a80327d28044e"La jeune femme fut pris d'un rire joyeux avant de lui avouer à nouveau./p  
p data-p-id="ed05f582e9ce666dc0946bd129ed7050"-Je l'espère car nous avons prévu de faire quelques petites choses ce soir... Alors, oui, j'aimerais bien vous me la rendez en bonne forme, si ce n'est pas trop demandé !/p  
p data-p-id="f48c8e24031ccb5b7738d216685d223a"-Je ne vois pas en quoi je lui ferais quoique ce soit à part demander quelques petites informations... surtout si elle vient de ressortir de la Chocolaterie en très bonne forme ! Fit-il remarquer avec un rire un peu gêné. Je veille toujours à la santé de mes ouvriers comme à Enola pour éviter qu'elle remette les pieds dans mon usine et qu'elle y reste.../p  
p data-p-id="5b62556dc56f07b2729c8eb07406b852"-Pour un peu, je pourrais croire que vous avez réellement pris soin d'elle durant son séjour dans votre fabrique... Vous ne l'avez pas gavé de chocolat j'espère ?/p  
p data-p-id="be7cac33bbaef72a1cf02f42d53a5301"-Pas le moins du monde ! Et je me suis juste occupé de savoir si son état s'améliorait chaque jour... Je n'ai rien fais de plus, Mlle Favrin ! C'est mon médecin personnel qui s'est occupé d'elle... Disait-il avec un certain malaise dans la voix./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4f8fb7e76971bdacc00b531a70aec576"-Il a fait un travail vraiment incroyable, je lui en félicite... Je vais prévenir Enola de votre demande ! Espérons qu'elle accepte de vous rejoindre... Je vous passerais son numéro par messagerie vocal.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="199f6c4cf8cad3d7a451f99b283a070e"-D'acc ! Je vais l'attendre patiemment à l'endroit cité !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d7b912b33fa60194b813866e3b051675"La jeune femme enlevait son téléphone de son oreille avant de raccrocher le contact, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Eh bien... on dirait qu'Enola a attiré l'attention d'une personne particulièrement originale et comme on n'en voit peu.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="74f6fab4829ae8b0c7ee9dbd8be719de"Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de glousser légèrement. Le petit séjour semblait avoir créé quelque chose entre sa meilleure amie et le grand maître-chocolatier... serais-ce de la sympathie ? Un lien d'amitié ? Une certaine forme de rapprochement similaire ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="39d15b18781633418759c4e50b2967ac"Elle lui avait pourtant dit et redis, les lois sentimentales non aucune limite, même dans les heures les plus sombres de notre existence./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="29e296ecb454928dc31c99aeac93ee74"En l'occurrence, ici, c'est bien ce qui se passait pour le chocolatier, même si elle se doute qu'Enola en face autant dans sa tête./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5519a504578a7884331f157c69d1e7c5"La jeune femme aussi pure et naïve comme une enfant avait intéressé Willy Wonka./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="659575ba27636b3497ab436761d6bd12"Mais... dans quel sens ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f3a22ba6f475f5f2ff0cebd2814f3770"Elle savait que la réponse viendrait avec le temps. Cependant, elle ferait en sorte de la protéger comme elle l'a toujours fait et de l'aimer comme une sœur n'a jamais donné autant de soi à quelqu'un./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="04c2a51a1076e4653d66b5b36b4a2fb2"Elle vint donc près d'Enola, la jeune demoiselle s'étant posté devant un grand miroir murale pour voir le résultat de ses propres yeux. Elle s'arrêtait juste derrière elle, le regard bienveillant alors qu'elle analysait sous toute ses coutures la beauté de cette robe très différente des autres, posant délicatement une main sur l'épaule à sa portée./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9e99e2690d79bea3168000c1baca19b8"-Tu es resplendissante avec cette robe, mon amie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="babd68e0de6c8cf0c1b89fe7230a4683"La jeune femme levait doucement les yeux dans sa direction, ses yeux exprimant le doute et la crainte de son choix./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c91a2d15b903b3cb3b728d6cd6e40c85"-Tu es sûre de toi ?... J'ai peur qu'elle soit beaucoup trop pure pour moi.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="39b4d0a65042b602d06ce3166a439a49"Leslie secouait la tête avec un sourire doux, fait pour la rassurer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d820c3563530771d0a3e0a6e2f8bcd0b"-Elle te correspond même beaucoup... à la fois belle et énigmatique... inspirant l'interrogation sur ce qui s'est réellement passé durant sa conception ou son voyage jusqu'à la boutique... Tu es digne de la porter, Enola... crois-moi.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8c66fc5ab189926dbea68229f24573d0"La plus jeune fut pris d'un phare alors que la gêne se fit place sur son regard, se triturant les doigts en cherchant ses mots./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7e259625ae74c2be023d971c7a715a06"-Je... Je ne suis pas belle, arrête de dire le contraire de ce que je ne suis pas... Personne n'arrivera à m'apprécier telle que je suis.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dd706aabf585132ec1aad2d2d416054d"Elle n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Leslie la prit par les épaules et ne la retourne dans sa direction d'un seul coup./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="37ea01e7bbcd9aa328120bb3a5c782ee"Enola fut d'un seul coup pris par un sentiment de peur alors qu'elle fixait celle aux yeux verts avec un regard remplie de craintes et de songes négatifs. Cependant, Leslie vint poser ses mains sur ses joues un peu plus colorés, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0937c4ea7a5570b842e328682423e65d"-Tu es magnifique, Enola... Ne contredis pas ce que je te dis parce que c'est faux... D'ailleurs, ne laisse personne te forcer à penser le contraire !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f2f74a044f0b53ebeef7a0608f5d1eb0"La demoiselle au regard gourmand la fixait dans les yeux, comme tétanisé par ses paroles avant qu'elle ne la relâche doucement et ne vienne soupirer devant l'attitude de son amie./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cb2ca8d40f4debfc74948d1651ccd71f"-Terriblement têtue... hein... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="75d584d36518955372c206c777d862cf"Celle-ci clignait doucement des yeux, ne disant rien, appuyant encore plus sur cette vérité. Cependant, Leslie déviait le sujet avant de lui dire avec un sourire, prenant ses mains dans les siennes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="08ea02ef2e2674264e128d6c903b60a3"-J'ai eu un appel ! Willy Wonka souhaite te revoir et t'attends près du magasin de Cherry Street ! Il voudrait te parler de quelque chose de très important pour lui.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bc5551b11dbbcf04114c09eda1209170"—/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6c292d65362a54600ec5736e65822555"Vêtue de son grand manteau noir, de son haut de forme, de ses lunettes noirs solaire et de sa canne assez particulière aux yeux des autres personnes, le maître-chocolatier attendait patiemment sur le trottoir opposé à celle de son usine, sa canne mise devant lui pour permettre un meilleur appui. Il jetait des coup d'œils en arrière, veillant à ce que son ascenseur de verre soit bien sûr le côté pour empêcher les gens de se le prendre de plein fouet, comme il l'a était victime plusieurs fois depuis sa mise en service./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="04d27967a5343b7520451d65cdde5b8a"Cela faisait maintenant depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'il avait appelé la meilleure amie de la soignante de Veridun. Il espérait sincèrement que la jeune femme allait pas lui poser un lapin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="56612f09441a3ae6a4432b0c8bf50a86"Et puis, ce n'était rien qu'une entrevue et une demande d'information... pas une demande de rendez-vous galant. Pour rien au monde il aurait fait cela de toute sa vie... c'était trop rêvée, c'était pas innovant... c'était qu'un cliché stupide qu'il détestait par dessus tout./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="51c18e3dd2710598c880a520ebf5551b"Il espérait qu'il n'y ai pas de malentendu dans cette requête, il serait dans une bien étrange posture pour se défendre contre Enola alors qu'il n'y était pour rien./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6acf513ca4e3b51d65079677030b5ec6"C'est ainsi qu'il entendit le bruit précipité de pas qui se pressait dans sa direction, lui faisant tourner la tête en direction de l'auteur de ceux-ci./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1a8c4054185eb7ce3d703e29833e40ab"-Bonjour... Mr Wonka.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c9d7289a092ffcd5d1470ab7013db274"Un fin sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres d'un violet léger du trentenaire. La jeune femme se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, les bras croisés et le regard un peu tendu, peut être dû à un moment de détente gâché par sa propre venue. Il vint doucement la saluer d'un haussement de chapeau, content qu'elle est accepté de lui donner quelques informations./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fb7f1ad9177d9c09569a585c7934b4bb"-Ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours en aussi bonne forme... Les médicaments ont l'air d'être efficace sur vous.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="52ed6fca521ff18e36066cb840322a7b"Celle-ci détournait le regard en osant les épaules, réfléchissant aux paroles de son aîné./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0cbcd60d390ec62724714ed0c3eaf057"-Sûrement que je n'ai jamais pris de médicaments de ma vie.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1613df5e46b42312f0c5523d30f7c63d"-Vous êtes jamais tombé malade une seule fois ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ba00965603dfa11d9b82ea729c4b448d"-Non, les vaccins et les rappels sont très efficaces sur moi... alors les médicaments sont devenues inutiles pour moi comme mon système immunitaire se défend efficacement contre les bactéries et les virus.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="85911828f8227515ce420948321f04e0"Le chocolatier restait hébété devant les mots de la jeune femme. Incroyable... Jamais il n'avait croisé de personne comme elle. C'était possible de ne jamais tombé malade grâce à aux vaccins ? Dans tous les cas, pour lui, malgré avoir eu de nombreuses piqûres pour prévenir l'attaque de certains micro-organismes, d'autres réussissaient à passer entre les mailles du filet, faisant immédiatement effet sur son corps./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="27d3017e2e76c54f53f7381fc99926d7"Comment elle faisait pour ne jamais tombé malade ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="64d19e8f944d98f7e078e56b324445e4"Celle-ci vint poser un regard miné de rien sur lui avant de doucement se rembrunir, se raclant doucement la gorge./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c245f24d90de5faa2f6b3e0c67b41ee"-Bon... D'après Leslie, vous aviez besoin de quelque chose de ma part, n'est-ce pas ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="34086c694e7f44b76e6035624cb2c619"Celui-ci sortait de sa réflexion avant d'acquiescer, sortant un petit carnet de note qu'il ouvrait doucement devant elle avec un sourire enfantin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="21a44767668bb040f08965f37808e281"-Oui, c'est exact... j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour une nouvelle idée mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur le genre féminin, s'il vous plaît.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a520c84d5ea635795af10dc563686e13"—/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dd124c598e8db487405967efa742eee2"Le... Quoi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7e12ed43418d7c706da24e3b524bfcf0"Je restais pétrifié devant sa demande. Avais-je bien entendu ? Il voulait en apprendre plus sur les femmes ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="377ea33e1861b1faba5f39a41fc8a607"-Je vous demande pardon ? M'exclamais-je, mes joues se teintant un peu d'embarras./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="39beb416880701e8b3cde158036870f3"Sur le moment, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Jamais on ne m'avait posé une telle question de toute ma vie. Je voulais bien l'aider et lui permettre d'avoir ce qu'il voulait mais là... Je ne sais pas si les informations que je vais lui dire seront exact ou pas... On est tous différents les unes des autres, comme les hommes.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="62c421c7b172911cb762a2d0b49144c2"Celui-ci fit une légère grimace en remarquant ma gêne au niveau de mon visage avant de dévier son visage vers la gauche, un peu embêté et essayant de trouver une solution pour me mettre à l'aise./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0c3e84a0c50220988006b6064d058925"-Je suis navré... Je ne voulais pas vous embarrassez... Il est vrai que je peux être un peu direct parfois.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9ea30b5caba799bca2a42986c68f9ed4"-Ce n'est pas grave... C'est juste que je m'attendez pas du tout à ce genre de question... Jamais on m'a demander d'avoir des informations sur telle genre humain, par exemple... Dis-je timidement, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour éviter de le faire culpabiliser./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="740a01e5eb8dde0524fd799bc00b6af7"-Pourtant, vous travaillez bien dans le médical... Vous n'avez pas une définition simple qui caractériserait les femmes en général ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e96409a16abd99ef01799fc767fc2698"-Ca relève plus de la philosophie, Mr Wonka... Et je n'ai jamais appris cela.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="59b0c0f95192361ff87a8e13ae9a3109"Le maitre-chocolatier se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sûrement du à sa perte de temps pour avoir ce dont il avait besoin à tout prix pour son idée./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f0338d9ee47251981ac273f7edd4a954"Je me sentais de plus en plus minable et inutile suite à cela. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider comme je l'aurais fait ou souhaité. Je baissais la tête, mes yeux se teintant de tristesse./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="20e65284becad22ad335ab1df9867f07"-Je suis désolé.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e2d7a301ccce53366aaac7b8500c3e67"Je tournais doucement les talons avant de m'éloigner doucement de lui, le regard affligé. Si je le voulais, j'aurais pu me terrer dans un trou à rat, là ou était à ma place./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6a223f53351d4a882f648d9fee688f96"Mais la réalité était odieuse avec nous./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="759c710e811005ef2d46f79bf671a383"-Non, Attendez !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3fd99692b02fe7a750ecbcf68fad43a0"Je fus soudainement surprise en sentant une main caoutchouteuse se refermer sur mon bras gauche, me retenant fermement. Je me tournais dans sa direction, le regard étonné et attendant l'explication de son geste qui laissait une trace électrique le long de mon bras. Je n'appréciais pas qu'on ne pose sa main sur moi sans mon consentement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="934fda0bb8d39b1ea4931837340392d1"Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés alors qu'il me fixait avec insistance derrière ses lunettes de soleil./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5dbf2bc7acaa8d58eb25222d353ac138"-Votre propre définition me suffira... s'il vous plaît, dites-moi votre vision sur les femmes ! Seulement votre point de vue !/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="670f4eca5d962f9d2221beb805163cdd"J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise alors que ma bouche s'ouvrait, sans laisser passer un seul son. Mon coeur se mit soudainement a battre de plus en plus vite en entendant cette phrase./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="62e393b1efad406c7612773c453d3ca9"Il... il s'intéressait à mes visions du monde ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0a32a2d6fa695987e27d92676afa12ac"Non, c'est impossible... Je ne suis qu'une modeste soignante... une simple soignante qui s'est retrouvé dans son usine pour être soigné d'urgence... En quoi suis-je intéressante pour lui ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c02e047d0cbdab3c5bf6eee553d508d"Je regardais sa main qui me retenait de partir loin de lui avant que je be le tourne dans sa direction, le regardant fixement./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2edb34dbbe0d0c7190dea51b4bc42189"-Les femmes... sont toutes différentes ! Il n'y a pas une seule qui se ressemble vraiment, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement...Pourtant, on a toujours une similitude, nos attributs génétiques et notre instinct maternel malgré que certaines personnes pensent que cela est dû à nos ancêtres sauvages. Pendant longtemps, la femme était considéré comme un être inférieur, existant seulement pour la procréation et destiné à devenir une femme au foyer. D'ailleurs, certaines religions définit la femme de différentes manières et ont certains droits qu'elles n'ont pas accès comme elles peuvent avoir accès par rapport aux hommes... Maintenant, les femmes sont presque égaux aux hommes... Mais certaines personnes ont encore beaucoup de mal avec l'évolution du système américain et s'attaque encore aux femmes en faisant de la discrimination, surtout au travail et au poste qu'elle occupe./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f883537b8b77b14cb44fa06e6e302b2c"Je remarquais d'un bref coup d'œil qu'il notait rapidement et brièvement tout ce que j'avais dis, concentré et a l'affût de n'importe quel information qui s'avérait utile pour lui. Je le regardais attentivement, mes yeux se perdant légèrement dans le vide alors que je poursuivais, serrant doucement mes bras autour de ma poitrine, réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais lui dire de plus pour l'aider./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="11b591e21e204225049de95c0af106ba"-Pour moi, en tant que femme... C'est compliqué à dire ou même a expliquer car tout le monde n'a pas la même vision de l'environnement qui l'entoure... Mais je sais que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'apprécier ma vie de petite fille ou de jeune fille comme la plupart des enfants qui ont des parents, une maison, une famille... J'ai toujours grandis sans savoir qui j'étais, de qui je venais, dans quel circonstance je suis venu au monde et même sans avoir un seul chemin que je pouvais suivre.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0c5456b91dbf34bf4415c8fbd719f9db"-Pourtant... Vous aviez un nom de famille... Un prénom... Un lien existerait-il entre votre identité et votre famille que vous connaissez pas du tout ? Demandait-il tout en douceur, relevant sa tête pour me regarder dans les yeux malgré la présence de ses lunettes qui masquait la vue de ses étranges et insondables yeux myrtilles./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="240a3064f21d7789deb06bb7d7617e2a"-Je n'ai jamais connu mon nom de famille... Le seul nom qui m'a été donné venait de l'ancien directeur, Mr Lagraine... Il m'a baptisé Enola.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f1cdf34eee06c8c0c8c52ac3570c47ea"-Ce prénom est peu courant dans le pays... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de prénom avant votre rencontre ! Pourquoi vous a-t-il appelé ainsi ? Vous en savez la raison ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e20b3f774b7a9379ef836a4f8f01853a"Je secouais la tête négativement. Mes yeux fixant doucement le sol d'un air triste et déprimé./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f211354a03a4db4dd7bbd919cbf6cf49"-Non... Il ne me l'a jamais dis... Peut être qu'il n'y avait aucune signification, aucun sens pour ce prénom... Tout comme moi qui n'a pas sens en ce monde.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3ebda11f192d44de31adce4c58cb95bd"Il fit un sourire d'enfant à pleine dent avant de rompre l'écart entre moi et lui. Cela me fit soudainement sursauter alors que je levais la tête dans sa direction, mes yeux exprimant de la peur et une certaine crainte de cette distance soudainement inexistante./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8008a4252d21d15d910ecc444ea2e038"-Mr Wonka... ? Qu'Est-ce que vous... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="06890675a62ca673d4749d1b5eb45307"-Chhhhh... Fit-il tout bas en posant avec élégance un de ses longs doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1cc40581a35ae7c5c738619e110ddd50"Je fus immédiatement tus alors que je sentais à nouveau un parfum qui me rappelais la première fois que je m'étais autant rapproché de lui. Une odeur qui me plongeait dans une étrange trance, ma conscience se retrouvant enveloppé d'une sensation de bien-être et de bonheur alors que j'imaginais soudainement que je me retrouvais à l'intérieur d'un des secteurs de la chocolaterie que j'ai pu apercevoir derrière le hublot du pôle médical. Le Nuts Sorting Room./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="96ac08d043b12b6714930f1df1befe8c"Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement en sentant ce délicat parfum qui m'enivrait les sens alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres, ma bouche s'ouvrant légèrement sans que j'en prenne en conscience tellement je perdais de plus en plus le contrôle de mon corps, devenant de plus en plus euphorique./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1807cd0238986c0e5e3ca05fb3fcd73f"-Vous... Vous sentez la bonne odeur de la praline... Mr Wonka.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fe0af97c4f816903d21ddf75f9ffb0c3"-C'est délicieux à sentir, n'Est-ce pas ? Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire bienveillant./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e214956dc67b572191bf81d53ff5e708"-Oui... Elle réussit à m'apaiser... Elle est attrayante... Dis-je d'une voix faible./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="47f0b7daaad1498f8ad93ef6104d7413"Je sentais doucement son autre main recouvert de son gant lilas se poser doucement sur mon autre joue, ses doigts s'écartant doucement sur ma peau, comme-ci c'était la première fois qu'il touchait la joue d'une personne, voulant découvrir ce que c'était, une femme./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ce2210d43dc0d392488952200e71b39"Ce contact... Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais ou si je la détestais... Mais elle avait le don de me rendre de plus en plus vulnérable, inoffensive, sans défense... Que cherchait-il à faire... ? Que voulait-il réellement de moi ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="69359c4eff1bf78a13e541060b5a0a9c"-Enola... Votre prénom a un double sens... double signification... à l'envers, elle s'intitule "Alone" qui veut dire seul physiquement... seul, sans personne près d'elle, à la protéger, à la garder en vie, solitaire à jamais, solitaire et sans connaître sa vraie identité... Ce que vous êtes faîtes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="64688082244e577ce638c577d01732d0"En entendant ces paroles dîtes de sa bouche, mon cœur se mit à battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine alors que mon visage se crispait, des larmes bordant mes yeux alors que mon visage commençait à se baisser, larmoyante. Je suis donc... Une solitaire... ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4ba45d99cb45c20afed87c77ab134a87"Soudainement, Mr Wonka me forçait à relever la tête dans sa direction alors que sa main ganté vint doucement sécher mes larmes avec élégance alors que ses doigts vinrent me les caresser en douceur, mes yeux s'ouvrant d'un seul coup, surprise par l'ampleur de ce contact./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="345d986627f9344a30fb1c45d352f8c8"-Mais la vraie signification... D'après le vrai sens... C'est "Celle qui est noble"./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="25b6794dde193f30abc8c8e0d36672c8"J'écarquillais les yeux d'un seul coup, sous le choc de cette révélation./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="749df87acdf45828abed0e1160bce2ef"-Noble.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1c28f5e377a264c8db24bc7515f594d9"Il acquiesçait, certain de ses informations./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="02e63b44dc5be7bc65ce6066d6049c59"-Oui... Noble de cœur, noble de sang... Le sens est très différent ! Mais je suis sûr et certain que l'un de ces sens vous correspond... Enola Ostrian... Murmurait-il d'une voix douce et attendri./p 


	16. Chapitre 16

p data-p-id="dd0c2a3dd3778554532e0341d0086fc0"Mon cœur était sur le point de lâcher alors que je tremblais de tout mon corps, mes yeux intimant au chocolatier que je ne pouvais plus tenir aussi longtemps ainsi, le souffle saccadée par autant d'émotion qui tourbillonnait dans ma tête./p  
p data-p-id="440138b02eea7abeacb6eb67980821f7"-S'il vous plaît... Mr Wonka... Vous êtes trop prêt... je ne tiens plus.../p  
p data-p-id="0a5da2aa666286916f3b6cd7e37ae328"Celui-ci baissait doucement les yeux vers nos deux corps presque collés l'un contre l'autre, le sien surpassant le mien de plus d'une tête. Cependant, il me demandait à voix basse./p  
p data-p-id="36e8403e28625731d19a09fec9aa4e91"-Je peux savoir... ce qui se passe si, par exemple, je venais à vous embrasser ?/p  
p data-p-id="576625b38dd238073d5fd4591aec9282"Je fus soudainement frappé par la surprise et la peur. Quoi... ? Non, pourquoi... ? Pourquoi me faire ça... ?/p  
p data-p-id="f6a9958e8332f073596ab7c234798f6c"Je tentais de m'éloigner de lui en le poussant doucement vers l'arrière, secouant la tête frénétiquement et faiblement, une peur grandissante se faisant voir dans mes yeux./p  
p data-p-id="79af7818ca4c4c594405d75d60a5ed29"-Non... Non, je ne peux pas... Je veux pas... Je vous connais peu... je.../p  
p data-p-id="57afb488aa34c4a39ab2514cdce43fb0"Malheureusement, il me retenait fermement par les joues, sans vouloir me faire mal. Je continuais à secouer la tête, le souffle saccadé alors que je sentais des larmes bordées le coin de mes yeux en gémissant de peur, me sentant de plus en plus apeuré et intimidé face à lui./p  
p data-p-id="d61bbf4758c8d313c42967c896a5ec5c"Constatant que je manifestais de la peur à son égard, il fronçait les sourcils, remarquant que cela ne fonctionnait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il penchait doucement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux masqués sûrement en train de fixer le contour de mon visage et de mes lèvres, peut être en imprimant dans sa tête mon visage jeune et pure, laminé par la douleur de mon passé. Il ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres colorés avant de doucement dire d'une voix faible, sa voix clair et virile me faisant frémir de crainte./p  
p data-p-id="1cd82dbd9a396fa2969bad7dc93d1e78"-Je ne vous veux aucun mal... Je suis juste curieux.../p  
p data-p-id="fa5318e2aec963544f5bc5b96d944c5b"-Mr Wonka... ne faites pas ça... je vous en prie.../p  
p data-p-id="c258371e09506772077187a541ae7c26"Sans que je n'en saisisse les implications, une de ses mains lilas vint passer près de mon oreille avant de plonger dans mes mèches brunes, lentement et prévenant, caressant délicatement ma tête avec élégance. Je fus pris d'un sursaut intérieur alors que je me retenais de pleurer, mes tremblements se faisant de plus en plus remarquer alors que portait une main hésitante a une de ses mains que je tentais désespérément d'enlever./p  
p data-p-id="e1d4a69c820f7c7c0efe75da6b8ce8c7"-Tout va bien, je vous le promet... Laissez-Moi voir ce que cela vous fait... c'est pour mon invention.../p  
p data-p-id="1dcf6548f8d57e0656c11180d5019eea"-Vous... vous n'avez pas besoin... de savoir... sur ce genre de truc.../p  
p data-p-id="7cd2c56104276d3beb8a87d38165f3fa"Ses caresses se firent de plus en plus douces et importantes sur ma tête, me faisant tout d'un coup battre de plus en plus le cœur, en alerte et paniqué./p  
p data-p-id="d69df1ebc0a6a44ec0b8e6e0912b2df6"-Non... Non arrêtez... Ça suffit.../p  
p data-p-id="a2ed99ce12ec9ec2fa44f4c7b2941091"Il fit un sourire attendri, sous le charme de cette réaction que je manifestais./p  
p data-p-id="a19f7f201785ab2009b086e109c549e6"-Vous êtes si adorable et délicieuse ainsi... vous ne me laissais pas le vraiment le choix, vous savez.../p  
p data-p-id="673d781ec0c2b78ec6691b108a7990c1"D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, son visage vint dans ma direction./p  
p data-p-id="9dbffd249ca7eee0b12b4f2eca449e95"J'eus juste le temps de tourner légèrement ma tête que je sentais ses lèvres se poser doucement sur ma joue droite, mes yeux se fermant fortement, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il me faisait./p  
p data-p-id="3501ea83fa02d583e5b67891f7d4ed73"Soudainement, j'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur en sentant une étrange sensation monter dans mes veines alors que mon cœur s'emballait d'un coup, me faisant littéralement monté la chaleur à mes joues./p  
p data-p-id="7a2d80c30e6624bbe57f2cd71707da63"-Non... Non, mes joues... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?/p  
p data-p-id="10350a64a4adf162ae070faf1b89ecef"Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules alors que je tentais de me défaire de son étreinte, ses mains faisant des merveilles sur ma tête. Tellement la sensation était apaisante et enivrante que je sentais mon esprit vaciller de plus en plus, le cœur battant./p  
p data-p-id="c77e12f1061ba4158bce25461f36cc8e"Tout en douceur, il vint se retirer de ma joue./p  
p data-p-id="346bc35c5a2dd329934e03d5460a2f09"Sans plus attendre, je le repoussais d'un coup, faisant rapidement un pas en arrière alors que je portais mes mains à ma poitrine pour me protéger de lui et de sa proximité. Je le fixais, encore sous l'effet de cette étrange sensation qui rendait mon corps étrangement sensible et vulnérable, se laissant faire contre lui./p  
p data-p-id="947395188ebcce30290b31d209b25c13"Il me regardait attentivement, sa main reprenant son carnet de note pour continuer d'écrire ce qu'il avait observé. Il me regardait quelques fois avant de doucement reprendre ce qu'il écrivait, songeur./p  
p data-p-id="bc7e4bc0a9bc7ceb8e51201b7fe8fe7b"Je fronçais les sourcils avant de lui jeter méfiante./p  
p data-p-id="81b2ff608684d7bdbb7d2a6aa7b4f4c9"-Je vous permets pas d'écrire ce qui viens de ce passer ! Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à retenir !/p  
p data-p-id="8ca9a73ecc8d518edab9084489633688"Je le vis faire un rictus rieur avant que je n'entende à nouveau son rire d'enfant. Cela me rendait d'autant plus de mauvais humeur. Il levait la tête dans ma direction avant de dire avec un sourire à pleine dents./p  
p data-p-id="51201ca0b08d375a9379cf2417080337"-Bien sûr que si, tout est intéressant à retenir dans ce que l'on observe, petit chocolat ! Le moindre détail peut donner son coup de baguette magique pour mon invention.../p  
p data-p-id="3b57b2f8f20c18dafb6510a72fda803e"En entendant le surnom qu'il me donnait sans cesse depuis qu'il m'a abrité dans sa Chocolaterie en attendant que je guérisse de ma maladie, je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un rictus d'énervement alors que je fermais les yeux, tentant de me canaliser./p  
p data-p-id="c0d99ff10df9339c7e75428e0380833a"-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît avec ce surnom ! Enola est suffisant pour moi !/p  
p data-p-id="7db74de2bd0e93bf32b9b779ee228256"-Non ! Pour moi, je vous appellerais toujours petit chocolat ! Disait-il avec enthousiasme. Vous avez tout d'un délicieux petit chocolat, vos cheveux bruns, vos yeux onctueux et votre peau semblable à celle d'un chocolat blanc gourmand !/p  
p data-p-id="6e858d9075c4d61cd328a05a675fbddb"Cela eu un effet monstre sur moi, mes joues se mettant à chauffer plus que tout à l'heure. Il était en train de se moquer de moi, là... j'ai rien d'une gourmandise !/p  
p data-p-id="8ea3ae0504a0fe794fed329efbd46f87"-Je ne suis pas une friandise, Mr Wonka.../p  
p data-p-id="2c95ff2a0592b1c82cff783e4e64b9a5"-Si !/p  
p data-p-id="e39c2fad5d8930e847bb0dbf67890bf4"-Non.../p  
p data-p-id="5509d5fcc8d14fa58fde18706e17fd1e"-Si, vous êtes délicieuse, petit chocolat ! S'exclamait-Il avec une expression rêveuse sur le visage./p  
p data-p-id="94d90e2d86ab3adea26bbfa41f43e75b"Je me sentis sur le bord de la désespérance. Il était vraiment borné quand il s'y mettait, Mr Wonka.../p  
p data-p-id="e146cb2a8d4b223fc65d63a5a77804de"... Et Irrécupérable... aussi.../p  
p data-p-id="4a29664a1db518a6206446a368699752"Je portais une main à mon front, tentant de me remettre de mes esprits avant que je n'arrive à reprendre contenance. A croire qu'il adorait jouer avec moi à ce jeu... il fallait au bout d'un moment reprendre un peu de sérieux./p  
p data-p-id="96f9488fa24b6572c95f7632801055e4"Je posais doucement mes mains sur mes hanches avant de le fixer, ayant à nouveau repris contenance./p  
p data-p-id="84a46dc9049b6fdcb50fe8fd8182f022"-J'espère que vous aviez assez d'informations.../p  
p data-p-id="2bbcd5dda799bb128b5b0778864745c3"Il me fixait d'un regard curieux avant de remettre son carnet en poche et reprendre sa canne qu'il avait laissé près du bar à tabac sans avoir fait attention./p  
p data-p-id="cc93762ea82129c7d799bbbb53cac636"-Ne soyez pas inquiète pour cela... j'ai assez pour continuer ce que j'ai commencé... Je vous en remercie, Enola !/p  
p data-p-id="6eb14dfc297736fa8ad46cb544fe4146"Je clignais des yeux avant de faire un sourire. Il m'avait enfin appelé par mon prénom... j'étais contente qu'il avait enfin compris que cela m'embarrassait beaucoup.../p  
p data-p-id="1e0474037f0b5fcb72471592aeb2e9ec"Il me fit soudainement un sourire rieur avant de dire, rêveur./p  
p data-p-id="03a6a74d443403ee84dd6b38eb182dd6"-Vos informations me seront précieuses, petit chocolat !/p  
p data-p-id="ba97c43e982de75bf8d5b3d49a0091d6"-Mr Wonka ! M'exclamais-je, gênée./p  
p data-p-id="81edaa96cd69fecbf76f76157404ff89"Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, portant une main à sa bouche./p  
p data-p-id="8e212fa03dc7399f1b9a6f23a49489ef"-Vous êtes adorable... Avait-il dit d'une petite voix./p  
p data-p-id="7174a2a2e5dfe2a5290690a50f24fa72"Je fulminais de plus en plus à l'intérieur de moi. Il se moquait de moi.../p  
p data-p-id="56f4c6dcf5727a549910688d9fd2d51d"-Non, je suis une femme pathétique ! Je n'ai rien d'adorable !/p  
p data-p-id="b32dce1fd82ff74cef51b6bc2c73eec9"-Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas ce que vous dégagez.../p  
p data-p-id="f60d8fbf94bb6e023f282a6e426901e0"Je m'étonnais de cette phrase avant de laisser tomber mes bras, baissant ma garde. Mes yeux le fixais d'un air curieux alors que je penchais doucement ma tête sur le côté./p  
p data-p-id="39aa6b6525b851fe6e7528e0a9686280"-Comment ça ? Tout le monde me dit que je leur fait peur ou que je n'inspire pas confiance... Vous êtes donc comme moi ?/p  
p data-p-id="504089a00c1fe93b1f6855166ede1f58"Celui-ci me fixait attentivement avant de doucement prendre ses lunettes de soleil qu'il retirait avant de les mettre dans ses poches, ses yeux myrtilles se dévoilant devant moi./p  
p data-p-id="fd0a3fba348926dde61709b6dcfc53e1"-D'après ce que j'ai constaté quand vous étiez dans mon usine... Le ressenti que j'ai éprouvé envers vous me dit clairement que vous n'avez rien de dangereux, ni même d'agressive ! D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours comment vous aviez fait pour être encore là, auprès des enfants de Véridun alors que le monde autour de vous vous crache au visage et vous rabaisse... Vous continuez votre travail avec votre amie, vous ramenez toujours cette énergie avec elle pour faire le bonheur des enfants.../p  
p data-p-id="c6dc47212a512782c7b6be8587fa3906"Il fermait les yeux avant de doucement taper sa canne sur le trottoir, se mettant dans une position assez excentrique qui montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas comme toute les personnes que je croisais sur mon chemin alors qu'il les rouvraient, un nouveau sourire tendre se faisant voir sur son visage./p  
p data-p-id="d9c66c2da7bfefd991e40b0e7865da7a"-Vous n'êtes pas totalement comme moi... Nous sommes tout les deux différents sur certaines choses, comme notre métier ou notre façon d'être mais... Nous avons pas réellement le même passé, j'ai fais des sacrifices pour arriver à devenir ce que je suis ou pour protéger mes secrets et mes recettes... Vous ne savez pas d'où vous venez, moi, j'ai connu ma mère et mon père qui est toujours vivant... J'ai aussi perdu des choses qui m'était cher durant mon ascension comme ma pûreté, ma dignité... Vous, vous n'avez rien perdu de cela ! Vous avez encore votre meilleure amie près de vous, vous êtes entouré même si vous ne le voyez pas... Quant à moi, je suis solitaire. Je n'ai jamais réellement connu d'ami et tous m'enviait pour mon imagination et ma façon de penser... Au point de m'avoir fait du mal !/p  
p data-p-id="c3abe614e6a9ee8bc0aa9fcbc11aa1e1"A l'entente de cela, j'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur devant la phrase qu'il avait dit./p  
p data-p-id="e3498b8278b0084f173df3387f15462f"-Quoi ? On vous a fait du mal ?/p  
p data-p-id="2dd6ad37767e91e5e2ec7c0337f4f262"Il baissait les yeux avec tristesse alors qu'il fit un sourire mélancolique./p  
p data-p-id="fbcb49835761118a73caebbf0971553a"-Vous croyez sincèrement que c'était pour me faire une popularité que je refusais un quelconque lien avec les autres en-dehors de la chocolaterie ? Vous me pensez si asocial depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce monde ?/p  
p data-p-id="99cc5ed5eb9f134a0ece83b38ba341e4"Il levait les yeux doucement dans ma direction alors que son sourire vint doucement disparaitre sur son visage pâle, m'inquiétant de plus en plus pour lui./p  
p data-p-id="aa967f447481f063e7b005ca61475cbe"-La vérité en est tout autre... Et moi-même j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter cette réalité.../p  
p data-p-id="464a3790542e4be475ecc4b469a7b1c9"-/p  
p data-p-id="226d77efe2092e642e3ca9531cdf535f"Après avoir dit cette phrase qui était synonyme d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur, Willy Wonka ressentait à nouveau la douleur d'autrefois revenir dans son esprit. Une douleur qu'il souhaitait à tout prix oublier dans les méandres de son subconscient. Il avait victime d'un acte inhumain, une torture physique comme psychologique qui la plongé dans une solitude et précarité sociale pendant de nombreuses années, ne faisant confiance à personne et au monde entier./p  
p data-p-id="a8f449e904e0f1ba9e3ae4f21e11a17d"Soudainement, il grinçait des dents alors qu'il portait ses mains à sa tête, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'entendait lui-même crié il y a quelques années, cette année ou le monde devenait qu'un goût amer et particulièrement acide à ses yeux./p  
p data-p-id="026261c250c8831ba2ad4be035c8adbd"-Mr Wonka... ? Se manifestait la voix de la soignante, un peu hésitante mais inquiète à son sujet./p  
p data-p-id="5976f33fbdc3dc702dd171a1b1e325e8"Cependant, la voix fut de suite éteinte par ses propres pensées, son esprit s'enfermant à nouveau dans une carapace qu'il avait cru brisé par Charlie il y a quelques mois. Tout devenait noir, angoissant autour de lui alors que les cris se succédèrent, des cris de douleur de plus en plus agonisants./p  
p data-p-id="fa2016e1eeabc0ead3e62cb12ee72253"-Si seulement... Tout n'avait pas commencé par ici... Disait-il, faiblement./p  
p data-p-id="2f1c319eb56de01f4f0c6dc6c852e4f4"em"Qui aurait cru qu'il serait aussi délicieux que ses propres sucreries, hein ?"/em/p  
p data-p-id="710125290231858b796dbb7dcd9599fb"em"Je te le fais pas dire... Et nous allons bien lui montrer que c'est nous les meilleurs chocolatiers-confiseurs du pays... Et lui, rien de plus qu'un perdant qui mérite que ce qu'il mérite !"/em/p  
p data-p-id="63f0386bc0efc28f96ee7db53a7b7107"Il s'est débattu, il a tenté vainement de partir, de donner des coups, d'appeler à l'aide... Mais personne ne venait pour le faire sortir d'affaire.../p  
p data-p-id="a17f9f3a9287114c5cf763d6e7f27948"Il était seul... Il a toujours été seul... Après cet évènement.../p  
p data-p-id="1dca8962b48fb2bc68b2e454bb79d411"Il se protégeait de tous, son aura devenant de plus en plus terne, souillé par ces camarades qui lui donner l'ordre d'assouvir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il se murait dans un silence de plus en plus horrible à supporter pour lui, cette acte gravé dans son corps le rongeant de plus en plus./p  
p data-p-id="ce7bf0d61ecfedbba2975a95da214423"On l'avait violé... On avait brisé son intimité, sa pureté, son innocence.../p  
p data-p-id="77638c42020a492cc8008e73dffdf259"Son propre cœur./p  
p data-p-id="812f0d268f35493812450922d907c43d"Il avait tout tenté pour oublier cette étape de la vie où il a été forcé de donner ce dont il aurait pu offrir à une personne aussi importante pour lui, seul, sans l'aide des autres./p  
p data-p-id="be949dc1d07c0fe3e18d6f5708ad036c"Il avait uniquement vécu pour ses créations, sa propre imagination qui rendait les gens heureux, avides de ses sucreries qui étaient tout ce dont il avait de plus cher, enfermant sa haine dans le placard... Mais il se rendait compte que la plaie n'avait jamais cicatrisé./p  
p data-p-id="a45a93b47c781e4a416a959e8c335368"Tout était à vif et sensible./p  
p data-p-id="f310fbd6b455bc4b3150ccac723eca46"-Mr Wonka ! Répondez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Mr Wonka !/p  
p data-p-id="7b65c26521f070a9e92176b02daef500"Il sursautait en entendant la voix de la soignante. Soudainement, il se sentit revenir à la réalité alors que sa vision montrait une Enola penchée dans sa direction, son regard traduisant un affolement qui grandissait de plus en plus quand le chocolatier ne lui répondait pas. Elle le tenait par l'épaule, le secouant désespérément alors qu'il pouvait voir des larmes bordés ses yeux, celle-ci sur le point de céder à la panique. Il clignait des yeux, voulant être sûr d'être de nouveau revenu dans le vrai monde alors qu'il posait doucement une de ses mains sur une des épaules frêles de la jeune femme./p  
p data-p-id="e9016e37232ca98491f588394a1088ab"Celle-ci s'arrêtait d'un coup en un sursaut alors qu'elle fixait la main gantée de pourpre avec crainte, son corps tremblant de nouveau. Elle se tournait, hésitante vers le chocolatier alors que celui-ci se redressait doucement, remarquant qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur ses pieds mais assis sur un banc. La jeune soignante été assis à côté de lui et tentait de l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. Tout en douceur, il la repoussait alors qu'il se redressait, portant sa canne devant lui pour avoir un appui. Il reprit contenance en soupirant d'un coup, fixant le sol d'un regard triste./p  
p data-p-id="30743899828e647682b791e5d4a7d84f"-Excusez-moi... Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ça... Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai encore des séquelles... En plus, cela ne vous concerne pas.../p  
p data-p-id="f60e1a117cb5d4c53479c7852d688afd"-Mr Wonka... Murmurait-elle, le visage compatissant alors qu'elle s'était penchée dans sa direction./p  
p data-p-id="f81091349a2872bd8109de401e3c0b52"C'était vrai, la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec tout ses problèmes qui ont marqués son enfance. Il la trouvait même, parfois, plus chanceuse que lui... Elle, la seule personne qu'il trouvait au premier abord pleine de bonté, pleine de bienveillance et qui avait réussi à attiser sa curiosité autre fois disparu par autant de repli sur lui-même... Il n'avait besoin d'avouer que cette femme était tout simplement pas les autres, qu'elle n'était pas comme ces monstres qui lui ont fait du mal ou ceux qui osait ce moquer de toutes ses inventions ou voulaient lui piquer le travail de toute sa vie.../p  
p data-p-id="eb7f80d7b458488d108b56f35eead235"Non ! Absolument pas... Elle semblait encore plus incarné tout ce qu'il avait perdu et qui lui était cher, comme sa propre mère.../p  
p data-p-id="a4e5591b8830581ff61e0f98da5061eb"Et pourtant, elle demeurait simplement Enola Ostrian, la soignante martyrisé de Véridun Morealis./p  
p data-p-id="066e570eb65e4a5acbb510b0a3fc3e54"Avec hésitation, il posait ses yeux sur elle mais sentait qu'il n'avait pas la force de le faire. Presque instantanément, il les rabaissait, fixant sa canne d'un regard absent./p  
p data-p-id="6db9b1e8617887ffa5f1d00781faa717"La jeune femme sentait le malaise du chocolatier. La réaction qu'elle venait de voir témoignait grandement qu'il avait peur des autres, peur de décevoir, peur de subir à nouveau ce supplice. Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en main, voulant tenter de l'aider à se relever de tout ce qu'il a enduré. Il devait se ressaisir, pour le bonheur des enfants et des adultes qui adorent manger son chocolat./p  
p data-p-id="5fdfaf0e049892eeb4b9337beb325ee7"Sous la surprise du chocolatier, elle vint doucement porter une main au niveau de la poitrine avant de doucement venir chercher dans son haut, un pendentif plat en améthyste. D'un coup sec, elle brisait le cordon de bois qui la maintenait autour de son cou avant de doucement ouvrir sa main qui laissait apparaitre le pendentif qui brillait à la lumière du jour. Elle vint le fixer avant de regarder le chocolatier, prenant le collier à l'endroit ou la ficelle s'est cassé./p  
p data-p-id="4f9800131fa74895065f033547acb9ad"-C'était un cadeau de la part de Leslie il y a très longtemps... J'y tenais beaucoup et je la gardais sans cesse avec moi comme elle possède des vertus spirituels qui font du bien à mon esprit... Mais j'ai appris que je n'avais plus vraiment besoin de ses bienfaits, sachant maintenant comment protéger mon esprit et ma personnalité des influences, quelle soit violente, inoffensif ou bien rusé.../p  
p data-p-id="0caa2d86c246424632412de1b3a018a5"Celui-ci restait subjugué par la beauté de ce collier pourtant si simple mais dont le pendentif en forme de flocon de neige changeait la vision tellement banal que l'on avait de ce bijou. Il vint poser les yeux sur elle avant qu'elle ne face un sourire doux et bienveillant à son encontre, la lui tendant lentement./p  
p data-p-id="31b5f54771eb4a0e32d44bc79e403b4e"-Il est peut être temps qu'il aille à un nouveau propriétaire dorénavant... Et c'est à vous qu'il reviens de droit, Mr Wonka... Vous en avez plus besoin que moi !/p  
p data-p-id="36bee007b7fdcf4fd345e9bb64278d66"Celui-ci sursautait devant ses paroles. Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Elle lui a bien dit qu'elle voulait lui donner ce collier qui a du coûter une fortune pour sa meilleure amie qui l'avait acheté pour elle ?/p  
p data-p-id="84836630f97789893aba42e59b10c282"Non... Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça ! Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait... La majesté et les vertus de cette pierre est égale à l'amitié forte et intime de ces deux filles... Donner un symbole aussi important à une personne lambda juste par un quelconque intérêt ou pour vouloir aider cette personne n'était pas un motif valable pour lui./p  
p data-p-id="85e39430d4288e6ea784dcc0e8844b35"Il n'était pas important pour quiconque. Que ce soit elle ou une autre personne./p  
p data-p-id="78353df174d642926a4634fbeb30cf5d"Elle devait impérativement garder ce collier, il pourrait être à nouveau utile si elle fait une rechute et il semblait trop symbolique pour les deux femmes.../p  
p data-p-id="22eb95d93f50f6177999bbbcfc7f0f6e"A cette pensée, il vint doucement à repousser sa main, lui faisant un sourire rassurant./p  
p data-p-id="6cb646f03b9182218e20f0932738dde8"-Non, je ne peux pas accepter ça... Leslie a du payer une fortune pour votre propre bien et je suis qu'une simple personne lambda qui s'est toujours débrouillé en solitaire pour être en bonne santé ! Votre amitié qu'elle a pour vous et l'inverse et représenté par ce bijou, je ne souhaite pas être acteur d'un éventuel conflit entre vous à cause de ceux-ci !/p  
p data-p-id="cb48424eb27d261135c078957c04f1b3"Celle-ci restait tut devant le refus de Willy Wonka alors que son sourire bienveillant s'effaçait de son visage. L'homme au visage pâle prit doucement sa main avant de doucement la lui poser au niveau de son cœur./p  
p data-p-id="21df3331d53b6c2eaaa28556dd77a3d8"-Vous êtes très gentille mais votre cadeau, non, je ne peux pas l'accepter... J'en suis navré.../p  
p data-p-id="8e3f172a37302763d3204d2ec53f9754"La jeune femme vint regarder son collier au niveau de sa poitrine avant de lever la tête subitement en direction du trentenaire qui vint rapidement à se mettre debout, remettant de suite ses lunettes sur son nez en fixant la route d'un regard triste./p  
p data-p-id="084ec16c7e1d147354b3dbd1859b4e7a"-Je n'attends rien de personne et les autres attendent de moi que je leur fasse profiter de toutes mes inventions pour leur propre bonheur alors... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien ! Maintenant, je vous laisse, votre amie risque de me passer un savon si je vous retiens trop longtemps./p  
p data-p-id="31b7fc415283924f76110ace77ce7859"Celle-ci sursautait en ouvrant légèrement la bouche, son regard devenant de plus en plus inquiet pour le chocolatier. En remarquant sa réaction, celui-ci évitait de la regarder, ne voulant pas qu'elle est pitié de lui. Il tournait les talons en douceur avant de marcher avec élégance vers l'ascenseur de verre posé un peu plus loin, caché derrière une maisonnette./p  
p data-p-id="8fed602f0e2bdf72182189376bacc29a"Cependant, rien ne se passait comme il aurait prévu.../p  
p data-p-id="12ddd303c354f9786e4fad7a2ac48707"-Mr Wonka, Attendez ! Ne partez pas !/p  
p data-p-id="26a4a2b966656583c5544e67c72e3ddd"Il fut prit d'un sursaut en même temps qu'un rictus ne se forme sur ses lèvres violettes, sentant soudainement les bras de la jeune femme l'entourer au niveau du dos, son corps se pressant contre le sien./p  
p data-p-id="4dda9eed82cd21cd145224029a8e1534"Il sentait un frisson d'avertissement lui parcourir le dos alors qu'il vint doucement dire, essayant de contrôler sa voix qui était prête à agresser la jeune femme./p  
p data-p-id="5b43b094b2aa92ff1bac3e7fbff548b8"-Enola, lâchez-moi s'il vous plait... Je n'aime pas voir les gens devant moi, de peur qu'il fasse quelque chose d'hostile derrière mon dos !/p  
p data-p-id="1ed700ff627360c60d1c3876367f86cf"Immédiatement, elle relâchait la pression avant de rapidement venir devant lui. Il se sentait soulagé de voir qu'elle avait compris qu'il détestait cela et respectait son traumatisme. C'était le grand point fort de cette jeune femme qu'il avait remarqué il y a quelques jours, le respect des peurs et de l'inconfort des autres./p  
p data-p-id="51b243a511fe6e8aa9bfa2d0c4e58922"Cependant, il vit également une étrange lueur briller dans ses yeux chocolats. Une lueur déterminé et qui montrait qu'elle avait pris une décision importante./p  
p data-p-id="89e01c52e2ed2b1c8d57b8de3761de28"-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laissez comme ça ! J'ai pris une décision et, je vous en prie, acceptez-la ! Si vous ne voulez pas que le collier fasse le travail à ma place, ce sera donc à moi de prendre soin de vous !/p  
p data-p-id="29e42e2a1670342c77b65d72d2e07a50"Un éclair vint le frapper dans tout son être alors qu'il restait stupéfait de ce qu'il vient d'entendre de la bouche de la jeune femme. Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Une femme ? S'occuper de lui ? Ses rêves ont trop influencé ses pensées ou Enola vient réellement de dire ça ?/p  
p data-p-id="be431592964651dd22e2c10b0aece0e7"-Hein ? Vous occupez de moi ?/p  
p data-p-id="7d45839f01604b185ec1929f83cf356f"-Oui ! Je m'arrangerais de mon côté pour combler ce service si vous l'acceptiez ! Je viendrais de temps en temps à la Chocolaterie pour vous aidez à surmonter votre peur des autres et plus si besoin est ! Vous en pensez quoi ?/p  
p data-p-id="ffe3e04437d81a99f7edd4eaa4bed43f"Il restait tout de même choquée de ses paroles. Personne ne lui avait demandé de prendre soin de lui en-dehors de son médecin personnel et sa secrétaire qui s'occupait de quelques tâches administratives qui pouvait l'alléger un peu.../p  
p data-p-id="e6ac22e01a18a00ce14547597d083eba"Mais... Une véritable femme... En plus, qui aurait l'occasion d'aller dans ses appartements.../p  
p data-p-id="a2450ac723c19683649d4ed414fde4e3"Que devait-il faire ? Accepter ou bien refuser sa décision ? Laquelle était le mieux pour lui ?/p  
p data-p-id="da913ee2bc45e2a39c31e08f81264b79"-/p  
p data-p-id="7d8690db72bb07d445e54d321b97ed3f"Je fixais le chocolatier, mon regard brûlant et prêt à tout pour lui venir en aide si il voulait bien d'une main secourante. Après tout, c'était mon métier d'aide les autres dans le besoin, n'Est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, je serais prêt à tout pour qu'il soit protégé de toutes ces personnes nocifs et abusifs qui l'ont maltraité au point de le faire devenir un solitaire./p  
p data-p-id="9e30dad6b26d48b3e90c2f6334700940"Même si je n'ai jamais vécu de telle chose, la compassion était suffisante pour moi pour me mettre à sa place et comprendre son ressenti et mieux réussir à l'aider à évacuer tout ces doutes et idées noires./p  
p data-p-id="d96331dd321457f4c17b0a77071ff621"Car le chocolat du bonheur avait également le souhait de paix pour ce chocolatier au grand cœur dont il était l'idole préféré des enfants./p  
p data-p-id="ac234ff21cb01da8e9b1a9106c8205de"Donc, ma mission était de l'aider à voler encore plus haut que moi. Qu'il puisse profiter de cette vie que moi je tente d'avoir, sans avoir de doutes qui m'assaillent./p  
p data-p-id="cc7a738cf14acf5dfee590eeb840d3ee"Je souhaite qu'une chose... qu'il puisse s'épanouir mieux que moi !/p  
p data-p-id="6a074eab0a62be7f03ddb069b0335eef"Et je lui dois bien quelque chose pour ce qu'il m'a fait quand j'ai séjourné pendant quelques mois dans son usine.../p  
p data-p-id="f30d2513569e5804b9eb998b185a9a9e"Je ne voulais que son bien, qu'il en soit certain !/p  
p data-p-id="925bfcbf9ecdd36222b02cd57d0b9fc4"Après un moment de silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant entre nous, je le vis tourner la tête sur le côté, le visage semblant exprimer un certain embarras à mon égard./p  
p data-p-id="3b693de523b4df7135b947a09eaca743"-Vous savez... je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois accepter... j'ai encore.../p  
p data-p-id="114ad83b274eb10355f48754b773562d"-De la rétissance ?/p  
p data-p-id="f5aecf9e66a63ce1031c01c5ac1e5d9a"Il me fixait pendant un moment, me laissant facilement deviner que j'avais raison. Mes sourcils vinrent doucement se détendre alors que je repris un peu contenance en fermant mes yeux, mes se croisant au niveau de mon ventre./p  
p data-p-id="fc9f98f54fca57189120385d3bea23af"-Je comprends ce que vous ressentez... J'éprouve également cette méfiance de l'autre quand une personne que je juge trop inconnu pour moi me considère d'une manière un peu trop familière à lui... Comme vous quand je vous ai rencontré à Véridun Morealis./p  
p data-p-id="4ed3008eef78e02c80a004886975c70a"Le trentenaire restait statique devant moi, sûrement en train de me dévisager avec précaution pour tenter de comprendre le pourquoi de cette proposition. J'ouvrais doucement mes yeux alors que je réussis à avouer./p  
p data-p-id="3ac5f0eb228331b35523f5026b79b185"-Maintenant, cette rétissance disparait au fur et à mesure comme je vous vois de plus en plus et je commence à mieux vous connaître ! Cela me devient rassurant et détend mon esprit de voir un visage familier devant moi.../p  
p data-p-id="2bead87ba30b627954b6ec9572d385e9"-Mais... Le visage familier... Est-ce qu'il peut aussi devenir l'artisan de notre solitude ? Demandait-il avec hésitation./p  
p data-p-id="6e0bc8191a98c2bc11d29a658f387f52"-Quand la personne vous connait un peu plus et aimerait encore plus vous connaitre pour mieux vous brisez pour que vous ne vous releviez plus jamais.../p  
p data-p-id="5e1bd92cada36ecf087cfe2694b7fbe4"Il baissait légèrement la tête, sûrement affligé par mes paroles qui lui évoquait des souvenirs douloureux de cette époque./p  
p data-p-id="2a9cf4dcfb686e0432ac72eeca2c2911"-C'est bien ça.../p  
p data-p-id="cab4179e4f4262a8625ee74afedd0094"Je laissais mes bras retomber doucement avant que je ne vienne doucement devant lui, lui laissant un peu d'espace vital. Je vins doucement le fixer d'un regard compatissant mais qui se voulait rassurant envers lui./p  
p data-p-id="b3eea9943750203e7bd63cb0d1646a40"-Je ne suis pas votre geôlier, Mr Wonka... Je suis Enola, celle que vous aviez connu dans votre usine il y a quelques jours... Je ne vous veux aucun mal, soyez en certain !/p  
p data-p-id="9d0ff062bc09df65c27ec1c5d0df7aad"Ses sourcils bruns se détendirent de plus en plus alors que je sentais à nouveau le doute l'assaillir, regardant à nouveau ailleurs, sa bouche se crispant légèrement. Je vins doucement me détendre avant de laisser une de mes mains se diriger vers l'une des siennes qui était libre, venant se poser contre elle, paume contre paume, les levant doucement devant lui d'un regard doux et rassurant./p  
p data-p-id="38ca183f9487e31c51af100e7ac09c2a"-Pour rien au monde... Je voudrais du mal de vous, Willy Wonka, Souvenez bien de cela !... Je vous laisse le temps qu'il vous faudra pour réfléchir à ma proposition, d'accord ?/p  
p data-p-id="1b08132a3d577a86f9bc316eaf94135f"Celui-ci vint doucement acquiescer alors que je vins me séparer doucement de sa main./p  
p data-p-id="22488cf68cdd701c1818588729754c88"Soudain, sans crier gare, un bras vient entourer mes épaules alors que j'entendais à nouveau la voix blagueuse de celle qui m'attendait depuis tout ce temps./p  
p data-p-id="2a7ed3c449322da23f6c3caaa0c2eec6"-Hé oh, Mr Wonka ! Je vous ai pas dit jusqu'au coucher du soleil ! Je vous demande une pêche, vous prenez une noix de coco ! Il faut me la rendre quand même !/p  
p data-p-id="05b44b459fea916618f39d0351b25496"Leslie n'a pas réussi à tenir en place et elle est venu voir ce qui se passait et pourquoi je mettais autant de temps. Je me tournais vers elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle me le rendait en veillant à ce que rien ne me soit arriver, de la tête au pied./p  
p data-p-id="2fd8cd0c420836d0f012e83e9eaa7361"-J'espère que vous avez tenu parole et que vous me la rendez indemne.../p  
p data-p-id="6a11f10407d3fdc3fe8cd1a4b8819981"-Comme convenu, Mlle Favrin ! S'exclamait joyeusement le chocolatier avec un petit rire que je reconnaissait entre mille./p  
p data-p-id="636cbd3edb4e4d98140c502e1dee5b2a"Soudainement, je tiquais à la phrase avant de me tourner vers Leslie qui avait presque posé sa joue sur mon épaule en une moue pensive, mon visage montrant une légère frustration./p  
p data-p-id="28b78aed1ea49c18f7eabd8379da3f5c"-Je rêve ou tu avais juré que je reviendrais avec des coups au visage ?/p  
p data-p-id="7723c39b4cf96327a27382b7e0ef5fbf"-Non, jamais de la vie, non... Ironisait-elle d'une petite voix en tentant de dévier le sujet, rêveuse./p  
p data-p-id="e4e37e4ae4fdea1c9a407f32d6801ec8"-Si, tu as parié ?!/p  
p data-p-id="2078e51a9309608fbfa5e63f015781fe"-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.../p  
p data-p-id="b488664e3dda2444a0b95a4f03b402a8"La scène fit à nouveau rire Mr Wonka qui tentait de se contenir en posant une main hésitante sur sa bouche. Je soupirais de lassitude avant de doucement dévier le regard, un peu embarrassée./p  
p data-p-id="3c0999455b0d0280d238d37c5250c130"-Quand tu réussiras à me mentir une fois dans ta vie, cela annoncera la fin du monde.../p  
p data-p-id="12eb3f1ee7e27d2d78b5960e05025261"-Sinon, Mr Wonka, j'espère que tout fonctionne à merveille pour vous ! Disait-elle avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres./p  
p data-p-id="b86f9733d05252b868ca04984ce38891"Allez Hop ! Magnifique changement de sujet, merci Leslie. Cela a eu le don de me rendre désespéré pour elle. Le chocolatier lui répondit avec un sourire./p  
p data-p-id="3b8de9d84a0ae496a2de5b299da9d479"-Bien sûr, tout fonctionne bien et les idées fusent à nouveau dans ma tête !/p  
p data-p-id="a2b8bf02b4439f9a109cb747b31fc86d"-C'est une bonne nouvelle, vos inventions ont le mérite qu'ils doivent apporter au monde !/p  
p data-p-id="4183ed4cff4927b9a3be4f0670431578"-Je vous remercie beaucoup de vos éloges, même si je n'ai pas besoin d'autant ! C'est encourageant pour mes idées futures./p  
p data-p-id="997ca818a5de34c7dce09441b69e0cfe"-C'est avec plaisir ! Bon, il est temps pour moi de vous reprendre ma très chère et vieille amie ! Disait-elle en me regardant avec un sourire presque heureux./p  
p data-p-id="fb1b07a743301a1c9e581405c471da9c"-Ne soyez pas inquiète pour cela, je vous la rends ! Les informations qu'elle ma révélé vont me permettre de faire avancer ma nouvelle création.../p  
p data-p-id="a5daaafea412ae584d3d63c53b785662"-J'en suis donc enchanté... Maintenant, il est temps pour nous de retourner à notre plannification de la soirée... N'Est-ce pas, Enola ?/p  
p data-p-id="651233596e7825fe694ff39c88b77f10"Je fis un sourire d'excuse à l'attention de Mr Wonka au sujet du comportement un peu envahissant de Leslie quand elle n'était pas seule avec moi./p  
p data-p-id="ea9a22c9001b1328505a4f205efd7180"-Oui Leslie... On y va.../p  
p data-p-id="639802ef4fb28229f87ad8b043052134"Le chocolatier me rendait mon sourire avant de doucement me saluer de son chapeau./p  
p data-p-id="f244527104a17008c46aa63942a25d28"-Merci beaucoup, petit chocolat... Je vais à nouveau continuer ce que j'ai commencé, grâce à vous... Je vous souhaite à toute les deux une bonne soirée !/p  
p data-p-id="c2f38d00bde2dc946c9c1e117a7f7805"Leslie lui répondait avec enthousiasme alors que je regardais le chocolatier se diriger vers l'ascenseur de verre qui vint ouvrir ses portes. Alors qu'il s'élevait dans le ciel grâce à ses réacteurs, je vis Mr Wonka me saluer doucement de la main. Je vins lui répondre en levant la main timidement alors qu'il prenait la direction de la grande cheminée de son usine./p  
p data-p-id="828b9928c737148a94cc3c9d3d960414"Il était à nouveau parti, enfermé dans sa grande forteresse qui abritait tout ses recettes mais également ses secrets.../p  
p data-p-id="de9ac4cdc2b5837136092cc87ebd12d9"J'espérais sincèrement qu'il puisse réfléchir sereinement à ma proposition... Cela demanderait sûrement un certain effort de sa part mais... Je sentais qu'il avait besoin de moi plus que lui ne le pense de lui-même./p  
p data-p-id="24453f3e000dfe487cfc73361dc43093"Une peur des autres suscitée par un viol... Jamais je ne pensais que cela serait possible./p  
p data-p-id="a6fb07f695e8bbf384dc0abef4ac5982"Maintenant, je sais que cela existe./p  
p data-p-id="d0919f9fa8c0b199d2c21a1fe2787389"Mr Wonka ! Si vous acceptiez ma proposition, je ferais en sorte de vous rendre encore plus heureux que vous ne l'aviez été de votre vie.../p  
p data-p-id="b049744d0a1bec14ea8560fb837452cc"Telle est ma mission.../p 


End file.
